


That Damn Dame

by Typically_Atypical



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: 1920s, 1920s slang, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fourth Wall Breaking, Lemon, Smoking, Spinel - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Swearing, Volleyball, booze, mafia!au, pink pearl - Freeform, spinearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 91,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typically_Atypical/pseuds/Typically_Atypical
Summary: In 1920’s New York City, Spinel is part of the Diamond Family mafia and feels she needs a spark in her dull life of killing others, smoking cigarettes and drinking illegal booze. Penelope (Pink Pearl) is a dancer but is more a puppet on strings. She wants to break free from her shackles and decide things for herself. Life is hard in 1925 but that all changes soon once they stumble upon each other and realize what they were missing.Bullets aren't the only thing that fly....There can be sparks as well
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Steven/Connie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 134





	1. The Queenpin

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO! I am the author of Corrupted! and I realllllyyy wanted to make a Spinearl fic. At first, I wasn’t onboard the ship but until I read a couple of other fics and saw fan art, I soon jumped off and set sail (god I’m cheesy). I’ll warn you: this fic will be filled with swearing, violence (bro it’s the mafia what do ya expect), drinking and mayyybe minor smut (if I’m good at writing it).
> 
> GOD I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS GUYS I HAVE BEEN LISTENING TO MORE ELECTROSWING (LISTEN TO IT) TO GET ME INTO THAT JAZZY MOOD AND FUCK ITS AWESOME. PLUS OTHER FRIENDS GETS ME GOING STILL. SPINEL IN A SUIT MAKES ME WEAAAK (I’m straight tho) UPDATE: i have a girlfriend and i'm bi
> 
> Also, Spinel will be talking a lot with 20’s slang. I will have a glossary in the notes maybe before or after so you will know what the hell she is saying. I’m gonna have so much fun with this. Spinel will also be able to break the fourth wall, I could always imagine her doing that in the show since she’s supposed to be a rubberhose cartoon character. If you didn’t know, Bugs Bunny was able to break the fourth wall A LOT so there’s no doubt that Spinel can. She might make pop culture jokes, jokes about the future like idk say if she says some meme idk. She might pretend she’s looking at an audience or break the laws of physics.

That Damn Dame

Chapter 1:

It was 1925 in New York City. Morals and safety levels were high and the rate of drinking was low - or at least that’s what the police thought. Instead, the prohibition laws that were placed in 1920 were completely ignored by the public and only encouraged lawbreakers to manufacture and sell it illegally. Across the city, officials estimated that there were 20,000-100,000 speakeasies, or illegal drinking dens. Criminals and people who just wanted a drop of this poison frequented in these secret bars regularly.  They ranged from fancy clubs with jazz bands and ballroom dance floors to dingy backrooms, basements and rooms inside apartments. 

The public hated this new law and demanded that they weren’t camels but people. Camels could survive without water yet they believed that they couldn’t survive without hooch. None of the laws can stop the public from trying to get their hands on any sort of liquor. None of the laws are able to halt the rise of gangs and organized crime. These gangs wanted to make a profit fast and the public wanted their alcohol.

This illicit distribution of alcohol was known as bootlegging, also known as one of the Diamond family’s best games. The Diamond family is one of the most feared and notorious gangs in New York, if not, the world. They’re known for being consisted of only female members and being incredibly sly. They could steal a whole barge of illegal drugs right under the authorities’ noses. They could eliminate anyone and that person would be forgotten, almost as if they never existed. Plenty of police forces tried to stop this powerhouse of women but the woman behind it all was too clever and cunning.

Her name was Whitney Diamond, or better known as White Diamond. She owned a secret club in Manhattan called the Diamond Palace that only allowed the richest of eggs and high end people. They sold alcohol, held illegal gambling, and played swinging jazz music (which was new and rebellious). 

Anyone that wanted to double cross them and tell the feds would be immediately eliminated by having a gun barrel to the head. They wanted to keep their club a secret from any prying eyes and nobody wanted to end up dead. In other words, you did not want to rile up the boss or any of her lackeys.

Speaking of her lackeys, they were strong and not easy to get along with. White was the mother of three daughters, who had no choice but to to be a part of the group because of blood relations. There was Barbara Diamond, or Blue Diamond. She was one of the underbosses for the Diamond Mafia, which meant that she was second in command for her mother. If White needed to step out, Blue was always there. There was also Yasmine Diamond, or Yellow Diamond. She was an underboss as well but also served as a captain to lead the gang’s soldiers. She lead them well because they were feared among other gangs.   
  


There _was_ another sister of the Diamond family but she was no longer with them. Her name was Pauline Diamond, better known as Pink Diamond. She was the youngest of the three sisters and had a very rebellious attitude. She did not wish to be a part of her mother’s gang and would try her best to get out of anything. At first, Pauline did not agree with anything that her mother’s gang did. She did not like that they used force to get what they want and the fact that they ignored the prohibition law. Her perception soon changed once she saw the money flow and began to become greedy. She began to want her own gang where she could call the shots and she would get the most money.

Knowing the rule of not being allowed to quit the gang, she fled unannounced. Her family grieved, believing that they had lost their little Pink forever except that was not the case. Pauline tried to form her own gang by pulling some of Whitney’s members out by convincing that they would get more cut of money than they already did with Whitney. It was similar to a rebellion. She donned the name Rose Quartz to not raise suspicions from her family and tried to rival against the gang.   
  


Pauline’s plan of going against her mother did not go so well.

She went so far into her plan that she convinced her family that Rose Quartz murdered the littlest daughter during the skirmishes of both gangs. Whitney became angry and waged war on Pauline’s small gang.   
  


-We will be right back with Pauline’s story-

* * *

There was a reason behind of everyone having gem related names. Not only was Diamond Whitney’s last name but she wanted everyone to have some sort of code name so others wouldn’t get suspicious. She knew that other gangs had cheesy names so she wanted to be different with more regal names. Gems were expensive and she had expensive taste. She also adored jewelry so she kept a headpiece with white diamonds placed. Just like their mother, Yellow wore a yellow diamond necklace and Blue wore a blue necklace.

There were many soldiers-well they weren’t actual soldiers except some of them were ex soldiers. They were normal people with other jobs but needed another outside job to rack in more income in this competitive world. They were the ones who went on robberies, rackets, assaults and murders. If White Diamond needed a job done, she could rely on her soldiers to do it. They were loyal to their boss through and through.

Loyalty was important when it came to doing illegal activities. If one person started to feel guilty of what they were doing, they would immediately regret it and would have an oncoming storm of angry members with weapons. If that one person wanted to go to the police and rat everyone out, they’d get a bullet to the head.

Once you were apart of Whitney Diamond’s gang, there was no exit. 

The ladies of the Diamond Family were not to be messed with. They use their gender as an advantage when they get into scuffles with other rival gangs. They can manipulate guards by seducing them with their beauty until they receive a hard blow to the head instead of where they would want to be blown. They enjoy to tease others by saying, “wow! You just got beaten by a girl!” which would result in the opponent feeling quite embarrassed. 

There were some downsides with their gender, though. Even though they just got the chance to vote from an amendment passing in 1920, there were still some men who believed they shouldn’t. They were doubted for their abilities and intelligence. They were expected to wear certain clothes, speak and act certain ways.

It wasn’t right. Whitney hated how her sex was treated.

She tried desperately to show people that women could be just as strong as men by using extreme force. That force wasn’t always the best but it did prove to people that she shouldn’t be messed with. 

The attitude of women changing their ways inspired them to become flappers, or rebellious females. They had the intention of enjoying themselves and flouting conventional standards of behavior.

Times were changing around in New York City. People wanted to break free from the mold that held them captive and express themselves.

Maybe it was time for Spinel to do the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short..it’s kinda like a first episode cause it’s only kicking off and starts slow. I just wanted to get my ideas down fast and if any of you wanted to read more! I have a whole list of ideas that I am just dying to write down and post them. I’m not sure how I will post both Corrupted and this fic AND manage my life of working out, family and school but I’ll try. 
> 
> This chapter mainly serves to be as an introduction of what I want to do. I didn’t exactly jump right into Spinel but I wanted to get the background of everything except her. Her background will be sprinkled in everywhere throughout the story. I wanted to explain some things of prohibition, how the mafia works (lmao), and how White Diamond is a fucking powerhouse. I so wish that her redemption arc was a bit bigger cause they just made her good in a snap. I wanted her to be evil cause in change your mind she was soooo creepy when she controlled the Gems and other Diamonds. The way she spoke and just presented herself was so eerie and the buildup of her was awesome but then it just kinda became a dud like a rocket failing to ignite. 
> 
> This chapter does not show that I’m a feminist. It only shows that women wanted to change like flappers and how they wanted to vote. I do support women cause I am one myself but I don’t exactly agree with all of the feminist stuff I guess. I don’t like taking it to extremes I hate conflict.
> 
> I wanted to include Pink’s story BUT I wanted to give just a little taste ;) like in the show: we got tastes of it but not a huge chunk. You’ll be hearing more about her soon
> 
> Alright enough of me babbling. Onto the next chapter!


	2. You’re best boozehound Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel wakes up with a hangover and then goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE HOW IS EVERYONE! How was your New Years? Mine was.. interesting. After New Year’s Eve, we went to New York cause we had a broadway show to see. Lmao right we went to New York after New Years. The show was good but wasn’t what I wanted to see, wanted to see Tootsie (Sarah Stiles plays in it and I LOVE her). Being in NY was perfect for my story and I got tons of inspiration but was finding it hard to write at some points but I got it. 
> 
> Spinel’s slang dictionary is at the end.

That Damn Dame 

Chapter 2:

Happily waiting.

There was a little girl that stood in a park with her hands folded together, resting on her chest. A bright smile displayed on her face, making her seem very content. She watched as a butterfly landed on her head and then fluttered away, leaving her alone again. 

Happily waiting. All on her own.

The girl started to count the seconds as they passed by. They turned into minutes, which turned to hours, days, months, years. The sky seemed endless with its change of day and night, night and day. 

But the little girl didn’t mind, for she was playing a game. It was a game with her mother and she loved her very much. She enjoyed to make her laugh and her mother would call her “her little clown.” This game was fun! The girl bet herself that she could stay here until her mother returned. 

She started have second doubts after another year passed by. She began to wonder if she was doing it right and if this was how the game works. Will she win? Where did her mother go? When will she come back and say that she won the game? The girl didn’t know. All she could do was wait. All she could do was wait for the woman that may never come back for her. 

From standing for a long time, her pink dress started to fade and became dirty from not being washed. Her hair that was tied into two small buns became disheveled and her stomach growled from having no food. Her usually twinkling eyes began to feel heavy and droop, as did her smile. 

All of a sudden, the girl felt a sharp pain in her feet and she slightly gasped. She looked down to her boots and saw vines starting to snake their away around her ankles. They had thorns and dug deep in her skin. The pain felt a little unbearable for the girl but she tried to keep standing. She tried to keep standing for her mother so she could win the game. 

More vines sprouted from the ground and grabbed the girl’s arms and waist, trying to pull her down into the ground. She cried out for help but there was no one around to come to her aid.

“Mommy!” She yelled as another vine’s thorn dug into her skin. “Help me! Please come back, Mommy!” Tears formed in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks, creating dark streaks as if she was wearing mascara. 

The vines wouldn’t stop growing and pulling her down. The force of them made her fall to her knees, red lines formed on her wrists. There was now a loud ringing in her ears as she was tugged into the dirt. She tried to go against the pull but it grew stronger.

“MOMMY HELP!”

* * *

Spinel woke up with a gasp and shot up from her bed. Sweat dripped from her head and tears fell from her eyes, tracing her cheeks and left dark streaks. Her magenta eyes looked around her trashed apartment and then down to her body. There was no park nor were there any vines wrapped around her. Except there was still the ringing of the candlestick telephone next to her and the pounding of her head. She was still a bit hungover from her last night binge drinking. 

The woman growled as she clumsily sat herself up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. The phone wouldn’t stop it’s infuriating ringing. She tried to get her eyes to focus on the telephone’s transmitter and failed to pick it up the first time, hitting it. Spinel tried again and caught it and brought both mouth piece to her mouth and receiver to her ear.

“Uhhhh hello? This is Spinel..don’t know why ya bother callin’ me at 3 in tha mornin’,” she said groggily. 

Suddenly she thought that her ear was about to burst from the shrill voice shouting on the other end of the call. She had to remove the receiver briefly to alleviate the pain in her head. Once the pain lessened for a second, she put it back to her ear. 

“SPINEL WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! IT IS NOT THREE IN THE MORNING IT IS NOON!” The voice yelled at her. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE 3 HOURS AGO! WERE YOU DRINKING ALL NIGHT?!”

Spinel had to take another moment to recuperate. She paused for a moment and thought about the question. She looked over to a few empty bottles of whiskey on the floor next to a pair of her underwear. Then she started to giggle a little which soon turned into hysterical laughter. She sounded almost as if she was a maniacal clown—well she was one before.

“Ohohoho no, Yolanda, I ain’t ossified at all! I didn’t have any drinks since uhhh yesterday. Everything’s Jake over here on my end. How’s about you? Are you good? Hey how’s the wife, Betty?”

“Spinel, for the last time, please refer me as Yellow Pearl and Betty as Blue Pearl. You know we have code names for a reason. A-AND WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!” She yelled back. Spinel could just picture Yellow Pearl’s bright red face and she laughed at the thought. She enjoyed messing with people, especially the ones that had easily pushed buttons. Yolanda and Betty were usually seen hanging around each other so it was perfect for Spinel to joke that they were a couple, even though a very blushed Yolanda denied it. She wasn’t very good at lying.

“Well alrighty then. If she’s outta the picture then I guess that means you and I could start somethin heh,” she joked and waggled her eyebrows to be seductive. “Ya know ya want me, doll.”

“Oh god please no I’d rather fuck a cactus than be seen with a mischievous beezlebub like you.”

Spinel pretended that she was shot in the heart by a bullet, even though she knew Yellow Pearl wouldn’t have seen her overreact.

“Oh my! You’ve really hurt me, sugar tits! Eh oh well it’s your loss. I’m sure I’d have a mile long line of fellas and dames who’d be just itchin’ to get just a lil’ taste of moi.”

“Whatever you say, slut. You probably already wasted a poor man’s time last night,” Yellow Pearl said, practically shouting out the fact that she was eye rolling. “Anyway I did not call you to talk about your sex life, I called because I wanted to know where you were. White Diamond demanded your presence here, she has a job for you.”

Spinel sat for a moment until realization struck her like a brick and she flung herself back onto her bed. She didn’t want to get up from it, especially with her pounding headache. She wish she hadn’t drank all of that whiskey but how else was she supposed to cope with her terrible life? Through therapy and being happy? That’s bushwa! 

“Oh shit that’s today? Gee I’m real sorry, Yellow, I’ll be on my way in a giffy. Lemme just get myself ready first, y’hear?”

“Fine. Make it quick and make sure you shower cause I don’t want to be standing with someone that reeks of cigars, alcohol, and self loathing.”

“Hey! Don’t make fun of my new perfume, Chanel No. 69! Those smells are timeless and makes all the ladies swoon,” Spinel joked. “But alright, dollface, I’ll shower just for you. See ya later, baby.”

On the other end, Yellow Pearl didn’t even give a goodbye back to her and simply hung up. Spinel shrugged and hung up as well. 

“Eh not everybody’s gotta love all this!” She said, gesturing to her body and looking forward as if she was in front of a camera with a smug grin. But then the grin turned into a slight frown. “I know I sure don’t.” 

Spinel got up from her bed and reached her arms toward the sky, stretching her flexible spine out. She let loose a wide yawn, showing off her slightly elongated canine teeth. When she was younger, she was self conscious about her sharper teeth. She thought that she would scare the other children away with them but now, with her job, that was exactly what she wanted. 

Once her body felt nice and limber, the woman dropped her arms and walked over to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She looked at her shower, which was extremely tiny and surprisingly fit a single person and grumbled to herself. 

She didn’t want to take a shower and get wet but maybe it would sober her ass up a little more. Spinel started to strip off her “pajamas” that were just a pair of men’s boxers and an old tank top. She didn’t really bother trying to buy an actual matching set of pajamas like the other women had but she wasn’t exactly like them. She was Spinel and that’s that. 

Spinel stepped into the shower and turned on the water. She couldn’t afford to have hot running water so the shower head rained out cold. Her body shivered against the freezing touch of water but it felt good since it woke her up. The toxins from the alcohol were already washing away. Her hair was tied in a bun so it wouldn’t get wet, she figured she could just wash her hair tomorrow. She was also on a time crunch so the process of shampooing would have to wait. 

Spinel picked up the soap bar that rested on the small shower shelf next to her and started to rub it against her body. Bubbles instantly started to form and soothed her. 

She looked forward as if there was an audience in front of her and pulled her face into a frown. “Hey! There’s no need to look at this! This may be rated maturely but can’t a woman get some privacy here?! You’re gonna see this sexy action later!” She pulled the shower curtain to cover herself. 

After a few more minutes of scrubbing and rinsing herself, Spinel’s body decided that it had enough before it would freeze from the cold water. She shut it off with a twist of the knob and stepped out. There was a towel already hanging up for her to dry herself off and it was taken away from the hook. 

Despite not wanting to shower from pure laziness, it felt nice to wash away everything. If only it was that easy...to just wash everything away with water..

She washes everything away with alcohol anyway....what’s the difference? 

Spinel got herself dried off and finally put on a pair of black trousers. She buttoned up a white dress shirt, striped vest along with a black neck tie. Suspenders clipped onto the pants to keep them up and a pair of black leather gloves slipped onto her hands. A black fedora was placed onto her black hair that was pulled into twin pigtails and a large striped coat over the clothes. 

The woman looked at herself in the mirror, her reflection staring back at her with those magenta eyes. Under them, she still had the mascara running into streaks and staining under her eyelids, making it look like she was crying. The shower must have done this and her drunken self must have forgotten to take it off from last night. 

She was about to take it off and redo it when she gave herself another look. The mascara looked a bit..interesting to Spinel. You don’t ever see women running around with mascara streaks on their face unless they were crying, most likely from a breakup or something. 

She thought to herself some more and then moved her hand away from the towel that was about to swipe to wipe it off. She kind of liked the running mascara. She didn’t give a fuck if someone was going to judge her for it and razz her.

Spinel turned herself away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom. Her apartment wasn’t exactly hotsy totsy with its small size, smell of cigars and bottles of alcohol and clothes strewn about. In fact, not many of the apartments in New York were the best so she didn’t think it was that bad. Although, she did wish she lived in a big ritzy penthouse with all the money in the world. A person can dream all they want but dreams blind reality and Spinel had to face it. She couldn’t afford to have her head in the clouds so she had to turn off her emotions and focus on her job. 

That’s what she’s been doing for the past few years. That’s what she’s always been doing ever since she was lied to. The mascara tear marks reminded her of that and they meant something to her. 

Spinel walked over to a small table beside her bed and opened a drawer, revealing it to be extremely messy inside with papers, cigarette packs, and other useless junk. The thing that stood out to her and what she intended to grab was a silver handgun. It wasn’t her best gun but it was always something she needed to carry when walking around the dangerous slums of New York. There was also a large pocket knife that was perfect for stabbing into the skin of other perpetrators, cutting ropes from being tied and the occasional apple when she was hungry. 

Spinel placed the knife in her back pocket and gun into an inner pocket of her coat to hide from the public and police. She could pull it out either one whenever she needed it, hopefully she didn’t. 

She then turned off the lights of her apartment and closed the front door behind to step into a dimly lit hallway. There was a single lightbulb hanging above that blinked, trying to give out just a few more watts of light to barely light the hallway. Pretty soon, someone was going to have to replace it and Spinel bet that wouldn’t happen anytime soon since everyone around here was a bum. 

There was an elevator to her right but knowing how old this building was, the gangster decided against it and wanted to live another day. She instead went over to the staircase next to the elevator doors and started her descent. As she climbed down, the staircase smelled of old rust from hanging pipes and cigarettes from other residents, including her. She spied some of her own cigarette butts on the floor and felt a slight pang of guilt that she littered. 

_Waitta minute, why should I care about one measly crime like littering? I commit crimes every damn day to keep food on the table! If these people wanna pick up after me, they can! But it seems like they aren’t doin’ it._

Spinel continued to go down the stairs until she arrived at the apartment building’s lobby. It wasn’t much in there but just a bunch of mail lockers for residents, a front desk with a drunk doorman, and a few chairs. The woman didn’t bother to say hello to the man at the desk since she knew how much of a grump he was and went out the door into the cold New York afternoon. 

It was December here, close to Christmas and New Years but Spinel didn’t have anyone to celebrate the holidays with except for the Diamond family. She sometimes forgot that White Diamond was her grandmother. 

Whatever.

The sounds of New York played together like a symphony around her. There was the sirens of police cars chasing speeding citizens, pedestrians shouting that they were walking here and there, the clacking of horses hooves pulling carriages, and the begging of the homeless. There was always so much going on everywhere that it was almost overwhelming. This city never slept and it bothered her. 

Spinel dug into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette to light. Smoking always calmed her down so she closed a palm over the top of the cigarette so the light could ignite it without interference from the cold winds. Once the cigarette was lit, the gangster put the lighter back in her pocket and took a long drag of it, then letting a puff of smoke go. 

Her apartment was pretty far from where the hidden casino was but she didn’t mind the walk. Walking usually cleared her mind and as long as she had her weapons and cigarettes, she would be fine. She pushed her way through crowds on the sidewalks, not caring about the yells from annoyed people. 

* * *

Spinel finally arrived to her destination: a small jewelry shop. It was so fucking obvious to the public that Whitney Diamond worked here and owned a casino at the bottom. She could remember telling her boss that having a jewelry shop that sold things with diamonds in them was a dead giveaway. Any idiot would be able to put two and two together that one of the most feared crime bosses had the same last name as someone that owned a shop. Except Whitney never listened to her and simply said, “Starlight, that doesn’t matter! Diamond can be a common last name so it’s okay! Besides, not many come in a jewelry store because only the richest can afford my products, including the illegal ones.”

The gangster rolled her eyes at the memory and took out her cigarette to extinguish it on the ground. Then she walked inside, the door made a small jingle from the bell up above. There wasn’t anyone in the shop except for Betty aka Blue Pearl. She was behind a counter, simply polishing the glass case with a towel. She looked up through her hair that covered her face and smiled at Spinel.

“Oh good afternoon, Spinel. It’s good so see you!” She said softly. “White Diamond was expecting you downstairs, it would be best to not keep her waiting.”

“Afternoon, Blue P. I was just about to head down there right now actually. If you could let me in, that’d be real swell.” 

Spinel dug into her pocket to reveal a black card with a white, blue, yellow, and pink diamond symbol on it. This was used to allow entry to the club underground, anyone that had it was supposed to show it to whomever was behind the counter of the shop and they could drink the night away as they pleased. This rule had to be followed by everyone, including members of the Diamond family. It was to avoid any suspicion and it also made it easier to separate the actual jewelry shop customers and the club patrons.

Blue Pearl looked at the card and nodded her head. Then the woman went over to a side of the counter and pressed a small button that was underneath the glass. Instantly, a panel of the wall in front of Spinel slowly opened and revealed a dimly lit staircase that led down to the club. 

“Thanks, doll.” Spinel said as she made her way down the stairs. 

The descent wasn’t too long. She could already hear the sound of jazz music playing and the smell of cigars leaking from the door at the bottom. It was black and had the same diamond symbol on it like her card did. 

The gangster took a deep breath in, preparing herself for any yelling of her boss that she was late and then pushed the door open. She was instantly hit with the sound of the jazz band playing up on a small stage at the front of the club. Some patrons sat in round tables, listening to the lyrics being sung or sat at the bar, already drinking their sorrows away. There were some men sitting at a poker table and shouted at their loss while one man sat in triumph. 

This was a typical day at the club. It wasn’t packed like it usually was but it was surprisingly crowded for this time of day. She pushed her way past drunken patrons, almost getting some wine spilled on her clothes. She glared angrily at the man and brushed her jacket.

“Watch where yer drinkin’, pal,” she growled. “Yer lucky that was the only thing spillin’”

The man rolled his eyes and went back to his group, leaving Spinel to go through a door in front of her. This door led to a small meeting room with a large round table and chairs that were already filled. A large chalkboard was up on the wall. Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Yellow Pearl and a few other soldiers sat in the chairs, looking very serious. The woman that ran the whole show stood in front of the chalkboard with her arms folded behind her back.

“Hello, Starlight! So good to see you today!” She said to Spinel, never taking her silver eyes off of her. “Now that you’re here, we can begin discussing our next operation. Please close the door behind you.”

Spinel swallowed the lump in her throat and obeyed her boss, shutting the wooden door. Even though that White was her grandmother, the woman still managed to make her scared. The fact that she could eliminate her with just a snap of her fingers made her dread the day when the granddaughter makes her angry. Everyone was scared of White. That’s how she liked it. 

White Diamond would never hesitate to shed blood, even family blood. It was best to do what the woman said and stay quiet.

It was time for some hijinks to ensue  and, to be quite honest, Spinel couldn’t wait. She loved a good mission to get her adrenaline going and her heart pounding. She smirked and sat down, already putting her feet up on the table.

“Lay it on me, boss. Whatever it is, I’m ready.” 

White smiled at her granddaughter.

“Good. That’s what I like to hear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPINEL’S SWELL SLANG DICTIONARY:  
> 1\. Everything’s Jake: everything’s fine  
> 2\. Ossified: drunk  
> 3\. Beezlebub: demon  
> 4\. Bushwa: bullshit  
> 5\. Hotsy totsy/ ritzy: fancy 
> 
> This chapter didnt have anything big happening cause it was just to introduce the world Spinel lives in. I’ve been having a blast learning about the prohibition era it’s so interesting. It’s hard to write about it tho cause obviously I never lived in that era. If we brought back some of these terms, that would be real swell. I tried calling my friend doll but she didn’t like it. 
> 
> I tried to stay true with Spinel’s character of her hating herself (me too Spinel me too) but with also putting a mix of gangsta and sexy. Angel Dust from Hazbin Hotel gave me inspiration for his cocky attitude and sex jokes. Deadpool also gave me inspiration for his attitude and sex jokes, plus ability to fourth wall break. When I imagined that scene with Yellow Pearl and Spinel on the phone, I thought that was hilarious and totally met with their personalities. I can see Spinel playing pranks on the Pearls all the time and YP getting pissed.
> 
> Enough of me yappin!  
> Onto the next chapter!


	3. The Dangers of Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is a dancer at Marty’s dance studio. She doesn’t have the best practice and it gets even worse for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE WARNING: VIOLENCE THAT PROBABLY IS NOT WRITTEN IN THE BEST WAY AND SLIGHT MENTIONS OF RAPE!
> 
> Hey everyone! Sorry that this took a bit to write. I’m STILL on break (got one more week left it’s been 5 weeks) but I’ve been so bored. I thought I would’ve gotten this done and the next chapter for Corrupted! but I haven’t been feeling motivated. Had to change things around but I had a plan with this one. Not my best but the idea I had was really creative.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments. It makes me smile to see that notification of someone leaving a comment or kudos. I’ve been really passionate about this story for a bit. The 1920s is such an interesting time and I think that tying in SU is awesome. I’m not sure if this fic will blow up but even if it doesn’t, that’s okay. I still love to write this. It’s so much fun looking stuff up. I hope you have fun reading it.

That Damn Dame 

Chapter 3:

“Alright, ladies and gents, listen up! We gotta big show comin’ up real soon so I want you all to be on yer best behavior and really show me you can dance!” Yelled a small and skinny man. He had white hair that was slightly spiked at the top. “I don’t want no saps or dumb doras messin’ up my performance! If ya do, yer ass is out da door! This is the Nutcracker we’re talkin’ about!”

Penelope stood with the other dancers in a line, their stomachs filled with butterflies and their legs filled with jello. It was clear that everyone was very nervous. This man was acting like they were part of the army! He paced back and forth with his hands behind his back and a stern look on his face, really selling the idea. 

He suddenly stopped in front of Penelope and turned sharply to face her.He looked her square in the eye and said, “if ya wanna dance in my show then ya gotta show me ya want it. You gotta show me that you got passion, heart, and gut. Please me and you’ll be safe.” The man started to lean closer to the taller woman, getting in her face. 

“Isn’t that right, Miss Penelope..or should I say Miss Clara, our leading lady?” His breath was so close to her, it smelled of garlic and cigars. He had a smirk on his face, showing rows of yellow teeth from tobacco and being just plain rotten. This man was a mean one. He was as charming as a seasick crocodile and probably had termites in his smile.

Penelope swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated this man so much but dancing in his studio was the only thing that was going to actually put money in her pocket. She needed this money badly to support herself and her roommates, Yolanda and Betty. It was a fine apartment but it was so hard to keep up with the rent that seemed to climb each month.

The only thing that Penelope could do was please him. That’s what she did during and after every night of dancing. She pleased him in every way she could and she loathed herself for it. When dancing in small shows was not enough, Penelope has been performing in another way for a few months now.

Marty absolutely loved it though. He didn’t mind giving a few extra bucks away as long as it meant that he got something pleasurable in return. He would call Penelope his “perfect little dancer” and smiled with that revolting smile of his at her.

She calmed her nerves down and nodded her head. “Yes Mr. Marty,” she answered in a small voice. Marty smile grew at her answer and he chuckled.

“That’s what I like to hear. You already please me,” He teased, tracing a finger along her brown braided buns on the sides of her head and then whispered to her. “Good girl. I’m going to keep a close eye on my perfect dancer.”

Marty wanted to plant a kiss on her cheek...maybe even plant something else on her neck..but they were at his dance studio. They couldn’t do that kind of thing right now in front of everyone. That would be shameful and it would ruin his business and reputation. He couldn’t do that! He was goddamn Marty! Everyone knew him!

But the woman’s lips looked so luscious....

tender..

so sweet..

  
just one taste wouldn’t hurt..

Marty shook the thought out of his head and walked away from Penelope to a large gramophone on a table. “Alright everyone let’s take it from the top of...that sugarplum fairy numba.” He clapped his hands together. “Allons-y s’il vous plaît! Get into formation!”

Not wanting to feel the wrath of their instructor, all of the dancers quickly moved to their places at lightning speeds. They bumped into each other while trying to get into their spots, apologizing on the way until they finally stood in ready positions. Marty smirked at their persistence to obey him. He liked having this power.

He took out a record out of its case and placed it on the phonograph’s turntable, then placed the needle down on the record. Automatically, the music started to play and just like it, the dancers began to move. Their feet glided gracefully on the floor like it was made of ice, sometimes gliding off the floor as they leaped. 

Penelope knew this dance well. She knew every count in it and every way her body was supposed to be positioned in order for the dance to look good. There were times where she closed her eyes and allowed her feet to take control, letting them do the dance without the need of her brainpower. This was the part of dancing that was her favorite where she could just absolutely lose herself in a performance and forget about everything else going on around her. 

However, Penelope had made the mistake of opening her right eye to look at Marty. The man wasn’t watching the rest of his dancers practice. He wasn’t watching to make sure they were doing the correct movements at the correct times. 

He was watching her. 

Her body. 

Marty’s dark grey eyes constantly followed her as she danced. They were hungry like a wolf stalking its prey, wanting to pounce and take a bite. A smile grew on his face as he noticed her awareness, revealing his awful teeth. 

Suddenly, Penelope’s eyes didn’t see the dance studio around her. Instead, they saw that she was in a dimly lit room with a desk. It smelled of cigars and garlic. Her heart pounded in her ears and could feel hot breath against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She looked behind her and saw Marty staring back at her with the same look he had on while he watched her dance. 

Penelope slightly gasped but was silenced with a finger that belonged to Marty. He moved closer to her with those hungry grey eyes eyeing her. The man didn’t speak to her, he only kept looking her up and down and licking his lips like the wolf he was. His hand moved from her mouth to her thighs, tracing the lining of her leotard and pulling it slightly. He was teasing her.

Penelope couldn’t move. She felt like her feet froze to the floor and her arms were rusted. All she could do was watch as Marty pulled himself closer to her and planted his lips against hers. 

_No...stop it..please I don’t like that._

Penelope wanted to plead to him to not touch her but she couldn’t. Her voice screamed in her head.

_Marty stop it!_

“Oh, Penelope.....” he moaned. Penelope....

Penelope...

Penelope....

“PENELOPE!” A voice shouted at her, jostling the thoughts out of her head. She was suddenly back at the dance studio and her mind tried to snap her out of the trance she was in but something felt off. She couldn’t feel her muscles moving anymore, only the hardwood floor..also someone else’s body.

_Wait....am I not dancing? What happened?_

Penelope looked down to see that she had landed on another dancer. She apparently knocked over a woman instead of a man and she silently thanked the Lord because she didn’t want to fight a man. This woman was skinny and had a pointed nose like her. She was blonde with beautiful pale blue eyes.

Penelope felt heat rush to her cheeks, making her blush as red as a tomato. The other dancer, however, wasn’t blushing. She was looking back at her with confusion and a little hint of concern. She could tell something was wrong about her.

“Are you okay, Penelope?” She asked.  


_Wow she’s so kind! She isn’t annoyed that I knocked her over? She’s more concerned about my wellbeing?_

Penelope took her eyes off of the girl and around herself. All of the other dancers crowded around them with a mix of annoyed and confused expressions. The one that shook her to the core the most was Marty’s, he didn’t look pleased. He had his arms folded across his chest and his eyes narrowed.

“Here. Let me help you up.” The tall and skinny girl said, she was already standing and holding a hand out to her. Penelope looked back up at her and took it. “Thank you, Pearl. I’m sorry for bumping into you.”

Pearl simply chuckled and waved a hand. “It’s no big deal! I could tell something was up so I tried to not be bothered by it. We all get nervous sometimes.”

“Heh...yeah...” Penelope said with a fake laugh, looking back at Marty. He still had a scowl on his face, his eyes burned into her soul like fire. “Nervous...”

“Alright people, break it up. Enough barbering. Let’s get back to dancing,” Marty’s angry voice said, breaking the conversation between the women. Everyone listened and instantly went back to their places. He walked over to the gramophone again and was about to play the music. 

“Accidents happen but if they happen more than once, then I’m gonna have to tell ya to breeze. Ya follow?”

Penelope nodded her head, knowing well that the dance choreographer was talking to her the most even without mentioning her name. She went to her starting position and got her body ready to move at the first note that played out of the phonograph. 

The needle was placed down on the record and music started to play. The dancers, once again, began to move with grace to every count. Penelope moved as well, letting her muscles take control once again. This time, she will not mess up and she’s going to make sure of it but maybe she should keep her eyes open. Maybe this time she shouldn’t look over at her instructor. 

_Do not look over to him. He does not mean anything to you, he is only your instructor and nothing else._

Penelope repeated this over and over again in her head to comfort her as she danced. She repeated it over and over again as she leaped and pirouetted. She repeated it over and over again as she performed grand jetés with ease. 

All of her troubles started to fondre away and her mind began to clear up. This was still part of why she loved dancing so much. She could lose herself in a dance and it would feel like time itself has stopped just for her. 

_Just lose yourself. Feel the dance._

But no matter how much she felt it, she also felt eyes watching her. They weren’t the usual eyes of an audience staring up in awe of her movements. They were eyes that stared at her with hunger and lust. 

No matter how much Penelope tried to focus on her dancing, she was still transported back to that office with Marty and constantly felt his hands on her. She was still failing to do this dance correctly and made many mistakes. 

Try after try and fail after fail, Penelope seemed to be losing her touch. She couldn’t get Marty out of her mind. Everyone was becoming frustrated with her mistakes and groaned every time that they had to start the dance all over. The most frustrated one was Marty.

Instead of playing the music, he growled and yelled at everyone. His face seemed to be glowing red and steam practically came out of his ears like a steam engine.

“ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH ALL OF YOU! YOU’RE DANCIN’ LIKE A BUNCHA BOOZEHOUNDS!” Marty took the record off of the gramophone’s turntable, then slid it back into the casing. He slammed it down on the table and started to stomp his way to his office. “I THINK THAT I AM DONE FOR THE DAY BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU ARE! KEEP PRACTICIN TILL THIS SHOW ISN’T SO SHITTY!”

He grabbed the door, let himself inside and slammed the door. The noise from it shutting created an echo and shook the studio. Nobody dared to speak, everyone stood rigidly. Should they stay or should they go? If they left, Marty wouldn’t be so happy and there would be trouble. And if they stayed, they would probably feel more of his wrath, making the trouble double.

Suddenly, one of the dancers pushed her way out of the group and went over to the gramophone and faced everyone. It was Pearl, the woman who helped Penelope up earlier. She had a calm expression on her face. Everyone’s attention from the office door went to her.

“I think it’s best we stay until our usual time of being here is up. We don’t have to use the music but we can use counts to make it easier,” she said. “It would be much better than leaving and him having to yell at us the next night. Everyone please get into place.”

It was strange not to hear a man’s voice yelling at them and some of the men weren’t sure why they even listened to a woman but they did. They all were on the same page: nobody wanted to be yelled at more. Penelope silently thanked Pearl for taking charge.

Even though she was the main part, she didn’t think she would have been able to stand in front of everyone and give orders. This woman seemed to be independent, not afraid to take a stand for her own. That probably took years of practice. Hopefully she could learn from her and they could be independent together.

Pearl seemed to be content that everyone had listened to her and slightly smiled. She walked over to her place and began the counts.

* * *

The Nutcracker crew must have done the same number at least a thousand times. Nobody could perform another leap or turn since their muscles aches from doing so many already. They sat on the floor exhausted, trying to stretch their sore limbs. 

Soon, everyone agreed that they should breeze. One by one, they started to make their way out the door, leaving only Penelope in the studio. She was still doing her stretching but there was something that still bothered her. She was bothered by herself.

“Ugh. Why did I let him get to me like that? I’m supposed to be much better than this!” Penelope said to herself, throwing her ballet slippers into her purse. She looked over to the closed office door on the far side of the studio and sighed. “Why do I bother to stay at this crummy place? I could be dancing somewhere else like Broadway! But no I choose to stick around with this rummy! I am not going to his office. Nope! I am not!”

She picked up her bag and started to walk towards the front doors with her coat. Before the woman could push one open, she suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the office and almost jumped out of her skin. 

“Oh for Pete’s sake! I am going to his office!” She yelled at herself. Even though she despised Marty with every bone in her skinny body, she still had to go make sure that he didn’t get himself chilled off.

Penelope dropped her bag then quickly ran over with her heels clacking against the wooden floor. She flung open the door, almost tearing it off and it scared an ossified Marty. 

“Marty?! Are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?”

“Holy fuck, Claraaaa! Ya almost scared me half ta death! Learn ta fuckin’ knock before ya enter!” He said. “Yea...fuckin’ knock...” 

The drunken choreographer had a bourbon bottle in his hand that was almost gone. After storming off, he decided to drink away his frustrations. The glass on the floor suggested that he threw a cup or knocked it over in his stupor. 

Penelope never liked it when Marty drank. She knew how bad he could get while under the influence so she kept her fight or flight response on speed dial. If she was going to help this man, she was going to have to do it with caution. 

“Hello, Marty-I mean sir. I’m so sorry to bother you but I heard a loud crash so I came to check on you,” she said calmly.

Marty set the bourbon bottle down on his desk and looked up at Penelope but struggled to focus. A smirk slowly grew on his face and he giggled.

“Heh. Thank you for checkin’ up on ol’ me. I don’t think that any of those other saps woulda cared if I just suddenly toppled over with a gut full of lead. Nahhhh....y-yer too good for me, ya know?” Marty said, standing up but almost fell over. 

“I was just uh coolin off in here. All of those mistakes made me think that our show was gonna sink like the fuckin’ Titanic! But no siree that would neva happen cause we got you! We got the best damn dancin’ dame New York has ever seen!”

Even though the man was drunk, his words still made Penelope blush slightly. She slightly giggled and waved a hand.

“Oh stop it, you charmer. I’m not some big shot. I’m lucky if my dentist remembers my name. There’s no way nobody will remember me after this show.”

“Uh uh uh! That’s where yer wrong, doll! I remember yer name! Yeaaaa yer my perfect little dancer!” Marty said, walking closer to Penelope, who noticed and started to back up a little. “In fact...how’s ‘bout we get to uh..dancin’?” His hand tried to reach for hers but she quickly pulled away. An eyebrow was raised at this but then he laughed.

“Ohhh so we’re gonna do this kinda dance, huh? Where I do one thing and you do the same? Ha! I like it! ,” Marty said. Penelope wasn’t sure where he got to this conclusion. “I can do somethin’ like this...”

The man had Penelope against the door at this point, his body blocking any exit. One hand was placed near her head while the other was about to reach for her cheek to bring in close for a kiss.

Penelope’s heart was racing fast like a racehorse. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t get out of this. Should she allow him to take control over her like always? Or should she try to take a stand? She wasn’t sure.

But then an idea hatched in her brain. 

  
Before Marty’s lips could reach hers, she tried to speak. “I have a better idea, Marty. How about instead of being in this cramped office of yours, we can go back to your apartment?” She said. She thought that maybe it she could get him home safely, she could leave on the way but they’d have to take a cab so it would go two places. “We can take a cab. I’ll pay if I have to.”

Marty pulled back slightly from her and his face formed a small frown. “Why can’t we stay here? There’s nobody around and that’s always perfect.”

“Umm well I think that it’s unprofessional to do that sort of thing where we work so it’s best to do it where you are most comfortable: home.”

“Guess I can’t argue with that logic.” He said with a sigh and then smiled. “Eh we don’t need no cab. People can’t drive in New York. We can take my stallion. Much faster than all of those saps on wheels.” He walked over to his desk and pulled out a horse’s crop. 

_ Oh no. No no no please no horses. Just get the cab! They can drop him off and then drop me off safely! Gotta lie.. _

“Ummm no thanks I don’t feel that comfortable with horses. I sort of am...allergic to them?”

Marty was about to set the crop down but then didn’t. He raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s bushwa! I saw you pettin’ those carriage pullers out in Central Park during one of our outdoor dances!” 

_Shit. Why were we even outside_? 

“Oh then maybe the allergies didn’t kick in that time heh. But please I’d much rather take a cab it’s no trouble.”

He was starting to get impatient and he crossed his arms. 

“No! I’m not gonna pay for some damn cab. You and I are gonna ride my horse and that’s going to be final.”

Penelope didn’t like the tone of his voice. It scared her. Maybe she should just reason with him instead. “Please just let me pay for the cab it’s okay. All you have to do is let them take you home. I don’t want you hurting yourself by riding a horse. Driving is one thing but controlling an animal is even more dangerous under the influence.”

This time, Marty shook his head. “Nuh Uh. I’m perfectly fine riding a horse.” Then a smile that scared her grew on his face. “I’m perfectly fine riding you.”

Penelope blushed madly and quickly tried to hide it by hiding her face with her coat. She didn’t want him to see that his words were able to affect her, thinking it might make him go on more. 

_ Come on, Penelope. Don’t let him see this side of you. Be stronger! _

She composed herself and uncovered her face, revealing a stern face. “Marty, I wish to go home. I am going to call a cab whether you like it or not.” 

The reaction wasn’t what she had wanted. Marty’s smile dropped into a scowl. It was probably the worst one she’s ever seen on this man. His fist that clutched the crop started to shake. 

“Oh....you damn dames think that just because ya got the right to vote only a few mere years ago that yer on top of tha world. That you can call all the shots and boss us bimbos around,” he said angrily and started to approach Penelope, forcing her to back up and stand against the door. She could smell the bourbon on him.

“Well lemme paint a picture for ya, Penelope. I’m the bimbo around here and yer just the bitchy broad that does as I say. No women’s suffrage is gonna affect how I run things around here.”

Penelope was scared out of her mind at this point. He’s never gotten this bad before, not even after when he got bad reviews on a show and took his anger out on her. This was something else.

But she couldn’t let him attack her sex like that. The next words that came out of her mouth may be something she will regret. 

“You may think you’re the bimbo, but all I see is a daisy.”

Steam almost came out of Marty’s ears at this point. He snarled and started to raise the crop that was still in his hand.

Penelope didn’t know what happened next, all she could feel was rough leather hitting her left eye and her vision in it going dark. She let out a yell. The force of the crop sent her on her to fall on her knees. She placed a hand on her eye and felt something warm tickle it. 

She couldn’t open her eye again. 

Her other eye could see that Marty stood over her breathing heavily. The crop in his hand had a little blood on it and he dropped it, letting it clatter to the ground. 

“Let this be a warning to you, Penelope. If you ever decide to disagree with me again, your eye won’t be the only thing that goes.” He spat at her. Penelope could only frantically nod her head and tried to reach for the doorknob then pushed it open. She wasted no time to rush out of their and out of the dance studio.

_Run. Do not look back..if you can._

Penelope’s eye throbbed in pain, more blood spilling out and dripped down her face. She had to get to a hospital. Something. Anything. Was there a shortcut? She didn’t know. She only kept moving.

She turned down an alleyway, thinking that it looked familiar but she was probably just thinking strangely from all of the pain she was in.

Penelope never noticed the men that saw her rush out of the studio and began to follow her down the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLANG DICTIONARY:  
> 1\. Bimbo: a tough guy  
> 2\. Boozehound: drunk person  
> 3\. Daisy: none too masculine  
> 4\. (Not slang but french) Allons-y sil vous plaît : lets go please!  
> 5\. (Not slang but ballet term) Fondue : to melt  
> 6\. Broad: woman (theres so many terms for women omg)  
> 7\. Horses crop: a whip riders use to control their horses. It doesn’t have the long rope but has more of a leather stub that’s still hard enough to hurt  
> 8\. Bushwa : bullshit  
> 9\. Ossified: drunk  
> 10\. Full of lead: gunshot  
> 11\. Breeze: to leave, get lost  
> 12\. Barbering: babbling/talking  
> 13\. Ya follow? : you understand?
> 
> Writing this and Corrupted! might be hard soon when I’m back in school. Do not be surprised if I don’t update as often please. It’s not that I don’t want to update but it’s either because of my schedule or the fact that I don’t have motivation. 
> 
> I’m sorry if this chapter was bad. I didn’t think I was gonna be good at writing Penelope’s character. I like her a lot but I think Spinel might be easier. The whole idea I had was that Penelope was a dancer and Marty (If you remember that asshole from the episode of Greg making money) was the choreographer that also hooks up with and abuses her. Then he would be the one to cause the eye injury. He has this whole image that he wants her to be this perfect dancer like White probably wanted her to be this perfect servant just like her. He’s also rich enough to own a horse I guess. I had to think of something for her to get hurt and I saw a crop sitting next to me in the house cause my cousins ride horses lmao. During the first part of Penelope dancing, she basically had a flashback of her being abused by Marty and it was triggered by him just watching her body. 
> 
> Pearl will have a much bigger role than just being another dancer. You will see that I have a brilliant idea I can’t wait. Sorry that I probably didn’t write her well.
> 
> Alright enough of me yappin.
> 
> Onto the next chapter!


	4. Bombs away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel and the crew decide to commit arson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! Sorry it took so long to write. I’ve been extremely bored but now I’m back in college ayyeee (kill me). I’ve been trying to write as best as I can but I’ve been feeling kinda down lately so writing Corrupted and this has been hard. I’ve been having ideas but when it comes down to writing it, it’s hard. 
> 
> There’s a little twisty twist at the end hehehehe. My eyes hurt I’ve been writing all day
> 
> If it feels like I forced too many things then I’m sorry  
> 1920’s slang dictionary in other notes
> 
> NOTE: all italics are spinel’s thoughts
> 
> this chapter happens at the same time as chapter 3. Basically Penelope is being abused by Marty at the same time as Spinel blows up a building. You will see how they meet next

That Damn Dame 

Chapter 4: 

“Alright! Let’s get this over with so I can get back to running my club,” White Diamond said, standing in front of the chalkboard with her hands placed behind her back. It was a large map of the island of Manhattan. Sections of it were labeled with the districts like Upper East and West Side, Soho, Central Park, Times Square, and many others Spinel recognized. White pointed to a section on it that was circled with a pointing stick. It was the Meatpacking District. 

“What you see here is the Diavolo, one of our top rival gangs, Distillery located in the Meatpacking District. They are producing very large amounts of bootleg and pretty soon, it will be competing with my product. With that competition, it could possibly outsell us,” White said with a serious look on her face.

“One of our outside associates, Peridot, tells me that they were going to.. um..” The tall woman paused for a moment and whispered to a much smaller woman next to her. It was her consigliere, also known as her advisor.

“What did it the report say, my precious Sapphire?”

Sapphire tried to brush her blonde bangs that covered her eyes so she could see her boss better but it seemed that they were just meant to stay that way. After one more try, she gave up and sighed. She then brought out a paper from a manila folder and began to read from it.

“My Diamond, the report said that this new shipment of goods would be enough to make about 1.5 million bottles a day. With that increase of production and since alcohol at this time is in such high demand from the public, that would sell out fast. This would result in us not selling as much and thus ruining our business,” she said, reading off from the document. “If you want our business to stay afloat, my Diamond, then as your advisor, I say that you should think of way to halt this process.”

Throughout the room, everyone had an annoyed look on their faces. They’ve been through this before and dealt with this sort of thing many times. It was starting to get annoying. Yellow Diamond was the first to speak up in an irritated tone.

“That’s preposterous,” she said and then shook a gloved fist. “I will get immense satisfaction of wiping that hideous group off of our maps! I don’t think I could be any clearer.”

White Diamond smiled and patted her daughter’s blonde head, who looked like she wanted to die of embarrassment after. “And that is exactly why I have planned to do. Yellow, send your troops can go to that location to destroy every piece of equipment they have. If they have to, they can take out men. Killing two birds with one stone I suppose.”

Yellow nodded her head and looked to her left to look at some of her soldiers in the room. “Of course, mother. I’ll send some drivers to come. They can leave as soon as you want them to.”

“Do it now.” White said, moving away from the chalkboard and over to the door. Quickly, one of her Ruby guards followed to escort her. “I’m going to be in my office. Come up with a strategic plan and please..” the boss’s blinding white eyes landed on Spinel and her tone became incredibly dark. “ Do not take any wooden dimes. ”

The soldier swallowed the fear lodged in her throat and nodded her head. Even though White was speaking to the whole room, she knew deep down that she was only talking to her. The boss knew of her usual antics that she pulled from time to time and there were times where she was almost killed for them. The look in those white eyes practically screamed “don’t fuck anything up like you always do, Spinel.”

And with that last stern look, White and her guard left with a slam of the door, leaving the others to come up with a plan. They all started to converse with each other loudly, all excited about the next mission. They tried to come up with ideas until Yellow Diamond stood up, went over to the chalkboard and raked her fingernails on the surface. It created a loud screeching sound, making everyone cover their ears in pain. Yellow smirked at this while Blue glared at her sister.

“Yellow, is that necessary?!” She said with an annoyed tone while the other underboss simply chuckled.

“Of course it is, Blue. Okay everyone pipe down! I know you all probably have exciting and new ideas that you just know will blow this thing out of the water, but I want you to take those ideas and bury them. They’re useless. You heard what White said: we have to do this quickly. We could raid the place but that isn’t the quickest way,” Yellow said. “Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...”

The words that the captain spoke began to mix together in Spinel’s head. She rested her cheek against a hand in boredom and wanted to close her eyes.

 _Ugh, wish I could be sleepin’ right about now. Maybe I could just let this mission be quick and easy like they want..then I can go back home and sleep. But what the hell would be quick? Destroyin’ their equipment one by one would take too long and that’s a lotta work. To destroy it all together, you’d need some sort of._.

Then it suddenly clicked in Spinel’s half asleep brain.

  
“Explosion...that’s it..”

Next to her, Yellow Pearl heard her and raised an eyebrow. “What are you muttering about missy-“ Suddenly Spinel grabbed the sides of the woman’s face and pulled her close, shouting. She felt so excited that she could almost kiss Yellow Pearl smack on the lips.

“HOT DAWG THATS IT!”

Spinel shot out from her seat and slammed her hands on the table, causing everyone to look up in alarm and confusion. Some of them looked ready to take flight and leave while the rest looked ready to fight. Yellow Diamond stopped her planning to glare at Spinel.

“What is “it”, Spinel? If this is another one of your outlandish ideas, I do not want to hear it,” she said with a growl.

Spinel wanted to bark back at that but then stopped herself. She had to compose herself and keep in all of the frustration so they could listen to her for once. She straightened her tie and fixed her fedora.

“Look, I know my ideas usually aren’t real... nifty . But please just hear me out for once in yer goddamn life...uh please. Ya want us to destroy the equipment, right? We can’t do it one by one, right? Well, how’s ‘bout we just take it out allll together!” The black haired gangster said, moving her hands in a jazzy way.

Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow at her and folded her arms but she didn’t look displeased. Instead, she said, “go on...”

This made Spinel feel a little giddy. She smirked and then jumped up on the table to have a flair of drama. Everyone’s eyes were fully looking up at her. Her boot almost knocked over Yellow Pearl’s coffee and the other soldier looked up at her with annoyance. Spinel wanted to knock it over just to annoy her even more but instead ignored her. She formed her fingers into a box and placed it over an eye to look like a camera.

“Picture it, Yellow! Ya send us down there to the District, lookin like absolute  bimbos and then bam! Kablam! We blow that place right up! One word, Cap: grenades; tnt; dyn-a-mite,” Spinel said proudly. She then formed her hands into a shape of a gun and pretended to shoot her fellow soldiers. “Those saps won’t know what hit ‘em. If we gotta  pump their guts fulla lead , then I’ll bring out my best weapon: the Rejuvinator. It’s gonna make them reset back to when they were never born..I mean they’d be dead..heh.”

The spiky haired gangster waited for her captain to reply. She would never admit it to anyone, hated to admit it to herself, but she was a bit afraid to hear the answer. She knew how strict Yellow Diamond could be and never tolerated with her horsing around.

The captain and the rest of the room remained silent for a moment, making Spinel increasingly uncomfortable. Yellow continued to look at her on the table, playing with a piece of chalk in hand. The look didn’t seem to be angry, the gears in her blonde head were probably turning and grinding against each other in thought. Spinel’s once proud face started to pull into a frown and she dropped her hands to her sides. She then shyly stepped back to the ground where feet belonged and wanted to shrink away even further. She wanted to regret ever opening up her trap but instead she kept going.

“I...d-do you like that plan, my Captain? I’m sorry if it sounded ridiculous..I was just thinking of how Boss said that we should do this quickly and-“

A yellow gloved hand was raised to silent her and Spinel obeyed it. Yellow Diamond placed the chalk piece back in the holder of the chalkboard and walked forward to look down at her properly. Nobody in the room dared to speak. They all held their breaths in to hear their captain speak. Spinel prepared herself to be told that her idea sucked and that she should never go on any mission with them again. But the yelling never came.

“No no there is no need to apologize, Spinel. I believe that this may be your best idea yet. I’m honestly surprised that none of us have thought about that sooner. I think we can try to arrange some things for that to happen. I’ll have to give our weapons distributor, Bismuth, a call for the the explosives,” Yellow said with a small smile.

It was rare that this woman would ever show this type of affection and it weirded Spinel a bit but she knew she shouldn’t take it for granted. The captain may be saying kind words right now but in about a second, she will be yelling her head off. She simply smiled back and nodded her head.

“Okay. Thank you, my Diamond.”

Yellow Diamond took her eyes off of the gangster and looked out to the rest of her soldiers and sister. She started to give her last set of directions before she sent everyone off. 

“Alright. I will give our weapons distributor a call for the explosives while you head out to the cars waiting out back. For this mission, you will have to be diligent and quick. Light a fuse and instantly throw it in. Do not look back. We cannot risk losing any of our members but if that happens, may God be with you all,” she said strongly. “If you have to fight any of Diavolo’s men then so be it but do not let them have the upper hand. You all know that you are much stronger.”

A few of the soldiers whooped but thenthey realized it was probably unprofessional and stopped. They replaced their responses with nods and a “yes my diamond” or “of course my diamond.” 

Blue Diamond stood up and smiled at them. “Okay then. You are all dismissed then. Good luck,” she said calmly. 

And with that, everyone including for Spinel got up from their seats and began to file out of the room one by one. They walked through the now crowded club, pushing themselves through drunken patrons and busy workers to a back door against a far wall. They silently let themselves out up a flight of stairs to a couple of parked black cars along the street. 

The customers of the Diamond Palace knew that this was a secret club but didn’t know the other secrets that went on behind the closed black door. They knew White Diamond was the owner of the simple jewelry shop upstairs and the club downstairs but they didn’t know she was also the owner of a highly feared group of women. Having a club where you could get so drunk you wouldn’t remember a thing was the perfect cover for performing even more illegal activities. If anyone found out and spoke of anything, they wouldn’t be able to speak again. 

Spinel walked up to one of the black cars and got in the passenger seat by pushing Yellow Pearl to the side. Ignoring the other gangster’s yelling, she sat down and relaxed by putting her feet up on the dashboard. She looked to her side to see who their driver was and instantly grinned. 

“Aye wouldja look who it is! Bob-I mean Lazuli! How’ve ya been, doll? Feels like I haven’t seen ya in foreva! I’m glad that yer our driver, ya practically have wings cause yer so fast!” She said, patting the dark haired woman’s back. Lapis didn’t smile back but only nodded her head. She wasn’t in the best mood to be joking around with people, especially not Spinel.

“Good to see you, Spinel,” was all Lapis said to her. Spinel dropped her smile and raised an eyebrow at her. She wanted to press her on to talk more but then remembered that they were on a mission to commit arson so she pushed down the thought and looked forward again. 

“Thank you for the compliment,” Lapis added.

They only had to wait a minute for the car to be already stuffed with pounds of explosives. Their weapons distributor, Bismuth, was no joke at all. She got to business, or she calls it “Bismuth”, no matter what. The car started to move out of the back alley of the club and headed towards the Meatpacking District of New York City. Night had already fallen, making it the perfect time to commit a crime.

In this section of the city, it was home to tons of slaughterhouses and packing plants, hence the name “Meatpacking.” By these past few years, it has been a mixture of marketplaces that focus more tightly on meatpacking and other related activities. Although, other industries continue to be located here, including cigar making, auto repair businesses, and many others. But it also was home to Vincenzo Diavolo, White Diamond’s rival. 

He was no ordinary rival like you would see in a silly cartoon that Spinel would see in the theaters. He was something that police would describe him as “hellish” and “inhuman.” Vincenzo committed crimes that were so morbid and twisted that even the toughest of soldiers stammer at mentioning them. Spinel, herself, feared this man at times. She couldn’t believe that they were going to the lion’s den at the moment. 

Every year, more bodies drop because of him. Every year, more drugs and alcohol are stolen and distributed to the public. Every year, he became stronger and more twisted.

But did White Diamond care? 

No. 

She wouldn’t bat an eye at him. All she sees is a man who tries to be a  bimbo but all he was an  ethel . All she sees is someone that is no match for her empire. That is exactly why she thinks her soldiers are the perfect cut to destroy him. 

The scenery around Spinel started to change as they drove through the city. Once she was looking at crowded streets of people and cars but now she saw businesses upon businesses. Slaughterhouses lines up on every corner with their animal carcasses displayed to show that they carried real meat. Other places had trucks that were bringing in new shipments of whatever they were trying to sell.

Soon, the amount of businesses started to dwindle and huge warehouses began to come into view. One of them was Diavolo’s. It looked like all the other ones, making it seem like it would be decent cover but it wasn’t smart to be where normal goods were distributed. It was too close to the public. That was why White Diamond decided to make her alcohol in a place nobody would expect: right underneath her jewelry shop.

The cars that carried the soldiers and dynamite had to be driven separately and spaced out so no  copper  would see them and become suspicious. They parked all around the warehouse but kept their engines running so they could make the getaway quickly.

Everyone got out of the cars and collected some of the dynamite, not grabbing too much so they would have some for later and to not blow themselves up in the process. The easy part was getting there but the hard part was finding a way into the warehouse. Sure, they could just throw the dynamite in the place without having to go in but they had to make sure they blew up every piece of equipment Diavolo had. Absolutely nothing should be salvageable. 

Spinel looked around to spy for any opening. She looked around the sides of the warehouse and found a fire escape ladder that led up to the roof. 

_Maybe there’s a way to get in from the roof?_

She wanted to go through with this plan but then realized she still had a few others with her that were for sure going to cause noises. If one of them slips possibly on the ladder, it would make a loud crash and alert the goons inside and they would fail this mission. Too many of them on the ladder would also possibly make it crash. The other soldiers were much larger than her so it would put a lot of weight on it.

_No wonder White decided to call you all Quartz soldiers. Yer so damn large! The only lightweights around here is Yellow Pearl and..._

_Me._

Spinel’s magenta eyes narrowed as she looked at the roof with determination.

_It should be me that goes in._

But then the serious look went away until she came to another realization and she smirked.

“Hot dawg I am on  fire with these ideas today. Let’s just hope I won’t  burn out.”

Spinel joked to herself. “Maybe my team will like my  bright  idea.” She then turned to Yellow Pearl behind her, who was arguing with a much taller and muscular woman that was about to yell.

“Will you hush up already, Jasper?! We are doing important business right now yet all you keep trying to tell the whole neighborhood we’re here!” Pearl whisper yelled at her. 

The woman, Jasper, angrily pointed a big finger at Pearl’s chest. Her tan nostrils flared like an angry bull and Spinel swore she saw smoke coming out of them. 

“Well I’d hush up if I was the one taking charge! I’m the only one out of these pathetic women that has the balls to do anything so I think I’m the one Yellow Diamond should promote!” She growled a bit louder than the latter. 

While Spinel found this hilarious and would love to see Yellow Pearl be flatten into a pancake like she deserved, she had to share her plan. The gangster walked up to the bickering pair and shoved them apart, placing herself in the middle.

“While I’d love ta talk about yer genitals and huge ego, Jasper, I have a different plan that will actually help us,” she laughed. “How’s about ya let me go in there alone ta blow this shithole up since that fire escape over there won’t hold all of us. Plus, too many of us will cause a lotta noise. You guys can stay out here and blast anyone that tries ta escape.” 

Both Jasper and Yellow Pearl looked at each other with bewildered expressions. They finally came to an agreement: her plan was crazy. Pearl was the first to squawk. 

“Uh Spinel are you out of your mind? I mean..when aren’t you...but that plan is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but we kind of need you alive!” She said and Jasper nodded her head in agreement.

“Even I think that’s the dumbest idea,” she said. “That’s a whole lotta  hooey if ya ask me.” 

Spinel only laughed again at them and waved a hand. She was going to do this whether they liked it or not. If she died then who the hell would care about her? 

_I know I sure as hell wouldn’t._

“Ha! Finally ya got some common sense under that thick skull of yours, Jaspy. But if you two like it or not, I ain’t no  piker and I won’t let ya change my mind. I’m gonna go in there and blow everythin' Diavolo owns and everything will be Jake! Ya follow?”  Spinel said, already moving towards the warehouse’s fire escape. “Tell everyone to get into a ready position with their guns! We are gonna  fog these  goons before the  fuzz decide to come!”

Yellow Pearl and Jasper both stood dumbfounded and shocked. The taller gangster had her mouth hung open while the shooter gangster put on an annoyed face. 

“She’s going to get herself killed and I’ll be here to tell her ‘I told you so!’” Pearl said, turning away to tell the others of Spinel’s outrageous plan, leaving Jasper still standing. 

“I can’t tell if I’m amazed...shocked...or a little turned on right now...” the muscular woman said. “Maybe all three..”

* * *

With a few packs of dynamite in hand and determination in her mind, Spinel made her way up the tall ladder of the fire escape. Down below, she could see her fellow soldiers taking position around the warehouse to shoot any escapees. She couldn’t believe that Yellow Pearl actually listened to her for once! But now was not the time to relish the fact, she was on a mission and she was going to do it right. 

After a few more rungs, she finally made it to the top. She looked around the roof to spy if there was a door or anything that could lead her to the inside of the warehouse quietly. There were a few smoke stacks here and there, vents and a huge skylight.

_Oh yea. It’s all comin' together._

Spinel slinked her way to the glass windows, opened it and peaked inside. Down below, a platform hung down from the ceiling that oversaw the activity in the warehouse. Even further down below, men walked around in suits and pushed huge carts of kegs that were most likely filled with booze. Huge pipes sprouted out from what seemed like thin air and were connected to vats. They poured gallons of alcohol into the vats. Spinel had no idea what the hell was going on in here but she didn’t have time to figure out. Whatever was going on was going to stop real soon by the time she dropped one pack.

The gangster contemplated of going down to that platform so she could aim better but then had no idea how she would get back up to the roof without being engulfed in the flames. There didn’t seem to be any handy dandy ladder for her to climb back up. If she dropped them from the skylight, she had a better chance of getting away. Sure, there was the probability of having to jump from the roof and getting hurt but it was better than being burned alive.

“Alright! Come on, Spinel, stop being such a  piker ! Ya just made your point that ya weren’t one ta those bozos!” She yelled at herself. “Just light a few sticks and then it’s bye bye Diavolo’s business! If ya have ta die...at least die with the satisfaction that ya finally did a job right for once...”

She took a deep inhale to calm down her nerves and then let it out. But then did it again for good measure.

“ Bimbo moment right here...”

Spinel took her lighter out of her pocket and flicked it so a flame ignited. She carefully moved it over to one fuse of the large packs of dynamite and did the same to the other pack. Just for the hell of it, she poked her head to the window and shouted to the men below. 

“Hey saps!” To her surprise, some of the men looked up to her direction and she smiled. “BOMBS AWAY BITCHES!”

And with those last words, she threw both packs of dynamite into the warehouse and quickly turned away to run to the ladder. If she didn’t make it, she had to jump. In the warehouse, the men scrambled left and right to get away as soon as they saw the dynamite packs drop from the sky. Some tried to get out of the building but were immediately shot by the brigade of soldiers. Bodies dropped to the ground as their guts were filled with bullets.

Spinel’s gloves made contact with the metal bars of the ladder and started her quick descent faster than Lapis could drive the getaway car. But she couldn’t descend any faster, she was still pretty high up from the ground. The sparks on the fuses had already reached the dynamite and created an enormous explosion. It was extremely loud and thunderous. People from Queens probably heard it miles away.

The gangster had no choice but to immediately detach herself from the ladder and let her body fall. For a moment, she felt the air tickle her skin. It went into her clothes and made her believe that she was flying. As Spinel fell, she could see the night sky light up a fiery red. It would’ve been absolutely beautiful to her if she wasn’t falling to her possible death.

_No.. I hate my life but I can’t end like this! Even if it’s a badass way ta die!_

Spinel tried to flip her body from her back facing the ground to her legs under her. She bent her legs so they wouldn’t break under the impact of the ground and it was coming to her quickly.

And then the next moment, she felt the hard ground. 

A _t least that was pretty badass....._

* * *

From the explosions, the alcohol’s chemicals did not mix well with them. It created an even bigger detonation than what was given. A huge cloud of black smoke towered above the building, making the night even darker. Some parts of it still stood but most of the bricks were gone. 

The interior of the warehouse looked like it was hit by a war zone. Bodies of men were burned or stuffed with bullets. They lie on the ground and were scattered about. The distillery machines were now only pieces of scrap metal with singed marks. It was almost as if there was no alcohol ever being made here. 

Police and fire engine sirens wailed in the distance and came closer to the burning building. The ones that committed this crime had already left the moment Spinel managed picked her body off of the ground and thrown into a car. There wasn’t any evidence that they were ever there but only the men with bullets in them. 

A white car pulled up to the ruined warehouse, it’s tires screeching on the pavement as it braked to a halt. On the sides was a blue logo with the words FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATIONS printed. One door was opened and a young man stepped out along with three other women with him. He was dressed in a suit and tie along with a long trench coat and hat that covered his curly black hair. A golden star pin was placed on the jacket for all to see. The other women wore the same.

He walked forward a bit and then stopped to get a good look of the burned building. The women stopped by his sides and looked up as well. One of them was very tall and broadly shaped. Another was a bit smaller but was skinnier and the last was the smallest and was wider. He sighed as he pulled his eyes away from the building and looked at the charred ground.

“Do you think it was them, sir?” The skinny one asked him.

“Yes, Pearl, I believe it was them. It’s always them.”

Then the tallest woman spoke. “Well, Mr. Universe, it looks like there’s something that needs to be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLANG DICTIONARY:  
> 1\. Bimbo: tough guy (I love this word way too much but my cousins use it as an insult and I wanna correct them)  
> 2\. Ethel: an effeminate make  
> 3\. Nifty: good  
> 4\. Don’t take any wooden dimes: don’t do anything stupid  
> 5\. Piker: coward  
> 6\. Fuzz/ copper: cops  
> 7\. Fog: shoot  
> 8\. Goons: thugs  
> 9\. Everything will be Jake: everything will be fine  
> 10\. Ya follow: ya understand?  
> 11\. Hooey: bullshit, nonsense  
> 12\. Sap: idiot
> 
> I think that every chapter title might be in slang 
> 
> Hey I’m sorry if it seemed like I just jammed characters in. I kinda did but I had soo many ideas for them! Jasper is another soldier (and ex soldier since she was in ww1), Lapis is the getaway driver cause she’s got wings and she’s speedy (if that makes sense), Peridot collects information, Bismuth is the weapons distributor and makes the weapons, Sapphire is a consigliere which is like the boss’s trusted person (she gave Blue D her future vision in The Answer). Peridot, Bismuth, and Lapis are all associates which means they aren’t necessarily part of the family but still do things for them and if they don’t then bad things can happen. (Real mafia thing)
> 
> AND HELL YES I HAD TO ADD STEVEN IN THIS! It was hard to decide if Garnet should be in it or be separate from Sapphy and Ruby. I love her so they’re all separate people and she has to be in it. I want to add him in as an FBI agent since he wants to fix things and is a crime stopper like how the Crystal Gems protect the earth. Yes, Pearl is part of the FBI as well. Her dancing with Penelope might be something big. 
> 
> Vincenzo Diavolo is basically Al Capone in a way. I looked up stuff about other mob bosses and I just mashed it all together. Idk if he will be so important but he’s just a rival mob boss. Diavolo is devil in Italian or something like that lmao he’s a pun.
> 
> Do not worry you will see Penelope and Spinel interact next chapter. I realized this one was so long that I had to make both Spinel’s antics with the gang and their meetup separate. 
> 
> Alright enough of me yappin  
> MY EYES HURT  
> Onto the next chapter!


	5. The Dame in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, Spinel saves some important information but then saves something even more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains mention of rape and some violence. If you are uncomfortable then I advise you to not even read this story you saw the warnings. I’m sorry if I didn’t write this well. I’ve never been raped and I am so so sorry if you ever had that experience. 
> 
> HEYO! Okay sorry if this took a little long to make. I actually turned down someone’s offer to hang out with me so I could finish this chapter. I got so much inspiration from so many things but at the same time it took me awhile to write. I also have my other story (Corrupted!) and school so keep in mind. Thank you so much for giving me kudos and comments. Sorry if I don’t reply to them I’m just busy but reading your comments always makes me happy. I’m not kidding it makes me smile.
> 
> NOTICE: the next chapter might take longer to come out cause I’m still writing another story and I haven’t started the next chapter for that one. Then yes I have to edit that then post and the same goes for this. Thank you for being patient and such amazing supporters it means so much to me 💜

That Damn Dame 

Chapter 5: A Dame in Distress

The black cars pulled up to the Palace’s back entrance where they were before and braked with a screeching halt, almost sliding on some ice from the cold weather. Rain now poured down on the city, creating a foggy atmosphere in the night. Instantly, everyone that was a soldier came out and grabbed their guns and dynamite. They all formed a line and went back down the stairs to get into the club to not get caught by any prying eyes or the rain. 

Spinel got out of the car as well but as she stepped out, she felt a slight pain in her back from falling off of the ladder and growled slightly. She put a hand on it almost as if she was a senior citizen with back pain and rubbed it.

“Ugh..maybe next time I blow up a building, I won’t jump off ladders..” the gangster grumbled to herself, walking over to the stairs and walked down them. 

She opened the back door and was immediately greeted by the sound of jazz music loudly playing and the chatter of customers. Since it was a later time now, the club was buzzing with more excitement and energy than earlier. The smell of cigars in the air was more mephitic and the conversations of patrons mixed in the dirty cloud.

More men and women sat by the bar, drinking whatever the bartenders gave them. There was a group of boozehounds fighting by a poker table, their faces were red with anger and reminded Spinel of a fire engine. Others decided not to loose their cool over games but rather loose themselves on the dance floor. Their movements were wacky yet new, moving their feet at a fast pace while swinging their arms. On stage was a band playing music that made the gangster want to join in on the fun.

But now was not the time to get into the swing of things and be completely careless. All Spinel wanted to do at the moment was maybe go see a man about a dog,  go home and drink the night away like she always did. Nobody would want to dance with her anyway. They’d all say that she’s one of those boozehounds and probably push her away like everyone does.

_Everyone just loves to drift away from me. It’s why I’m better off alone in my apartment with a bottle of booze._

Spinel pushed her way through crowds like earlier, trying to get to a black door on one of the walls. It had a single white diamond on it, signifying that this was their boss’s office. Before the gangster could get her hands on any of the  giggle water she wanted, she had to speak to the queenpin herself. Spinel raised a glove to the door and knocked on it, praying that it was heard on the other side over all of the commotion on her end. She then heard a faint “come in” and obeyed, opening the door quietly.

White’s office was dark inside. There were no windows on the walls-well they were underground- and not much lighting. The only light that was on was the one on a large wooden desk with a map sitting flat. Tall bookshelves stood against one wall with a huge assortment of books that were probably never opened. A smaller table was tucked in the corner with a tray holding a liquor decanter and glasses. Behind the desk was a large portrait hanging above a fireplace.

It was the Diamond family. They all had incredibly serious looks on their faces, trying to emphasize their power. White Diamond stood above them, tall and regal as she was. Blue Diamond was on one side of a chair, slightly hunched over. On the other side, Yellow sat with an intense fire in her eyes that shouted “I have the ability to fuck up your life.” There was something...odd about this picture.

 _Oh wait, I know what’s odd. Some dumb bitch who thought it was so hilarious to just up and leave everyone is in that picture. Where is she now? I don’t fucking know and I don’t fucking care_.

White Diamond stood over the map on her desk holding a marker in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. It was a layout of New York City with red circles already drawn on some parts. The boss stared down at them with complete focus but then it was broken when she remembered she let Spinel into her office. She looked up to see the gangster standing in front of the desk with her fedora in her hands and a patient expression on her face. White smiled at her and put the marker down to speak.

“Hello, Starlight! I see that you’re back in one piece. I take it that the mission was a success?” She said, taking a sip of her wine. Surprisingly, her black lipstick never became ruined from it. It was almost as if she was too perfect but she already knew that.

“Oh..uh yes ma’am! That’s actually why I came in here. I wanted to say that I was the one who came up with the idea to blow the warehouse up and everything was destroyed. Just like you wanted,” Spinel said, still playing with her fedora in her hands.

White Diamond stopped sipping her wine for a moment once she heard what was told. She set the glass down and looked up at Spinel with a somewhat surprised expression.

“You were the one that thought of that?” She asked, raising both eyebrows. Spinel nodded her head. Then the boss grew a smile and clasped her hands together. “My my, Starlight, that is just excellent! Very well done. Thank you for the report. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some very important matters to attend to. You may go home..or whatever is that you do at this hour.” White waved a hand and then looked back down at her map.

Spinel stood for a moment, not sure if she should leave like she was told to or stay. Her eyes also went down to the map, noticing that the circled areas were in many parts of Manhattan, Soho, Brooklyn and Queens. They all seemed to be arranged in a pattern but she couldn’t put a finger on what it was. She knew she was just only a soldier and didn’t have a say in any of the decisions made by the boss and underbosses but she was still curious.

“White? If I may ask, what’s with all the circles and such on here? Is there a treasure hunt I should know about? If there is and the prize is either cash or a date, I want some of that booty..heh..” Spinel said, placing a hand on the desk and leaned gingerly. She put on a smirk, trying to be confident and hide the fact that she made a very terrible joke.

White Diamond lifted her head up to look at the gangster in front of her and raised an eyebrow at her, then rolled her eyes.

“Spinel, you and I both know that this isn’t for your eyes. This is extremely important and highly confidential business that only my daughters and I can handle with,” the boss said with a harsh tone. “I thought I already told you to go home.” 

“Aww c’mon, boss! I won’t tell anyone! ‘Sides, I was the one that came up with the brilliant plan to blow up Diavolo’s warehouse and did it successfully. Nobody on our side died,” the gangster replied, trying to work her magic of persuasion. “I’d say if ya need anymore great ideas then just knock on my door but ya ain’t gettin’ anymore unless ya show me what’s goin on.”

White placed a hand on her face and dragged it down, groaning. She knew that if she kept refusing to her granddaughter she would only keep going like she always did. She could send her home but like an annoying fly, she would keep coming back and pestering her. The boss had no other choice but to oblige her.

“Now, Starlight, you mustn’t show anyone this. I’m only showing this to you because you are part of my family and families don’t keep secrets from each other. I also know how impatient you get...but nonetheless, do not speak of this to anyone else,” White said, looking directly into Spinel’s magenta eyes. She waited for the gangster to nod her head in agreement. Once she did, she continued and pointed to one of the red circles in Brooklyn.

“What you see here is a location of one of our rival’s home base, similar to the one you just blew up. They have the potential to be a match for us and that’s not a good thing. All of these spots do. What I want to do is run every single gang out of town so I can be the one on top. I want to have control over the crime of New York City. I want to build an empire: The Diamond Empire. This city will be our playground, our home world. There won’t be anyone that would have the power to stop us. Not even the simplest copper or agent of the fbi. Once we have that control, everyone’s going to see us as heroes for bringing back what they desire: alcohol.”

Spinel stood silently and looked back down at the map. There were a lot of spots that White Diamond wanted control over which meant that was a lot of crime to have control over. That was also a lot of people. She then looked up to White and a shiver went down her spine slightly. Her grandmother had a certain glint in her eye that concerned her.

“And...how exactly do ya plan on doin’ that, ma’am?” The gangster asked, hesitantly. White smiled devilishly, her perfect teeth gleaming in the light of the desk light. There might as well be a flash of lightning behind her to emphasize how eerie she looked but Spinel didn’t want to imagine that. She was already feeling like a small, cornered animal enough.

“I’m glad you asked, starlight! Why, we would simply do the same as earlier! Blow everything they own to smithereens and completely ruin their business! If their lackeys try anything, we will have to force them to work with us. If that doesn’t work, then you’ll come in and do what you do best: exterminate them. Every last member would be gone. Bosses, underbosses, soldiers, consiglieres, and even associates...all of them filled with bullets, necks snapped, chests stabbed. Blood will be shed if it has to, my dear, and it will flood the streets we walk in. As the French say, ‘c’est la vie’.”

“Holy shit”  Was all Spinel could think of. Once again, she couldn’t find the right words to speak.  
  


That’s a lot of red circles on there....

A lot of red. 

Normally, the gangster loved to go on missions and cause mayhem. She didn’t mind it when she had to pull the trigger or beat the living shit out on someone. Just the thrill of the kill was a high that not even any drug could give. If she had a job to do, she didn’t question it since there wouldn’t be a good outcome if she did. Spinel didn’t have anything else going on in her dull life so being a part of this gang meant something to her. 

But killing...everyone? Even the ones who didn’t have a choice but to be involved in the risky business that took place behind closed doors? 

Sure, Spinel has killed her fair share of people and committed terrible crimes, but this one felt different to her. If she went through with White’s insidious plan, there wouldn’t be anything left to compete against except for the constant badgering of cops. If she didn’t go through with this....

_I don’t even wanna think of what would happen._

“Well...I think that’s a brilliant plan, ma’am. That’s....uh..surely gonna get us a lot of booty..and I mean the cash kind,” She said nervously and put her fedora back on her head. She pointed a thumb to the door and started to walk backwards to it, never keeping her eyes off of her grandmother. “I think I’m gonna head out...I have to..see a man about a dog..” 

White Diamond chuckled and smiled, then waved a hand to her. She was glad she didn’t have to tell her again to leave. Maybe it was a good thing to tell her granddaughter of her plans.

“Have a good night, dearie. Get home safely. I’ll see you when I need your assistance again,” she said in a tone that was way too calm for Spinel’s comfort. 

The gangster put on a fake smile before closing the door behind her. She didn’t waste any time to get out of the club, wanting the comfort of her shitty home immediately. She didn’t waste any time to get out of the jewelry shop either, not even saying good night to Blue Pearl who was still standing the front counter. 

Spinel sped down the street in the rain until she was a good distance away from the shop and slowed her pace to a walk.

_Gotta get home. I don’t even think I want that bourbon anymore. White’s little plan fucked me up enough_.

* * *

Penelope continued her hobbling trek to the nearest hospital, her eye throbbed in pain with blood still spewing down her face. She probably looked like something that was straight out of that horrific movie about a vampire. She tried to put a cloth on it but it became soaked with red. With her vision affected and the weather bad, it was hard to make out where she was going. The dancer thought she knew where she was going but it was hard to tell. 

Penelope went down many alleyways, colliding against trash cans and walls occasionally. It created a lot of noise with the metal clanging echoed off the close walls, scaring a few stray cats. They ran away once the first trash can lid fell to the concrete and created even more crashing and banging noises. One of them ran to Penelope’s direction and tried to go between her legs, causing her to be off balance. She flailed her arms and tried to regain stability but couldn’t grab onto anything. Without anyequilibrium, she fell to the ground into a puddle of rainwater and watched the cat run off into the night.

The woman’s body shivered from having an extra coating of wetness onto her clothes. She didn’t have another coat to put on or anything else to keep her warm.

“Oh I wish I wasn’t such a klutz...” she muttered to herself.

A door to a nearby speakeasy opened and five men walked out into the alley. Each of them had distinct features: that made them unique: fat, short, tall and skinny, muscular, and the lead. They were a little  ossified at the moment from drinking but were still able to walk. They were still able to hear commotion outside in the alley and see Penelope on the ground. She looked helpless, timid, and vulnerable. The perfect prey for a predator. They smiled at one another, sharing the same thought to go over there to “help” her which only made the assumption of men sharing the same brain a little more true.

“Aye! Excuse us, Miss, but uh do ya need any assistance?” The leader of the men asked, walking towards Penelope and the rest started to follow slowly behind him. “It’s awfully late and..a bit dangerous to be hangin’ around here for such a beautiful dame like yerself!”

The woman turned her head to see who asked but then instantly wished she hadn’t. Her blood ran cold, her muscles tensed up and her heart rate picked up as she watched the men slowly approach her. She knew exactly how this was going to play out: they were going to do things to her without her consent.

_No....no please not again! God, make them go away_! 

Penelope prayed that they saw her eye and would take the hint to turn the other way but they kept coming closer to her, too close. She could try to fight them off but if she couldn’t walk without stumbling into trash cans, she didn’t think she had a chance.

_Not again. Not again. Not again. Not again. Not again. Not again. Not again._

The men were now close enough that she could see them under a flickering light from above. They weren’t wearing fancy suits but looked to be working class men in newsboy caps. They had lace up boots that were messy from the mud, muddy pants and shirts that looked disheveled from drinking. They also wore sinister and hungry smiles that would make a baby in a carriage cry. One of them even subtly licked their lips. 

But what they were wearing didn’t matter to Penelope.

The only thing that mattered most was getting away from them but she felt like her muscles weren’t responding to the constant signals her brain was sending to them to move. The only thing they could do was shake and shiver. They felt frozen to the concrete like the rest of her body felt from the cold puddle of rainwater.

_Not again. Not again. Not again_. 

“P-please...oh please don’t...” she whimpered, shrinking against the brick wall behind her like a cornered rabbit against a pack of hungry wolves. “Please I-I beg of you.”

The men stopped but the leader of their group got close to her by kneeling down to her eye level. Penelope could smell the booze and cigars on the man, it reeked and stung her nostrils. He lifted a hand to caress her chin, gently pushing it to make her look up at him. He wore the same smile and chuckled.

“Oh don’t worry yer pretty little head, dollface. We ain’t gonna hurt ya. We don’t bite. In fact, I’ll..” he moved his head to her ear and whispered, making her shiver even more. “I’ll be gentle.” 

The man’s brown eyes casted down to Penelope’s very delicate and...delicious looking neck and had the strongest urge to plant a kiss there. Maybe he’d even plant something else a little more. He just couldn’t control himself. He started to move his head down closer to her neck as Penelope’s breathing picked up and the other men simply watched as the scene unfolded.

The  ossified man placed his lips on neck and began to feel around her skin with his tongue, making Penelope to gasp in surprise but not in pleasure. Her inhalation only made him escalate even further and he sucked on the spot he kissed, even adding a little teeth.

“A-aah! Please st-top!” The woman cried out but there was no avail, the man kept going. His lips started to travel from her neck and downward while she pounded on his back to make him stop. 

* * *

A quarter was tossed up into the air and spun a few times, then landed back into a gloved hand. It was flicked up once again and brought itself back down to the owner. Spinel walked on the sidewalk through the rain, simply listening to the sounds of the city around her like she did earlier this morning. The lights of cars and signed reflected off of the puddles on the ground, making it look like it shined. Other people rushed around her, trying to get out of the shower. 

But the gangster didn’t mind it as much. She liked the sounds of the precipitation clinking on the concrete and windows. It was its own little symphony and she enjoyed to hear it in the comforts of her home. It calmed her when her thoughts were already a raging storm. 

Spinel continued to listen to the music of nature until a shrill scream made the record scratch and her thoughts paused. She looked around confusedly, trying to find the source of the noise but didn’t find anything. She sighed and continued to walk, placing her hands in her pockets of her coat. 

“Probably just some kid or somethin’..I shouldn’t worry bout that,” she muttered to herself to get her moving forward. But then she heard another scream followed by the words “help me.” It didn’t sound like a child’s scream, it was much older but was still young. It sounded like it was a woman’s voice in distress and that made Spinel feel a small amount of fear. Normally she wouldn’t want to get herself involved in something like this to keep her low profile but there was something inside her that told her she had to investigate. 

“Damn you conscience..maybe I should worry about this.”

The gangster began to quicken her pace, scanning every corner and street to find the source of the voice. More screams echoed off of the buildings, making her double her searching speed. She wanted to yell to the woman screaming that she was coming to her aid but she most likely didn’t know her. 

Spinel was about to turn another corner when her eye caught movement in an alley. Her  spectator shoes skidded slightly (say that 10 times fast) on the slick concrete and she looked down into the darkness. By just a dim light, she could see a group of men crowding around a woman on the ground. One of the men was awfully close to her, doing something that Spinel didn’t want to know..she already knew. 

This sparked a fire inside of her fueled with rage. She hated to see women being treated like this. It was also part of the reason why she enjoyed to see a man’s body at her feet. Her brows furrowed and a snarl formed on her mouth. 

“Guess I’m havin’ to tussle with even more men tonight. A two for one special,” she said, starting to trudge forward with heat coming from every step. “Kids, what you’re about to read is extremely violent so I advise you not to try this at home.”

As she walked forward, she could see the situation clearer now. She saw that one man was on the ground with the woman, trying to plant kisses on her skin while the other men laughed and watched. The victim was trying to hit the man’s back to get him to stop but he wouldn’t..he just kept going. This made Spinel even angrier.

The woman didn’t look like she was built to fight off any predators, for her body was skinny yet long. Her brown hair was braided into two twin buns on the sides of her head, almost like cinnamon rolls.

_No, Spinel, don’t think about cinnamon buns._

She could’ve sworn seeing that this woman had one eye but all Spinel could see now was red as she watched her struggle. This was no way to treat a lady.

When Spinel was close enough for the men to hear her, she began to laugh slightly to get their attention. “Well well well well well! Lemme get a look at the menagerie goin on here!” She said and pretended to have a stethoscope on her eye. “Seems like you boys are out a bit too late! And mistreatin’ a fine lady? Tsk tsk tsk...did your mothers treat ya anythin’?” 

The men ceased their laughter when they heard Spinel’s voice and all turned to face her. The one that had his lips on Penelope’s neck also stopped and looked up.

The woman on the floor, who was still scared out of her mind, brought her face out of her hands. Her crying had stopped abruptly to see who spoke up. Penelope tried to see into the shadows with her one good eye, squinting. Once the owner of the voice stepped into the light, she gasped slightly.

A _woman? Why would a woman want to save me? And...why is she dressed in a suit_?

“Aye, who’s the wise guy?” One of the men, the shortest, asked out loud but received a slap to the head from the tallest.

“You dipshit! We don’t care who it is as long as they get outta here!” He yelled at him.

Spinel could only laugh even more at how stupid they were acting. No wonder it took five of them to screw one girl!

_Wait no that’s a terrible joke. What the hell, Spinel? Hold up that rhymed._.

“Now the only way youse is gonna make me leave is if  you  leave the lady alone! If ya don’t listen, then I’m gonna have to teach ya a long overdue lesson that nobody else ever has,” Spinel said, confidently. She knew exactly how this scene was going to play out. She’s rehearsed it multiple times against other characters and she was going to perform in the same way: kicking their asses out the door.

The men started to laugh again hysterically at Spinel’s remark. It bounced off the walls of the alley, filling her ears and her body with annoyance. The scene got old but the ending was always timeless. The leader of their group pushed his way forward to speak to get close to Spinel. He did tower over her but she knew that height didn’t make him gain anything.

_Well..the thing that he did have going for him was his awful smell but that wasn’t important._

“Ya really think you can take down my men and I? Ha! I think all the perfume ya spray on is fillin’ yer head and cloudin’ yer brain. What damn dame could possibly teach us anythin?” He laughed and waited for an answer but nobody spoke up. “That’s right! No damn dame!” 

With that insult, the men laughed even more like hyenas hooked up on laughing gas. This was too funny to them that they almost started to feel bad for the gangster. Spinel let out a small chuckle as well, surprising the leader.

“Heh...well sorry to break it to ya, pal..I’m  _that_ _damn dame_ ,” she said with a wink.

And without any warning, her left foot connected with the man’s stomach sending him stumbling backward. Instantly, two of his men caught him from behind and looked back at the gangster in complete shock.

“What the hell?!” Said the muscular man.

“Did you see that?!” Asked the short man.

“She just kicked Tony!” Exclaimed the fat man.

“Nobody kicks Tony around!” Roared the tall man.

“Oh forgetta bout it! I’m fine! Get her!” Cried Tony. 

Their shock was soon replaced with anger quickly. They snarled and swore at her, letting out any type of primitive rage a man could possess. Tony, the leader, soon regained his strength which indicated that her kick wasn’t enough. All at once, the group started to rush toward her like a bunch of linebackers on a field with their fists ready to give a punch.

Instead of panicking like any normal person would in a situation like this, Spinel simply smirked. She lifted a hand to tug at her sleeves, rolling them up. “So eager to see me, aren’t ya boys? Gee, it’s swell to finally meet you!”

The muscularman surged forward with a fist swinging at her right side but missed. He tried to swing more punches yet the only thing he punched was air. Spinel effortlessly ducked and swayed her body to avoid getting hit. She swiftly slinked over to the tall thug and uppercutted him in the jaw, his body cascading backward to the ground. She smiled as she was sure she heard the satisfying crack of some bone when he was knocked out.

_Oh how I looove to hear that sound. It’s like the crunch of fall leaves, snow or really good bread. And yes, I compared breaking bones to bread. Got any better analogies?_

Once he was down, she managed to step around the shortest man and somehow grabbed a trash can nearby. She lifted it over her head and slammed it down on the man’s head, creating a clanging sound like a bell.

“Now that’s what I call takin’ out the trash!” Joked Spinel. “Don’t worry folks! There’s plenty more rubbish jokes !” With a strong foot, she kicked the garbage can over with the man inside to make it roll. It spun its way over to an unsuspecting fat thug and knocked him over like a bowling pin.

Spinel pumped a fist into the air with a grin. “Strike!” She exclaimed and then dodged another punch and counterattacked with her own. “Ohohoho I’m on a roll!”

Penelope couldn’t believe what she was seeing and watched with a mix of wonder and fear. Despite moving around quickly in every direction, this woman never seemed to slow down. She was practically bouncing off the walls between them like her body was made out of rubber. And she was  laughing  as she did like she was enjoying this and it was some game to her!

_This woman is absolutely mad! Who would laugh while they have the chance of getting hurt or killed? But those moves...they were..almost graceful. Reminds me of when I danced in Swan Lake. I have to say....I’m impressed and..intrigued._

The damsel watched more as her knight in striped armor danced around the goons, her eyes followed every move and punch. It was strange to be the one watching in the audience as a scene unfolded on stage when usually it was the other way around for her.

Spinel was now tussling with the muscular one of the group and three out of five were already down. They both took turns punching each other with strong fists but neither of them could knock each other down. In between the punches, she made clever quips and gibes to rile up her opponent. She felt that he clearly wasn’t giving it his all and wanted more of a challenge. Teasing him was the only thing making it fun.

Part of her wished that she could just pull out her gun and blast these sons o’ bitches to make the fight shorter. The other part of her told her not to because she knew she had an audience that was already scared out of her mind enough. If Spinel got her gun out and started shooting, there was a possibility that the woman would think she’d get shot. The best option was to steer clear of fists and give some of her own. She prayed that none of them decided to draw a weapon and she’d be done for.

“Is that all ya got? Ya gonna fight or just bumpin’ gums, ya hard-boiled turtle slapper?” Spinel laughed and lifted a fist to punch the man in the stomach. He doubled over to hold where he was struck and groaned. The gangster saw this as the perfect opportunity to move the hat he was wearing onto his face to block his eyesight and then gave a hard blow to his face. The force of the punch caused his body to fly backward and slammed hard against the brick wall, finishing him off.

Spinel stood over the now unconscious man and smiled down at him. That was now four down and one more to go. She was enjoying this way too much.

“Not so high and mighty now are ya, bimbo? For all the weights ya lift to strengthen your body, ya need to lift some books to strengthen your brain too!” She said but then cringed slightly. “Not my best insult..”

Suddenly, Spinel heard a click of a gun reloading behind her and then felt the cold metal of the barrel against the back of her head. She also heard a tiny gasp from the woman still on the ground. She raised her hands up in surrender like she was in a situation with cops.

_Don’t worry, dollface. I’m gettin’ us both outta here. I’ll deal with him...ya should’ve run when ya had the chance_.

Tony, now covered in some blood from the scrap, stood with a crazed and anger expression. He breathed heavily and almost let out a growl.

“Alright that’s enough clownin’ around! I don’t know who the hell ya think ya are but nobody treats me and my men like that! NOBODY! We was just havin’ a nice time here until you showed up and danced around like..like it was the circus or some shit! I’m endin’ it here. Right here right now, bitch,” he growled. “Got any last words to say before I blow your brains out, huh? Anything else ta say since you women think you’re so damn smart?”

Spinel stayed silent for a moment, thinking of something to say. She knew that this wasn’t going to be it for her but she never knew. Then an idea hatched in her brain. She slowly turned around to let herself face him for what could be the last time she would face someone but still kept the barrel pointing at her head.

“Go ahead. Shoot me, Tony. You wanna shoot me. You wanna see my brains splattered against this wall so you can go back to scarrin’ that poor woman. Makin’ her filthy and never have the ability to ever trust a male ever again. Maybe she’d get the same idea you have and make her brains splatter,” the gangster said calmly. But then her voice started to change into one that was more manic. Her eyes began to spiral and a huge smile spread across her face, making what she said next very chilling.

“You wanna attack women’s lives. Just admit it! Or better yet...JUST TRY IT. GO AHEAD, PAL! PULL THE TRIGGER!”

Tony stood there, unsure of what to say and how to put together what was just ordered. The gun was still in his hand but was unsure of what to do with it. He’s had men beg him to kill them before but never a woman. It was something entirely new and unsettling.

While the man was lost in thought, Spinel took the opportunity to swing her leg and kicked both of his legs to make him off balanced. Instead of letting his body fall to the ground, she caught a hold of his shirt and let him hover. A slight gasp escaped from his throat, the surprise caused him to drop his gun. It clattered to the ground and slid in the opposite direction.

Now towering over Tony, Spinel brought herself just a bit closer to him to give him a more menacing smile. He could see the sharper canine teeth in her mouth and fear started to take over him.

“What..the hell..are you?” You..you’re crazy..” he stammered, his voice low. “You’re not even human...you’re a beast.”

Spinel was silent again and then threw her head back in laughter. It started off slow but then gradually grew and grew with intensity and manic. She had that same spiral in her magenta eyes. The man in her hand started to shrink down into his shirt, trying to retreat from this beast of a woman. Her laughter seized and her voice became low. Her eyes looked deep into his soul.

“Oh pal. I know that I’m crazy. I’m the craziest wolf in this pack of nobodies. But if I ever see you and your kind ever again in my territory, I’ll tear your throat out. Consider this a warning...you’re lucky that we have someone watching,” Spinel said. She released her hand, letting gravity take hold of Tony’s body that fell to the ground.

He scrambled to get himself away from Spinel by trying to awkwardly walk backwards on his elbows and feet. One of his elbows touched the gun that was still on the ground but before he could get the idea of picking it back up again, the crazed gangster suddenly let out a bone-chilling noise from her throat. Tony looked back at her to see that she was  howling .

“AWWOOOOOOO!” Spine howled, really trying to emphasize her point that she was truly crazy and wanted the man out of her sight. Tony dropped the gun once again and clumsily got to his feet to run out of the alley. Spinel kept howling until she was sure that he was gone.

The fight was over. All of the men were either left physically or mentally. The champion stood proudly with her hands on her hips.

“The first mistake you boys made was thinking I was one of your sheep,” she said to herself. “I ain’t no sheep-“

All of a sudden, a small voice broke her monologue. It sounded so frail and gentle.

“Excuse me?”

Spinel turned around to face the rescued. Penelope now stood up from the puddle with her clothes dripping. She was only meters away but the gangster could still feel the fear in her aura. She didn’t want her to be afraid but the words the victim spoke next surprised her.

“You were incredible. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPINEL’S SWELL DICTIONARY:  
> 1\. Go see a man about a dog: buy alcohol  
> 2\. Giggle water: alcohol (makes sense cause it makes a person giggly)  
> 3\. The part about the vampire: so it’s that old vampire Nosferatu. He’s the original Dracula or something  
> 4\. Ossified: Cmon you know it means drunk  
> 5\. Spectator shoes: Type of shoes men wore  
> 6\. Bimbo: it’s literally my favorite word now but it means tough guy
> 
> I wanted this to be again separate chapters but whatever longer means more fun! I tried making those guys be like stereotypical bad guys of the tall and skinny one, short one, leader, dumb one and a leader. I hope some of you caught any hidden references like always. Sorry if Spinel was too much of a joker with her breaking the fourth wall a couple of times I just see her character being able to do that. Writing her dialogue was so much fun I love making her so cocky and insane. Tying it in with the show is soo fun. If you noticed, I based the first part of the fight off of other friends when Spinel is fighting the three Gems.
> 
> Speaking of that, you know how White is taking over other mafias? Well it’s like in the show how she took over colonies to make her perfect empire. SEE HOW ITS TYING IN?! DO YOU SEE MY GENIUS IDEAS!! Not really lmao. I tried writing Penelope but idk if I did her well I’m sorry I like writing about spinel more sorry not sorry.
> 
> This chapter was too much fun. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it but editing it was a BITCH. I’m not sure when the next chapter will be out. Like I said, I have my own life with my school, working out, etc. I also have another fic to make so it is hard to balance both. I really want to keep writing this but I have other priorities. Believe me, I’d write this story than the other one. Not saying I don’t like Corrupted, this one is just more fun
> 
> Alright enough of me yappin  
> Onto the next chapter!


	6. New York's full of assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel and Penelope get to the hospital while learning the basis of each other and then get each other home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys!!!!!! I am SO sorry about the huge breaks in between chapters. Shit's been crazy lately from a bunch of tests and stuff, coronavirus cancelling school and NOW I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AAAA!!!!! She's been helping me make That Damn Dame and I can't express how happy I have been feeling lately!!! I am now on spring break (which has been extended thanks to your new best friend coronavirus) so hopefully I can get my writing out. I am already getting a head start and I had to break chapters a lot so things can be long enough and for the story to make sense. I don't want you guys reading a whole freaking book in one chapter. This one was long but I just had to get ideas down. I HAVE SO MANY IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY.

That Damn Dame

Chapter 6: New York’s full of assholes

Spinel stood in place with shock as she stared down the alley to where Penelope now was out of the puddle. The rain still poured down to the earth around them. Without the need to punch men left and right, she could get a clear view of what her rescuee looked like..but she was surprised at what she saw.

The woman who stood before her was much skinnier than her and had wet brown hair that was now in disheveled buns. She wore a long tan overcoat that was now soaked from being in the rain, probably not keeping her warm enough. A black leotard was under it that hit her body in all the right places, hugging her pale skin. Black heels were on her feet, also probably soaked and uncomfortable to walk in as if they weren’t before in the first place. A small purse was against her side, probably still containing whatever she had in it hopefully and wasn’t stolen. 

But the one thing that really stuck out to Spinel was the lack of her left eye. She could see the blood dripping down on her face, making it look like she was crying red. She suddenly felt a pang of hot rage run through her again.

_Did they do this to her? Was I not quick enough? Golly...I really gotta help her!_

Spinel started to walk forward to her but with hesitance in each step. She didn’t know who this woman was but was miraculously saved by her from being hurt but it didn’t hurt to be cautious. All she wanted to do now was make sure she was safe and sound. 

“A-Are you okay, ma’am?” The gangster said with her hands up slightly to show she meant no harm as she walked slowly. It was almost as if one small movement could break the woman’s skinny figure like a porcelain doll. “Heh, that was quite a scare back there but..thank god I heard ya from maybe...three blocks away. I’m so glad I did..”

Spinel stopped once she was close enough to her to give space. She wanted to shake her hand as a greeting but wasn’t sure how to initiate it and needed her consent first. 

On the other hand, Penelope was quiet. There were still thoughts buzzing around in her head like angry bees. They were telling her different things, all wanting her to believe them but there was just too many. Her thoughts were so loud. Why are they so loud? Could she hear them? 

_Who is this?_

_Is she going to hurt me? Please don’t hurt me._

_Did she hurt them just so she could have me all to herself?_

_I shouldn’t have called out for help._

_She’s going to hurt me. Should I let her?_

_She’s going to hurt me. Should I let her?_

_She’s going to hurt me. I shouldn’t!_

Penelope’s nerves felt like they were on fire. Each of them told her to run away as fast as she could just like before but all she could do was walk backwards until her back felt the brick wall behind. She could feel her heart in her chest pick up its pace, her breathing became harder and her muscles tensed. 

_Run. I can’t move._

_Run. I can’t move._

_Run. I can’t move._

Spinel could see the absolute terror in the victim’s eyes, and how her body was shaking. It broke her heart in two. She looked like a cowering animal that was afraid of being eaten alive but couldn’t get away no matter how fast it ran. The gangster had no idea how much this incident impacted her but couldn’t blame her for being scared. She wanted to help but was going to have to do this with even more caution. 

“Look I’m...I’m not gonna hurt ya if that’s what you’re thinkin’. Those guys are gone for good and I made sure of it. They won’t bother ya anymore,” Spinel spoke in a calming tone like she was speaking to a crying child. Her eyes moved to where Penelope’s left would be. “I see that they hurt your eye. No way to treat a lady. If ya want an escort outta this rain and to a doctor, I’d be more than happy to but if ya don’t, that’s okay. I understand yer scared..I don’t blame ya.” 

Spinel smiled at her, trying her best to show that she was no threat at all but didn’t expose her teeth as much. She didn’t want to reveal her longer canines like she did earlier to the men. The gangster had no intention of scaring any women at the moment. She hoped that even a smile would make Penelope feel any better but she wasn’t sure. 

Penelope stayed quiet, she had no idea what to think. She still felt like she had nowhere to run. She was cornered with this crazed, fighting woman who was...trying to help her and win her over with a wink and a smile? 

_Why isn’t she attacking me right now? I’m completely vulnerable! Can’t she see that? She easily fought off 5 men. She could definitely do something to me in seconds!_

_..but she wants to help me? Why?_

Spinel kept the smile on until she realized that she never introduced herself formally. She face palmed and dragged her hand through her wet hair, laughing at herself.

“Oh gee, where are my manners? Ya wouldn’t wanna go with someone without knowin’ their name first, right? The name’s El-“

She stopped herself before could utter anymore of her name. Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth hung open, causing Penelope to raise a confused eyebrow.

_Shit do I tell my real name or my code name? Usually I use my code on the streets but not to people I’ve just helped like this! Okay fuck she’s starin’ I gotta decide before this gets any more awkward!_

_...what if she asks what I do for a livin’? “Oh me? I get food on the table by murderin’ people, stealin’ shit, and sellin’ illegal stuff! Ya know, the usual! Pays well in the pocket but not in the mind!” No that’d freak her out more..OKAY SPEAK UP DAMMIT SHE’S STILL STARIN’!_

“The name’s Spinel! And yes it is like the gem..heh,” she finally said. Again, she wanted to stick out her hand for a handshake but kept the fact in mind that this poor woman wasn’t in the best mindset for such physical contact. Instead, Spinel patiently waited for an answer if she would ever get one. 

Still, Penelope remained silent. Her brain tried to process the fact that a name was just spoken to her and that name belonged to someone who wasn’t going to hurt her. 

_Spinel...what an odd name for a woman who had the ability to perform such an amazing feat from earlier._

_An odd name for a woman who isn’t afraid to bare her teeth when it is needed to do so._

_An odd name for a woman who talks with such a thick accent and dresses like a man that would hold a gun._

  
  


_..But I do like the odd name. It’s different...so is she._

Seeing how inviting and calm the other was, Penelope’s muscles began to loosen their tension and her heart rate began to slow down a bit. Even her posture changed from one that was ready to flee to one that was a little less willing to. Spinel could see the change and her smile grew a bit. 

“Can you tell me your name?” She asked with the same calming tone.

Penelope smiled back at her and nodded. “Yes, I can. My name is Penelope. And I would appreciate it if you did take me to get help.”

_Penelope....I like that name_. Spinel thought to herself. She spun a hand around once and landed it out flat as if she was a chauffeur driving a person with high status. She even added a small bow.

“Well it’s real swell to meet ya, Miss Penelope! Now that introductions are outta the way, hows ‘bout I take the lead to a nearby hospital so we can take care of that eye of yours!” Spinel said, pointing her other hand in the direction out of the alley. 

Penelope looked down where she was pointing and then back at the gangster. It was so kind of her to offer to take her to the hospital even after all of that fighting. She had no idea where they were but the nearest emergency room could be miles away from here. They would have to walk in the freezing rain and the dark if they couldn’t find a cab. 

She shuddered at the word cab as it went through her head. 

_No. Stop. You wouldn’t be riding with him. You would be riding with this very nice woman who only wants to help your pathetic self. Take her hand and stop self pitying._

“Okay. Thank you...Spinel,” Penelope said with a smile. Spinel smiled back and waved a hand to allow her to start moving first as an “after you.” She appreciated the gesture and started to walk to get out of the alley with the black haired woman in tow. 

They walked in silence for a few blocks in the rain, simply listening to the sounds around them to fill in the gaps of no conversation. Neither of them knew what to say to each other but it was clear that they wanted to know about each other. The only time they spoke was when Spinel decided to lend her coat to Penelope, for hers was soaking wet from being in a puddle for too long. The dancer refused at first but the gangster insisted.

“You’ll catch a cold, doll. That’s one more bad thing to add what you’ve already been through. Least I could do is give ya more warmth,” she said to her, ignoring the protests and putting the striped coat over the soaked tan one. The rain stuck to Spinel’s white buttoned up shirt, almost revealing the black laced bra under it. Thankfully, she still had on the vest, tie and suspenders. 

Around them, pedestrians tried to get out of the bad weather with their umbrellas above them. They scurried on the sidewalks like ants, trying to hail taxis or get to their apartments to stay dry. But the weather didn’t stop the two women from trying to find medical care. It soon didn’t stop Penelope from becoming curious about the person walking next to her. 

At the corner of her eye, she started to pick out the details of Spinel. She noticed the mascara running down her cheeks, the black hair under her fedora, her magenta eyes...

And now the fact that she noticed her observing her and gave back a small smirk, slightly revealing her larger canines.

“Like anything ya see?” Spinel joked with a wink. “I ain’t exactly a real looker like yourself but if ya wanted to say anythin’ ya could’ve just said so.”

Penelope’s eye widened and quickly turned away before Spinel could see the blush forming on her cheeks. She instantly regretted even trying to look at her.

“S-Sorry! I just noticed that your mascara was running and I wasn't sure if you noticed it...” Penelope said nervously, starting to fiddle with her messed up braids. 

This made Spinel laugh a bit and she held up her hands in defense.

“Whoa whoa whoa, doll, it’s okay! I was just messin’ with ya! No need to take me seriously! I mean....nobody really does in the first place...” her voice faltered. “Figured it was just the rain that did this to my makeup, right? Well you’re sorta right I guess. I decided that I’ve got a new style. That’s all.”

Penelope nodded her head but still didn’t understand why a woman would want her makeup to look ruined like that. She was about to question it even further but held back her tongue. She shouldn’t judge others based on how they looked especially if they were nice enough to help in times of need. If someone saw her eye right now, she was sure someone would look at her funny and assume things. 

Maybe instead of thinking of absurd things, she should ask Spinel what she was like. She might have something in common with her. It didn’t hurt to try. For someone that had the ability to fight off 5 men like it was nothing, she surely would have something interesting hiding about herself. 

Although Penelope didn’t fail to notice when Spinel said that nobody would take her seriously and filed that away in her brain. 

“So..Spinel?” She started. “What do you do for a living? And you must tell me where you learned to fight, to move like that! It was something straight out of a picture show! I couldn’t keep up with it because I was so amazed!”

If Spinel were drinking at the moment, she would definitely spit the alcohol all out on the pavement from hearing that question. Her eyes went wide and her brain stopped working. A blush formed on her cheeks as well. 

_Fuck..I knew what was gonna happen but I just walked right into it. I really can’t tell her anythin’. It’d freak her out even more! Not only that, White would chop off my head if I revealed anything! Should I lie? Tell her I’m just a fool who loves to fling her fists around? Should I pretend I’m a well known boxer who’s livin’ on a huge pile of cash? A Broadway actress and amazin’ singer? A villain from a movie who wanted to destroy the earth?_

_That last one might be too accurate.._

_Gotta tell a half truth...which is somethin’ I really don’t like sayin’ but she’s beggin’ for an answer._

_Wait did she say she was amazed by me?_

Spinel took a slight inhale to prepare herself for her answer and let it out. She really didn’t want to talk about that side of her but had no choice. She couldn’t reveal her family secret; it’d put everyone in danger. She prayed to any god out there that Penelope wouldn’t make fun of her. 

“Alright if ya promise ya won’t laugh I’ll tell ya,” she said with a serious look on her face. 

Penelope raised an eyebrow at first but then nodded her head for Spinel to continue. 

“So I learned all of those crazy acrobatics and stuff from...bein’ part of a circus...a freak show. I was a clown. They called me ‘Your Bestest Pal, Spinel.’ Was supposed to be some sorta playmate or somethin since they’d make me do all this crazy shit like stretch my arms out since I’m real flexible or juggle all sorts of dangerous stuff..” Spinel kept her eyes casted down to her feet as they kept walking. She didn’t want to look at Penelope for her face was now bright red with embarrassment. 

There were still some parts she was leaving out.

“I don’t do that anymore cause I....I just didn’t like doin it. So now I...uh...do odd jobs I guess? If someone...needs somethin’ I’m there?” 

Spinel expected Penelope to be laughing her ass off at her. Maybe she’d even leave her stranded just like everyone else does in her life. She wouldn’t blame her if she wanted to.

But the laughter never came which confused the gangster. She opened an eye that was shut in preparation for the teasing and name calling to see that Penelope looked back in fascination. 

“That sounds quite the experience! I would’ve never guessed you were part of such a spectacular thing! I’ve always been mesmerized by the rope dancers and tightrope walkers. Of course I think that’s because....I’m a dancer,” Penelope said, her voice trailing off with the last words. Memories of Marty on top of her started to flash in her mind.

She could still feel his hands over her body, touching every part with aggression and lust. Hot breath was on her neck as he pressed his lips down and sucked, leaving bruises and hickeys. But worst of all, she could still see his smile...that evil, devilish smile. 

“Ma’am..?”

Marty’s hands were all over her now. They grabbed her breasts and other uncomfortable places. They grabbed her ass to pull her closer.

“Ma’am...”

He was here. He was there. He was everywhere.

“Hey...PENELOPE!” Spinel’s voice suddenly rang in Penelope’s ears, causing Marty’s image to disappear. A gloved hand was on her shoulder but soon quickly shot off when the dancer looked back at her with a frightened look and flinched.

“Ya..kinda spaced out there for a sec. Kinda scared me..I was callin your name but ya just stopped walking and stared ahead. Are ya good? Ya said you’re a dancer?” Spinel said, looking a little guilty for scaring her. 

Penelope stayed quiet for a moment to catch herself from spiraling down. She wasn’t in Marty’s office. She wasn’t being hurt. She wasn’t being kissed or touched. She was in the streets of New York with a woman she hardly knew just so she could go to a hospital. 

_I don’t know much about this Spinel but I would much rather be with her than he who shall not be named._

“I’m okay. Just..a little shaken up from earlier. Let’s keep going, shall we?” Penelope said in a slightly harsh tone, continuing to walk forward. Spinel stood still for a moment, trying to process it all but then jogged a bit to catch up. She knew this woman was hiding something but didn’t want to press her on, keeping in mind that she endured enough tonight. She didn’t need constant nagging from someone she didn’t know. 

They walked in another period of silence and both kept their eyes on the sidewalk in front of them, not daring to steal a glance again. This went on until they finally approached a bright sign that read MOUNT SINAI WEST HOSPITAL and a wave of relief went over them. 

Outside of the hospital, people were milling around near the doors. Some were crying over a loss while some were overjoyed that their loved one was out. Ambulances came in and out with their sirens wailing, transporting the hurt, dying or sick. There were a lot of mixed emotions out here, especially for Spinel and Penelope.

Spinel walked up to one of the glass doors and held one open for Penelope, who finally spoke up with a “thank you.” Opening doors for people was a small task but the gangster didn’t care, she was willing to help. Inside the lobby, people were sitting in seats and even some sat on the floor from how packed it was. 

“Geez, why’s it so crowded in here? Are they havin a sale on organs or somethin?” Spinel joked and proceeded to walk to the receptionist desk. A woman sat behind and was frantically typing something on a typewriter. The gangster slammed a hand down on the counter, surprising the receptionist who stopped typing and looked up to her.

“Can I help you-“

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, ya _can_ help us, ma’am,” Spinel said, showing to Penelope next to her, who now had a very red face. “This lovely young dame ya see has only one eye. I’m no doc nor am I a fortune teller to see clearly she needs help stat!” 

The receptionist took her eyes off of Spinel then over to Penelope and then back to her typewriter to keep typing. Indeed, she saw her bleeding eye but her sympathy would always have to be under her duty. No matter how bad she felt for any patient, she had to send them to the waiting room and it obviously depends on the severity of the injury. If she was on the brink of collapsing or about to have a baby, then that’s a different story.

The receptionist gave an answer in the flattest tone, almost as if she was an answering machine, “I’m sorry, ma’am, but you’re going to have to sit in the waiting room until we can find a doctor to attend to you. You can go and find a seat like everyone else-“

Suddenly, Spinel’s hand slapped down on the desk again, scaring Penelope and the receptionist and even a few others. She did not like that answer and would rather listen to Yolanda’s yappin’ than wait in a room with a bunch of sickies. 

“Bushwa, lady! Do ya see her eye? She’s in need of help right now or else I’m gonna have ta throw some hands!” She yelled, emphasizing by lifting up a fist. Then her voice changed to have a low tone and eyes spiraled as she crouched forward to get in the receptionist’s space, making her sink back in her chair in fear. “Some of these doctors here are gonna have ta treat themselves after I’m through with ‘em. You’d be included. Do ya follow?” 

The poor lady behind the desk shook and quickly nodded her head to avoid any of Spinel’s wrath. She got up from her seat and scurried over to a set of double doors, pushing one open.

“D-Doctor Rotenstein w-will see you-u now, m-ma’am,” she said, struggling to keep the door open from her arm shaking. Spinel smirked at this, slightly revealing her canines again which only made the receptionist think she was about to piss her pants. The gangster walked over to take the door’s weight from her. 

“Thank ya, dollface. Go back ta doin’ whateva ya secretaries do and we will be on our merry way,” she said calmly, allowing the lady to waste no time with running back to the safety of her chair.

“After you, Penelope! Your medical aid awaits ya.”

Penelope, unsure of what just happened, slowly walked over to the door Spinel was still holding open. She looked back to the desk, seeing that the secretary was hiding underneath the desk while a patron was trying to peer over. 

_I can’t believe I’m really letting this woman help me..._

“Thank you, Spinel,” she calmly said and walked through.

Spinel stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say as she watched the brunette walk down the hall to a woman with a lab coat but then dismissed the thought. She turned around to go sit down in the waiting room. 

* * *

Thankfully and finally, Penelope was now sitting on the examination chair with an older woman sitting in front of her. She wore glasses, her hair was brown and curled and her body was a bit heavier than her patient but her size didn’t outweigh her knowledge. Doctor Rotenstein was well known for her skills and was highly looked up to in the medical field. However, that didn’t necessarily mean she had skills socially. She was...a bitch.

“Now...since your friend so rudely interrupted my coffee break and demanded that I assist you....what is the problem?” She asked Penelope. 

The dancer almost wanted to laugh at her question. With all of this doctor’s phd’s and titles, wasn’t it obvious what was wrong? Couldn’t she see that her eye was bleeding?

Penelope pointed to her eye and answered but tried to not sound rude about it. “Um..my eye was..whipped.”

“And how did this happen?”

She hated to relive the moment but in order to get help, the memories had to come forward. 

_He isn’t here. You’re getting help..but should I say I was abused? What would she do? If she tells the police about Marty, he could lose his job and then I’d lose my job because nobody would be paying me!_

_Then again...she doesn’t seem like the type that would even care. She just wants to get by with her job and not say a thing._

“I...I was whipped. Someone..whipped my eye.”

Doctor Rotenstein looked at Penelope’s eye and then back down at her clipboard without taking another glance. She then set it down on a small table and rolled her seat over to a set of drawers over on the far side of the room. She opened one of them and reached inside to grab an item. Penelope used her one good eye to see that the doctor had grabbed two...eyepatches? 

“Well, Miss. Penelope, it is clear to me that your eye is in no condition to function. That whip of your boyfriend’s caused a laceration, or a cut to simplify, to form over. A scar will form over it so if you do not want to show that ugliness to the public, then I advise you to wear an eyepatch,” The woman said, holding up both a black and a white eyepatch. “You can choose either white or black.”

At first Penelope was a little shocked that she now has the choice to choose an eyepatch that she would have to wear for her entire life. She was then a little pissed to hear Dr. Rotenstein call Marty her _boyfriend._ She wanted to argue with her that she was not dating such a creep. She was also confused about why they weren’t operating on her to actually help her but they instead gave her a piece of cloth and expected her to be happy and leave? What kind of service was this? The dancer’s eye narrowed down at the doctor and she could feel anger rising up inside of her.

“Um, pardon me for being a bit rude, but why aren’t you operating on me? Don’t you have some sort of magic equipment that would do that? This simple little piece of fabric won’t make my eye any better! A-and the man that hurt me is most certainly not my boyfriend!” Penelope said with anger. Doctor Rotenstein didn’t bat an eyelash at her. She simply rolled her eyes, knowing that her patient didn’t have two and was practically rubbing it in. Then she shoved the white eyepatch into Penelope’s hands.

“Look, this is the 20th century. We don’t have the right equipment to treat something so diligent. I think you should still be able to manage with only one eye, ma’am. There are people out there that are dealing with much worse than you so if I were you, I would take this eyepatch and stop complaining,” Dr. Rotenstein said coldly. She went over to the exam room’s door and opened it to the hallway. Then she put on the fakest smile that would never fool anyone as it being sincere. “Have a Merry Christmas.” 

Penelope looked down at the white eyepatch in her hands and then sighed. She realized that she really had no other choice but to listen to the doctor’s orders and slipped the strap over her head with the patch over her eye. The fabric felt fine over the scar that was soon to form, it was soft but she knew she would get irritated over it. No woman should ever wear something so ridiculous. It hides their true beauty and she absolutely hated to be the only one with one on. She’d be a laughing stock and people would ridicule her over it. She could already imagine her fellow dancers giving her strange looks as the audience would do the same...if they ever allowed her to dance again. Her dancing career has already crashed before it ever took off from the ground.

_If I ever go back to dance for Marty again..that is._

The woman swung her legs over the side of the examination bed and hopped off. She slipped her shoes back on and started to make her way out of the room. She did not give Doctor Rotenstein any appreciation for her “assistance” nor did she wish her back a merry Christmas. The doctor was probably the biggest scrooge around the holidays so she did not deserve anything of the sort. Penelope simply walked out of the exam room and down the long white hallways towards the waiting room again. When she opened the door to that room, she did not expect to see the woman who saved her earlier, Spinel.

Penelope walked over to Spinel, who was making faces at a small child to make him laugh while the mother gave her strange looks back. The sight of her fooling around almost made the dancer smile. It was different to see someone who had the ability to take down 5 grown men being so..silly. Maybe once having the occupation as a clown suited her and made her wonder why she ever quit but that wasn’t what was fully on Penelope’s mind. She was surprised to see that Spinel was still here and didn’t choose to go home when she had the chance.

Spinel’s eyes caught sight of her and she excused herself from her younger playmate, who tried making her laugh by making another face. She stood up from her seat to get a better look at her and her expression softened once she saw the eyepatch. 

“Gee, that’s all they could do to ya, doll? Sheesh! And I thought that doctors were much smarter than me!” She said, her brows furrowing slightly in annoyance. “Heh, if I was one of those smartasses, I still woulda tried anythin’ to help ya instead of slappin’ a piece of cotton!”

Penelope smiled slightly at her and answered, “Yes, I’m annoyed as you are, Spinel. I asked if they could do something but all they said was that a scar will form over and I...I won’t be able to see again out of it.” She then wanted to ask her what was really on her mind and it actually flattered her. “But before I forget to ask, why are you still here? You could’ve just left, you know. I would’ve been fine on my own.” 

The question made Spinel blush madly and her eyes widened as well. She quickly took off her fedora from her head to start playing with it in her hands and then tried to cover her red face. 

“Uhhh well I…I just didn’t wanna leave ya hangin’..that’s all. That wouldn’t be very friendly of me to up and go without sayin’ anythin’. I know what it feels like for people to leave without them announcin’ it….” Spinel said, now crumpling her hat. “I know that too well...but that does NOT mean I should leave you! I’d rather stay with a bunch of injured people if I had to.” 

Penelope’s face started to blush as well and tried to hide it. She felt very flattered that someone would still stay for her..she didn’t deserve it. Spinel easily could have gone home and she could have gotten a cab just fine but this woman thought it’d be kind to stay? The dancer smiled at the gangster and then rubbed her arm in embarassment. 

“Thank you for staying for me, Spinel. It’s nice to know that there’s some people that have decency in this world,” Penelope said, starting to walk towards the front doors with Spinel following her. The black haired woman raised an eyebrow at the last comment but decided to not question it. Maybe she could keep that question in her back pocket and ask when she’s taking her home. They got close to the doors and could see outside that it was now pouring harder than it was before. Neither of them wanted to get wet again as their clothes were just now trying to dry up. They gave each other one look and could tell that both of them wanted to take a cab; Penelope already started to fish through her purse for some change. Cab fare these past few years has only been 50 cents a mile and not many people would be able to afford that but with Penelope and her roommates’ jobs, it was in their budget. 

Once Penelope made sure that she had enough change in her purse, she opened the door to the outside. Instantly, the pair was hit by a gust of cold wind and Spinel held onto her hat from blowing away. If they wanted to get home safe and sound, they would have to brave through the weather. They both exited the hospital to the cold, wet, and windy world to call a taxi to pick them up on the edge of the sidewalk. Cars were already zooming by, splashing the rainwater from their tires. People rushed on the sidewalks, trying to cover themselves from the downpour. Penelope spotted a yellow cab and held up her hand to show that they needed a ride but instead of it stopping, the car zoomed past. One of the tires dipped into a puddle and had enough speed to cause a big tidal wave of muddy water, threatening to splash the dancer. Seeing this, Spinel instantly shot herself forward to move Penelope out of the way from being splashed in a blink of an eye. The water went down on the gangster, leaving her to get soaked in mud while Penelope stayed somewhat dry. 

Penelope looked back at her to see that the other woman was drenched in brown mud from her hair to her toes. A smirk grew on the wet woman and she threw her hands up as she shrugged, then started to laugh a bit. “Ha! Well that’s sure a way to put a _damper_ on things, ain’t it?” Spinel jokes. “Not exactly my ideal way to feel fresh and rejuvenated but it sure is cheaper than a spa treatment!” Penelope ignored her joke and ran up to her to look at the mud dripping down her clothes. She couldn’t believe what had just happened!

“Spinel! Did you just push me out of the way? Why would you do that?” She said, trying to help her wipe away some of the mud but then Spinel waved a hand to shoo her back.

“Hey hey it's okay! That asshole was gonna get ya all caked. You’re already covered in bruises and ya got that ridiculous eyepatch so endin’ up like me is the last thing ya need, doll. Now let's get ya home before the sun comes up.” Spinel wiped the mud off of her face and walked back over to the edge of the street to flag a cab. “Ya know...this ain’t the worst thing I’ve got on me before...” 

_It’s somethin way worse than mud, Penelope. I’ve got all kinds of shit on my hands countless times even when I wash em’, it never comes off. You can wash off the stains but you can’t wash off the feelin’. This ain’t anythin’. I’d rather wash this off than what I have to every damn day._

Penelope raised an eyebrow at the last comment the woman had made. She wanted to ask what she had meant until she decided to keep her mouth closed when a yellow and black car pulled up to the side of the street. Relief washed over her but soon faltered when the window was rolled down. The driver hand cranked down his window and stuck his head out, revealing a very tired look in his eyes, scratchy stubble, and a cigar in his mouth. He clearly looked like he wasn’t having a good day and when he spoke, it sounded like a car going over gravel. 

“Aye, ladies, .50 a mile. Where to?” He said as if he rehearsed that line over and over again. His eyes started to trail up and down Penelope and a slight smirk started to grow on him, taking note of her bubs and skinny figure. The woman shifted uncomfortably and tried to ignore his hungry gaze. The driver then looked over to Spinel, who was still a muddy mess, and almost dropped his cigar from his mouth. “Aw no! There is no way I’m driving yer pet, ma’am. You may be a choice bit of calico but no muddy mutts allowed in the back of my cab

Spinel’s eyebrows furrowed and her lip curled back into a snarl. She marched up to the cab’s window to reach her hand in and grabbed the collar of his shirt to bring him closer to her, showing her teeth. “AYE! WHO YA CALLIN’ A MUTT, YA SACK OF POORLY PACKAGED HORSE SHIT! I swear to God if ya keep lookin’ at her like that again and don’t allow us in your jalopy, you’re gonna be lucky if ya ever drive it again,” Spinel growled before she was quickly pulled away by Penelope’s hand. She looked back to see that the other woman had an angry expression on her face. 

“Spinel, you can’t just threaten this man! Yes, he isn’t being the kindest we would want him to be but this might be our only chance to get home. I appreciate you trying to stand up for us but you can’t do that again,” She said to her, her voice softening at the end. She still couldn’t believe that she was letting this woman take her home. She hardly knew her and she was already making death threats. Who did she think she was? Al Capone? Was she Bonnie and her Clyde was somewhere else? 

Spinel’s face went from seething with rage and growling to one that was much softer. She sighed and put back the man’s dropped cigar in his mouth. “Sorry, pal. Take me to Midtown but drop her off first,” She said calmly. She then turned to Penelope. “Where do ya live exactly?”

Penelope was already starting to climb into the cab and slided over to sit on the left side of the seat. The cab smelled like cigars and pepperoni, a disgusting combination for a disgusting man. How perfect. Spinel got in next and shut the door as she sat down.

“I live in the Upper West Side,” she said, receiving a whistle from both the driver and Spinel. The woman looked at her with eyes as wide as saucers and her jaw dropped.

“Huh?! Ya never told me that!” She exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. “What else are ya hidin? Are ya some secret agent with the fbi?” She started to panic a little at that assumption.

_I’m in deep shit if she is._

“Sheeeeeesh! Must be livin’ the high life, ma’am! Wish I had that. I wanted to become an actor but noooo my father insisted that I stay with the family cab business,” The driver rambled. “What a prick.”

The pair looked at each other with perplexed expressions at what their driver said and decided to stay silent. They didn’t want him to keep going on with his life story and only wanted to go home. He took the hint and grumbled to himself again, starting the car. It lurched forward and started to go down the streets.

Soon the scenery started to change from businesses and stores to trendy looking apartments. The sidewalks were paved and also had trees planted to make it look nicer. Small fences were wrapped around the trees to prevent any dogs from relieving themselves on the plants. The houses were known as brownstones and had stairs that lead up to grand doors. The buildings were all close to each other, almost looking like books in a bookcase with their colors of brown, dark green, tan, or white. It surely looks like a place where the richest of Eggs decide to spend loads of their money to live. Everything was nice and prim which made Spinel’s neighborhood look like it was trash. She couldn’t help but to gawk at all of the nice homes that were dark because of how late it was and everyone was asleep. Penelope couldn’t help herself either but to silently giggle as she watched her look out the window like a child looking into a candy store. 

_When she isn’t threatening people or tossing them around like dolls, Spinel can actually be very...childlike. It’s a nice break to the usual hoity toity side of my roommates and associates._

Penelope’s thought process stopped when she realized where the car was and told the man to stop at a white house. The lights were out which signified that Yolanda and Betty were _thankfully_ asleep and she could get into the house without having to hear their birade of ‘where were you?’s and ‘it’s so late!’s. She paid the man his fare which turned up to be only $2.00 and handed up two dollar bills. She also secretly gave him more cash to pay for Spinel’s ride when she was busy getting out of the car to bid her farewell. 

“Sheesh, doll, ya really do live in a swell place. Wish I could say the same,” Spinel said, looking at the apartment up and down. Penelope walked up next to her and blushed slightly.

“Thank you! I live with two other women so we all have to pitch in somehow. Houses like this don’t pay for themselves!” 

They both started to laugh lightly at the joke, letting it prolong for a couple of more seconds until the sound of the cab’s horn interrupted them. They looked at each other, both understanding that it was time for them to part ways. They wondered if they would ever see any glimpse of one another ever again. Silence hung over them until Penelope coughed and started to speak.

“Thank you...again..for all of this. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be standing here. You’re truly something else, Spinel!” She said, starting to walk up the stairs. The gangster stood behind her, unsure of what to say with bright red cheeks.

_I’m somethin’ else? What's that supposed ta mean? Is that a compliment? Spinel, it’s a compliment..take it as one! But what if she was implying somethin’ else? Why am I somethin’ else?_

She shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded her head. “Uh yea! It was no problem! Glad you’re safe and sound. If ya ever need any more assholes for me to beat up, I’m there!” 

Penelope giggled again and waved her goodbye. She watched her walk up the stairs to her white apartment and shut the door. Spinel stood still, thinking about what just happened, but then her thoughts were interrupted again by the sound of the cab’s horn. She growled and turned around to shout and get into the car.

“HOLD YOUR DICK, MAN! I’M COMIN’!” She yelled and slammed the car. Once she got in, the car started to go down the road towards Midtown with Penelope watching out of a window until they were out of sight. She sighed and was relieved she was finally home after today’s fiascos and mishaps. 

“Finally…..home at last-” Her words stopped once the lights were turned on. She turned around and her heart almost shat itself. Two small and skinny women stood next to the light switch dressed in nightgowns and angry expressions. It was Yolanda and Betty. Shit.

“Hope you have a very good explanation of why you were out so late, missy,” Yolanda said in her usual snooty tone but had a hint of a growl. 

_Guess this is where I explain everything..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinel's super swell slang dictionary:  
> 1\. jalopey: old car  
> 2\. hold your dick: hold your horses (this isn't even slang I just came up with this)  
> 3\. Brownstones: you've seen those nice houses in the Upper East Side right? Well this is that and I LOVE THEM  
> 4\. Choice bit of calico: a desirable woman
> 
> So this chapter had like MULTIPLE endings. Either Peeps would confront her roommates and talk about what happened or it would end with her just getting home. I went through so many changes it was maddening. This might be the best choice I guess for my sanity and yours. Dr. Rotenstein is a real person that I've met because she was a REAL bitch to me. She used to be my pediatrician when I was younger but made bitchy comments so my mom was like "aight imma head out" and thats what we did. She doesn't live in New York but she probably could with what she makes. Hate her. The title of the chapter speaks for itself: New York can be great but there's a lot of assholes. Sorry this chapter had nothing happening and it was bad and boring but I was trying to focus on how Peeps and Spinel would interact with each other. Spinel may be all rough and tough on the outside, but we all know her past. She was abandoned and she's childish. Penelope notices those moments and soon, she's gonna bring them out onto the surface! Spinel will do the same for Peeps, she will help her become more confident.
> 
> Alright enough of me yappin'  
> ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTERRRR!!!


	7. Stop the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope gains self confidence and decides to quit dancing for Marty to find a new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SOME..EXPLICITS..THEN I RECOMMEND ENTERING AT YOUR OWN RISK. EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND SOME EXPLICIT IMAGERY. RAPE MENTIONED
> 
> HEYYYOOO!! So so so sorry that this is late as hell. I’ve been busy with trying to focus on my school work that’s all online now and I hate it. I’ve dealt with a lot of writers block as well which sucked but thank god for my gf to pull me out of it. God bless her she is so adorable.
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO HER FOR HELPING ME WRITE! I LOVE YOU KIT!
> 
> There were a lot of problems for this chapter. I AGAIN had to break it up separately from what I originally planned but it’s still happening don’t worry. Don’t worry, you’re gonna get more Spinearl action! Right now, I wanna build Penelope’s character. This is a huuuge change for her
> 
> Also I hope you guys like my new user. Had to change it cause of privacy reasons and I got tired of it. If ya know the show Atypical, I love you

That Damn Dame

Chapter 7: Stop the Music

Penelope felt frozen in place as she stared at her roommates. The words wouldn’t form in her mouth, they were too jumbled up and would probably come out as gibberish. Yolanda had her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face while Betty didn’t look as angry but she was still upset and worried. They both waited for Penelope to explain where she was and why the hell she had an eyepatch over her eye.

_It’s going to be hard to tell them but they deserve to know. I don’t have to tell them everything but I’ll just tell them the important parts._

The dancer sighed and motioned them to go sit down in the parlor with her so it would be better to talk. She sat down on the couch while Yolanda and Betty sat on two single chairs in front of her with their arms folded across their chests. The blonde stared at the brunette with an intensity that scared Penelope. She could feel it going through her body from her skin, to her muscles, to her bones, and to her heart. It hurt almost as if someone put a barrel of a gun to her chest and shot her. She had to stop focusing on Yolanda’s stare and on what was needing to be said. She took another deep breath to calm her thoughts down and let out the toxic air. 

“Yolanda..Betty..I believe you deserve an answer of what is going on with me. I’m sorry I came home so late but I was just at the hospital getting...this taken care of…” Penelope started, her voice sounded like it was already about to cry. She pointed to the white eyepatch that she was wearing. She wanted to reveal the scar Marty had given her earlier but she wasn’t sure if showing a bloody eye was the best thing. The doctor didn’t even clean her eye...shouldn’t even be a doctor in the first place if she didn’t treat her properly. 

_Maybe I should wash my eye myself before it gets infected. Sure I can’t see out of it but it’s one less problem to worry about._

Yolanda and Betty looked at the eyepatch since they didn’t fully process Penelope had one on in the first place since they were already so worried. Their own eyes went wide-Well Yolanda’s did since her’s were not covered by hair- and brows furrowed. 

“Oh my!” Said Betty, covering her mouth. “Can...can you still see out of it? Did the doctor say it will be better?”

“What even happened to it? You never got to that part!” Yolanda squawked. “Just show us the damage!” 

Of course. That was a question that should’ve been expected to be asked. Sadly, the answer wasn’t the one in favor. Penelope looked down at her feet with her one good eye and closed it in sorrow. And they were asking for it to be shown so she had no choice but to take the eyepatch off, revealing the long red scar that went over her eye and part of her face. It was right where the crop struck her..right where Marty hit her. Yolanda and Betty gasped at the sight of it, tears threatening to leak out of their eyes.

“The doctor said..that I won’t be able to see out of this eye anymore. The best option was to get an eyepatch since they don’t exactly have the technology to magically make me a new eye. As for what happened to it….” Penelope said. She could still see Marty standing over her with the crop despite not being able to from her left eye. “It was Marty. It was right after a practice for our upcoming recital, the Nutcracker. Of course...I got the lead..but I was having a rough time while dancing. I couldn’t focus on what I was doing...all I saw was him.”

Her roommates looked at her now with sympathy. They knew where this was going and didn’t like it but they allowed her to speak. Betty started to rub Yolanda’s arm to soothe her, knowing how she felt about Marty. She, too, felt upset but not as intensely as the blonde.

“I kept messing up and others were getting angry with me, especially him. He got so angry that he made us stop and then stormed into his office. We decided to keep going but without any music just so we wouldn’t be yelled at later. It was getting pretty late and it was after we finished practice.. I decided to go see if Marty was okay because I heard a loud crash,” Penelope said as her body started to shake, picturing the moment of the attack. Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. “I went into his office and saw that he smashed a glass on the ground from being drunk. He started to hit on me..flirting with me even when I didn’t want him to...even tried to grab me. I tried to offer to take him home by cab but Marty insisted that we would take his horse. I said no and he got angry with me….and struck me with this whip…and gave me this.”

Betty and Yolanda were silent. All they could do was stare at Penelope with wide, tearful eyes. They wanted to run up to their friend and hug her dearly but had to see if she was finished with her story. She still had to explain how she got home and everything else.

“Oh my stars...that sounds awful...I’m so sorry, Penelope..” Said Betty, rubbing a tear off of her cheek. “You should have said something sooner! We knew you were...doing extra curricular things with him before but we didn’t know it would end like this.”

Yolanda nodded her head but then her expression became a little more angry. “I’ve told you so many times, Penelope! You should’ve never signed to dance with him in the first place! You’ve come home with bruises countless nights but noo! You insisted to stay because of what he pays you!” She wasn’t trying to yell at her, Penelope knew that. She knew that Yolanda was only worried for her safety and wellbeing but the words still stung. She should’ve listened to her friends’ warnings but she was only worried about trying to keep up with the rent. 

_She’s right. I should have known better. I shouldn’t have been worried about the rent. I should have been worried about my own safety..my own sanity_

Tears started to form into her good eye and streamed down her cheek. Her body started to tremble as more tears flowed down and a reassuring hand was placed on her shoulder. Penelope jumped a little in surprise and looked up to see that both Yolanda and Betty came up from their seats and were now sitting on both sides of her on the couch. They wore small smiles and Betty rubbed circles on her back to soothe her. 

“It’s okay, Penelope. We understand why you stayed with him, but please do be more careful. We care about you, don’t we, Yolanda?” She said and received a nod from the blonde. 

“Of course we care about you, Penelope! We don’t want you following orders from that pervert! He shouldn’t even be working with women wearing those tight leotards and frilly tutus! He should be doing time at the pen! I say this is a good time for you to find a job that doesn’t involve flaunting and flinging your body!” Yolanda said, flitting the air with a finger to emphasize her point. 

Suddenly her hazel eyes lit up as an idea popped in her head and shot up from the couch, alarming the two other women. An excited smile spread across Yolanda’s face as she scurried out of the parlor and disappeared into the hallway, heading to the kitchen. Betty and Penelope both looked at each other with confused looks as they heard the sound of rummaging and then more footsteps. Yolanda ran back into the parlor with a newspaper in her hand and slapped it onto the dancer’s lap. 

“There! New York Times! There has to be some jobs in the job section! You can thank me later,” the blonde said proudly, putting her hands on her hips and her nose stuck up in the air. Penelope looked down at the newspaper quizzically but eventually lifted it to flip to the job section. There were already tacky headlines like “THINK YOU GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO BE IN THE UNIVERSE AGENCY?”, “COME ONE COME ALL FREAKS! RONALDO FRYMAN’S FREAK SHOW AT CONEY ISLAND IS JUST THE PLACE FOR YOU TO MAKE A QUICK BUCK! DISCOVER THE WEIRDNESS OF NEW YORK CITY!” She ignored those ones until one specific ad caught her eye. It showed a black and white picture of some pastries and cookies with the words “BARRIGA-MILLER BAKERY” written in cursive above it. Below the picture was a description of the pay, the hours, location of the bakery, and positions available. It also had the phone number listen in bold so you could call in for orders or if you were interested in a position. Penelope knew she had a background with baking since it was one of her hobbies. She used to bake pies, cookies, cakes, and bread with her mother when she was younger.

The image of them both in the kitchen flashed in her mind and she slightly smiled at it. She remembered the sweet smell of the pumpkin pies in the fall, the gingerbread cookies in the winter...and those the other treats in summer and spring. She missed doing that with her mother but now was not the time to be missing her parents. Right now was the time to be calling this number and seeing if she had the chance to get a job that wouldn’t cause her so much stress. 

_A job where_ he _isn’t in the picture. That’s all I need. I don’t care where I go, as long as Marty is NOT there._

Penelope stood up with the paper in her hand and pointed at the ad so both of her roommates could see what she had chosen. A proud and excited smile now displayed on her face as she watched them read the job description. As they read each word out loud, the smile grew once she saw them smile and nod in approval. She set the paper down and hugged them both in a tight embrace. She was so glad she had such wonderful friends that would support her no matter what. 

“Thank you, girls...for everything. If it wasn’t for you two, I don’t know how I would’ve survived. I love you so much,” Penelope said, tears almost coming down her cheeks once again. She then started to chuckle a bit. “If I get this job, I am definitely going to bake a big cake for us to share.”

This made Yolanda and Betty start to laugh as they hugged their friend, who soon joined it. The Upper East Side apartment was filled with laughter and giggles, which would be so strange to neighbors since it was early in the morning. When realizing that, Penelope gave one last squeeze to her friends and started to walk up the stairs to change into her pajamas. This night was so hectic! It felt like one of those exciting movies Yolanda loves to watch so much at the theater. Everything happened so fast that she wasn’t able to process anything that’s happened. 

_I just wanna go to bed for once and then in the morning, I can go on to that bakery and get myself a proper job._

Penelope went to her bedroom which was down the hall from Yolanda’s and Betty’s rooms. She opened the door to find that her room was exactly how she left it: neat and ornate. Just the way she liked it. Her bed was near a window with silk sheets and curtains. It was still made from earlier this morning and didn’t show any traces that someone had slept on it. She had her perfumes and jewelry on a vanity diagonal from it with a large mirror in the front. Practicing ballet in front of it was perfect so she could see herself and make any corrections to her form. A bedside table was adjacent to the bed and on top was a lamp, a framed photo of her and her roommates, and a book called the Enchanted April. The dancer still had to finish that book like she promised Betty she would but...things have been rather hectic lately with her dancing. 

She went over to her dresser to pull out a short and pink silk nightgown, then laying it on top of the dresser to begin taking off her soaked clothes. Penelope shed off the brown overcoat, feeling relief to take off that potato sack of protection. She then took off her black leotard and threw it across the room to then proceed to take off her heels. All that was left to take off was her bra and stockings until there wasn’t anything else to derobe. Getting into pajamas at night was probably her favorite part, even when there probably wasn’t a lot of time left to get some shut eye but even a few hours should be better than none. Penelope grabbed her nightgown and slipped it over her, feeling the soft silky fabric gloss over her pale, bare skin. It flowed gracefully over her breasts but not revealing much, thankfully. One arm was put through both of the laced straps and felt snug against her skinny shoulders. She didn’t care for doing her nighttime skincare routine of putting on Cold Cream and only had the longing desire to plop her aching body to bed and get at least a few hours of sleep. 

Instead, she looked up in the mirror to see her reflection staring back but with only an eye. She usually doesn’t look at herself longingly unless she was doing her makeup or getting dressed but at this moment, it felt different. It felt different to look back at someone with only one eye and not seeing the other on the reflected side. She was so used to seeing two beautiful brown eyes with long lashes but all she saw now was a lonely eye and an eyepatch. She sighed heavily.

“I used to look so beautiful...now I look like I’m..auditioning for some stupid...pirate role..” She said to herself, taking her eyes off of the mirror and onto the wall from afar which had her lightswitch.

Penelope walked over to the lightswitch to flick it and was soon enveloped in the darkness of her room. Usually, she would enjoy reading before bed but tonight-or this morning was not the time to be reading her romance novels. It was high time to finally rest herself in her soft sheets and mattress. It felt good to be under the blankets and closed in a cocoon of warmth. 

It did not take long for Penelope to close her heavy eyelids and fall into rapid eye movement, or REM sleep. She was transported into a world of strange dreams. 

* * *

A few hours into her sleep, Penelope’s eyes started to see pictures instead of the darkness of her eyelids. She could see that she was once again in a familiar place she would rather never be in again. 

Marty’s office.

Fear started to creep in as she started to look around. She recognized the smell of his cigars, the dying plants, the knocked over alcohol bottles, the gigantic stacks of those pornography magazines and other bills he was refusing to pay for. She tried to move towards the door but felt something keeping her back from moving. Her bare back was pressed down against Marty’s wooden desk, it was cleared of its usual content of bottles, a lamp, cigarette butts, and other nonsense he kept around. Her eyes trailed to the side to feel that there was a rope tied from the edge of the desk and ended around her wrists. She looked down to her feet to see that there were ropes around her ankles, restricting her from moving around and escaping. Her knees were up in the air: the perfect position. She could feel the ropes’ fibers digging into her fair skin, signifying that whoever tied her up does not want her escaping. 

She also saw that she wasn’t wearing any clothes but just her underwear and bra. Her blood ran cold.

_No..._

A raspy laugh rang through her ears and she suddenly felt a burning sensation on her right leg, making her cry out slightly in pain. She opened her eye to see the man who started this all. Marty Smirnoff, who was standing over her with the same crop that he struck her with and the same nasty smile on his face. One hand had a cigarette and was being put out on her skin, leaving a small yet painful red mark. 

“You shouldn’t try to move, darlin’. Movin’ around will only make this more difficult and we both know that you obey me, my perfect little dancer,” The man said with a sinister smile, displaying his rotten teeth. “Now...how’s about you let ol’ Marty get a taste of your delicious.. _pussy._ ” 

Penelope’s heart started to pick up its pace as she watched the man get closer to her and hooked his finger on her underwear to start slipping it off. Her mind screamed at her to try to knee him in the face but her body wouldn’t move and only stood rigid, almost as if she was paralyzed. Marty continued to slip her underwear down her to her ankles but couldn’t slip off completely because of the ropes tied. He growled slightly to himself and grabbed the other side of the underwear with his other hand. He started to pull his hands apart, trying to rip them off of her. With a few strong tugs, the fabric was torn clean off in two and he smirked at his work.

“Now that’s outta the way….time for me to dig into this meal..” Marty said with a snakelike air as he lowered himself to his knees to get leveled with her. Penelope opened her mouth to scream but no words came out. She was already given the command not to speak before and it was almost as if that rule was forcing her mouth shut. Marty smiled as he watched her trying to scream and it only made him want her even more. He brought his face closer between her legs and grabbed her ankles to keep them from thrashing. She could almost feel his hot breath against her, making shivers go up her spine already. She wanted to tell him no but no words would come out of her and only tears did.

_Please no.. not again.. I don’t want this! Please!_

Marty was about to grace his tongue against her quivering entrance when suddenly the sound of a wolf’s howl echoed outside, making him stop. It also made Penelope stop thrashing. He paused for a moment, looking towards the door to see what the noise was. “What the hell...there’s no wolves in New York City!” he said in a confused and angry tone. He stood silent for a moment and then shrugged. “Meh, coulda been a dog. Where was I?” 

Before Marty could make another move, the office's door was suddenly kicked in and crashed down onto the floor, making him jump up in surprise. Penelope even flinched a bit from the loud noise. At first silence fell over the room but something soon appeared. There wasn’t any lighting outside except for a faint glow of magenta-reddish eyes in the darkness. A smile with sharper canine teeth gleamed and a slight yet spine-chilling laugh escaped from it. It sounded high-pitched yet raspy, a mix between being gleeful and a growl.

Marty’s face went from confused to angry and annoyed. He stood up from his kneeling position and held a firmer grip on his crop. He walked closer to the door with his hand raised when all of a sudden a spectator shoe was kicked forward with a strong force and collided against the man’s chest. His body was flung backwards into the room and slammed against a set of steel drawers, slightly denting it from the impact and slid down to the floor. Marty groaned in pain and put a hand where his back slammed steel. 

“AGH! What the….what the hell?! Who the fuck-”

“Who am I? Who am I? What are ya even sayin’ cause I don’t think ya wanna ask, pal. You’re better off not knowin’” a gravelly voice interrupted his next question. “I think it’s ‘bout time you’re taught a lesson.”

Penelope couldn’t believe her eyes once she saw who stepped into the doorway. They had a striped suit with suspenders clipped on beneath the coat. A striped fedora was placed on top of black hair that was tied in low and messy pigtails. Black streaks of mascara went down their cheeks as a toothy yet wicked grin lifted one cheek upward. Their magenta eyes still glowed and had spirals in them as she looked down at the confused Marty. 

It was her. 

Spinel.

The woman that saved her from those men in the alley. 

_What is she doing here? I’ve only met her once!_

Marty shakily got himself up from the ground and tried to stand over Spinel, attempting to make himself look intimidating with his crop in hand. His expression looked furious as his brows furrowed and his yellow teeth bared like an angry bull. It would’ve completed the look if he had horns on top of his head and smoke coming out of his flared nostrils. 

“Who the fuck do ya think ya are?! Ya can’t just barge into my office like that and kick me around like...like I’m some sorta ragdoll!” He yelled to her and only received a laugh from Spinel, making him angrier. “If a fight’s what ya want, bitch, then it’s a fight you’ll get!”

Spinel threw her head back as she laughed again at him, not even sounding like it belonged to her. It sounded like an absolute maniac owned that laugh and it made Penelope’s skin crawl. Was this really Spinel? Or was this just another thing the dancer’s mind decided to conjure up as she slept? Dreams could be wacky but they could also tie into the real world...and it scared her. 

The woman stopped laughing as she held up a tommy gun in her gloved hands, aiming at Marty’s face. She smirked once she saw his eyes widen as did Penelope’s. The man held up his hands in defense for Spinel not to shoot but that wouldn’t stop her. A simple gesture of surrender wouldn’t make her budge. Her finger hovered on the trigger of the gun and showed no chance of moving away from it. 

Spinel’s magenta eyes met Penelope’s eye for a moment, giving her a wink, but then went right back to the man in front of her. Her smirk grew into that wicked grin she owned and uttered a menacing sentence that would be melted into Penelope’s mind. 

“Lights out, Marty.”  
  
  


Spinel’s finger pulled the trigger of her tommy gun, making the room illuminate with a flash. A loud bang shook Penelope out of her dream state.

* * *

She opened her eye and her body shot up from her bed, breathing heavily. She looked around to see that she was still in her own bedroom in her apartment in her New York City. She was in the safety of her own home and not there. There was no overpowering director nor was there a strange yet interesting woman. Just her, her bed...and her collectible dolls she kept on a high shelf. Why does she keep those? She just likes clothes they wore and that was all. 

“I’m home….I’m home...I’m home..” Penelope whispered to herself to calm down her racing heartbeat. She gripped her sheets and pulled them close to her. There was now sunlight pouring into the windows, illuminating her room and created a soft, comforting glow despite it still being winter. She was surprised it was morning...but it already was when she fell asleep. She wasn’t sure how long she slept but hoped it was enough to give her the energy to get a new job.

_But I still have to quit my first one...I think that’s why I dreamt that…._

Penelope sighed heavily and grabbed her sheets with one hand, and then swung it over to uncover her body. She took her time to get herself out of bed since her heart was still pounding like crazy and got up with a stretch, feeling her tendons popping and muscles relaxing. She could hear the noise of her roommates shuffling around downstairs in the kitchen with an addition of Yolanda swearing about something. They both must be making breakfast and something went wrong. Penelope slightly chuckled at the image of a pancake on Yolanda’s face from failing to flip it correctly while Betty stood there with a small smile on her face. 

Her slippers sat under her bed, waiting for her feet to slide into them and take her downstairs. She did as such and as she came down the hallway, the smell of pancakes hit her nose. Her imagination was right. She went down the steps, through the apartment’s foyer and its front hall, and finally entered the kitchen. “Good morning Betty and Yo- holy cow!” Right when she walked into the room, her instincts told her to duck and was almost hit in the face by a flying pancake. The food slapped against the wall and slid down to the floor almost comically. She looked back to her roommates to see them arguing about something. She rolled her eyes and straightened up her nightgown to prepare herself to be the mediator. 

“Alright girls, what are you arguing about this time? Did Betty hog all the covers in bed this time or did Yolanda burn something again?” Penelope asked with a slightly annoyed tone. “I swear if it’s something so small, I’m going to have to bonk your heads together.” 

Yolanda was about to shout something to Betty when she heard Penelope’s voice chime in. She looked back to see her other roommate’s expression and quickly changed her’s to look innocent. She let go of the other’s nightgown and smoothed it down, then patted it to make it look like she was never gripping it tightly. Betty put on the same expression with a fake smile.

“Ohhh! Penelope! Good morning, sunshine! How did you sleep?” Yolanda asked in a slightly overly cheerful voice. “We were just talking about you! All good things all good things of course..heh.”

“Y-yes! How was your...few hours?” Betty added. “We were just um..discussing what your next plan is..now that we don’t want you to be working with you know who.”

“Yes yes! Despite my uh..pancake throwing, we came to the conclusion that you should just quit over the phone! It would be much easier for you so you don’t have to go back to that dreadful place ever again!” Yolanda said, clapping her hands together but then put one behind her head to scratch in embarrassment. A slight blush formed over her cheeks. “Well...at first _I_ thought that you should go back just to punch his big ugly face in but Betty here thought we should be more civil and...ew..diplomatic. I still think you should give him some chin music (punch in the jaw) but it would be nice to hear you knock sense into him with words! It would be much easier for time and for your sanity, Penny.”

Betty nodded her head in agreement and went over to clean up the pancake mess while Yolanda waited for Penelope to give her an answer on what she thought. The dancer thought that their plan was nice but...going at Marty over the phone? It sounded a little strange and unethical. She never liked to yell at anyone, no matter how bad they messed up. She was always seen as the meek one that could never hurt a fly or get upset when someone got her order wrong at a restaurant. She would kindly accept it and continue to eat or drink whatever no matter how much she didn’t like what was served. She didn’t have the heart to tell a person that they were wrong. Should she just let them handle it and she could go about her merry way?

Penelope sighed and went over to sit at the kitchen table while Betty came with a mug of coffee for her. She thanked her roommate for the hot brew and took a sip from it, feeling it go into her system to wake her up. She figured if she had to do this, coffee had to be a first essential to give her the boost or else she’d be part of the undead. Once she was finished with her first sip, she took the time to organize her thoughts before speaking. 

“Betty...Yolanda..I really appreciate you looking out for me..but I’m not sure if I could talk to him over the phone. I just wanted to go under the radar and be blip! Gone! Simple as that,” Penelope said in a calming tone, hoping that they would forget their plan and that this ever happened. While they would like to brush this under the rug and forget about it, this issue wasn’t one that should be. Marty had hurt their friend in a way that isn’t acceptable, especially that it occurred multiple times without anyone to stop it. Penelope had no choice but to agree with what they proposed. It was time to cut these ties with him in order for herself to heal. 

“But...if I have to do this in order to heal...then you can hand me the phone.” 

Once Penelope said those words, both Betty’s and Yolanda’s faces lit up with excitement and they squealed, bringing her into a tight hug. Betty released her grip on her once she gave a few seconds and then went over to grab the candlestick phone sitting on a small table. She handed it to Penelope for her to dial the phone number of the dance studio. At first, the woman hesitated to dial it, feeling her finger freeze up by the rotary dial. She didn’t want to go through with it but she knew she had to. She sucked in a deep breath and started to dial the studio’s phone number. It started to beep and she waited to hear the receiver to pick it up on their end. After a few more rings, Penelope finally heard the voice she dreaded. 

“Ughhhh..hello? This is Marty Smirnoff, who’s callin’...who’s callin’ at noon thirty…?” Said Marty’s drunken voice. First of all, it was not “noon thirty,” it was 10 am. Second of all, who would decide to be drunk at this time? Oh, that’s right, only Marty Smirnoff. His last name practically screams alcoholic. It was hard for Penelope to choke back a laugh at the situation but she had to remain focused and serious. 

“Marty, this...this is Penelope. I-I am calling because I have something...very important to tell you..” She sputtered a bit, being cautious of her words. She looked to her roommates to see that they were giving her a thumbs up in approval. Yolanda started to mouth the words “be more assertive. Tough and big!” and tried to give a dramatic pose of her pretending to have huge biceps. Penelope nodded her head in agreement.

  
  


Marty started to laugh on the other line, sounding a bit sluggish. Penelope could practically smell the bourbon he drank reeking off of him and mentally gagged. She hated it when he drank. “Ohohhh Penelopeeee! How’s my perfect little dancer doin? Oh yea and how's the eye? I gave ya a real good slap, didn’t I?” He laughed and then probably took another swig from the sound of gulping being heard. “Never knew I had that much power in my arm! I mean, hell, I did play baseball when I was a youngster. Yup...best shortstop..coulda been a Yankee but fuck all ‘em.. Buncha self absorbed assholes…..NOT ME OF COURSE HA!” 

Penelope rolled her eye at his stupid comment the man made and started to tap her foot on the floor in annoyance. She really wished she could have Yolanda slap him at the moment but right now was the time to be civil and diplomatic. She had to get out of this without any problems. She took in another deep breath to calm her anger that was rising and exhaled, feeling the toxic thought leave her head. 

_Just..breathe, Penelope. You have to remember what your therapist taught you...just don’t let things get to you..no matter how much you really really really dislike him.. I don’t use hate..it’s a strong word.._

“My eye is fine, thank you for asking. But that is not what I wished to discuss with you, nor would I like to discuss your failed attempt to play a professional sport. I wish to explain that I am no longer going to be a part of your dance company. It was one thing to constantly have...private lessons with you..but harming my person physically and emotionally was wrong. There is a fine, fine line between a friend and a lover and you crossed it. I wish to have no affiliation with you any longer, Mr. Smirnoff,” Penelope said. 

Confidence now flowed through her veins. She looked over to see that both Yolanda and Betty had on the biggest grins on their faces, holding themselves back from cheering at what their friend had said. They felt like a parent that just witnessed their child doing something remarkable in its development. Penelope couldn’t blame them for feeling that way, for she felt the same. She felt proud that she was able to do this but soon, that pride started to slightly melt away when Marty decided to open his disgusting trap. 

“ARE YA FUCKIN KIDDIN ME? NOBODY TALKS TO MARTY SMIRNOFF LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! I OWN YA, BITCH, WHETHER YA LIKE IT OR NOT. YER MY DANCER CAUSE YA SIGNED A CONTRACT THAT CLEARLY STATES YA BELONG TO ME. SO IF I WERE SUCH A ‘SMART’ DAMN DAME LIKE YASELF, I’D GET MY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW JUST SO I CAN GIVE YA PROPER TREAT-“

“I’m sorry, Mr. Smirnoff, but I think I am much smarter than that. My quote unquote, ass is not going to you but is going to find a new job that respects and treats me well,” Penelope said calmly, trying to hide the fact that she was feeling slightly scared. What he said did scare her. She did remember signing a contract that she was part of the studio but she still had the right to quit. The man was lucky that she wasn’t calling the authorities on him..even though she really wanted to. 

_Wait a minute…_

“HA GOOD LUCK WITH THAT, BITCH! YOU WEREN’T EVEN THAT GOOD OF A DANCER. I CAN EASILY REPLACE YOU-“

“If you think I’m so easily replaceable, then that is perfectly fine with me. I want to make a deal with you. If you allow me to leave without a scratch (well I did leave with a huge scar), I will not call the authorities of your..many many crimes. I’m shocked that there hasn’t been anything filed against you at this point. You can replace me. I hope you find someone suitable for the part and that the show does...an adequate amount of success. You have a good day now, okay dear?” Penelope said. She immediately hung up the phone and did not want to hear anything else that was nasty the man had to spit out. 

A huge sigh of relief escaped her lungs but it was short lived because of Yolanda and Betty now tightly hugging Penelope’s waist. She could smell the combination of the pancake batter and their perfumes together, creating a comfortable feeling inside. As much as she was annoyed that they hugged her unexpectedly, she couldn’t help but smile at how excited they were and melted into the hug. She felt so lucky to have friends like these. She wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. The now ex-dancer took a moment to appreciate the hug a little more until she realized she should get going soon.  
  
As she let go of the two girls, they did the same and all looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Tears threatened to pour out of Penelope’s eyes but she wouldn’t let them. Even though she wanted to be all sentimental with her roommates, she couldn’t do that at the moment and they understood. Yolanda seemed to have been thinking the same thing she was and nodded her head as she looked back with a proud face. 

“Go get ‘em, Penny!” The blonde said as she playfully patted Penelope’s back. Betty nodded in agreement but then looked down at Penelope’s body and slightly frowned. The brunette became a little confused and raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. 

“Is there something wrong, Betty?” She asked. Her roommate blushed under her black hair slightly and giggled. 

“Oh it’s just..you shouldn’t leave yet..”  
  


“Uh why’s that?”

Betty lifted one of her feet, almost causing her to lose her balance but realized she _used_ to be a ballet dancer and regained her footing. She looked down to see that she still had on her slippers which also meant she still had her pajamas on! Penelope laughed at her own mistake of almost going out in public still wearing her nightgown. A bright red blush formed on her cheeks like Betty’s and an embarrassed smile spread across her face. She thanked her roommate for pointing that out and then excused to herself to run upstairs quickly to get herself ready. 

It soon didn’t take her long to come running back down the stairs with a nice and refreshed face with a touch of makeup, neat braids in her hair, and a pearl necklace around her neck. She had on a tan dress that ended just below her knees and had long sleeves that ended at her wrists. The neckline was in a v shape but did not show too much of her skin and had an opening collar. This was one of her much nicer dresses that wasn’t too flashy but it was just right for something formal. A different long overcoat that was dry and was a lighter shade of beige covered her dress to keep her warm. She had on the same black heels from last night and felt better than earlier. 

She was going to be interviewed so she may as well look nice but keep modesty as always. What was she? A flapper who wore short dresses and danced the night away? No! As much as Penelope would love to dance at night with friends, she had no clue on how to act that way. She was too used to sitting still and taking orders from others...like she always has been. 

_Chin up..have a smile on your face. Never slouch, walk with grace.._

_Thanks mother.. that’s now ingrained in my head for as long as I live. I may as well be some bird that has its wings clipped and can’t fly or a prisoner with a ball and chain. The posture I was forced to have definitely felt like I had some kind of restraints..I’d love to break free from them.._

She paused for a moment before she was about to head out the door, her hand just gracing above the doorknob. Penelope looked behind her to see Yolanda and Betty standing behind her with the same proud smiles. The ex-dancer couldn’t help but smile back at them. These girls really helped her through this whole ordeal and didn’t know what she would do without them. If she was alone….that wouldn’t have been the best. But she wasn’t. She had two amazing friends that stuck by her side no matter what and she would do the same for them over and over again.

“I can’t thank you girls enough for your help. If it weren’t for you, I would still be in his clutches. I think this is the start of a new life for me and I am going to live it right,” Penelope said to them, tears almost forming in her eyes again. Why was she so emotional? She should be used to them being there for her..but this felt different.

_Maybe this is the start of something new for me. Something that’s going to be positive for me. As long as I have Yolanda and Betty with me, I will be okay. I will get this job and if I don’t, I’ll have to keep trying and trying. I can do this._

With one last wave goodbye, Penelope opened the door and stepped outside. The weather seemed to have changed drastically overnight. The rain changed into its much more solid and frozen form of snow and the wind felt colder with a slight sting. The snow fell and touched the ground, starting to form its blanket on the streets of New York. 

It was strange yet fascinating how fast the weather could just change in a few hours but Penelope wasn’t going to question it. She absolutely adored the winter with its pretty sights, the cheerfulness of Christmas, the warmth of indoors, and the parties of New Years. Sure she hated the cold weather but the positives outweigh the negatives. She loved all seasons equally yet winter had its own certain shine to it. It was like it transported her into a completely new environment with its own feelings, thoughts, and sights. Winter was its own little universe and she was now a part of it. New York in this universe was definitely a sight to marvel at. 

She walked down the sidewalks through her neighborhood of the Upper East side, feeling the snowflakes flutter around her. Some of them stuck to her wool coat, sticking to the fabric and each had its own uniqueness to it. As she breathed while she walked, she could see the puffs of air coming out of her as if she was a dragon breathing fire. She remembered pretending to be one when she was younger and watched the “smoke” flow out of her mouth. There were others milling around on the streets, some driving their cars and some walking on the sidewalks. She passed by a few familiar faces and smiled at them with a wave. They would smile back but almost did a double take when they got a better look at her face.

_Just ignore them..they’re just concerned for you that’s all. They aren’t judging you for your missing eye…_

Penelope continued her trek to the bakery, now ignoring any passing glances by any neighbors or other pedestrians. She had a job to get and that was exactly what she was going to do. She has a chance to make a better life for herself and she will not pass up on it. 

The scenery changed from the brownstone houses to much more commercial buildings. There were still some apartments here and there but mainly, this was where some businesses decided to settle and make a living. It was convenient for those who lived in these neighborhoods to get what they needed without having to travel too far but it was also convenient for the business owners. They could make so much money just off of the ones who live in the Upper East side but to add the ones that don’t live there, it would make their business boom. Maybe this was a good spot for Penelope. 

She passed a few more shops and buildings until she was in front of a small one. In the windows, cakes, pastries, cookies, and other assortments were placed on top of displays to proudly show what they sold. Anyone would drool just over the sight of them and would have to pry their eyes off from looking too longingly. Above the door was a sign that read BARRIGA-MILLER’S BAKERY in white, cursive lettering. There were also a few others that read HELP WANTED, its hours, and a few things that talked about specials. She could see two people in the store already behind the counter, not noticing that she was at the window.

Anxiety started to fill the spaces inside of her head, clouding her thoughts with doubts. There was an itching feeling for her to turn around and flee in the other direction and never return. Her eye darted back and forth from the front door of the bakery to where she first walked from. Her heart rate picked up its pace as thoughts raced and raced in her head. She felt uneasy, unwanted, out of place...but if she didn’t move her feet soon, she’d be out of money. She had to do this. One way or another.

_But what if they don’t accept me?_

_Well you’d have to find some other place that would take your sorry butt!_

_But what if they don’t either?_

Her thoughts were getting too loud...

_Someone’s going to have to! They have a help wanted sign for a reason, you have experience with baking. You also got a sob story, they’ll eat that right up._

_What experience? Baking in a kitchen with a mother who was strict and controlling?_

Too loud...

_Well if she was so controlling, this is your chance to break free!_

_I can’t do this...I wanna go home.._

Too loud...

_STOP IT YES YOU CAN!_

_I CAN’T!_

_YOU CAN!_

_I CAN’T_

TOO LOUD!

“STOP!” Penelope yelled, putting her hands on her head. She rang her fingers through her braids, feeling her soft hair..doing this always calmed her down..

Wait. Did she just shout out loud?

Other people around her looked at her as if she had grown horns on the top of her head and was a rampaging monster. They tried to walk around her to avoid any other sudden outbursts, keeping their distance at a good six feet. One mother even held her child closer to her as they hurried away.

A light blush formed over Penelope’s cheeks and immediately regretted her actions. She wasn’t in the comforts of her own home but was in the uncomforts of the outside world, vulnerable to others’ judgements and opinions. She had to keep her little outbursts to herself, especially if she was about to either get or not get a new job. It was time to adjust her bra (not physically), take names and kick some ass (she would never kick anyone’s rear). Penelope took a deep breath in like she had done probably 20 million times today, and exhaled, feeling its escape from her mouth. 

The ex-dancer started to move her feet towards the door of the bakery and pressed her hand on the glass, pushing it and hearing a bell above her. The people behind the counter immediately looked up from looking bored to being attentive once they heard the chime. It was a smaller woman with blonde hair and a plump body with a taller man with orange hair. She wore a blue dress with white apron and a huge smile on her face. She ran from behind the counter like she was in a hurry and stopped in front of Penelope with a loud skid of her heels on the tile floor. The smaller woman regained her balance before introducing herself, brushing her poofy blonde hair out of her face.

“Hi there! Welcome to Barriga-Miller Bakery! I am Sadie Miller and that one over their is my fiance, Lawrence-”

“It’s Lars!”  
  


“Yes..Lars. Sadie and Lars. Lars and Sadie. Are you interested in a job here...or are you just hungry for one of our delicious delicacies?” She asked. 

Penelope stared at the woman for a little and her eye trailed to her fiance, who was gingerly sitting on top of the counter with an unamused expression on his face. He moved his finger in the air to the beat of imaginary jazz music playing in his head. This was already a lot to take in with this..Sadie coming up to her with so many questions before she ever had the chance to introduce herself. Did she do this to every poor customer? Was that help wanted sign really screaming out that they needed help? Her eye went back to Sadie in front of her and put on a smile to hide the fact she was a bit confused.

“Hello. I’m Penelope Perle and, yes, I am looking for a job. I actually saw your ad in the newspaper the other night and saw that I just had to take a look at your establishment! And by what I am seeing now, I couldn’t have chosen anything better!” She exclaimed excitedly. 

Yes, the bakery was quite an establishment to gander at. Chairs were placed in front of circular tables for patrons to eat off of and were clean. Some decorations were placed around neatly like flowers, posters of their specials and new things to try, or just simple pictures of the Barriga and Miller family. They all displayed happy faces as they posed in front of their shop or inside. They had a display case against the front counter that was stocked full of cakes, pies, pastries, muffins..the list went on. On top of the glass case was a strange tube-ish cake on a plate. It was a light purple color, a white swirl of icing in the center on the inside as a filling, and a few dallops on the top. It looked quite appetizing despite its strange color.

Sadie’s face changed from smiling to one that was flattered and had slightly blushing. She smiled again and then laughed, waving a hand.

“Oh you’re too kind! This is just some old place heh..nothing too special really. Lars and I opened this together with different hopes and dreams..that never really came true but hey we’re happy! Aren’t we Lars?” The small woman asked her fiancé, who was now pretending to play a saxophone and wasn’t listening. Sadie rolled her eyes once she didn’t get a reply. 

“Well I’m happy. Mr. I-got-back-from-the-war...probably? Yeah I’d say that. Anyway, enough about me! More about you since you’re interested in a job here! We can sit over here!” 

Sadie waved a hand as a gesture for Penelope to come with her and sat down at one of the tables. The ex-dancer obeyed and sat down across from the woman. She didn’t have anything for her to write down on nor did there seem like any set plan for the process of interviewing and hiring.

_Okay..strange that this is how they interview potential workers...but I won’t question their methods. They seem desperate enough with only two workers-well one seems to work while the latter would rather pretend to play in a jazz band._

Sadie started to ask her general questions like where she was from, if she had any employment beforehand, what else she does for a living. Penelope would rather not get into detail about what she used to do but she was glad to say she had a background of dancing and Sadie seemed to be pleased to hear. 

She asked her if she had any background in baking and the reply was that Penelope baked with her mother. She would also sometimes bake in her free time to keep herself busy. She adored baking pies and giving them to friends to enjoy. Sadie hummed happily as she listened which seemed like a good sign. 

But there was one question that would be the last she’d want to hear.

“Okay..by what you’re telling me, you already seem like a good fit! However, I am not sure if this is a huge issue..or it’s invasion of your privacy..but is it okay if I may ask what happened to your eye?” Sadie asked in a kind voice, probably trying hard not to say the wrong thing.

_She was bound to ask you that. It’s hard to avoid such a huge eyepatch on your face. Just tell her and it will be quick and easy. You don’t even have to get into every detail_

_I don’t want to...but I have to._

Penelope paused for a quick moment to collect her thoughts and her sanity. She didn’t want to answer but if it was for the sake of getting a job, she’ll do it. Sadie seemed kind enough to not make a big fuss out of it and Lars was now too busy in trying to snag a cinnamon roll without anyone noticing. Maybe it was a safe place for her to say it.

“Well...usually I’d rather not talk about it but.. I will if I have to for you, Ms. Miller. My..um..choreographer was a bit of a jerk and.,he hit me..with a horse’s crop..” she said, wincing slightly. She expected Sadie to react with something hysterical but it was far from it. 

Sadie’s expression changed into one that was trying to comfort her. She felt her hand rest on her wrist and the woman lightly padded it. Her eyes softened and had a small smile.

“I’m sorry, Penelope. That sounds awful. But..I can assure you that will never happen around here for you. Well..Lars’ words can sting lightly sometimes but he’s only joking.”

“Hm! That won’t be a problem-“

Hold the phone.

_Now give it back to me._

Did she say that won’t ever happen? 

“Are you saying...I got the job?” Penelope asked, her voice showing she was shocked. 

“Yep! I think you seem qualified enough! Plus you don’t seem too snobbish like some other characters we’ve met before. We can start off by doing some paperwork for your payments, your schedule, some safety procedures, and your uniform!” Sadie exclaimed, getting up from the table. “Now if you could follow me to the back, we can get started!”

However, Penelope didn’t budge from her chair. All she could do is look at the door where Sadie disappeared into with eyes as wide as saucers. She was trying to process what the hell just happened.

_Did I...get the job?_

_Yea...I guess I did._

_Okay._

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinel’s Swell Slang Dictionary:  
> 1\. Chin music: punch in the jaw  
> 2\. The pen: penitentiary, jailhouse
> 
> Wow that’s not a lot of slang, huh? Well I’m not writing Spinel’s dialogue in this chapter so that’d make sense. Penelope doesn’t use it as much. 
> 
> So so sorry if this chapter was bad and that it’s LONG. It was gonna be longer but I had to cut it shorter for everyone’s sanity. Speaking of sanity, I’ve lost mine already for this freaking quarantine. I miss the gym. I miss my school (wow I’m actually saying that). Hope you’re all doing well during this time. PLEASE STAY SAFE GUYS PLEASE STAY HOME!!!
> 
> Marty’s last name is Smirnoff because both my gf and I imagined him having Russian origins and Smirnoff is a Russian name AND it’s vodka. Marty drinks so it made sense to me. We never heard his last name in the show so I had to wing it. Penelope’s last name is literally pearl but in french. So unique I know thank you. 
> 
> Hope you got some references in there, I just love making references whether it’s something else or it’s the show. Both are fun! Hope you had fun reading.
> 
> I did so much research for this. I do so much research for this story. I search of when things are made like idk say when Coke was invented so I can stay true to the time. If it’s in the 20’s, I can’t have a song by Kanye West playing in the background. I gotta have...idk whoever was big at that time. It’s so fun to search things for the 20s. It’s my own little history lesson and I love history. I tried to be descriptive with Penelope’s clothes but lmao it was trickyyyy. Fun fact: The Enchanted April is a real book and was a thing in the 20s! In order to do a story right, ya gotta have the facts down. 
> 
> Anyways enough of me yappin  
> Onto the next chapter!  
> (Lets just hope I’ll post it sooner)


	8. New Beginnings and Same Olds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope gets a hang of working at the bakery while Spinel handles a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOOO!! Yo I’m so sorry for being SO late with updating. Things have been incredibly hectic with shit at home and I’ve been helping my cousins move up the street into a bigger house (they got four fucking houses man..). Plus I’ve been hitting a lot of writers block but HEy it’s here don’t complain.
> 
> WARNING: this chapter will have graphic description towards the end with Spinel. It’s the mafia so of course there will be blood being shed
> 
> Damn this chapter is long...

That Damn Dame

Chapter 8: New Beginnings and Same Olds

Penelope got up from her chair and started to walk her way over to the kitchen door, passing the front counter. Lars sat behind the counter, now stuffing his face with a cinnamon roll from one of the displays while pretending to play a saxophone. This time, Penelope got a better look at the young man as she walked past him. His hair was an orange brown and was longer at the top, making it a bit fluffier. A long and red scar went over his right eye, which both were an intense dark brown and almost blackish. He wore a light blue short sleeve shirt that had some stains on it from baking and wasn’t protected much even with a white apron tied around his neck and waist. Black trousers were on his legs and black pointed shoes on his feet, also both dusted white with flour.

Lars looked like any other man that was in his 20’s with the same attitude and the same dreams; the American Dream. He’s been through things like the Great War, being a leader to a small platoon of ragtags, and the hardships of a teenager. He probably received that scar from being flung into battle. He wished he wasn’t running a small bakery in the Upper West Side and should be doing bigger and better things. But there were things keeping him grounded: Sadie. He didn’t make it seem like he appreciated her company but Lars had a soft side underneath that cape of trying to be cooler. 

But Penelope knew this because of what her and Sadie discussed in between interviewing. The baker was lucky her fiance was too busy pretending to listen to one of the big jazz bands and not listening to the conversation at the time. He would’ve been redder than one of the red velvet cakes that sat in the display and would try to deny what was being said. 

It was quite silly to see a grown man get so flustered over something small and it would’ve been even sillier to see Lars’ reaction once he heard of his past. With an attitude and personality like his, he would most likely revert back into a teenager with the embarrassment and blushing. He may like to toot his own horn to seem like most men these days when really, he was just insecure like the rest. 

But that wasn’t wrong to be insecure.

_I feel the same way, Lars...not liking yourself very much..because of how you look or what you’ve done in the past and all you do is go down a dark, swirly path of beating yourself up. You can’t stop but to think that you aren’t worth anyone’s time.._

“Penelope?” Sadie’s voice broke Penelope out of her trance of negative self-talk. The woman looked up to see the baker standing in front of her with one of the double doors opened and a concerned look on her face. “Aren’t you coming back here?” 

Penelope’s face grew a small blush of red with slight embarrassment and shock. She hadn’t realized how long she had been standing there in the bakery. She probably was staring at Lars unintentionally and hoped dearly that he didn’t notice or felt any sort of discomfort. She avoided Sadie’s eye contact by looking around the room and threw her hands up in defense then laughed falsely. 

“Oh um whoops! I’m so sorry about that...I tend to...stare off into space a lot in thought..it’s a habit I have but won’t happen here! Nope!” Penelope said nervously. She was worried Sadie would give a weird reply back or if she was judging her, but the baker only laughed and waved a hand.

“Heh, no worries! I was starting to worry that you got lost or something! Of course...Lars did get lost once so I’m not gonna say much of that...but come on back here when you’re ready!”

Penelope nodded her head and watched Sadie walk back into the kitchen. She looked back at Lars, who was humming happily as he ate a cinnamon roll with icing on his face. It was strange to see an ex-soldier acting so...harmless and not as manly. The soldiers she encountered in the past were always loud, rowdy, rough and tumble but Lars didn’t seem like he was like that. He seemed more lazy, laid back and maybe a bit rude.   
  
_Why am I overanalyzing this guy? All of this wasn’t that important! Lets just go and get to baking already!_ _  
_ _  
_ And with those last thoughts to herself, Penelope turned a heel and started to march towards the double doors. Out of one of the circular windows, she could see Sadie standing over a stainless steel table with a few papers on top. She pushed open the door and was instantly hit with the leftover smell of baked goods, filling her nostrils with a familiar sense and made her feel good inside. She knew she chose the right occupation.   
  
Sadie looked up from the table and smiled to see Penelope walking over to stand next to her. She gestured to one of the papers and picked one of them up for her to see it.   
  
“Well, I’m glad you made it back here! First thing we’re gonna do is safety procedures. We gotta long list on here but I’m sure you already know some like uh...make sure the ovens are turned off when you’re finished and always clean up after you made a mess..yadda yadda..” Sadie started to drag on, looking at the papers. She wasn’t kidding at all.The list was pretty lengthy with a bunch of bullet points to organize each rule. Penelope recognized some of them and others were just plain common sense. 

They spent the next few minutes walking around the kitchen while Sadie pointed out some things to her as she explained. Nothing seemed to be too complicated for the ex dancer and she felt she could easily navigate through this kitchen. She could almost pretend that dancing was like baking since some terms like Coupé meant to cut and fondu meant to melt or sink down. She believed she could maybe tie in these things to help her as she would bake alongside Lars and Sadie. It always helped to relate something she already knew to something that was new.   
  
After going through safety procedures and a quick tour of each fridge, oven, sink, closet, and equipment, Sadie left Penelope to go fetch for her uniform. It didn’t take long for the small woman to come back with a light blue dress and an apron for her. The blue was the same shade as her and Lars’ uniforms. She handed them over for her but told her she didn’t need to change right away since they were only going to go over some recipes.   
  
“You can just come back here tomorrow with it on. If we have any time then maybe we could bake something simple like uh I dunno a cookie or muffins. Nothing too difficult or messy!” Sadie chuckled a bit as she walked over to a bookshelf that was stacked with books and folders that were filled with recipes. Penelope knew each recipe would make something scrumptious and couldn’t wait to get started. The shorter woman grabbed one of the folders and brought it over back to the steel table. 

The front of the folder had the words CAKES in black marker. The other folders and books were labeled so any baker could have easy access to them. Sadie opened it up and revealed the first recipe: a pineapple upside down cake. It was a dessert that everyone in this era loved and would love to get their hands on a slice. Just by the picture Penelope looked down upon, she could just taste the sweetness of the pineapples that were on top and made her mouth water.

“Well this folder here, as you can see, is for cakes. I don’t really think we have to read every single one because even I don’t remember some of them..but I still wanted to show you what we have I suppose. To get an idea, ya know?” Sadie said a bit awkwardly. “Uh we can definitely try any of these sometime if you’re interested. Some can be pretty wacky like this tomato soup cake..my mother gave me it and I really didn’t want it but nooo she insisted! She never listens to me even when I tell her to stop..”

Penelope continued to listen to Sadie rant on about her mother instead of going over recipes. The woman seemed to have a rather strange relationship with her and all of the stories somewhat melded together, despite her best efforts to continue listening. After listening to a few more rambles, Sadie looked at the clock on the wall overhead. Her eyes went wide as she started to scramble around the room to put the binders back into their place on the bookshelf, mumbling of how time flew by.   
  
“Geez oh man! I’m really wasting our time, aren’t I?” Sadie said, slightly embarrassed of her rambling. “Me and my big mouth…” 

Penelope giggled and waved a hand. “It’s no big deal, Sadie! I honestly don’t have much going on now that I’m not stuck in a ballet studio for hours upon hours. I’d much rather be here than there!” She said, reassuring the blonde. Sadie stopped scrambling around and smiled back at the other woman.   
  
“Heh, well that’s good to hear! Guess that would mean you wouldn’t mind working long hours--but hey that doesn’t mean I won’t make you stay too long! Now that the whole other stuff is out of the way, we can get right to baking whatever you would like! As time goes on, I’ll teach you some good customer service.”   
  
The women decided to spend the rest of their time flipping through some recipe folders to find the right one to bake: rich chocolate cakes. They didn’t seem too hard to make at the time since the instructions seemed easy to follow and the picture was a perfect model. Once they agreed to make this dessert, they immediately started to bake. 

While Sadie fetched the bowls, spoons and other tools to bake, she allowed Penelope to look in places to grab the ingredients. Even though they were just baking to pass the time, Sadie secretly wanted to see how the other woman would do on her own. She watched her out of the corner of her eye as the ex dancer moved around the room finding the right ingredients. Penelope got a bit confused at times of which pantry the flour was in but found it after checking a few more times. Nonetheless, she seemed to be doing fine even though the instructions were short earlier.

Once the ingredients and tools were all collected, they were placed on a table to get themselves prepared to make the small cakes. Before any baking could commence, their hands were washed as it was both common sense and a rule for baking in this establishment. Until this step was done, both Sadie and Penelope could get started. 

Sadie grabbed a mixing bowl and held up a stick of butter for the other woman to see. She then pointed to the carton of eggs that was sitting on the counter. 

“I’m going to start creaming this butter up..the recipe says we need a half cup of it. You can start to crack two eggs and then separate the yolks from the whites. Beat them until they start to have some creamy texture,” she instructed her new partner. Penelope nodded her head and grabbed the eggs.  
  
She opened the lid to find a dozen white eggs all nestled in the holders and were waiting to be picked up by any hands willing to be delicate enough. If Penelope were younger, she would probably want to break the egg to see if there was either a chick inside or just a plain yolk. She remembered the look on her mother’s face when she grabbed an egg and smashed it on the kitchen floor. She didn’t receive a very nice talk afterwards and was asked to promise not to misbehave or she wouldn’t be allowed to bake with her again. Penelope recalled that she didn’t want to lose those privileges, since she enjoyed baking with her mother and never threw anything else on the floor from that point forward.   
  
_Golly, Penelope..you really need to get your head out of the clouds and back to Earth..if space travel was even possible. Right now it’s time to work and not dilly dally._

Penelope took an egg out of the carton and brought it over to her bowl. She lightly tapped the shell against the edge of the metal until she saw a few cracks on the white surface. She carefully took her other hand to make the egg into two halves, one containing the yolk and the other half contained more of the egg whites. One other bowl was under the egg and became filled with egg whites. Penelope grabbed a whisk and started to move her hand in a circular motion to beat the yolks. The once solid blob of proteins and fats soon became a liquid in the bowl, ready for Sadie’s mixture of butter and sugar.

The woman looked over to see her new partner already prepared to have the yolks added to her bowl and allowed her to pour the contents into it. Sadie grabbed her whisk and began to mix the three ingredients together, creating a more yellowish mixture. She pointed a finger from the hand holding the whisk which directed to a glass carton of milk.   
  
“So the recipe says that the milk has to be added to this but first, you gotta hmm…” Sadie looks back down at the recipe, squinting down at the black printed words. “Oh! You gotta sift the baking powder and it has the baking soda and salt. Then the milk is probably added and mixed. Whoever made this recipe did NOT write this in a nice step by step fashion!”   
  
Penelope snickered at her comment and nodded her head to grab the baking soda, powder and salt. She took out a strainer from one of the cupboards and poured in two teaspoons of it, watching the clumps of powder become smaller grains. The one fourth teaspoons of salt and baking soda were added next.   
  
Penelope grabbed the glass bottle of milk and brought it over to a measuring cup with the metric system’s measurements marked on the glass. She hovered a finger over the half mark to make sure she would be pouring enough and started to tip the milk, watching the white liquid move up to the line. Once that was finished, Penelope moved the measuring cup over the mixture of baking powder, soda, and salt then whisked away. 

“Don’t forget to add melted chocolate and vanilla extract!” Sadie said, sliding over a bowl of already liquified chocolate and a bottle of vanilla extract. “After combining all of this, the recipe says to fold in the egg whites which just means to combine two mixtures. Egg whites are lighter so it goes on top of the heavier mixture, the chocolate and the other stuff. I can do that for you if you get confused.”

“No no, there wouldn’t be any need! I can try to do it. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen my mother do this a few times when making pie filling. How hard can it be?” Penelope answered, already adding the melted chocolate and vanilla. She spent the next minute mixing the heavier ingredients together in the bowl until it looked like everything was not separated. 

Penelope grabbed the other bowl that held the egg whites to have it be folded with the other mixture. She held a spoon in one hand and the bowl of egg whites in the other, beginning to stick the spoon in to start to push the mixture on top of the heavier one. The liquid began to spill into the bowl and settled on top almost like how a sheet of snow settles on top of the ground. The bowl’s contents were emptied and Penelope began to move the spoon through the new mixture across and over the top. She spent the next few minutes folding the mixtures until both were combined into one. Sadie came over to see the end result and nodded in approval.   
  
“Wow! Did it on your own, heh, good job! Now that’s done, we can finally get these suckers in tins and into the oven,” She said, walking over to an oven and setting it to three hundred seventy five fahrenheit. “These gotta go in for at least twenty five minutes so in that mean time, we can maybe just go over some things for customer service.” 

Penelope approved and began to pour the brown mixture into each slot of the tins. Once they were filled, she placed them on a rack in the oven and closed the door to let them bake. While the cakes were in the oven and causing chemical reactions to bake, Penelope and Sadie both stood at one table. They discussed between themselves how to perform good customer service but, mainly, Sadie talked about bad experiences with rude customers.

“And then, the coffee spilled _all_ over her!” Sadie laughed, shaking her head at the memory of Lars trying to handle hot coffee. “Then Lars says ‘criminy!’ Who says that?”

Penelope giggled at the story, picturing an angry woman with coffee all over her. The situation sounded bad but for some odd reason, it also sounded a bit silly like it was straight out of a cartoon. 

After a few more stories and tips, the conversation was stopped when the sound of the timer rang in their ears. Sadie got herself up from resting her elbows on the table and walked over to turn the timer off. The ringing stopped and she opened the oven door with an oven mit. With the door open, the smell of chocolate escaped and spread around the room. It smelled delightful to Penelope and she had a small smile as she watched the other woman take the cakes out of the oven.

_Perfect! They don’t look too bad from here but that doesn’t mean they taste good or not. I do hope I didn’t add too much of whatever ingredient to make it unbalanced._

“These look good, Penelope! They certainly smell good too but we should make sure they taste good too. It’d be nice to use these as a sample, I suppose,” Sadie said, setting the trays down on the table.

_She read my mind._

“I already made the chocolate icing for this when you weren’t looking actually. We just gotta let these cool a bit,” Sadie explained. She set them in the fridge to cool off and set a timer for a good fifteen minutes.

* * *

Once the timer went off to signify that the time had already passed, Sadie shut the ringing off and opened the fridge to see that the cakes did not take too long to cool. 

“Perfect! I thought they’d take longer but, thankfully, they didn’t! We can put icing on these bad boys and try them. Maybe Lars would want one..if he didn’t eat all of the cinnamon rolls..I just made those earlier..” she said, beginning to carefully scoop the small cakes out of the tins and placed them on a flat tray. 

Penelope giggled and snatched the bowl of chocolate icing that sat on a table further away. Just by the look of the icing, she could tell that it was rich, sweet, and chocolatey. Usually she loved a vanilla or strawberry flavoring but chocolate was always a classic. 

She picked up a small spatula on her way over and set the icing bowl down. Sadie had already finished taking out the cakes from the tins and was waiting for the icing. 

“I think putting icing is one of my favorite things to do when it comes to baking. I may complain about coming to work all the time but sometimes it feels nice to just slather a sugary coating on something else just as sugary. Then the best part is to taste test it...which might turn into eating the whole thing..” Sadie said as she slathered a gob of chocolate icing onto a small cake. A blush grew on her face as she admitted to eating a lot of cookie dough and ended up having to go home sick. “I swear, no matter how many warnings we get of salmonella, I WILL eat raw oatmeal cookie dough.”  
  
“Being handed the spoon to lick was always a treat!” Penelope agreed, spreading some icing on her own. She smiled at the thought of being a child and licking a spoon completely clean but then being scolded at for wanting seconds. She shook the second thought out of her head and continued to put icing on. 

They spent the next few ten minutes putting chocolate icing on the cakes but no words were spoken. They simply wanted to finish these cakes so Penelope could end her first day of training. She thought she did quite well, handling the baking was easy and getting around the kitchen was also a cinch. 

She just hoped that she would handle the other task of customer service well. Penelope knew that there were times when she could be a bit shy to talk to others. She wasn’t one to normally shout or talk above a conversation. She was the type of broad to wait patiently for her turn but was often treated as a doormat. 

She’d have to thank her parents for making her this way of their constant dictatorship over her. Their parenting wasn’t warm and fuzzy like the rest of America...it was what a psychologist would call it: authoritarian. High demands yet low responsiveness and high expectations but low nurturing. 

Even dancing felt like she had to be a soldier that had to look sharp, poised, and ready with a choreographer that was more like a sergeant..a drunken one. 

_A drunken sergeant who just couldn’t get his hands off of a soldier and just loooved to push them to their limit...their breaking point..their last nerve..their last amount of sanity and willingness to keep going._

_I’ve reached that limit._

_I skyrocketed past that limit._

Penelope rolled her eyes at the thought but continued to spread icing on a cake. She was on her last one so there shouldn’t be any reason to think about the bad things. 

_You’re at a new job, Penelope. You have the best of roommates/friends you could ever ask for. Why do you still think of your parents and their bad parenting style? Why do you still think of Marty and his omnipotence over you?_

_Some things may be hard to let go of..but it hurts even more to keep holding on so letting go might just save you._

Penelope looked down to see that she put way too much icing on her last cake, which was most likely a result of being lost in thought. Her one eye gazed over to Sadie and saw that she was also finished. The smaller woman looked up at Penelope with a big smile and a thumbs up while still holding a knife full of chocolate icing.

“Alright! Looks like we got this over with! Let me get Lars in here so we can all do a taste test together,” Sadie said, setting the knife and cake down to walk over to the double doors. She held one open and shouted into the bakery. “Lars! Quit pretending to play music and get in here!”

“Applesauce, Sadie! No need to shout since I’m the only one in here! I was in the middle of pretending to play one of Louis Armstrong’s solos!” Lars said in an annoyed tone and walked into the kitchen. “The hell do ya need me in here for? We don’t got any customers.”

Sadie rolled her eyes and lifted a plate of the chocolate cakes. “Lars, you weren’t in the middle of ringing anyone up so I think your little imaginary concert can wait. Penelope and I baked some of these cakes and I thought you could be one of our taste testers!” she said with a smile.

Lars looked down at the cakes and over at Penelope, who had a shy smile and a slight blush on her cheeks. The ex-soldier shrugged his shoulders and decided to grab one since they did look pretty good. Both women watched as Lars brought the cake to his mouth and took a bit out of it, some chocolate getting on his lips. He began to chew, tasting the rich flavor of the chocolate and opened his eyes. 

“It’s good. Not better than my ube roll but it’s good,” he said, finishing the last few bites and licked his fingers. Sadie and Penelope took the light compliment and smiled at each other.

“Alright! On her first try! Don’t take Lars’ comment too harshly, he gets opinionated about things,” Sadie reassured Penelope with a wave of her hand. She looked at the hand to look at the watch on her wrist and her eyes widened. “Oh golly! Looks like our time here is up! You did a really nice job today, Penelope. I’m so glad that we got a person like you in our crew. You can come back tomorrow around 5 am.”

Penelope’s face grew into a smile as she heard those words. She couldn’t be any prouder of herself that she made her first day a success. 

“Thank you, Sadie! I can’t wait for what’s to come!” She answered as she started to grab her things. 

The trio talked a bit more as the new baker headed out the door and gave quick goodbyes. Night had already fallen in New York and so had more snow. The flakes fluttered down to the earth gently and already started to become a collection on Penelope’s coat. She just couldn’t wait to get in her nice warm home and tell her roommates of her day at the bakery.

_They’re going to be so happy for me! I don’t blame them...I’m surprisingly happy for myself as well. Maybe this will be the start of something great!_

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Penelope worked in the bakery for long hours. She would rise early in the morning before Yolanda and Betty to head off to work. Bakers have to get up so early because of the task to bake freshly made bread and other assortments. 

She didn’t mind getting up like this since she was already a morning bird. Penelope liked to wake up before the rest of New York since it felt more calm and peaceful than the city usually was in the daytime. 

Penelope started every morning in the bakery by baking bread. She loved to smell it as it came out of the oven and filled the shop with a nice aroma. She also enjoyed talking to other customers. It was a little challenging at first to gain confidence but the people she encountered were pretty friendly. They appreciated her kind face that was different from what they usually saw on the streets.

Working with Lars and Sadie was a treat. When it wasn’t too busy, the three would put on music and dance a little but would stop once a customer walked in. It was kind of like a game to them which they found to be quite funny. 

Penelope enjoyed their company. It was nice to interact with different people from all kinds of places. Sure she liked the other dancers from the studio, but they had moments where they thought they were better than everyone else. Lars and Sadie, however, didn’t have this problem—well Lars could be self centered but he wasn’t so bad. 

* * *

In Midtown Manhattan, loud chatter and music could be heard underneath the floors of Whitney Diamond’s jewelry shop. It was a bit surprising that nobody heard it from the streets above but thankfully, New York was very loud and full of idiots. 

While patrons drank and danced, others circled around roulette and pool tables. Among the others was Spinel. She leaned against her pole in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She watched as some other man took his shot against the striped balls while she was the solid. The gangster snickered once a man missed one of the corner holes with his striped 4 ball.

“Ya call that a shot? Ha! I bet I can do better with my eyes closed!” She teased as she moved her leaning body to the pool table. “Watch and learn, _boys_.” 

Spinel took a long drag from her cigarette, the burning end lit up brighter as she inhaled. Once there was a good bit burned, she blew a large cloud of smoke out of her mouth, feeling it escape her lungs. The smoke floated upwards into the low hanging light. 

Spinel then slapped down another few bucks on a plate that had a pretty large stack piling up. People who play pool here enjoyed placing bets and trying to win money. The gangster needed some cash since she knew her refrigerator at her apartment was short on food and booze. 

She looked at how the white ball was close to a 10. She was on her last ball, the 8, while one man still had one striped and the air around felt a bit tense. Other men surrounded the table and watched anxiously as Spinel got herself down to be leveled with the ball.

Her stick rested against her gloved right hand on the edge of the table while the left was holding it at the top. She gave a few good pushes to warm herself up, smirking at how she could hear the men make small noises which grew louder. Her canine glinted in the light. 

To really play with them, she decided to close her eyes like she had promised. She then decided to move herself at a different angle to make it harder but to rile these goons more. She absolutely loved to tease and joke around others. The look on their faces just made her feel so good. 

She allowed the stick to glide against her fingers towards the white ball. The tip collided against it which made the ball collide against a striped ball. One man was about to laugh at how she didn’t hit her own ball, she held a finger up to silence him.

Everyone watched the striped ball roll around the table and hit against the 8. The black ball zoomed across the green surface, going off from other corners of the table but was starting to lose its momentum. It slowed its roll when it neared a hole but looked like it was about to barely go any further. 

The men, including her opponent, prepared themselves to give Spinel a rough time for losing when the ball went against their favor and went into the hole. They all gasped while Spinel smirked as they heard the clunk of it dropping in. She turned over to the plate of money to collect her earnings when her opponent stopped her in her tracks with his larger body. The gangster rolled her eyes and poked his stomach with a gloved finger.

“Pardon me, pal, but get outta my way. I beat ya fair and square so lemme grab my cash and drift!” Spinel snarled, her canines showing and her fist shook. She wasn’t gonna let anybody get in her way.

The man looked at his men and then laughed at her. She swear she could see his uvula dancing around in his mouth and wanted to rip it out but only stood idly by. He looked back over to her and got in her face, she could smell the drink he ingested: moonshine. 

“Ya think one game’s gonna make ya earn all this? Ha! Best two outta three, ya damn dame! So close yer head and get to settin’ the table up,” the man said, his s’s spat in Spinel’s face and she didn’t flinch at all when she felt droplets of spit fall onto her. 

She raised a hand to wipe the saliva off her and just about when she wanted to make that hand into a fist, she heard her name being called. She groaned when she realized who it was.

“Spinel! Applesauce, Spinel, where the hell are you?” Said a squawky voice that pushed through the crowd.

It was Yolanda, aka Yellow Pearl, aka the biggest bluenose this side of the East Coast. Spinel would rather be bothered by a copper than her at the moment. At least all they had to do was slap on bracelets..or possibly shoot if they were trigger happy or not trusting. But no no no! Not Yolanda! She has to go on and on for what Spinel does wrong over and over again. She often wondered how Betty put up with her. If she were that shy gal, she woulda kicked Yolanda right out!

Spinel turned around to see Yolanda behind her with a face that looked a bit sweaty. She was disgusted by all the men that made her feel like this with their large bodies and was grateful she was out of the mass. The woman straightened herself out to speak.

“Spinel, White Diamond has requested your presence in her office. It has been relocated upstairs,” Yolanda said while shoving her hand into a man’s face to stop him from gawking at her. “Ugh, I cannot understand how you choose to be around such.. _mugs”_

Spinel growled and pushed her opponent out of the way with one hand, who struggled to keep his balance and landed against a mug of beer that spilled on him. 

“Are ya kiddin me, Yellow?! I was just about ta take my winnin’s until ya decided to show yer face! ‘Course I was about ta get my face punched in but, ay, I love a good fight,” said Spinel, walking with Yolanda as they started to make their way through the crowds. The blonde in front of her rolled her gold brown eyes and huffed. “Yeah yeah talk about your amazing escapades later. Right now, White needs you,” she said as she pushed a man out of the way. 

Spinel laughed and lifted an arm to start flexing her muscles, which weren’t really there. “Oh I’m sure ya would wanna hear about how yer big strappin gal can pummel anyone that gets near!” She said and shoved her arm into Yolanda to make her point, who didn’t really care and opened the door with the four diamonds painted on. 

“Spinel, stop fooling around and follow me to White’s office. She’s got a really important job for you and would not be very pleased if you were late.”

“C’mon! Yer no fun! Ya always have this attitude where yer like ‘oh there’s so much work to be done! Spinel, you are such an idiot!’ Ya don’t know how ta have any fun! I’m sure a few drops of moonshine would make yer underwear not be so up yer ass...if ya wear any hehe..”

The women closed the door behind them and immediately, the sound of music and talking was muffled from it being blocked. They made their ascension up the stairs to the jewelry store. Whitney Diamond decided to move her office to the upstairs since there was an extra space they discovered. She didn’t like having all of the noise from the club and there were times some drunks have walked into her old office. 

She didn’t have a problem to worry about the police snooping around since she knew how to be secret and sly. She would have the walls slide to reveal her maps behind. She had a closet that kept her guns in a small safe but was underneath the floorboards. To access the guns, all Whitney had to do was lift a piece of wood and she could have a handgun in her grasp. Some other alcohol bottles were kept in a similar place but were closer by her desk, majority being wine. 

The pair walked into the office to see White sitting at her office chair. It looked similar to the other office but this one had windows. It was dark outside yet it was also dark inside with only one light on and the fire was lit. She had a glass of wine already in hand and was waiting for Spinel’s arrival at her desk chair.

“Oh! Hello, Starlight! I’ve been waiting for you,” White said after taking a sip of her red wine. She smiled at her granddaughter who gave a weak smile back. She looked over to Yellow Pearl and spoke. “Pearl, thank you for bringing my granddaughter to me. That will be all.”

Yellow Pearl gave a salute with her hands in the shape of a diamond, the official salute for the Diamond Family, and made her way out the door. Spinel watched her leave and heard the sound of the door clicking shut. She was now alone with White. Not one of her favorite things. 

“Sooo, granny, whatcha got for me tonight? This better be good ‘cus I just lost a good bit of dough,” Spinel said to White, jumping into a chair in front of the desk and resting her feet on it. “I needed that ta fill my sad excuse for a fridge. It’d be nice if ya’d at least gimme, I dunno, some booze or even an apple.” 

White Diamond looked at Spinel with a blank expression but then pulled into a smile and laughed. The gangster gave her grandmother an annoyed look as she realized she was being laughed at. She didn’t want to be ripped on at the moment but just to get over with whatever job she was going to be given.

“Uh I didn’t come here ta get laughed at, White. Ya wanted me so ya got me,” Spinel said in an annoyed tone and rolled her eyes.

White Diamond seized her laughter and recollected herself by sipping from her wine glass once again. “Oh, darling, don’t you worry. It’s just that I thought you wanted to be left to your own devices and didn’t need any of my help. You’ve been doing so well on your own since _you_ know when,” White said. Her tone became a little more serious. “But if it’s money you need then you can receive it after you complete your task today. Do I make myself crystal clear?”

“Yes, White.” The news that Spinel was given next was shocking. 

“Good. I have gotten a report from Sapphire that Aquamarine and a soldier that you call ‘Eyeball’ have been colluding with another gang. They have exposed where some of our distilleries are located which is not a good thing about our business. They have also been trying to get that Universe agent’s attention to our activities to expose us.”

Spinel’s jaw slightly dropped at the codename Aquamarine and decided to take her spectator shoes off of the desk to pay better attention. 

“Wait wait wait hold the phone. So yer tellin me that dumb Dora, the one that looks like a fuckin’ five year old, and her pirate lackey have the potential ta ruin the family business?”

“Yes, that is what I was trying to say, Spinel,” White answered in a dry tone. 

The gangster put her gloved hand to her mouth and looked down in thought. “Damn. So whatta ya say we oughta do, boss? Feed em ta the lions?” 

White’s straight face pulled into a smile again and she stood up from her seat. She was the tallest out of all the members of the family which just added to the fact of how powerful she was. But she was also the oldest with her white hair and some wrinkles that didn’t stop her from still looking gorgeous. Despite the fact that she was family, Spinel couldn’t help but feel intimidated. She was still her boss and she still had that power to eliminate her the same way as Aquamarine if that was implied.

“I want you to get rid of them. They took an oath to swear loyalty to this family and even have the evidence to prove it on their bodies by tattoo. They disrespected me and all of us. For that, she deserves to be taken out. I do not have any preference of how you do it but just make sure there is absolutely no evidence that this was your doing,” White explained, chillingly never dropping that smile. She searched through her desk to find a slip of paper for Spinel and handed it to her, who took it in her gloved hands. 

“This is the address. It’s an apartment located in the Upper East Side. I’d send a driver but since it’s just you and isn’t too far away, it wouldn’t be needed as much. You can head out now and those two...traitors should be there.”

Spinel looked down at the address in her hand. Indeed, it was an address that was in the Upper East Side. She felt an odd feeling of familiarity when looking at those words but dismissed it. She stood up from her seat to make eye contact with her grandmother. 

“I’ll take care of her. Ya can count on me,” The black haired gangster said with a wicked smirk and a wink, putting the address in the pocket of her striped coat. She straightened her tie around her neck and the hat on top of her head. 

White smiled at her granddaughter and then nodded. “Good. I know you can get the job done, Spinel.”

And with that, Spinel left the office with a task to complete. She rarely went on missions by herself since her aunts and grandmother didn’t exactly trust her with certain things. She tended to get a bit messy and destructive but she always got the job done. The alcoholic usually had someone to accompany her to keep an eye on her. Spinel felt like she was a child who couldn’t keep themselves together and it annoyed her they saw her like that. 

She was gonna do this job right and she was going to get it done. No matter what. 

She suddenly felt her stomach growl from the lack of food she had eaten today.

_Fuck..I shoulda eaten..Nope! I ain’t gonna let that bother me! No siree! I am gonna do this now if my name ain’t Spinel Diamond!_

_…..Shoulda changed my last name when I had the chance.. But not now!_

Her stomach growled again like a dog as she walked through the chilly streets of New York.

_Shut the fuck up, stomach. Maybe if I could pick up somethin from the trash….No! I am not an animal!_

Another grumble and Spinel growled back.

_Okay maybe I can snag somethin’.._

Spinel saw in front of her was an overflowing trash can with papers and other stuff spilling out of it. There was a bagel with only a single bite taken out of it on top of the pile but was quickly snatched by a gloved hand before anyone could notice. She sniffed the bagel but stuck out her tongue and threw it to the ground once she realized it was her least favorite flavor: raisin. 

_Alright, who the hell would eva eat a raisin bagel?! Not even the devil himself would! Guess I’m gonna have ta wait until I finish this damn job._

Spinel continued to walk along the streets, feeling the cold air blow around her. It was snowing now and because of that, other citizens wore hats, scarves, and bigger coats to bear it. She slightly shivered underneath her coat since it wasn’t quite suitable for this weather but didn’t have the money to get one. She would ask her grandmother or aunts...but the old coot was right about her wanting to be more independent. She didn’t like having to mooch off of others since she’s always been fighting for her life every waking moment. 

The scenery around her started to change from her usual neighborhoods to more nicer looking homes. She rolled her eyes once she realized she was in one of those neighborhoods that had brownstone houses.

_Typical..of course Aquamarine would live in one of these homes. Her and her little pish posh ass. I’d kill ta live in one of these homes...say I could kill Aqua and take her’s! Bada bing bada boom I’d be livin’ in style._

Spinel’s train of thought stopped once she spotted the address she was looking for. She quietly muttered the words “15 E 62nd Street” to herself and smiled once she was at the front steps. She’ll give props to Aquamarine once; the girl did have a nice ass house. It had white bricks with a brown front door. The lights were off except for the living room light on the bottom with shadows of two people inside. The rest of the street was much more quiet so that showed her she had to be at the same volume to not cause a raucous. 

She reached for her gun that was nestled in the safety of her pants with the barrel covered and then crept silently to the window. Inside of the home, Spinel could see two shorter women sitting in the nicely decorated parlor. They were on a couch together and talking..which soon turned into a slight bicker.

Spinel rolled her eyes after watching the two women bicker and prepared herself to make an entrance. “Ugh young love. It’s so sweet yet so...disgustin’. It’s a shame that those damn dames are gonna burn in hell but they do deserve it. They’ll burn togetha. Time ta light shit up,” she said to herself, making sure her gun had enough bullets and heard the click of it being loaded. She had her knife with her in case she had to resort to more hands-on combat. 

Spinel moved away from the window and brought a gloved hand to knock a few times at the door. Inside of the home, she heard Aquamarine’s british accent complaining of how someone would be going around so late at night but was coming to the door anyway. Spinel smiled and waited for the door to be opened. 

Aquamarine stood in the doorway all dressed in a blue flapper dress and was probably ready for a night out when her dress got an addition of a spectator shoe. Spinel kicked her foot outwards and contacted Aqua's chest all while shouting, “Delivery!”

The smaller woman was sent flying backwards into the hallway while a very confused and scared looking Eyeball watched the scene unfold. She saw her body slide backwards and looked over to the doorway to see Spinel strutting into the apartment and shutting the door behind her. The gangster wore a smug grin on her face but still had spirals in her eyes. She struck a pose with her hand on her popped out hip and the other hand smoothing her hair. 

“Did somebody order a sexy pro skirt? If ya didn’t, it’s still yer lucky day ta get a lap dance but I charge a lot so pull out that cabbage,” Spinel said with a slightly sexy tone and wiggled her eyebrows to Eyeball, who was making sure Aquamarine was okay. 

“Now what the bloody hell is this?! Spinel, what are you doing here?” Aquamarine said, getting herself up. 

“Yeah! We want answers, buster!” Eyeball agreed and bared her teeth. One eye still showed anger while the other was in an eyepatch with a long scar under it. “Nobody ordered a prostitute and we only pay in cash!”  
  
Spinel rolled her eyes and laughed. It was no wonder why White wanted them to be killed; Aqua and Eyeball were extremely annoying the moment they opened their mouths. 

“Riiiight, like ya don’t know why I’m here.”

“Yes, we don’t know why you are here. That’s why we asked,” answered Aquamarine in an annoyed british tone. 

“Alright fine! I was sent by White Diamond ta get rid of ya. Told me that ya were workin’ with the enemy and were about ta be a buncha snitches too,” Spinel said but then smiled wickedly as she held up her gun to point at the pair. “But as they always say….snitches get stitches.”

Aquamarine and Eyeball both looked at each other with panicked expressions. They were about to accept their fate and close their eyes when Aqua’s devious brain hatched an idea. She walked up to Spinel with a smug grin on her face, surprising the other gangster slightly but still held the gun firmly.

“So we’re snitches, hm? Do you, by any chance, have any evidence?” Aquamarine said complacently. “If one must confront another, there has to be physical evidence because who’s to say we actually _did_ anything.”

Spinel paused for a moment and her face became perplexed, making Aqua smirk. It quickly faded once she saw the gangster keep her arm still up with the gun and a fiery anger in her magenta eyes. 

“Alright, evidence shmevidence. Who cares if I don’t have a stack of pictures ta show. If I’m assigned a job, I’m gonna get it done so shuttup!” Spinel said. “I got a few bullets in here and a finger that’s just itchin’ ta full the fuckin trigger. Quit yer yappin before I get ta the neck snappin’.”

Eyeball was the next to frown at the gangster in front of her. She saw with her one eye that Spinel was blocking the front door which could’ve been a potential escape but then realized there was a back door. She’d have to move quick and dragging Aqua might slow her down but she could do it. 

She was a Ruby which meant they had to be strong and always willing to protect. She’s been through so much like the killing of Pink Diamond and many turf wars. This was not how she was going to go out by the hands of some psychotic woman who had been emotionally traumatized. 

Operation Bluebird, which was the exposure of White Diamond’s business and the downfall, was almost a success but Eyeball would not let that be her last duty to fulfill. She will not go down without a fight. If Spinel wanted to kill Aquamarine she would have to get through this Ruby first. 

Eyeball got up from her position to stand taller and took out her knife from its holster at her side. Her brows furrowed in anger and she pointed the knife at Spinel. “If ya wanna get ta her, ya gotta get through me first! Ya better scram out, Spinel, or ya might end up with this in yer chest,” she growled in her raspy voice.

Spinel looked forward as if someone had a camera in her face with an unamused expression. The look turned into a smirk and then she laughed. “Bahahaha! Ya really think that bringin’ a knife to a gun fight was yer best bet? Sorry, bitch, but it’s gonna be lights out for ya,” she laughed. “I almost feel sorry for doin this.”

“Ruby! Just what are you doing? Don’t do anything stupid!” Aquamarine said to her, trying to get her to stand down. 

“Shhh shut up! I got this!” Eyeball shushed her with a finger. She stepped forward and jabbed the air with her knife once. “Cmon Spinel! Why don’t ya have a little piece of…..THIS!” She released the knife out of her hand and Spinel watched to see it spin past her in the air and clattered to the floor behind her. 

She looked back to see that both Aquamarine and Eyeball got up from their positions and were scrambling to get to the back door. Her smirk dropped into a snarl and bared her teeth in anger. 

“HEY! GET BACK HERE, YA SONS O’ BITCHES!” Spinel yelled and ran after them. Eyeball looked behind her to see the black haired gangster gaining on them and shrieked a little. She saw a table beside her and threw it down to try to block Spinel’s path but she easily leapt over it and never slowed. 

“Geez! What did yer mother feed ya?!” She yelled at her as she tried turning another corner into the kitchen. 

“NOTHIN BUT PURE FUCKIN’ RAGE! (Seriously she didn’t feed me much)” Spinel yelled back and pulled the trigger of her gun, creating a loud BANG in the apartment. The bullet landed in Eyeball’s leg, causing the short woman to slow down and fall to the kitchen floor while Aquamarine made it out of the home. 

_I’ll get her. I’ll just deal with this dumb bitch first._

Spinel did not wait to hear Eyeball's pleads and begs for mercy. She held the gun to the eyepatch the smaller woman wore and gave her one last look in the eye.

“Ya had yer fun, Eyeball. Now it’s time ta lose sight completely in both eyes. Lights out, bitch.” 

Spinel pulled the trigger of her gun, hearing the bullet escape the barrel and going through Eyeball’s skull. Blood and brains splatter against the tile flooring, ending Eyeball’s life instantly. The poor girl never got to say her goodbyes to Aquamarine and died in the hands of a woman who lived for the thrill of getting revenge. A bit of blood shot up against Spinel, getting on her cheek but never flinched at the feeling.

She was used to getting that on her. She was used to that feeling.

_Now let’s see where Little Miss Crumpets went. Probably not too far with those short legs of hers._

Spinel stepped out of the kitchen on the back porch to see Aquamarine frozen in place in the small backyard. The woman realized that she was cornered and couldn’t get up over the fence due to being so small in size. She looked to see the gangster looking back at her with Eyeball’s blood smeared on her and her eyes narrowed in anger.

“Heh..so..you killed her, didn’t you? Go ahead, Spinel. Kill me as well and the cops will come to arrest you. That Universe detective has been absolutely dying to get his hands on you bloody folk. Once he has one of you, he is going to get all of you and down goes White’s empire,” Aquamarine said smugly. “I’m sure the cops would just looove to hear your story.”

Spinel paused for a moment but then rolled her eyes. She put one gloved hand on the deck’s railing and hoisted herself over the edge. She landed on the ground with a thud with her head down (she has a flair for the dramatics) and started to laugh.

“I don’t give two shits if those coppers come ta slap cuffs on me. I’ll still get a way outta there. And as for my gram’s business, it ain’t ever goin away, _twit_ ,” Spinel said with a growl at the end. She walked towards Aqua, who tried to scurry away but her back hit against the wall of another apartment. She looked up to see the crazed gangster with the gun in her face. 

“You...you wouldn’t kill a fellow gang member, would you? We’re on the same side!” She tried to reason but didn’t have any other options. Even the smart Aqua knew that was a pathetic way to beg for mercy. She held her hands up in defense. “Come on, Spinel...be rational here.”

“Me? Rational? Heh, ya must have sticks for brains ‘cus I’m the least rational person on this goddamn planet. And yes, I would kill a fella gang member if they turn their back on the ones that have been providin’ for them,” Spinel said, clicking her gun to reload and put it on Aqua’s cheek, covering her teardrop tattoo on her face. “I don’t think the very rational thing ya did was turnin’ yer back on us, Aqua. Ya made yer choice so ya gonna have to pay for the consequences.” 

Spinel took her eyes off of the quivering woman in front of her to look off into the distance. She could see a cop car patrolling down the street. She watched as it passed by and waited for it to be completely out of sight and then looked back at Aqua. 

“I’m sorry, pal, but snitches get stitches.”

She squeezed the trigger and the gun made a loud bang that echoed throughout the quiet streets. Several people stared down the direction of the shots and became concerned. Spinel didn’t care for them, for she was going to be out of here very soon. 

Aquamarine was now slumped against the wall of the other house, blood poured out of the hole that was now under her eye. The bullet had gone through her cheek and escaped through the back of her skull, hitting the brain and killing her. 

Spinel thought about moving the body into the house and maybe burning it to dispose of it but she could already hear the siren of a police car in the distance. She didn’t want to stick around for that so she went to the fence that Aqua failed to jump over and planted a foot on the wood.

She placed another foot on the top of the fence with her hands gripping the bars and successfully hoisted herself over. She then opened her coat to put her gun back where it belonged between her shirt and waist to avoid the police seeing. 

_I would run but if that cop car sees me fleein’ the scene, I’d be in cuffs in no time._

Spinel didn’t run but she picked her pace up just a little before she rounded the next block. She poked her head from behind a house to see the cop car from earlier pull up to check the scene out and the gangster smirked.

_Heh. Dumb pigs. Couldn’t even make it ta the slop when it’s dinner time._

“Well, Aqua, yer wrong about the cops gettin us. Im walkin away from this scene completely clean. No way some kid’s gonna catch me or my family,” she said to herself as she started to walk down the streets.

Spinel suddenly felt her stomach growl, signifying that she was still starving and didn’t have much to eat. She didn’t exactly have any cash on her at the moment nor did she know when she was going to. She didn’t want to go to the Diamond Palace at the moment to get cash.

_Maybe I can actually go through dumpsters in the back of restaurants..hopefully someone was nice enough ta set aside somethin good._

Spinel cringed at the thought of going through dumpsters.

_Golly..just like old times..huh? Guess history does repeat itself._

She walked down the quiet streets of the Upper East Side, looking at all of the houses and businesses that weren’t lit. She’d have to make sure that a shop was closed so she could go to where they threw their trash out. She didn’t want to get caught and had many moments in the past where she was. 

Spinel’s magenta eyes caught sight of a bakery’s sign hanging above the front door and thought about the nice smell of cookies and bread. Her stomach immediately growled at the image. She quickened her pace to check if the shop was closed and, to her dismay, it surprisingly wasn’t. 

_Bakery? Opened at this hour?_

There were pies on display in the window and looked absolutely scrumptious. Spinel could tell apart each kind: apple, pumpkin, blueberry….swirly hair..

.

.

.

_Swirly hair?!_

The gangster’s eyes made eye contact with an amber eye and an eyepatch. It was a woman in the window, taking the pies away to start closing. It widened once she saw her and almost dropped a pie.

_Why does she look so…_

  
  
  


_familiar?_

  
  


“Penelope?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinel’s Swell Slang Dictionary:  
> 1\. Applesauce: horsefeathers! (This was in into the spiderverse and it showed Noir kicking ass and I LOVED THAT)  
> 2\. Drift: leave. Beat it, bucco  
> 3\. Close your head: shut up (I LOVE THIS)  
> 4\. Bluenose: prude, killjoy. Think of someone who isn’t fun  
> 5\. Copper: cop  
> 6\. Bracelets: handcuffs  
> 7\. Mugs: no not the cup or mugman, it’s like a thug or some dude that’s kinda sketchy  
> 8\. Strapping: young, probably muscular  
> 9\. Moonshine: the alcohol that was homemade in the 20’s during prohibition, some made it in their bathtubs  
> 10\. Dumb Dora: stupid woman. Dora the explorer?  
> 11\. Lackey: not a slang word but it’s like a henchman or friend  
> 12\. Pro skirt: prostitute  
> 13\. Cabbage: money  
> 14\. Twit: idiot
> 
> I think the hardest part for me was getting inspiration to write Penelope’s bit. I found a real recipe and tried my best to put it in a story kinda way but damn I hated it. That’s where I struggled the most. But with spinel, I fly through cause she’s so fun. Sorry Peeps heh...spinel is more fun to write (cmon she’s a badass gangster can ya blame me?!). I was even playing pool a bit and imagined a whole scene with Spinel playing with men and kicking ass.
> 
> Anyways enough of me yappin. Onto the next chapter!


	9. Keep the Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope lets Spinel inside and they decide to make plans. Afterwards, Spinel has a few of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope your summer break's been good! For me, I've been working a lot and since COVID, I can't do the many things that I normally enjoy every summer at the beach. But hey I got tan and I did chill on the beach a few times...and probably got high a few times but whatever (edibles are actually awesome BUT DO NOT DO IT UNLESS YOU'RE OF AGE). ANYWAYYY I've been planning this story like non stop, so don't think i've been slacking. I've been planning with my gf (gonna be 6 months with her in September and i couldn't be happier) and it's been a blast. I even wrote a few times when it was slow at work lmao. 
> 
> Like always, the slang dictionary is at the end!
> 
> ALSO I RECOMMEND WATCHING FEAR CITY ON NETFLIX. ITS NOT THE 1920S BUT ITS NEW YORK AND THE MAFIA SO SOME INSPIRATION WAS DRAWN FROM THAT.

That Damn Dame

Chapter 9: Keep the Change

Penelope looked into the magenta eyes on the other side of the window, which looked back and were equally surprised as her hazel one. The baker could not tell if she felt excited, confused, or startled to see a familiar face. She had tried to forget that night of being almost attacked until this woman saved her like a knight in shining armor. Out of all the people in the bustling city of New York, how was it possible to see the same random person twice unintentionally?! 

Behind her, she could hear the noise of Lars trying to close up the shop. She could see that he was currently turning off some of the lights inside and was about to wipe down the counters. Penelope’s eye went back to the window to see a sad expression on Spinel’s face as she watched the process of closing. It broke the baker’s heart to see someone liked this, especially since this woman had been nothing but kind to her before. She almost reminded her of a small child with the look on her face and Penelope did not like to see a sad child. 

_With that look, I’m guessing that the poor girl must be starving and was wanting something to eat._

_Should I let her in?_

Penelope’s thoughts clashed together like two bulls butting heads together. Why did this always happen to her?

_No...she has to be treated like every other customer and I should respect the rules of this establishment.._

Spinel looked down and took her hands off the glass. She started to turn away from the shop to walk in the other direction.

“Penelope! I know ya don’t ever really take any breaks but can ya not stand around? Some of us wanna get home. We’re closing, remember?” Lars said in an annoyed tone. He was now standing with his arms folded over his step and a slightly agitated expression. 

_Wait a minute! She saved you from almost getting hurt! She deserves to be treated with respect!_

Penelope sighed and pushed down the subservient attitude that she always had. She then also pushed open the door that let the air cold in while Lars whined. She ignored his pleas to close it and stepped outside to shout out to Spinel, who was walking down the sidewalk not too far.

“Wait!” Penelope shouted, her hot breath clouding the cold air and successfully having Spinel turn her head to look her way. “Don’t leave yet!” 

Penelope started to quicken her pace to catch up with the other woman, who looked at her with a puzzled face. She smiled at her to make it seem less awkward.

“Why? Yer closin’ up shop-“

“I-it’s okay! Well...you looked a bit hungry so I decided that we can be open just for a few more minutes!”

“Oh ya don’t have to do that for me-“

“I mean-if that is okay with you or if you just wanted to go home and have a meal..”

“Oh no no I don’t have any mone-“

“We got plenty to eat! We have bread, pastries, cakes, pies…”

Spinel held up a hand to stop anyone else from interrupting each other again and gave a soft smile back to her. Penelope began to calm down her telling until she was ready to listen to what the black haired woman had to say. 

“Now before we keep goin’ on, that sounds real swell. Thank ya for not shuttin’ down. I think I’d like ta have somethin...I’m starvin,” Spinel said and started to walk to the bakery. 

Penelope stood behind, feeling a bit shocked that Spinel happily obliged to her request of coming back but then smiled that the woman wouldn’t have to be going hungry for a night. It was the least she could do since she was saved by her not too long ago. She walked down the sidewalk to join Spinel inside the bakery.

_It isn’t much...being open for food a few minutes is nothing compared to having your life saved like she did. I wonder if there are other ways I could repay her?_

Spinel’s eyes widened as she looked around the bakery. They danced around the room as she saw the pastries stacked on display and looked as if they were going to water just as her mouth was. She licked her lips as she gazed at the cakes on the counter like a dog who was waiting to be fed table scraps. If she had a tail, she would have been wagging it.

“Well holy shit! So this is what bein’ in a bakery is like! I feel like I died and went ta pastry paradise!” Spinel said as she raced up to the counter to gawk at the ube roll cake while Lars’ eyes narrowed at her but then widened at a realization.

_HER?! Of all the people in New York to come here, it just HAS to be the one that gives me booze every now and then?! Oh dear Lord, get me outta here. He just loves to test me, doesn’t he?_

“Gee, who let the mutt inside? Better get this thing on a leash,” He said while taking the ube roll away from Spinel’s reaching hand, who growled at him and bared her teeth. Her eyes narrowed back at the man.

“Aye! I ain’t no mutt!” She snarled and pointed a gloved finger at him but then started to scratch her head. “I mean... I may have some fleas but that does NOT make me a mutt, donut boy!”

“Who ya callin’ donut boy, street mutt?”

“Oh no no who are _ya_ callin’ a street mutt, donut boy?” 

Before a fight had the chance to break out, Penelope rushed in and put herself between Spinel and Lars with a nervous smile on her face. “Oooookayy! Lets not start anything, shall we? Donut Boy- I MEAN Lars, how about you go fetch us some...donuts!” she said as she hopped over the counter to push Lars into the kitchen and raced back to a growling Spinel. She guided her over to a chair and sat her down. “And you can sit here, Spinel!”  
  
Spinel raised an eyebrow at Penelope at her actions. She really wished she could put this baker in his place but it was probably best not to. She decided to listen to the baker’s instructions and watched her rush back into the kitchen. 

It felt nice to be in this warm bakery and was grateful she wasn’t walking around outside in the cold weather that covered New York City. It gave off a nice and homely sensation with the warmth of the ovens and heaters, the smell of the baked goods and the setup of the place itself. Spinel’s thoughts were about to wander off when she saw Penelope coming back with a glazed donut on a small plate in hand and a smile on her face. The gangster could smell the pastry as it was placed down on the table and immediately wanted to dig in but stopped once she noticed what it looked like. The pastry in front of her had a white creamy coating of icing all around on it and underneath the coating was the donut which was a tan color. It looked just like a bagel but with even more sugar on top! This would definitely beat what she took a bite out of earlier.  
  
Spinel looked over to Penelope, who was now sitting next to her and waiting to see if she liked the treat. She wore a smile on her face and watched as the gangster awkwardly took the donut in hand, taking it to her face to sniff it like an unsure animal.   
  
“So this is a glazed donut? I’ve neva had one of these things before. Neva could afford one,” Spinel said as she smelled the pastry again. It smelled sweet and sugary.   
  
Penelope’s smile dropped as she listened to Spinel talk about this and her brows furrowed. “Golly! I can’t imagine what not having a donut was like! I suppose that it is never too late to try anything, no matter what your age is,” She said, trying to reassure her.   
  
Spinel shrugged her shoulders and took a bite out of the donut, tasting the sweetness and feeling its texture. It felt chewy and soft on her teeth. Her magenta eyes widened once she got the full taste of it and her mouth slightly hung ajar. 

She had never tasted anything like this! Her tastebuds were practically rejoicing and praising her for having something that wasn’t alcohol or tobacco. Has she died and gone to paradise? Where have these things been all her life?  
  
 _Oh right I’ve been treated horribly all my life so that makes sense why I haven’t had one of these. I should give my compliments ta the chef..better not be Donut Boy—aye waitta minute do I know him?_

“Howy fuck! Tchis iz amazin’!” She said with a mouthful of icing and dough. She didn’t hesitate to start wolfing down the whole thing in her mouth as Penelope only looked at her with a shocked and worried expression.   
  


“Oh my...slow down, Spinel! You’re going to choke!”  
  
“No no! I’m fine I’m fine. I drink, mmmph, much fachter than thish,” she said between bites and not caring about table manners. “Heh, ‘specially if it’s a bottle of good ‘ol bourbon...or whiskey, scotch, brandy. I ain’t into the frilly drinks all those prissy dames enjoy sippin’. I just want the real good stuff ta make me feel real good, ya follow?”

Not really having much knowledge with alcohol or having exposure to it, Penelope was unsure of what to say. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy having a simple glass of wine but she was only following the law of prohibition. Even before then in her teenage years, she was never interested in the consumption of spirits. 

The baker only nodded her head but had an unsure expression on her face. “Well..I suppose I understand. I’m not much of a drinker but my roommates do it more than I do..” she said while fidgeting with her apron. She looked down to see that Spinel had already finished the donut in about 10 seconds flat.

“My! You must’ve been hungry! I-I’ll get you another-“

She was stopped by a gloved hand in her face and felt compelled to stay in her seat. Behind the gloved hand was a very shocked and perplexed Spinel.

“Whoa whoa whoa hold the phone. Are ya serious? Ya don’t drink? Oh come on! Ya really follow those dumbass laws? Pfft I wouldn’t follow them if they put a gun ta my temple and forced me ta dump my flask!” Spinel said and then patted her coat pocket with a disappointed face. “Well come ta think of it..I can’t exactly dump it cause it’s empty.”

The gangster spotted Lars standing in the circular window of the kitchen door, watching the pair and she then pulled a smirk. 

“Say does yer peepin’ friend ova there with the scar have any booze in the back? I could really fill my flask up and if any giggle water won’t drown my thoughts, the thoughts will drown me myself.”

Spinel’s smirk turned into a grin when she watched Lars hide away quickly from the window of the kitchen. She could bet a few bucks that this man had something in a cabinet she could steal. She DID supply him with it so she technically could take it back.

_“Oh it’s just a leaky bottle, that’s all! I’m gonna take this back to...the business and fix it for ya,” I could say as I’d probably drink it in front of him._

“I’m sorry, Miss Spinel, but we do not sell alcoholic beverages here. If you’re thirsty, I could offer some coffee, water, tea or hot chocolate!”

Spinel thought about it for a moment by putting her finger to her chin but then shook her head. She wouldn’t want to waste her thirst by something that wasn’t what she craved. 

“Nah. I don’t need any of that. I bet if ya got some sorta giggle water up in this joint, business would be boomin!”

“B-but I don’t think we should go against the law..”

“Eh law schmaw. Those flatties deserve ta have their balls all riled up for someone goin against somethin’. Sure, I knew a few good guys on the force..”

_And I sold some booze to some anyway…_

_Ironic that a law enforcer would break one, ain’t it? People can be so desperate!_

“But they can’t be trusted. I don’t like any of them. Aye, if I can’t have any booze, can I have a smoke?”  
  
Spinel waited for an answer and was given a hesitant nod from the other woman. The gangster smirked and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her coat pocket with a lighter. She placed a cigarette in between her lips and brought the lighter to flick it on with a hand to cover any draft to blow it out. Once the cigarette was lit, she put the lighter back in her pocket and breathed in. She felt the smoke enter her lungs and exhaled once she got a good drag, the smoke blew out of her mouth and disappeared into the room.   
  
“Ahh..” she exhaled. “Burns the throat yet calms the mind. It ain’t no reefer but it’ll haveta do. Those fuckers work like a dream. For those who don’t know, a reefer is like this ol’ thing but has marijuana inside.” 

Penelope raised an eyebrow at Spinel, questioning why she had such a distrust in police officers...and why she had to smoke inside. Did she ever get into a scuffle with one? Did she have a long history of tickets and other driving mishaps? She didn’t know so much about this woman so she was bound to come to certain conclusions. 

Penelope’s eye started to look the other woman up and down from the top of her hat to the shoes on her feet. The way Spinel dressed was a bit peculiar, especially since no woman would wear a suit like that unless they were…

_Is she a criminal?_

“Penelope..”

_Have I been hanging around a criminal?_

“Penelope?”

_No wonder she asked for alcohol! It all makes sense now! What am I doing? Why am I-_

“Penelope!” Spinel’s voice broke Penelope’s train of thought. She was looking at the baker with concern. Penelope’s face began to change into a red shade of embarrassment.

_Geez why am I so spacey? Has this been happening a lot?_

“Ya good? Ya kept lookin’ and starin’ at me and I was startin’ ta worry a bit,” She said, a hint of worry in her tone but then a small smile pulled her mouth. “Heh, could practically hear the static in yer head goin pssshhh.” 

Spinel took out the cigarette and started to make her voice sound like it was a staticky radio unable to get a connection. Her words would stutter and make pauses in between to make a static noise.

“Psshhhh I-I am Spinel-el pssshhhhh and ye-yer Pe-Penelope pshhhhh” she said. 

Penelope watched the imitation and her red face began to form a smile, which then grew into a bigger one. She giggled and clapped her hands at Spinel. Her previous embarrassment had already melted away.   
  
“My, for a retired clown, you’re still funny!” She said, still giggling. 

Spinel started to blush a bit but tried to hide it. She didn’t like to show her emotions too much, especially if she showed vulnerability. For being in such a tough organization like the Diamond Family, showing emotions wasn’t ideal. It was either look angry and mean or your ass was kicked easily. Spinel shoved down her emotions and took another long drag of her cigarette to compose herself.   
  
“Thank ya, Penelope. Ahem. So uh..what were ya thinkin’ about that made ya space out like that?” She asked. 

Penelope’s cheeks reddened slightly at the question and tried to make it stop. She giggled and raised a finger to twirl her hair nervously but realized how her hair was styled. “Well...I was just wondering why you’re wearing...a suit.” Spinel’s eyebrow faintly raised once she heard the last word and felt slightly uneasy where this was going. 

_And if you really were a criminal.._ Penelope’s mind thought. _  
_ _  
_ “I don't normally see women walking around with a suit, tie and hat like that. B-but who am I to judge anyone’s fashion sense? I was just a little curious why you would choose such an outfit when other women would much rather wear skirts, dresses or sweaters,” Penelope said, now mindlessly playing with a flower that was in a small vase for decoration and felt the petals on her fingers.   
  
Spinel could only look at Penelope with a moderately annoyed expression. Her brows were furrowed as her eyes were narrowed. She wanted to bare her teeth at the other woman and bark at how she shouldn’t be told what she should and shouldn’t wear. She wanted to say that she sounded just like everyone else that wasn't able to keep their opinions to themselves and traps shut. 

But she didn’t. The dark haired gangster kept her mouth closed to prevent herself from saying anything hurtful. Penelope was her new friend and it’d be so idiotic of her to lose her over something so stupid.   
  


_Don’t screw this one up, ya fuckin’ sap. This doll’s actually cute too so do not take any wooden dimes like ya usually do. For once, be careful with yer words._

_Wait...was she my friend? Is there supposed ta be somethin' ya call someone who ya just saved from men?_

Penelope noticed Spinel’s silence and her mouth formed into a frown. She stopped playing with the flower petals and tried to reach a hand out to Spinel but stopped herself. Worry started to overcome her thoughts and guilt rushed in. Did she hurt her?

“I-I’m so sorry! Did I offend you? I didn’t mean to be rude..I-I was only making an observation..” The baker apologized, stumbling over her words.  
  
Spinel sighed and pushed down the thoughts of yelling at her. She gave a small smile to Penelope and answered as cool as possible. “Nah, ya didn’t, toots. It’s alright. ‘Sides, I can’t blame ya if this getup seems strange. I get looks and comments from people but..I just ignore ‘em.”   
  
_When deep down inside, their words do hurt a bit. But should I care about their judgement? I’m my own master and I’ve handled stuff way worse than words...but it ain’t easy ta wear this facade like I’m some bimbo walkin’ around. Even the toughest guys out there still have shed some tears but don’t let it show...I know I sure have done the same._

“And I just decided that I shouldn’t care what they think! Fuck all ‘em. There ain’t no fun in lettin’ others get to ya so I say ya should just do whatever pleases ya. If they don’t like that I ain’t goin’ by what standards this goddamn society set up, then they can just breeze or kiss my ass.” Spinel made her point by picking herself up from her seat and slapping her behind with a glove, which made an audible sound.   
  
Penelope allowed Spinel’s words to sink into her brain and processed them. From what it seemed, the black haired woman didn’t care what people had to say and didn’t run by the rules of society. To her, that was a pretty admirable and rare trait to have in a woman. Everyone usually wanted to be like everyone else because they didn’t want to be left behind and never stray from the current. But Spinel flowed by her own stream with her own sense of fashion, interests, language, etc.   
  
_Geez..maybe I should really do the same! For someone that used to be a clown, she sure does have some sort of seriousness and awareness._ _  
_ _  
_ _Wait..it is not a bad idea to hang around with Spinel more...maybe she could loosen me up a bit more. I’m surprised Yolanda or Betty haven’t done that yet.._ _  
_ _  
_ Penelope smiled at Spinel and nodded her head. “I think that’s a very good thing to live by! It’s nice to see people trying to break out of the mold and do things for themselves,” she said but then her smile faltered and she looked down. “Wish I could do that. I’ve been stuck in my parents’ shadow for as long as I could remember. I sometimes felt like I wasn’t even their daughter but instead a servant. I always had to sit still and look pretty without a hair out of place. Kind of pathetic, isn’t it.”   
  
Spinel noticed the change in the other woman’s voice and her posture. Penelope’s shoulders slumped and her eye looked down at her feet, which shifted to get comfortable but couldn’t. The gangster’s magenta own eyes narrowed and her brows pulled together in concern.

 _What’s she goin on about?_ _  
_ _  
_ “Well…ya don’t haveta live like that anymore..it's 1925..so ya _can_ make a change. And it ain’t pathetic...I’ve known some plugs who lived like that so it’s normal I guess.”   
  
Spinel wasn’t sure how to go on about this. Sure, she had her own self-consciousness and doubts. She did put herself down but lifting up someone else? She ain’t no motivational speaker or a magician. It wasn’t like she could wave a wand and magically make Penelope a new person. The only thing that she _could_ do is just give her a new look and teach her things. 

Spinel’s eyes widened as did the smile on her face. A lightbulb flashed on above her head and she turned to Penelope with an excited expression. Penelope returned with a small yet confused smile.

“I think I just hatched me a good idea!” the gangster said and snapped her fingers. “Oh boy! I am on a roll with amazin’ ideas!”  
  
Penelope started to nervously laugh and replied, ”Does this idea involve anything...dangerous?”   
  
Spinel’s smile dropped and she cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. “Why do ya ask, doll? What, do ya think I’m gonna make ya jump off a high dive on a horse like they do in Atlantic City? HA! No! I may be crazy but I ain’t like those saps down there,” she said with a laugh. “Course it’d be nice ta see if I could make a quick buck from gamblin’ in a casino but all that shit is just a buncha bushwa..”   
  


“Oh..I just was a little worried, that’s all. What did you have in mind-”  
  
Penelope was cut off short when Spinel took that as a cue to rush over to the other side of the table and put an arm around her to pull the baker close. Her other hand held up in the air and had a waving motion to pretend to create an image. “So ya see, there’s tons of girls out there who wish they could spread their wings and soar. Yer problem is that yer wings are clipped BUT that doesn’t mean that they have ta be,” she said.   
  
“What are you saying?” Penelope asked, still confused.   
  
“I’m sayin’ that I could let yer wings fly so you can be free! I’ll show ya the ropes of how ta stop bein’ such a bluenose and start actin like ya have all the time in the world ta go out clubbin, drinkin, dressin different, whatever! Like they say, the world is yer rooster!”   
  
“Umm...you mean oyster right?”   
  
“Hmm..nope! I don’t like seafood!” Spinel said. She started to pat Penelope’s head, who blinked every time the glove was brought down. “Don’t worry yer pretty little head, doll! Yer gonna be a brand new woman in no time!”   
  
Penelope wasn’t sure what to say. Of course, she was flattered and thankful that Spinel was going out of her way again to help her. Despite the way she dressed, spoke, and..other interests, this woman seemed very friendly with a sense of humor. 

_There were times I noticed something else under that tough exterior..but maybe I’m just overthinking things._

Penelope watched Spinel go back to her chair and started to play with a fork and knife that was placed down earlier. She began to drum a bit on the table as if she was part of a band. She grinned with a tongue out as she tapped the table rapidly, receiving a glare from Lars. 

_Doesn’t have the greatest attention span..but she does have some sort of charm. Maybe I could try to get this side more out of her…_

Spinel looked up to see Penelope looking back at her, a blush quickly formed on her cheeks and she quickly put down the utensils to behave. She tried to pretend that she wasn’t just doing that by looking around and whistling a tune. _  
_ _  
_ _She tries to hide this side. Her proposition does intrigue me. Maybe she could help me grow an extra layer of skin? I don’t know her as well...she has the ability to take down a huge group of men without breaking a sweat but she still has this childlike side to her. Interesting. Spinel doesn’t seem to have any intention to hurt me unless she really had to. She’s aware that I don’t have the power to defend for myself and actually wants to help out._ _  
_ _  
_ _I should give her a chance._

Penelope took a small breath in to collect her thoughts and breathed out. She smiled at Spinel softly, who gave a grin back. “So….whatta ya say, doll? Wanna become someone new?”

It almost felt like she was making a deal with the devil with flames dancing behind the gangster and horns on top of her head. But Spinel did not have anything of the sort. She did not have flames behind her or horns on her head yet she did have longer canines...but that didn’t matter. Penelope has made up her mind.

“Yes..yes I do!” Penelope answered confidently. 

That answer was all Spinel needed to giggle excitedly and enveloped the baker in a big hug. The sudden contact surprised Penelope slightly, feeling a jolt go throughout her body but ignored it. She began to giggle with the gangster, filling the bakery with laughter while Lars filled the kitchen with groans of annoyance.

“Why are there always so many women in my life..I need to get some guy friends,” he muttered to himself. 

As Penelope hugged Spinel, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. There was a small splotch on the woman’s far side of her face. Penelope tried to squint her eye to look at it better but the hug had been already broken up by the time she almost got a good view. Her giggling had slowed down while Spinel continued, not noticing her staring.  
  
 _That mark...it looks a bit dried but..it has a dark red tint. How did I not notice this before? Was she trying to hide it? Why-_

It clicked in her mind.

_It’s blood. She has blood on her cheek. Is it hers?_ _  
_ _  
_

_Or is it someone else’s.._ _  
_ _  
_

_Please tell me it’s just hers.. Well that wouldn’t be good if she got hurt..but please don’t let it be someone else’s.._ _  
_ _  
_

Penelope cleared her throat to catch Spinel’s attention. The gangster stopped laughing and her eyes fixated on her. “Pardon me, Spinel, but may I ask..what is on your cheek?” she asks a bit hesitantly.  
  
Spinel went blank for a moment, trying to formulate the question in her head. She was a bit confused until she picked up a knife on the table and up to her face to see her reflection. The image was a little distorted but the silverware allowed her to see a small splatter of blood on her left cheek. Somehow, her hair was able to cover it a little.

Her own blood ran cold in her veins as she realized what it was.   
  


_OH FUCK! IS THAT AQUA’S BLOOD?! OF COURSE I DIDN’T NOTICE CAUSE I’M SUCH A DUMBASS! I SHOULDA WASHED THIS OFF!_

_OKAY...I CAN LIE THROUGH THIS I CAN LIE…OR ELSE I CAN’T GET OUTTA THIS JAM…._ _  
_ _  
_

_WAITTA SECOND… JAM! MY BRAIN SURE IS DUMB BUT DAMN I GOT GOOD IDEAS!_ _  
_ _  
_

Spinel nervously laughed as she gingerly leaned against her elbow on the table, trying to play it as cool as possible. She prayed to any god out there that this would work. She hated lying all the time, especially to someone who’s been nothing but kind to her..but it’s the only way to keep both of them safe. “Heh.. oh! Oh this thing? Well I was...eating toast earlier this mornin’ and I had some..jam on it. Yeah jam...and I musta accidentally neva washed it off..heh” she said, still incredibly nervous.  
  
To really sell her story, she took off one of her gloves and swiped her finger across her cheek. “See?” She explained, showing her finger to a perplexed Penelope. Spinel then put her finger into her mouth to clean off the blood, tasting the bitter metallicness of it and slightly cringed. “Mmmm..strawberry!”   
  
_Well...it ain’t the best thing ta lick like it’s cum but...not like I’ve neva had either in my mouth before. Aquamarine’s blood tastes just like her attitude: bitter and disgustin’._

 _Listen ta me, don’t eva do what I just did. If ya got blood on yer hands, WASH IT OFF. Ya don’t wanna get any viruses nor do ya wanna give anyone anythin’ if ya know what I mean._ _  
_ _  
_ Penelope was at loss for words. She could only stare at the grinning Spinel in dumbfoundedness. She blinked a few times to make sure she didn’t just see her licking what could’ve been blood..but it was jam.   
  
“Ohh...okay? Well, just make sure you tidy up before going out. You don’t want anyone to make any assumptions of whatever stain you have on your body,” Penelope awkwardly said.   
  
_Like I just did..still I’m not sure if I trust if that was really jam but it’s best not to continue._ _  
_ _  
_ “Ohohoh! Believe me, doll! Havin’ stains is not the best, ‘specially if its somethin on yer pants and it’s that time of the month! Been there done that!” Spinel laughed and waved a now gloved hand. 

They sat there for a little longer, exchanging some small talk here and there when suddenly Spinel realized something important. She patted her pockets to find any cash on her and pulled a frown.

“Oh shit...I-I’m real sorry but I don’t think I have any cash on me! I gotta repay ya...I’ll scrounge up somethin…” she said as she patted her pockets to realize she didn’t have anything. She didn’t want to steal from this place, even though her first intention was to raid through their trash. 

Penelope’s face frowned a bit but then softened. She smiled and waved a hand to Spinel. Payment was the least of her worries at the moment.

“It’s alright! You’ve already done so much for me so I think that this is my way to repay you! It means a lot that you’re willing to help me,” Penelope said warmly. 

Spinel could only stare blankly with her eyes widened, along with her eyebrows raised and her mouth slightly hung agape. She raised up from her chair a little and started to stutter her words. "A-are ya sure? Why are ya bein' so nice ta me? Can I repay ya in some way?" She began to fumble with her gloves, twisting the fabric between her fingers. “What did I even do ta deserve that?”  
  
Penelope watched Spinel coil into a mess of stuttering words and anxiousness. Before the other woman could raise her gloved hands to pull on her pigtails, she put hers out to hold the pink gloves. Spinel could have sworn she felt her heart slightly skip a beat once her hands were grabbed. Her cheeks’ temperature rose but she forced it away.   
  
_What am I doin?! No..wait what is she doin? Why did she grab my hands? Why does she have that smile on her face? And why does my face feel so hot? AGH FUCK I NEED THAT BOOZE NOW!_ _  
_ _  
_ “W-what?” Spinel was beyond confused. Her magenta eyes went back and forth from her hands being held to Penelope’s eye. They widened once she heard a small chuckle come from across the table. “What’s so funny? I ain’t tellin’ no jokes right now!” 

Penelope stopped chuckling to speak. She didn’t mean to laugh but she couldn’t help herself. “It’s alright, Spinel! I am very sure! I’m being nice to you because, well, that’s just common sense to be kind to others and because you’ve treated me as such! You do not need to repay me because you are already helping me become something I should’ve been a long time ago,” She said in a calm and reassuring tone. “And why you deserve this is because you actually showed me kindness. Everyone else in this city would never be like this, even if they were bribed.”  
  
“Are ya completely, totally, crystal clear about this?” Spinel said just to double check.   
  
“Yes, I’m sure!”   
  
“Are ya sure yer sure-”   
  
“Spinel, if you keep going, we’d be here for a very long time. Keep the change,” said Penelope. A lightbulb flashed above her head and she searched her apron’s pocket to find her notepad for orders and a pen. She began to scribble down her telephone number while Spinel watched curiously. Once the digits were written, the baker held out the slip of paper to be taken. 

“Here’s my number! Whenever you’re available and want to, I don’t know, chat or maybe meet up again, then just call me! If you must, you can always look up the bakery’s number in the yellow pages! I think you could also take a cab to my apartment..of course I’d have to ask Yolanda and Betty if it’d be okay to have guests..”  
  
Spinel took the slip of paper and looked at it, too enraptured by it to hear the last bit. Penelope’s handwriting was very neat and tidy compared to her quickly scribbled signature. She felt a pang of jealousy at it but that familiar warm sensation replaced it.   
  


_Wow...she gave me her numba...fuck why do my cheeks feel warm again? It’s just a paper!_

Spinel squashed the feeling in the back of her head and pocketed the number in her coat. “Well thank ya, Peeps! If ya eva wanna learn anythin’ from this probably terrible teacher, then gimme a ring!” She said with a smile. “Waitta minute that only works..whateva. And thanks a million for the food...really means a lot that someone would go outta their way for me.”   
  
They both rose from their seats to start heading towards the front door. Spinel’s hand lingered on the handle, secretly wanting to pull it away to stay longer. Penelope smiled back and nodded her head. “Will do! And it’s not a problem. I enjoyed chatting with you again _._ It’s always nice to see a familiar face in this huge city,” she said warmly.

  
Spinel started to chuckle a little and waved a hand. “Ya could call me an ear of corn cause ‘aw shucks.’ Oh god, I’m sorry..that was just a terrible joke!” She blushed again but it faded once she heard a laugh come from in front of her. “Gee, ya actually liked that?!”   
  
“Of course I did, silly! I can always enjoy a good pun!” Penelope giggled and reassured her. Spinel chuckled more and couldn’t help but feel flattered. Nobody really seemed to enjoy her puns, especially at her line of work. They always ignored them or would bark at her to stop. It felt strange yet nice that someone wasn’t going to yell at her for joking around. 

“Heh...thanks. I can assure that if ya stick around with me more, there’s more where that came from..” she said.

“Well then I look forward to what’s coming!” Penelope took a glance at her watch and her eye widened. “Golly! Looks like I really should be closing up shop now and you best be getting home. Do you live around here? I could call a cab for you.”  
  
 _Aw no..no she can’t give me anythin’ else. I ain’t some charity case!_ _  
_ _  
_ “No no, it ain’t a huge deal, doll. I can just walk home..I live somewhere in Harlem. Not the best place ta live in but I get by, I suppose,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Are you sure? It’s pretty cold out there. I could get you home without a problem-”

At this point, Spinel was getting a bit impatient. She appreciated the hospitality, but she wasn’t someone anyone should pity. She wasn’t worth the worry.   
  
“Nah, it’s alright, doll. I don’t mind walking home. I’ve always got around on my feet so just a little walk is nothin’.” There wasn’t anything that could change Spinel’s mind. She could be quite stubborn when she wanted to. She appreciated the kindness, but she wasn’t a lost child. 

Not anymore.

Spinel gave her thanks to Penelope and a quick goodbye. She waved as she walked out the door, the bell jingling above from being pushed slightly and the cold air rushed in. Penelope watched the gangster walk down the sidewalk heading towards Harlem and sighed to herself.

_Spinel, without a doubt, was an oddball...but that wasn’t anything to put against her. I wish she allowed me to help her go home but she seems to go by her own flow._

Lars caught her looking out the window longingly as he clocked himself out. With a roll of his eyes, he walked over to Penelope and spoke, breaking her out of her trance. “I don’t think I really trust that one,” he said, putting his hands in his coat pocket. Penelope’s brows furrowed at the comment and turned to look at him confusedly. “What do you mean by that, Lars?”  
  
The man shrugged and kicked a loose crumb on the floor, watching it disappear. “I dunno, she just doesn’t really give me a good feeling. Better watch out who ya rub shoulders with, Penelope. Ya don’t know what they hide underneath.”   
  
Penelope scoffed. He didn’t know what he was talking about! Spinel has been so kind to her and never bared her teeth at her so he did not have a space to add commentary. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. She saved my life! She’s even offered to help me change my ways. There’s just something about her that makes me feel so drawn and I need to figure out why.”   
  
“Change? HA! She didn’t even have any loose change in her to save her life,” he laughed. He had a hand on the door and was about to walk out when he paused for a moment. “Look, I’ve seen this shit over and over again. People love to hide under some cape and pretend to be somethin they’re not. Others get screwed over by them and are walked upon. You’re a good person, Penelope, I don’t want to see ya be screwed over either.” 

And with that, Lars pushed the door open and walked out, leaving Penelope alone in the store with her thoughts. She wasn’t sure what to think, what to feel, what to see. She wanted to shrug off what Lars had said to her and continue to hang out with Spinel. The woman didn’t seem to have anything wrong with her..  
  
 _Well she does enjoy drinking…and smoking...things I don’t really condone. But, overall, she doesn’t seem she would harm me. I don’t know much of her past...only that she was part of a circus._ _  
_ _  
_

_Should I believe him? Would Spinel “screw me over?”_

_No...she wouldn’t. She saved my life. She’s offered to help me. She wouldn’t screw me over. She understands me._

  
  


_But do I really know her? Should I believe her?_

_I’ve only known her for a short period of time. I can’t trust people with a quick snap...but I have this feeling that I can trust her._

* * *

Spinel had forgotten it was nightfall, for some parts of the streets were empty except for some cars. It was most likely busier in some parts of the city for nightclubs and hidden bars, where she did not have any money to buy herself any drinks. As much as she wished to go sit in a bar and drown out her sorrows in alcohol, she just really wanted to head home. 

There was one thing that she couldn’t get out of her head as she walked along. It confused her brain and made her brows draw together...but it made her heart feel strangely warm. She couldn’t quite put her finger on why Penelope was so kind to her. In her 24 years of living on this Earth, nobody treated her with such patience and generosity. It felt so foreign and strange yet so comforting. 

She liked it.

  
  


Spinel shook the thoughts out of her head and continued to walk. “N-no I can’t enjoy that. Nobody has ta treat me like that. I’m a nobody...with a buncha otha nobodies...on this nowhere planet. I gotta focus on my job,” she growled to herself. The snow stuck to her coat and hair as it fell, leaving white specks. She shivered as the wind blew around her as she walked. “Well...this nobody could use a betta coat. It ain’t like my apartment’s any warmer but it’s betta then bein’ in this meat freezer..I’m sayin that it’s fuckin cold out for those who don’t understand.”  
  
“Who is she talking to?” a stranger said to their friend behind Spinel, who turned to glare at them.   
  
“What’s a matter? Eva seen anyone talk to themselves?!” She growled. The strangers laughed at her and walked around her to get passed. Spinel growled again at them, slightly showing her teeth. “Fuckin’ pricks. Can’t a gal have a conversation with herself? Guess not..”   
  
Spinel shrugged off the commentary and kept walking. She adjusted her hat to put it closer to her eyes to block out the snow and to make sure any officers near wouldn’t recognize her. After the stunt she pulled earlier with Aquamarine and Eyeball, there’s got to be copper’s patrolling around the Upper East Side. It became a habit to keep a low profile when she was on the streets with her head down and fast paced walking. No matter the time of day, you could never be too safe. Once you were in a family like hers, there was no getting out and no normalcy of life. It was a constant drag of being on the run, looking over your shoulder, having a weapon on you, and keeping your voice low. 

It was a hard life but it had its perks of having some booze at your fingertips or other drugs. Spinel never had a real interest in any of the hard stuff like heroin or cocaine but would rather have a bag full of marijuana to smoke. She smirked at the thought of using some tonight.

_Yeah...that’d be real nice to blow some steam. Literally._

It took her about an hour to finally reach her apartment building. A few staggering drunks stood outside with cigarettes in hand, loudly talking in the blinking outdoor light. They noticed Spinel walking up the steps and started to make wolf whistles to her. “Aye pretty gal, wanna smoke?” One of them said.   
  
“Nah, don’t listen ta him, he’s fulla bushwa. I think ya got a nice pair of gams!” Said another, pushing his friends.   
  
“Nah nah nah! WANNA GET RAILED?!” Shouted another and laughed. The other two men joined in, filling the doorway with howling laughter.   
  
Spinel laughed with them, making it louder and more exaggerated, which they noticed and seized their own. "Y'all like my gams, huh? Ya wanna see 'em up close when I'll give your eyes the boot?" she said. She raised her fists and prepared one of her legs to lift off of the ground. The one that wanted to do inappropriate things with her received a hard kick to the stomach, sending him flying backward into his friends. In their drunken state, they all failed to keep their balance and fell to the ground with a thud and curses.   
  
“What the fuck’s wrong with ya?” said one of them, struggling to get back on his two feet but was pushed down by another man trying to get himself up.

“Yeah! What the hell-agh FUCK! GET OFF OF MY FOOT, JERRY!” cried the other man, now holding his foot that was stepped on by his friend.   
  
“GET YER FOOT OFF OF MY FOOT, HARRY!” Jerry said, smacking Harry back down, hitting Larry.   
  
“Why am I friends with these saps?” wondered Larry as he fell back down.   
  
Spinel could only watch the scene unfold as the men began to now beat each other up and snickered. Larry gave Harry a left hook to the jaw for hitting him while Harry stomped on Jerry for stepping on him. Bystanders walked by with confused looks and unsure if the police should get involved in this scuffle. A child laughed as he watched the men fight, which was odd for a child to be up at this hour. Punches flew left and right, kicks sailed up and down. It was as if Charlie Chaplin had come out of the television screen and performed live!   
  
Spinel looked straightforward and smirked. “Getta load of these guys, amiright?” she said, pointing to the fighting men with a thumb.   
  
“Who’s she talking to?” said one bystander as the gangster laughed.   
  
“Oh, it's nobody!” she answered, patting him on the head. “Now that the WWE is in town, I can skidaddle!” She excused herself from the very confused man and walked up to the fight. She got a hold of Larry’s and Jerry’s now bruised faces and spread them apart, creating an easy passageway for her to slip by. Once she let go of the men, they went right back into fighting while she gingerly climbed up the stairs to the front door. She gave one last look to the fight and pouted. 

“Damn, I woulda loved ta beat the shit out of the rest of them,” she sighed but grinned and shrugged. “Whateva! I already did a lotta work! They’ll just do it themselves!”  
  
Spinel opened the door to get inside the dingy apartment building. Once again, the landlord/doorman at the front desk was asleep with bottles of booze spilling on the counter. There was a cheap bell sitting next to one of his whiskey bottles, practically screaming to her to ring it just to scare the shit out of him. She’s done this before and resulted in dodging flying bottles and curses. Dick never really liked her since she was always late on giving him her rent. She’d make up silly excuses for why she didn’t have the money that month but would offer a free blow or handjob to get laid off. 

Spinel shuddered at the thought of doing anything of the sort to that man. She could see the beer-flavored saliva dripping from his mouth as he snored. As much as she wanted to ring that bell or pour booze on Dick, letting the beast sleep peacefully was the best option she had.

_Ugh...if I haveta suck that fella’s dick again, I’d let Yolanda shoot me with my own gun. Or I’d go out with a bang rather than bangin’ him. Disgustin’._

With another disgusted look on her face, Spinel walked past the sleeping landlord to the stairwell. As she climbed the rickety stairs, the smell of cigarettes hit her nose which reminded her she should put out her own. She took one last puff and blew the smoke out, watching it float towards the blinking lights above. There wasn’t much left of it anyway so she threw it to the cracked tile floor and stomped on it to put it out. She continued on going up the stairs silently until she reached the second floor. 

The hallway was vacant when Spinel made her way down to her apartment. Once again, nobody decided to clean the place up or replace the single lightbulb hanging above. By this point, it made her want to do it herself even when it wasn’t really her responsibility. Her spectator shoes clicked on the chipped hardwood floorboards, making creaks and squeaks like the building was desperately whining to be fixed. She was surprised she hadn't fallen into the floor and landed her ass in the lobby but it was bound to happen soon. Maybe she could sue Dick and try to get cash from that.

But what are the odds Spinel ~~Diamond~~ would be that lucky? 

Aside from the sounds of creaky floors, she could also hear the sound of a creaky bed from behind a closed door. “AH! YES! THAT’S IT, JOHN!” cried a woman. Spinel had to keep herself from laughing by slamming a glove to her face. It was harder to compose herself from asking if she could join in when the sounds of shouts became louder and more intense. 

Spinel finally reached her door, which was constantly getting stuck so she’d have to use her foot to actually get into her apartment. She actually had to climb through the fire escape window to get to her apartment a few times but was a lot of time and effort. The number 6 was poorly nailed onto the door and swung around every time she left or entered. There was also a 9 scratched into the wood from her knife and wasn’t to the landlord’s liking. After complaining that she had ruined the wood, he berated her to give her month’s rent but was given a snarling reply. “Ya’ll get yer rent when ya fix this damn door!” she’d yell, showing her teeth. It was a bit strange how he wasn’t happy about her “ruining the wood” when the building itself should’ve been condemned the moment it was built. 

The gangster tried to open her door after putting her key in the keyhole but it wouldn’t budge. She tried pushing again yet had no success. She silently cursed to herself as she lifted a leg and gave a powerful kick against the door, somewhat feeling the vibrations from it go up and down her leg. A loud bang ricocheted off of the walls in the hall as did a loud crack from the wood splitting in her door. She watched the hinges let go of it and the entrance to her apartment fell to the floor with a louder thud.The creaking of a bed stopped once the door was finished with its trip to the floor. Everything was silent except for Spinel’s heartbeat in her ears. There was no doubt that woke up the landlord downstairs but, then again, it was tough to wake him up. She knew that from experience. 

She could only stare at the broken door until she started to snicker a bit. “Well...it’s about time that _wood’_ ve happened. I sure hope I didn’t wake Dick up from his s _lumber.”_ She joked to herself as she stepped onto the broken door like she was walking the plank of a pirate’s ship. “I’d ask him ta fix it but no use in beating a dead...tree?”

  
As much as Spinel wouldn’t want to bother what she had done, she decided to pick the door up from the floor and tried her best to prop it into the doorway and pretend nothing ever happened. Pretending nothing happening was always a good solution! It leads to lies and scolding from parents but it’s a temporary solution and has less work to take care of! 

Now that was all done, Spinel walked to her closet to change out of her suit and into her pajamas. She opened a drawer to find her boxers and ratty tank top underneath other clothes and took them out to put on. Wearing this as pajamas wasn’t very practical for a woman, especially since it was winter and snowing outside but it was all she could afford. She wished she could have the fancy silk nightgowns that all the ladies wore in their nice warm homes but was instead stuck wearing men’s boxers and a scraggly tank top in an old and cold apartment. 

_This ain’t a ritzy place like Penelope has and I could complain all I want but at least I ain’t livin’ under the Brooklyn Bridge again. Now those were hard times. I’m surprised I’m still standin’ after those years…_

With her suit on the floor and pajamas on, Spinel went over to her bed and pushed an alcohol bottle to plop down on the old mattress. Her bed wasn’t the most comfortable to sleep on but in her usual drunken states, it was better than passing out on the floor. The sheets smelled like they could be washed and the bed creaked like it needed new screws. 

_Well with me screwin’ a lot...this bed’s always gonna be creakin’._

Spinel groaned and stretched her limbs out to the ceiling, looking at her outstretched fingers and toes then rolled over to the side. Her magenta eyes looked to her nightstand next to her bed with her alarm clock and candlestick phone but picked up on something else that stuck out. On her ashtray that was already held cigarette butts was a different kind of cigarette and wasn’t used yet, a marijuana cigarette. It was a reefer, aka her ticket to temporary happiness and relief. She could practically hear the angels in the background singing hallelujah at the gates of heaven and a smile spread across her still tear streaked face.

“Hot dog! Now we’re talkin!” Spinel exclaimed as she grabbed the joint and a lighter. She put the joint between her lips and struck the lighter a few times until a flame lit up, then brought it to the tip. The joint immediately started to catch fire and began to create smoke as Spinel giddily laughed. She put the lighter down and took a long hit of the joint, filling her lungs with smoke then exhaled but started to cough loudly. Even though smoking was fun to her, she always hated having coughing fits.   
  
“Agh! Fuck-agh...I-ack-need some water..” she wheezed. Spinel picked herself up from the bed and stumbled over to her bathroom sink to turn on the faucet and put her lips to the cold running water. Like a parched dog, she lapped up the water quickly and let it soothe her burning throat with the joint still in hand. After a few more slurps of cold sink water, Spinel felt okay to get back into smoking her reefer. 

She went over to her record player that she stole from a store sitting on a wooden chair in the corner. She picked up one of her records, placed it onto the table and set the needle down. The volume was turned up and out of the speaker of the player played a soft jazz song. It had a smooth trumpet playing with a bass to back it up and drums. 

Perfect.

The record was a bit scratched up from playing it over and over again but also from carelessness. It skipped a couple times and played the same notes but Spinel didn’t seem to mind. She thought it was...unique and kind of pleasing to the ears. She wondered what it would’ve sounded like if she put her hand on the record and scratched it herself but decided against it. She wanted to keep smoking. 

The room had already begun to fill with smoke and a window had to be opened. Anyone around could probably smell the marijuana looming in the air and would turn away at the stench but Spinel wouldn’t have noticed. After a few more hits, she could already feel the effects of the drug hitting her. The light from her lamp seemed much brighter, the sound of the music was easier to hear, the time felt much slower, and the blanket under her was much softer. 

Everything felt heightened and cranked up to eleven, It was almost as if Spinel could detect danger as it came and deflect it--well she thought she could. She felt so tingly like there was a sense trying to send signals.

She felt so calm and relaxed. Nothing at this point could bother her, for she felt that she could fly in the clouds high in the sky. A goofy grin spread across her face as she imagined herself flying but was instead staring at the ceiling from her bed. 

“Hehehhh look out skies...there’s a new pilot in the makin’!” Spinel began to clumsily stand up on her bed and had one hand on her hip, the other pointed to the sky. “And her name is….fuck what is it...oh yeah..SPINEL!” She stuck out her arms like wings of a plane and could see the clouds in the bright blue sky. She could feel the wind in her hair blowing around her and see little tiny people on the ground that looked like ants (which probably were actual ants since she wasn’t in the sky but, in fact, in her apartment). 

With the Ride of the Valkyries now playing in her head, Spinel took one huge leap off of her bed with her arms spread out wide like a plane. For just a quick moment, she could feel herself really flying high in the air until gravity took hold of her and brought her body to the floor with a loud thud. It wouldn't be surprising if anyone down below would've heard. It was silent in Spinel’s apartment for a moment until it was soon filled with her laughing goofily. She picked her lolling head off of the wooden floor, seeing stars in her eyes and birds flying in circles above her. 

She kept laughing to herself as the room around her kept spinning a little like she was on a carousel. “Crash landin’! Man down man down!” she giggled and rolled over onto her back. She lifted her arms and legs up, spreading them wide and made exploding sounds with her mouth. “Peww Pewww kaboom! No survivors! Our great hero… is dead! She has died bravely for her country and everyone loves her for bein’ so...so brave!” 

Spinel quickly dropped her arms and legs, letting them thud against the floor and pretended as if she was a fallen soldier. She stuck out her tongue for making it more dramatic and made strange noises. “Tell my family...I loved them..except for my wife..Birtha..she was a bitch,” she said in a faint voice. And with her last final breath, Spinel, the Great War soldier, was dead. 

“The End.” 

. 

.

.

“Pffttt as if anyone would eva miss me!” Spinel laughed as she tried to get herself up. It took her a few tries to get her wobbly legs to stand firmly on the ground and not sway from the influence of marijuana. “And great war hero? Nah, that ain’t me. I ain’t no hero. If anybody were ta rememba me...well...they’d rememba me as some bum who can’t do anythin’ right. Maybe that girl at the bakery would but she seems she has life figured out. Hangin’ with her sounds like a good idea...she could influence me ta be betta.” 

The reefer was still lit and needed to be used so Spinel took a few more drags as she plopped herself back down on the bed. She exhaled, letting the smoke exit her lungs and flow out of her mouth like a fire breathing dragon. She’d love to pretend to be one as the idea popped into her gowed-up brain but then dismissed it. Her only desire now was just to lay on her bed and listen to the jazz playing from her record player. 

The song that started to play was less big band jazz but rather soothing yet meloncholic. The singer’s voice sounded like they were waiting for someone that was never going to come back.

  
  
“ _Just like a melody that lingers on_

_You seem to haunt me night and day_

_I never realized till you had gone_

_How much I cared about you_

_I can't live without you”_

_  
_ _  
_ Spinel took another hit from her joint and released the smoke. The light from her nightstand still seemed bright and her body still tingled slightly. As she listened to the words, she realized that this was a part of the record she never played and didn’t recognize the lyrics. She listened more attentively (as much as she could in her state) to the man’s voice.

“ _All alone, I'm so all alone_

_There is no one else but you_

_All alone, by the telephone_

_And I wonder when you will call again_

_I'm all alone ev'ry evening_

_All alone, feeling blue_

_Wondering where you are, and how you are_

_And if you are all alone too”_

The words in the song struck a few chords in her. Spinel’s brows furrowed and could feel something build up inside of her yet felt frozen in place. Never before had she felt connected to what was written in music. 

_“Just for a moment_

_You were mine, and then_

_You seemed to vanish like a dream_

_I long to hold you in my arms again_

_My life is very lonely_

_For I want you only”_

“No...NO!” Spinel said as she shook her head. She grabbed onto her black pigtails and tugged on them hard, hoping it would somehow distract her from the song. She gritted her teeth and growled in frustration. “I...I do not miss her! I don’t!” The music kept playing no matter how hard she tugged and pulled. Even in her high state, some memories kept coming.   
  
“Ya don’t miss her...ya don’t. Stop it, Spinel. Don’t listen...don’t listen..DO NOT LISTEN! YA DON’T MISS HER!”   
  
But the images had already started flashing in her head and tears rolled down her cheeks, creating more dark lines of mascara over the dried up ones. She could see the playground in front of her. She could see the sky that had clouds but instead of blue, the sky was pink. The playground slides and swings were pink. Everything was now pink. 

She could feel the pain in her body as she waited there for her to return. But she never did. She never came back to Spinel. Her mind flashed to how she heard of someone being born into the family. She could feel that anger rising up again inside of her. 

“She left ya for a reason. She left for somethin’ betta and stayed for someone betta…”

The song kept playing as the images kept flashing in Spinel’s mind. She tried to take more hits of the joint to calm down but not even the marijuana’s effect could stop them from coming. She had to stop this. How? How can she stop this pain? 

The pink images soon turned red. 

  
  


All Spinel saw was red.

  
  


It was all red.

  
  


_“All alone, I'm so all alone_

_There is no one else but you_

_All alone, by the telephone_

_And I wonder when you will call again_

_I'm all alone ev'ry evening_

_All alone, feeling blue_

_Wondering where you are, and how you are_

_And if you are all alone too-”_

The singer couldn’t finish his last word as the record was torn off of the turntable and thrown against the wall, shattering into millions of pieces upon impact. Anyone that was above, adjacent or below her apartment would wonder what the hell was going on from all the noises coming from inside. 

Spinel looked at the record player that was still on but nothing was playing. She turned it off with a hard flick of a finger and wanted to shove the whole thing off of the nightstand. Instead, she sunk to her knees and let her other limbs hang loose. Her shaking hands were brought to her face as the tears flowed down her cheeks. 

* * *

  
She wasn’t sure what followed after. After crying for a little while, she figured she passed out on the floor as she fluttered her eyes open. Her body was sprawled out on the floor with the now burnt out joint laying next to her fingertips. The sunlight poured into the room, illuminating it. The brightness annoyed Spinel as it was in her tired eyes. She groaned as she sat herself up and threw the joint across the room, not caring where it landed. 

Spinel didn’t know what time of day it was but didn’t care for that either. She just wanted to crawl into her bed and sleep the day away. She wanted to not bother with anyone at all and if anyone did, she’d mess them up. 

Spinel almost considered it when her candlestick phone started ringing and startled her. She jolted up from her sitting position as if she was getting ready to fight someone but realized it was just the phone. Her senses weren’t all exactly functioning properly just yet from all the marijuana she smoked last night. 

She calmed herself down by smoothing her hair and taking a deep breath, then let it out. It wasn’t visible this time like last night. 

Spinel picked up the mouth piece to her lips and the ear to her head. “What? What do ya want?” She said in an annoyed tone.

“Glad to hear you too, Spinel,” said Yolanda on the other end in a sarcastic and snobby tone. “Let me guess, you’re either hungover from something or you wasted someone else’s time.”

Spinel wasn’t sure if she should feel offended or anything but scoffed anyway. “Hey! I’ll have ya know that I do not waste anyone’s time. When I’m next to ya, ya sure do waste mine. And it ain’t yer business if I’m hungover.”

“Well it is if it interferes with your ability to do your job today. Would’ve been much easier if you came in this morning so I don’t have to be the one telling you this but nope, I’m apparently Yellow Diamond’s messenger.”

The gangster paused a moment before barking back. She tried to rewind her brain to see if there was anything about Yellow needing her to do anything but couldn’t find it. 

“What does the dictator want this time?” She asked. She didn’t want to do anything today and thought she had made her point.

“First, don’t call your Diamond that. Second, if your small brain can recall that one small restaurant...Fish Stew Pizza in the Bronx, it’s been constantly robbed by that Boris Tomassi’s bunch.”  
  
“Okay...so what does this haveta do with me?”   
  
Spinel could practically picture Yolanda pinching her nose in annoyance and closing her eyes. The dame was never one to put up with the other woman but never bothered her. Spinel loved to push her buttons in any possible way but she didn’t really enjoy being perceived as unintelligent. 

“Are you serious?” Yolanda said in disbelief. “We’ve been protecting that place for about a year now but it seems that _somebody_ hasn’t been doing a very good job! We got word that the Tomassi family is planning to come raid it again...not sure why they’d keep going to the same place...but Yellow wants you to take out Boris.”   
  
If Spinel was a dog, her ears would’ve perked up. Yellow Diamond wanted her to take out a boss? _Her?_ Of all people? 

“She wants me..?”  
  
“Yes, I thought I couldn’t have been any clearer. I’m also surprised that she wants you. She wants you to take out him and his underbosses. Kind of similar to...what did she compare it to...a king without its kingdom. They can’t survive without any of the upper class because they won’t have any leadership. His mansion shouldn’t be too far from the pizza shop so you’re gonna have to try to find a way in.”   
  
“FIND A WAY IN?! IS YER BRAIN MADE OF COTTON?” Spinel shouted through the phone, practically spitting into it.   
  
“No? How can a brain be...”   
  
“SHUT UP. How in the HELL am I supposed ta find my way into a heavily guarded place that could probably shoot me down in seconds? I’D WALK OUT WITH HOLES IN MY BODY! CALL ME A SPAGHETTI STRAINER!”

The other end of the line went silent for a moment, most likely indicating Yolanda was pondering the thought. 

“Well..do whatever, _spaghetti strainer._ Yellow never specified about that. Come up with your own thing. Apparently ‘you’re so good at coming up with ideas’ so it shouldn’t be a problem,” Yolanda said, probably smirking.   
  
The other end hung up after Yolanda’s last comment and the phone now only let out a disconnection tone. Spinel slammed the phone’s transmitter back in its place to hang up. She sunk into her pillows and groaned loudly. She had no idea how she was going to do this! What did Yolanda want her to do? Dress in drag and do the hula? 

She got up to pace around her room, she sometimes thought better when she walked around. With her senses now coming back to her and functioning, getting up from the bed wasn’t too hard. Spinel walked back and forth in front of her bed, trying to use her brain to think. 

“Come on...come on…” she muttered. Would hitting her head make her think better? Or would it just end up giving her a concussion if she hit hard enough? She could use that as an excuse…  
  
Spinel’s eyes caught something in her closet when she passed by. She went over and opened the doors to get a much better look at what was inside. Out of the little things that were actually hung up and not thrown in piles in the closet was a black see-through dress. It was a sheer fabric and would most likely need something to be worn on top yet perfect to wear a bra and thong underneath. 

A smile slowly crept across her face as a lightbulb flashed above her head. She took the dress off of its hanger and began to laugh to herself. 

“Well...if dressin’ in drag is what’s gonna get those boys goin, then that’s what it's gonna have ta be,” Spinel said as she grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPINEL'S SWELL SLANG DICTIONARY: (literally spinel is the only one saying this stuff but i LOVE it)  
> 1\. giggle water - booze, alcohol  
> 2\. flatties - police  
> 3\. reefer - joint, marijuana cigarette (well Spinel already said it herself  
> 4\. sap - idiot  
> 5\. dont take any wooden dimes - don't do anything stupid  
> 6\. Breeze - To leave, breeze off: get lost  
> 7\. plugs - people  
> 8\. bushwa- bullshit  
> 9\. bluenose - prude, someone that's stuckup  
> 10\. gams - a woman's legs  
> 11\. gowed up - high, baked (what i want to be right now)  
> 12\. protection racket - this isn't slang but this is something many mobs have done. They would have some sort of deal with a business like lets say White Diamond has an agreement with..Mr. Smiley. She would be like "we can offer you protection from other places or people unless you do this for us." So in this case, they protect Fish Stew Pizza but a mob I made up keeps robbing the place. 
> 
> I hope you guys caught some references here and there! It's always fun to put things in even when the times don't exactly match. Like I said, Spinel has the power to break the fourthwall and I think she totally should've had that power in the movie and in future. She can kind of hint at things in the future like say if there was something about an orange running the country (Donald Trump) or.... i don't know just something relevant to today. In my mind, it works perfectly because she's so wacky and zany, even in this story. Nobody would understand if she says an orange runs the country but only she would and the reader. Sorry if at times it seems too forced, I'll admit..some parts weren't the greatest. This chapter was really long but i just have so many things i wanna put in. 
> 
> If anyone is interested in the song that I had, it is called All Alone (1924) either by Al Jolson or John McCormack
> 
> Alright, enough of me yappin'! Onto the next chapter!


	10. Turning Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel gets dolled up to do a different kind of task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, SWEARING, AND VIOLENCE. IT ALSO CONTAINS A SMALL PARAGRAPH MY GIRLFRIEND WROTE <3 
> 
> Heyo its been a bit! I can now proudly say that I have moved into my new house and I got a job! It's been hard juggling that, school (thats now all online god kill me), and whatever the hell else I do (working out, netflix, drawing and this story) I have my excuses but I've been writing this at any chance I got, even if a zoom class got too boring lol. It's incredibly long but I literally had to break it up AGAIN. Just so much awesome stuff happened in this and I think you'll love it. If ya don't then thats your loss. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support! I love all of the comments I receive, I'm sorry i dont respond to every single one. Just because I don't respond doesn't mean I dont appreciate what you have to say! 
> 
> This chapter was a bit tough to write cause of the sexual content and I don't normally write that kinda stuff. If you've seen 365 Days, Boris was inspired by Massimo. Kind of a weird movie but the boat scene was HOT. If ya catch anymore of my stupid references, lmk!

Spinel took out the black sheer dress from her closet and had a big smile on her face, exposing her canines. Along with the dress, she took out a black laced bra and thong. Her boxers and tank top were already taken off so she slipped the bra and thong on. Her breasts weren’t the biggest, yet were snug and exposed slightly in the bra. They may not have been the biggest, but certainly went against the flat chest trend these days. The thong went on smoothly and clung to her skin. It went up between her rear’s cheeks but did not feel uncomfortable in the slightest. 

Now that the undergarments were on, Spinel slipped the dress over her head and her slim arms went through the straps. She had forgotten she had this dress. If she could recall, she used it when probably trying to seduce an ex boyfriend or just anyone she happened to sleep with from a bar. But those nights were now all a blur to her and her brain could only picture bits and pieces. Not like it mattered to her anyway. 

_ Those nights were just a way to pass the time. It was a distraction...not a very good one.  _

Spinel sighed as she walked over to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She still had the long streaks of mascara on her cheeks and dark circles under her eyes. They were no longer red but were back to their regular magenta irises and white sclera. Part of her wanted to keep the dark lines on her face but this wasn’t the time for that. She had a part to play and she had to do it right. The gangster ran a towel under cold water and brought it to the faucet, letting the fabric absorb the flow. 

With small strokes, the black mascara was wiped clean off of her cheeks and eyelids. The cold water tingled against her warmer skin, feeling a bit strange but refreshing. Spinel looked at herself in the mirror with her reflection staring back at her with the same tired expression. It was almost as if she didn’t recognize the Spinel on the other side. She was so used to seeing her worn out face with thick streaks of mascara and not bare skin. 

_ Whatever. It’s not like it made me look any better. Just probably made me look more pitiful. And I am NOT pitiful. Nobody should pity this face.  _

_ Come ta think of it, I’m surprised I haven’t smashed this mirror yet in any of my fits. I smashed that record, those bottles, broke the door, punched the wall. Guess this one thing’s lucky it hasn’t crossed my path.  _

_ My worn out, broken, and cracked path.  _

Spinel blinked a few times to get herself out of that headspace and reached for one of the drawers under her sink. She pulled it out, revealing a compartment filled with bottles of pills and other miscellaneous things that weren’t very useful. Some pills were prescribed to her but some were either bought off or stolen. Her hand pushed past the bottles to find a small cylinder capsule. 

Even though Spinel chose to wear suits all the time, she still would wear makeup. She didn’t mind having a little on her face, thinking it would probably boost her self esteem but it never made a difference. She still felt the same about herself. Spinel also had her career as a circus clown so putting on a splash of makeup wasn’t unfamiliar for her. 

The label on the mascara was already worn off from the usage. It was way past its usage date and the owner couldn’t afford to buy the expensive products all the other women used. She wished she had the money to purchase such but would rather spend all of her cash on what she thought were the necessities: booze, food and marijuana. That was all she needed to get by in her strange life.

Spinel unscrewed the cap, letting the attached brush collect some of the black goop. She brought the brush to her eye and started to stroke her lashes upwards, letting the mascara latch onto the small hairs. Every once in a while, she’d dip the brush back into its capsule to get more mascara. After one eye was finished, the gangster moved onto the next eye and did the same movements until both eyelashes seemed fuller and darker. She blinked a couple times to see how she did and hummed in satisfaction at her work. 

Next step was her lipstick. Spinel searched in her messy drawers for a gold tube with the word Bésame etched on it. She unscrewed the cap to reveal a dark red color stick, hardly used. The lipstick was brought to her soft, somewhat full lips and touched down upon it, swiping it around the shape of her mouth. She made sure that it wasn’t smudged by anything or applied too heavily on her lips. Spinel puckered her lips as if she was blowing a kiss to see if she did it well and then smirked.

“Well, I don’t normally think that i’m attractive but, damn, I could kiss myself right now,” she said to her reflection as she puckered her lips but then frowned. “Ugh..I neva wear lipstick but if it’s ta get guys horny enough and fool ‘em...then I guess I gotta do this.”

Her magenta eyes went from looking at her lips to looking down at her chest. There was a large upside down heart tattoo just above her breasts, it was pink and had lines to resemble facets of a gem. Different shades of pink showed the shadows of the gem and small white parts to make it shimmer more. This was her tattoo from her family: the spinel gem. The tattoos were given as an initiation at the start of their new life of crime. Each tattoo represented the gangster with different meanings and different placements. This gem gave her hope, also giving her more energy to her dull life.

_ Pfft..like that ever happened.  _

Realization then struck her: if she was going to be flaunting her stuff like this where her chest was only covered by a bra, those goons were just bound to see her tattoo and recognize where she belonged! They’d immediately see that she was part of the Diamond Family! She’d be killed instantly!

_ Nobody gets ta kill me...well except for me but if I’m gonna die, it better be in a memorable way.  _

Spinel reached for a bottle of concealer, foundation and a face powder case. She applied the concealer first, dabbing a makeup brush on her chest and feeling the bristles tickle her skin. Once she covered a good bit, she moved onto the foundation and soon, the tattoo looked as if it was never inked on her. With a few small poofs of face powder, her work was finished. .

The last part of her makeup was to put on some eyeliner and eyeshadow. Spinel put on a dark eye shadow on her eyelids, making both a darker shade. She then used a dark pencil to trace the outline of her eyes carefully.. She gave one last look in the mirror before turning away from it and smirking to herself.    
  
“Gotta look the part!” Spinel chuckled. She noticed her hair was still pulled back in the usual twin black pigtails and took one in her hand to inspect it. “Guess these gotta go...I’ll put these back in later.” She sighed and reached a hand to gently pull on the hair ties that would usually tie up her black locks. The hair fell loose out of the ties and fell upon her back. The woman in the mirror looked different. She didn’t see the pigtails.

She didn’t like letting her hair down loose since it was different than what she usually wore but it also meant something more to her.

You would usually see a child have her hair pulled back into pigtails. They’d bounce around as she runs and plays. For Spinel, it reminded her of when she was younger; when she was much happier. Change wasn’t the best thing for her and she always underwent huge changes in her life. Others would think that she seemed immature with her hair like that while other ladies had much shorter hair. But Spinel did not care at all. She liked going outside of what society had listed but also felt somewhat stuck in time. Others progressed while she regressed or stayed stagnant. 

To her, keeping that innocence gives her comfort. With her life of crime and fear, anyone would want to keep that innocence. 

Everything stays.

Right where you left it. 

Spinel took one last glance at herself in the mirror and sighed. She wasn’t used to seeing herself in this kind of way with makeup and long hair. The typical Spinel reflection was always runny mascara, wild pigtails, and manic look in her eyes. The Spinel staring back at her was not her but the good thing was that this was temporary.    
  
_ God...what am I doin? Why am I so held up ‘bout my appearance? I usually look like total shit! I actually look GOOD for once!  _

Spinel gave herself a mental slap in the face to get herself together and composed. She understood that she had a serious job to do at the moment (when she’d much rather sit at home and sulk about her miserable life) so she had to tell herself it was show time. She marched her way over to grab her suit’s coat and put herself into it to cover her revealing dress. She figured she could make up a story that she was borrowing the coat from a man and didn’t actually own it or was actually part of a rivaling gang…   
  
Nope! She was not part of a gang! She was a woman with a pretend sex appeal and not a devastatingly low self esteem!

With her coat now around her, she walked to her front door. Her poorly self manicured hand (she put on 5 layers of black polish and messed up probably 10 times) reached out for the brass doorknob and was about to pull the door open but instead of it swinging open, the door fell to the ground with a loud crash. Spinel jumped backwards to avoid getting flattened like a pancake. Speaking of which, she did not eat breakfast and felt her stomach growl. From being in her high state before, she had forgotten to get the front door fixed and cursed herself for being so stupid. 

Spinel walked across the door, her heels clacking against the wood and got off. She turned around to pick it up, somehow being able to lift the tall plank off of the ground despite being skinny from a lack of nutrients. Thankfully, the door was put back into the doorframe and tried to be in it without looking slightly crooked or vulnerable for a break in. Spinel shrugged and turned around to start moving down the rickety hallway. It wasn’t as quiet as it was earlier in the wee hours of the morning. Spinel could hear some families in their apartments, some were louder while others were probably gathered around the radio and talking softly amongst each other. 

The gangster got to the stairwell and opened the doorway to exit the hallway. She passed by a few children, who were running up the stairs wildly and seemed to be playing a game of tag. One boy almost ran into Spinel for not having the greatest control over his young limbs and almost made her fall down. He apologized to her while she shook her head and apologized to him. His friends beckoned him to come along but the boy stuck behind to apologize.    
  
“I’m sorry, ma’am! I was just playing tag with my friends and didn’t mean to…..” The boy looked up to Spinel, catching the makeup on her face and how she was dressed. His face started to redden and heat up as his voice began to stutter. Spinel couldn’t help but slightly giggle.   
  
_ Geez, even the kiddos are startin’ to notice!  _

“I-...I didn’t mean to..to…” the boy sputtered. He could hear his friends calling for him, making him want to just bolt up the stairs and never talk to this woman again.

As much as Spinel thought it was quite hilarious and endearing to see a young boy get so worked up over how  _ she  _ looked, she decided it was time to save him some time and breath. She patted the boy’s brown hair, roughing it up a bit and spoke. “Aye don’t sweat it, kid! Accidents happen all the time! Go run along now before yer friends call ya a rotten egg for bein so slow!”    


She smiled as the young boy nodded his head to her and turned around to start running back up the stairs to his friends. His feet echoed on the floorboards as he ran, creating a loud sound in the stairwell. As for Spinel, she descended down another small flight and finally reached the door that led to the lobby. Once again, the lobby wasn’t so crowded except for a man at a mailbox and Dick at the front desk. The landlord heard the clacking of the gangster’s heels and peeked his head around the corner but couldn’t believe what he was seeing.   
  
His eyes gazed up and down Spinel’s body from her exposed legs to her dolled up face. They were practically bulging as his tongue also dropped out like a hungry dog. Spinel noticed Dick looking and rolled her eyes. The man put a foot on his stool and tried to hoist himself over the front desk to get to Spinel quickly but the stool didn’t get the right footing, sliding on the tile. The stool slid from under his foot, causing him to lose his balance and his body slammed against the top of the desk with a loud thud.    
  
Spinel had stopped walking and the man at the mailbox stopped fumbling with the key to both look over at a very embarrassed Dick on the desk. He nervously smiled with a chuckle and quickly got himself off to pat himself down, pretending nothing ever happened. The mailbox man shrugged and went back to the key while Spinel tried her hardest not to laugh by putting a hand over her mouth.   
  
_ Damn, I got ta him too? Geez it’s like they neva saw a woman before! _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Or they just never saw ya lookin’ like this, ya stupid sap! They always see ya in dopey suits and ties but when ya put on heels and a dress, they’re howlin’ for ya! Maybe I could test him… _ _  
_ _  
_ Dick saw her sauntering over and quickly made sure his greying hair was neatly in place, then put on a goofy yellow smile. “Hellooo...uhhh...you! Crazy Lady! How’s it...how’s it goin?” he said, gingerly leaning on the desk.    
  
_ Oh my god...ugh I guess I really do gotta do this. Where’s a copper when ya need ‘em? Lock me up! Put me in the slammer! I don’t wanna talk ta him! This is torture enough! _ _  
_ _  
_ Spinel laughed, squishing down her internal screaming and leaned onto the table as well to get closer. Quite closer. Her face wore a smug grin with half lidded eyes. “Well well well well well, if it isn’t Dick! I’m doin’ quite swell, thank ya for askin’!”   
  
“Not a problem. So I was about to tell ya about yer rent bein due next week but I gotta ask...what’s the occasion?” he asked, noticing her leaning and got himself closer.    
  
Spinel really wanted to run out the door, call a cab to the airport, and fly away to a country far away from him. She wanted to grab her own gun, put it in her mouth and blow the trigger, blasting her brains out. Maybe she wanted to sit down with Yolanda to listen to her talk about her day over tea.    
  
Regardless that her feelings deep down inside were of torturing herself, she had to put on an act. This was only just a rehearsal before the big performance but it didn’t mean she couldn’t perform well. As someone that used to be in the entertainment industry, the show must go on. She couldn’t stop dancing til the curtains fell.   
  
The woman put an elbow to rest against the table and her palm held her chin while the other hand crept towards Dick’s larger one. She stopped once hers was close enough to his fingers. Her coat began to slip open a bit, revealing herself in her black bra and Dick’s eyes immediately shot to it. “Well...I just have some business to take care of and I was thinkin’ I could get dolled up a bit,” she said and then pouted her lips with a bat of an eyelash. “Do ya like it?”   
  
Dick’s focus wasn’t on Spinel’s words, but her cleavage and had to shake himself out of a trance. His voice began to stutter and sweat rolled down his forehead, he quickly swiped the bead away. “Uhhh y-yeah! It’s- it’s…very nice! Very…f-flatterin’” he stammered. He then muttered under his breath, “Very flatterin’”   
  
Spinel couldn’t believe this was working! Well...she did provide some  _ alternative  _ payments for her rent so it made some sense. She even changed her usual suit to something more flattering and revealing. Of course it would catch some eyes. Should she wear this more often? 

She smirked and used a finger to comb through her black hair, twirling it at the end. She had Dick absolutely wrapped around her finger just like her hair. It was certainly interesting to see him act like this when he was usually a big grump. She wasn’t used to seeing him so...desperate. She really hoped this act would work with those bosses later.

“So...ya said my rent was due?” she asked. “I’m real sorry, pal but my...job hasn’t given me my paycheck yet. Wouldja wanna settle for any…” She grabbed his red necktie to yank him closer to her and went up to his ear. Nobody else would hear. Only he could feel her hot breath against his heating up skin. “ _ Special treatment?” _ _  
_ _  
_ This was what set Dick off. There was a soft thud under the table below, indicating that he had pitched his tent. Spinel heard it and her shit-eating grin grew. Dick realized it also and his face got even redder, brighter than his tie around his neck.    
  
_ Well...has he decided to go campin?  _

“Uh…” he sputtered but then cleared his throat to compose himself. There was still another occupant in the lobby so this interaction wasn’t the best to be seen. “Ahem. That can be arranged.”   
  
Spinel backed herself up to move around the desk where he was standing and reached a hand near his pants. “Okay then. Sounds like a plan. I gotta run but maybe we can put this on hold,” she said in a low tone. Her hand went closer and patted his pitched tent, feeling him tense up immediately. “Better keep this warmed up for me, wontcha?”

And with a wink, Spinel turned her heels to start walking towards the front door of the apartment building while Dick was still red as a tomato and sweating. He felt like someone had just slapped him across the face and left him without a word of explanation. He was confused, puzzled...but very turned on.    
  


Spinel had made sure that her coat wasn’t revealing too much while she walked through the cold streets of New York. She didn’t need any unwanted stares from others but was already receiving some. Some women looked at her with disgust while some men gawked at her with amazement. One woman even had to slap her husband from staring too long. 

Sure, some have seen a woman dress like this, but that was mainly behind closed doors that hid an underground club or speakeasy. No person would walk around in the clear day with only heels, a very revealing dress and simple suit jacket. 

She probably looked like she was coming back from a one night stand and could only grab a coat! 

_ Not like that hasn’t eva happened before but I’m gettin’ all kinda looks here. I guess I kinda like it but at the same time it just feels strange.  _

_ Nobody really looks at me like that.  _

To stop herself from thinking anymore self doubts, she put a cigarette in her mouth to smoke and looked to the streets. She watched the cars pass by and pedestrians cross the snowy streets instead of the ones on the sidewalks. Maybe this would distract her from all the stares but that wouldn’t stop the feeling that there were eyes watching. Spinel blew out a few puffs of smoke as she passed by another group of men staring.

They started to wolf whistle at her and yell things that a child shouldn’t hear. Spinel ignored them and kept walking. She kept watching the cars go by and tried to wonder where people were heading to on such a day. Made her wish she had her own car…   
  
It felt like a lightbulb had flashed on above her head yet at the same time, a boxer had just slammed a fist in her face as realization struck her. 

Spinel doesn’t even have a car! Yolanda never called a driver for her! There was no possible way that she could go all the way to the Bronx on foot. She needed to find someone willing to drive her and she knew just those poor saps: cab drivers. The gangster walked closer to the street where bustling cars zoomed back and forth. A few cabs had already gone past her but once she held up her hand to wave, one immediately came up to the side.    
  
Part of her was surprised at how fast someone had noticed her. Usually, she had to fight tooth and nail to grab a cabbie’s attention, sometimes even going out in the street as if she was asking to get hit. That would result in the driver getting out and yelling at her for being crazy but Spinel had her excuses. 

_ I think I found out a trick in life: dress all sexy and ya’ll get people ta do what ya want. Need ta get out of payin’ rent? Dress sexy. Got someone ta kill? Dress sexy. If all those celebrities can do it, why can’t I? All I gotta do is bat my eyelashes and people are kissin’ my feet.  _

The driver of the cab rolled down his window and, strange enough, Spinel recognized him. It was that same guy who drove her and Penelope home from the hospital! She knew she had smelt that stench of meat and cigars! The driver smirked with a cigar in his mouth and laughed.

  
“Well, if it ain’t muddy mutt! Yea I remember ya! Yer the one that made my seat all trashed! Had ta scrub that leather for an hour,” he said, making a scrubbing motion with his hand. “I see ya changed yer style, it’s a good look.”   
  
Out of all the people in New York to give her a ride, it just had to be this guy. If all these stupid coincidences keep coming up, Spinel should test her luck and enter the lottery! The gangster dropped the cigarette from her mouth, letting it fall to the ground and stomped on it to extinguish it. She opened the cab door and slid herself inside, not wanting to make eye contact with him.    
  
“Yea yea...it’s great ta see ya too. And I didn’t choose ta be all covered in smuck...but in yer case, ya already do choose ta be,” she answered snidely. At this point, she’d rather walk. Her magenta eyes gestured to him to give a hint. “Headin, ta the Bronx. Step on it, would ya?”

The driver looked down to his shirt to see a large yellow stain of mustard splattered on the right side underneath his chest. He figured it was probably from his lunch earlier from a hot dog vendor. Big Frank’s never disappoints…   
  
The cab started to finally move along and got back into the flow of traffic but only to be stopped multiple times. It was probably smart not to drive as much in the city if you didn’t want to be stuck. If Spinel could drive, she betted she would be the worst and would lose her patience the second she was at a stop light. She would most likely be always pulled over by an officer but then wouldn’t care and drive away. Parking tickets would be piling up in some smushed corner of her apartment. 

Once the congested streets were over and done with, the cab now traveled on the Willis Avenue Bridge. Spinel could see the cold, icy water down below and wondered how far down it would take for her to reach it if she jumped. She knew she could swim but would it hurt upon impact? She didn’t know. If that was a way to die, she wouldn’t take it. She had other options. 

The cab driver looked in his rearview mirror a couple of times to see Spinel gazing out the window, not noticing his eyes on her. It was strange how only a few splashes of makeup could do to a woman and he liked it. A lot. He was about to take another glance to get a better look at what she was wearing when he almost lost focus on the road. The cab swerved left and right on the interstate with other cars moving to avoid getting hit. They beeped their horns at him and some yelled. Spinel moved with the car as it swerved and almost fell out of her seat once it stopped.   
  
She growled to herself and got herself adjusted. “Aye! What the hell?! I ain’t a driver but even I know that yer supposed to keep yer eyes on the damn road. Did anyone teach ya?” She criticized the driver. 

_ Course, I might be a hypocrite and would probably do way worse than not lookin’ at the road BUT WHO’S ASKIN? _

The man grumbled in annoyance but then tried to put on a fake smile. “Oh I apologize for that, ma’am. Won’t happen again!” he apologized through lying teeth.

“Yea...sure it won’t.”

The interstate of I-278 kept stretching. The tall skyscrapers of Manhattan were now behind them and much smaller buildings replaced them. Businesses started to pop up along with other systems of the interstate and railroad tracks. Spinel watched as she saw the huge engine pulling a long snake of cargo cars probably filled with coal. Her mind started to replay an image of her when she was younger. She could see herself running beside the train, desperately trying to catch a ride and barely getting herself on an open car. She shook the image out as the train’s caboose just passed. 

They were now off of the interstate and in neighborhoods. Children ran on the streets, playing games as adults stood at their businesses on corners. Other cars entered the interstate while some milled around the streets. Some streets had large bridges above on pillars that held the subway and train system. You could hear the clacking of wheels when driving under the bridges. It seemed like a busy day to an outsider but to a New Yorker, this was nothing compared to what went on in the inner city. 

Turning down some streets, the scenery once again changed. Much bigger houses with larger plots of land were on both sides, much different than the compacked buildings that Spinel was used to seeing. Some families walked on the sidewalks all bundled up and others allowed their dogs to pull them. A group of children played in the snow on a large front lawn. It seemed so foreign here...how was there more room? Was this what having a yard was like? 

The driver let out a whistle as he, too, looked at the houses. “Man, ya don’t see that every day! Say, why’s a woman like ya needin ta be in this neighborhood? From where ya made me drop ya off at last time, I might start thinkin ya just mooch off of yer friends!” He laughed.

Spinel’s brows furrowed as she bared her teeth slightly. This guy was next on her list. “What’s that's supposed ta mean?!” she asked angrily.

“All I’m sayin’ is ya seem like ya hang around people who have a lot more cabbage than ya. I mean hey, if ya get ta be in a nice huge place every once in a while, I ain’t gonna rain on that parade. I’d rather have that than drive around schmucks all day.”

“I...guess? J-just keep drivin’. I ain’t payin ya ta chit chat.”   
  


_ Please let this guy’s house be closa. I have no idea how much I gotta pay since this is in the Bronx- _

_ Oh fuck me sideways. _

Spinel’s hands immediately shot to her coat pockets in search of her wallet. She looked in her left front pocket which held her lighter. She searched in her right front pocket which held her cigarette packet. She hunted in her inner coat pocket that kept the Diamond Palace card...also a condom wrapper. She had these things with her yet not the one thing that was essential when traveling: a goddamn wallet. It was empty but it did have a coupon for an ice cream cone. That was an essential. 

_ Of course! I’m still cashless. What are the odds of that happenin? I can’t do math but it’s always 100%. Let’s just hope ol’ Big Boy here will take it lightly and not bite my head off or worse: talk to me. _

Spinel silently cursed herself and slumped back in the seat. She really didn’t want to start anything with this guy and just wanted to get this assignment of hers over with. She had no idea how she’d get back into Harlem but that was a problem for Future Spinel. Present Spinel had some business to take care of. She kicked a heel and let one leg swing over to rest on top of the other. She wasn’t used to wearing such tall shoes and hasn’t in a while. It wasn’t a shocker people had started to take notice, even this guy did.

A light flickered on inside of Spinel’s brain as a small smile spread across her face.

_ Well...maybe my ways of past payments could work on him. Dick didn’t seem ta mind so it might be worth a shot.  _

The cab had already arrived at a large red brick house: the mob boss’s house. It had lots of windows but were covered by curtains so nobody could take a glance at what went on beyond them. Large white pillars stood proud in the front to hold part of the roof. Snow covered the ground and on big nicely trimmed hedges. 

It was a no brainer that someone who had a large money flow would own a house like this. It was big, grand, opulent, any other word that Spinel that could think of that meant “applesauce, that’s a nice ass house.” 

A big house meant lots of people in the house to mill around, making Spinel slightly nervous. She didn’t know who or what was walking in those huge halls. They could have guns, knives, anything that could hurt her if she didn’t play her part right. 

But she had a job to do. She didn’t want to do it but she had to. Yellow Diamond sent her for a reason. She coulda chose Jasper or someone else but she didn’t. 

It was time to shut the fuck up and get in there with a huge, seductive look on her face. 

“Alright, here it is. Hope whateva ya got planned is as nice as that house. I’d kill ta have a place like that,” the driver said, looking at the house with amazement. His words broke Spinel out of her train of thought. He pointed to the meter in his car that read $2.09.

_ Oh fuck..I thought it woulda been way worse but I still don’t have that money. .50 a mile aint nothin if ya had actually had cash but when yer in my clown shoes, it leaves a dent.  _

“2.09 please.” 

Spinel swallowed the lump in her throat and was about to give a nervous smile when she remembered why she had all this getup on in the first place. 

_ Come on...just like what ya did with Dick. Gotta give him the ol’ Spinel charm...that's only turned up to 11 cause the usual charm ain’t this sexy.  _ _  
_ _  
_ The gangster-but-now-is-a-pro-skirt gave a beguiling grin with her canines showing and one eyebrow was cocked upward. She tried her best to make her voice sound as smooth as velvet but at the same time it was apologetic. “Oh I’m so sorry, sir, but I don’t think I have that money!” she said, praying the Lord that this was going to work. 

The driver’s eyebrows raised in surprise but then furrowed in anger. His mouth pulled into a frown as he almost yelled at her, “What do ya mean ya don’t have that money! Who the hell gets into a cab and is totally unprepared?! I coulda picked someone else up but I got ya instead! I drove all the way from East Harlem for this?!”   
  
Spinel had to turn up the charm more or else her face could possibly get punched in if this guy was feeling trigger happy--fist happy? Punching glad? She got herself up from her seat to get closer to the man. She put one hand on his shoulder, then crawled her fingers to the side of his face to grace it.    
  
“Well, I think I have some other ways of payment,” She purred, keeping the seducing act. The man raised an eyebrow in curiosity and confusion. 

“...How so?”   
  


This was her chance. 

“How’s ‘bout after I take care of my little...errand..I can take care of  _ ya _ . Ya said ya had ta clean the back seat from my schmutz...maybe ya could clean it again cause I’m sure some other riders would complain about it bein’ too..”   
  
She then got close to his ear to let herself whisper. 

“ _ Sticky.”  _

The driver’s expression changed once he got Spinel’s message and he grinned almost like a child on Christmas morning. He began to chuckle and smoothed his greasy hair back from under his worn out hat. “Ohohoh! Well why didn’t ya say so? I’ll be parked over somewhere else when yer ready,” he said as both of them grinned at each other. 

“Can’t wait,” Spinel said while getting out of the car. She began to walk towards the mansion but then turned around slightly to give the driver a wink. He thought his pants would rip at that point if it would have a bump any bigger. He watched her saunter up the stairs of the front porch.

The gangster looked to the side and put her hand up to her mouth to block out any sound. “Oh, ya think I’m gonna be suckin’ his schmuck right? HA! Yer wrong there, pal. I’d rather stick a revolver up my soakin’ wet pussy! Talk about goin’ hard!” she giggles. “I’d have a real  _ blast _ ! A real good  _ bang _ !”

She laughed at her not-even-good puns for a good fifteen more seconds until deciding it was a bit strange to be laughing in someone’s yard while dressed like this. 

“Okay that’s enough lollygaggin. Time ta blow the nuts off these guys.” 

There were a few black cars parked in the driveway in front of the house that went in a semicircle. Spinel could tell they were owned by the boss and his underbosses just by the looks of them and spied a few small bullet holes in one as she passed. She slightly rolled her eyes at the sight and chuckled. 

_ Men. So immature, primitive, amateurish. Not even carin’ if they practically are shoutin’ “HEY! WE’RE PART OF A GANG” with those holes. Any family walkin’ by could get the hint. Just give em a huge flashin’ sign on their lawn and everyone will know that Boris is a terrible boss. _

Spinel took a deep inhale, letting her lungs feel the oxygen enter and exhaled, breathing out carbon dioxide and anxiety. All she had to do was knock on the door and hope someone would answer but not have a gun on them in her face. She slowly began to approach the door with a raised knuckle. 

_ Okay here we go… _ _  
_ _  
_ She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. It was so loud that she couldn’t hear the own sound of her knocking on the white front door. She then started to hear footsteps; heavy footsteps. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Why am I nervous why, I’ve taken five men without any weapons before so why am I nervous _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Well they actually have weapons, ya sap! They can blast yer pretty little face off once they hear yer part of White’s family! _ _  
_ _  
_ The footsteps became louder as they started to approach the door. A click of the lock unlatching could be heard as well.   
  
_ OH FUCK I DIDN’T EVEN GO OVER WHAT I WAS GOIN’ TA SAY! _

Spinel wanted to go over her lines for a second when the door was opened, revealing a young man dressed in a black suit and striped maroon tie. He wore a stern look along with a dark eyebrow with a scar going through it. His dark hair was neatly trimmed and slicked to the sides. He seemed to be in about his 30’s with his chiseled jaw. 

It was one of Boris’ underbosses: William Catena. He was known for being a good businessman; taking charge of countless racketeers. Spinel had never run into him but knew about what he could do. He was young; all of the men in Boris’ gang were young. They all thought they were hotshots while the rest of the competition were older, probably much wiser.

At first, William was expecting one of their members to be at the door but was not expecting to see a woman dressed in nothing but a sheer dress, high heels, and a suit coat in the cold winter. He felt a bit perplexed...but also took note of what she was wearing.    
  
“Can I help you, ma’am?” he asked with an eyebrow raised. “Seems a bit too cold to be...wearin’ that.”    
  
Spinel tried to calm down her slamming heart in her chest. She was totally unprepared and mentally kicked herself for not coming up with anything. She had to come up with something fast before this man closed the door on her.

_ Play innocent.  _   
  
“I….errr..uhh..” She sputtered, completely lost. “I….”

_ I SAID PLAY INNOCENT! NOT DUMB! _   
  
William started to get impatient. He tapped his foot a little and looked behind her to see if his boss was going to show up anytime soon. 

“Well? Are you just gonna stand there or give me an answer? You’re letting in the cold air,” the underboss said impatiently.    
  
_ Fuck I’m lost...LOST THAT’S IT! _

The lightbulb above her head lit up and thanked whatever Lord that gave her an idea to work with. Spinel put on a worried expression and tried to frantically use her hands as she spoke. 

  
“I’m really sorry to bother ya-you, sir. I was supposed to be on my way home after I did some service but my car broke down. I was wondering if you could let me use a phone to call a cab,” she said in a slightly higher pitched voice to make herself sound like a damsel in distress.    
  
William stood for a moment, trying to process the lie he was told. He looked at the large grandfather clock behind him in the foyer and saw that there was enough time before Boris would arrive. They had some big things to discuss with him and the other underbosses so he didn’t want any peeping tom’s around. In these times, you never knew who you could trust. Even if they were a...really pretty woman with..nice gams and...is that a sheer dress? But nonetheless, you never knew so it was best to be on your toes. 

William cleared his throat and stopped himself from looking any closer at Spinel. He straightened his tie and gave a smile. “Of course! I’m sorry to hear about the car, it’s not safe to be driving on these icy streets. Speaking of ice, it's best you come inside to not catch a cold!” He said, opening the door more like a doorman. He was taught to be a gentleman and he should act as so. 

Spinel smiled and stepped inside. She felt the warmth of Boris’ home hit her, making her feel much better under the coat. Her heels clacked on the marble tiles as she looked around the foyer. A large crystal chandelier hung above them, twinkling beautifully and illuminating the room. A winding staircase stood in the far right that led up to the upstairs, most likely keeping bedrooms and such. To the left was the parlor with couches that looked like they were from Italy, a square coffee table with a decanter set, and a black grand piano. 

From what Spinel had already seen, she could tell that Boris has the bees. White’s house was nice and all but this was nice. Why couldn’t she be a boss and live in a palace? Why did she have to live in a shithole with a landlord that accepted blowjobs as monthly rent payments? It wasn’t fair!    
  
“Wowee! This house sure is big!” Spinel marvelled as her head pretty much spun in circles as she looked around. “Is this all yours?”   
  
William couldn’t help but chuckle at the gangster turning like a dog trying to catch its tail. She’s gorgeous  _ and _ delightful! He shook his head and answered, “Oh no this isn’t mine. This is my boss’s.” An idea popped in his head and he smiled at her. “But I  _ do  _ know where he keeps the liquor. Wanna drink?”   
  
Spinel stopped turning and straightened herself to look at William with a smile of her own. “That would be just wonderful!” She replied gleefully.    
  
_ Wow, I just walked in and this man’s already offering some booze? This will be easier than I thought!  _

“Perfect. You can sit in the parlor while I fetch us a nice Pinot Noir. Straight from Italy!” William said, walking down the hall to head to the bar and leaving Spinel in the foyer. She began to walk towards the room but stopped to peak to make sure he was truly gone. Once the coast was clear, she grinned and began to look around the room.   
  
“Now...where’s the best place ta hide a body in a place like this?” Spinel hummed to herself with a finger on her chin in thought. 

Her eyes then shifted to the rug under her heels.

_ Should I roll him up in that expensive lookin’ rug? Nah..they’d notice that it’s not there.. _

She glanced at the curtains.   
  
_ Could be a good place...but is it good enough?  _

She looked over to the black piano in the corner.

_ The grand piano....hmm..I could put that lid..thing down and stuff him inside.  _

But before Spinel could finalize on her decision, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the parlor. She quickly moved herself onto one of the couches and tried her best to put on a cool face. William appeared with two wine glasses and a tall bottle of Pinot Noir. He wore an excited grin on his face as he walked in.    
  
“Alright I got the good stuff! Hope you like this kind of wine, we have a lot of types but I think this one might be one of my favorites,” William said, setting them down on the coffee table. 

Spinel pretended to be interested. “Ooooh! I do like a nice Ros é or...something of the sorts,” she said, internally cringing.

_ I’d ratha have whiskey than any wine. That actually does shit ta me.  _

William nodded and began pouring the wine into both glasses. “Yeah, wine is nice.” Once both were poured an even amount, he gave one to Spinel and kept another for himself. He held it up as a gesture for them to clink their glasses together and Spinel sighed, then holding up hers. 

_ My god, can this get anymore annoyin’? _

Their glasses connected, making a slight dinging sound and both took a sip of the wine. It tasted a bit dry yet smooth when it went down her throat. It wasn’t her favorite alcoholic drink and would rather be drinking a glass of bourbon but this would have to do. If she had to dress up to the nines then she would have to drink what she didn’t prefer. But nonetheless, the wine didn’t taste bad. 

With one more long sip, Spinel had already finished her first glass. William, already sitting down in the seat adjacent to her, looked at her in shock and disbelief. “My! I’ve never seen a woman drink that fast!” He said, bewildered.

Spinel chuckled softly and smiled smugly. “Well, I’m not like most women,” she said. “I can handle things that they can’t. I do things they can’t.” She couldn’t give him any more information of her being in a mob so she had to play it safely. It was true, though, she wasn’t like most women and none of them would ever set foot in a criminal family. She believed she was a different breed, a different kind of woman.

William smiled at that and lifted a hand to smooth back his hair. Now he was interested. “Different things, you say? What kind of things?” He asked, putting his elbow on the armrest and his chin in his palm. 

Spinel grabbed the wine bottle and watched the Pinot noir pour into her glass. She hummed in thought as she poured. What kind of things  _ could  _ she handle? Most importantly, what kind of things could she say without giving away her actual identity? The gangster looked down at her feet as she took her first sip of her second glass, noticing how she was so used to wearing shoes that covered her toes but could now see them with the heels. She shifted them and clicked them together.

A devilish smile spread across her face that read trouble and she turned to look at William. 

“Why don’t I just show you?” Spinel said as she rose from her seat. She walked over to a record player in the corner of the room and sifted through the records until picking one from the selections. She took it out of its casing, set it on the turntable and set the needle on the record. The gramophone started to play a song that was slow, jazzy and entrancing. It was the perfect song for Spinel to sway her hips from side to side. She took off her suit’s coat to reveal herself wearing the sheer dress, letting William to really get a look at it. 

The man felt as if he had fallen under a spell and couldn’t tear his eyes away as Spinel danced to the music. Her hips swayed to the beat, her breasts slightly jiggled, and hands graced her body in a way that was captivating. After having some lonely nights in her apartment and needing some kind of distraction, she had picked up a few things before. If she had a prostitute in front of her, she could learn things from them quickly. Lots of nights were thrown away with drinking and useless sex from women and men who just needed cash. 

William’s eyes were glued as Spinel performed fluid movements. A grin crept up the corner of his lips, forgetting about the wine glass he still hasn’t finished. He didn’t dare to move an inch in fear that he would miss even the slightest second of what he was watching in front of him. She had him absolutely enraptured already like a siren singing to sailors, who were entranced and about to crash their ship. 

The woman was luring him into her trap. 

And she  _ loved  _ it. 

Spinel sauntered her way over to Willam, keeping her eyes locked with his. She got close enough to the legs of the chair and pressed a hand on his chest. With one strong push, the underboss was shoved further into the back of his chair when before he was on the edge of his seat. He was surprised at her sudden surge of strength and was about to open his lips when a finger was pressed onto it to close. A hushed  _ shhhh _ escaped Spinel’s own lips as she grinned at him. 

“Don’t speak, doll. Let me show ya,” she whispered as her eyes looked to his neck. She licked her teeth and went down to his skin, gently nibbling it. William’s breath hitched slightly in a gasp as Spinel sucked on his neck. He could feel her own hot breath on his skin that made every hair stand up on end. 

“So is this what you can do?” He asked with a breathily smile, feeling her tongue go in circles on the mark she made. “Wasn’t really expecting this-” A finger shot up to his lips again to shush him. Spinel looked up from William’s neck with slightly annoyed eyes.

“What did I say about talkin?” she growled. William smirked and obeyed her command by pretending to zip his lip. “I can do way more if ya’d keep yer voice down.”

She realized she slightly let her accent slip through when she spoke and prayed that the man under her didn’t notice. Spinel decided to stop giving hickeys and chose something more rhythmic. She pushed William’s legs to be wider apart from each other and climbed on top of his pelvis, wrapping her legs around the back of the chair. She then began to thrust her hips slowly, feeling the rhythm of the music. 

The gangster felt the underboss’s hands reach to grab her ass and they squeezed as she grinded on him. She also felt a slight bump under her with every thrust but didn’t notice a slight wetness in her pussy.

_ Oh I got ya right where I want ya. _

Spinel bit a few more spots on his neck, licking and sucking on each. She smirked as she heard him slightly moan but was trying to keep it down. Maybe it was time to play with him a little.

“Oh, William, don’t be coy. I can hear ya sigh,” she purred. “Just enjoy it.” 

William squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, really feeling each thrust. He didn’t want this to stop but he had no idea when Boris was going to show up. He didn’t want his boss to walk in on him having a woman right on his lap and seeing his flustered face. 

“Well...I got no idea when my boss is showin’ up. B-but I do like what you’re doin’” he answered between each sigh. 

Spinel paused for a moment before planting another hickey. It never donned on her until he spoke: she didn’t have a clue when Boris would come either. She had to end this and him soon before anyone walked in the front door. She let go of him and unwrapped her legs from behind the chair. “Yeah..you’re right. I gotta make that phone call anyway..” she lied as she got herself off of William.

“It was fun though.”  _ Was it really? Am I actually lying or did I enjoy that?  _

William smiled and licked his lips. “It was fun. Yea you should call a cab now, phone should be somewhere in here. He has quite a few,” he answered. He straightened his suit and was about to stand up. Spinel’s eyes widened with panic. She could just see the spot on his suit; a spot she left while she was doing her little dance on him. 

_ SHIT DO NOT STAND UP DO NOT STAND UP!  _

_ DEAR LORD IF YOU ARE ON MY SIDE FOR ONCE DO NOT LET HIM NOTICE IT! I DIDN’T KNOW I LIKED IT  _ THAT  _ MUCH! _ _  
_ _  
_ Spinel’s nerves suddenly shot her forward and used both hands to force him back against the chair. It rocked slightly on its legs from the unexpected push, causing William to panic and tried to make the chair from tipping backwards. He looked up at Spinel in perplexity and slight annoyance.

“What the hell?! What are you doin-” he was shushed again by another finger. He was starting to get a bit peeved by being silenced. 

Spinel stood above him with eyes wide as saucers and a mouth hung open, trying to find a quick answer. Why did she do that exactly? 

“I….I...uhhh..” 

_ Geez my words are all twisted. What am I doin? It’s like I got my head on backwards! _ _  
_ _  
_ The lightbulb above her head lit up again. “I just wanted...to tell ya somethin’ really interestin’.”   
  
William raised an eyebrow and pushed away her finger. “And you had to force me back down on the chair? I could’ve fell backwards,” he huffed. “And what’s with the accent?”   


Spinel chuckled and started to walk around his chair, walking her fingers on his shoulders until she was behind him. She could see the hickeys she made on his neck and had to mentally give herself a pat on the back for those. They were large and dark bruises in various places. 

“I did have to cause I got somethin’ so interestin’ that ya just have to sit down for it!” At this point, she didn’t care about her accent slipping. She just continued. “Did ya know that humans can rotate their heads 360 degrees?”   
  
William fell silent for a moment and only stared ahead blankly. Spinel’s hand was still on his shoulder. That wasn’t exactly what he was expecting to hear. “Uh..okay? What does that have to do with anythin-” 

_ CRACK! _

Before William could finish, his words were cut off when Spinel’s hands shot towards his throat. With great force, one hand twisted one way and the other went another until the room was filled with a sickening crack. All it took was one twist and William was no more. Spinel let go of his neck, letting the rest of his body fall with a dead weight to the floor. His eyes were still wide open as his mouth was. 

Spinel smiled. “But only once.” She walked over to the body and kicked his foot to see if he really was dead. Once there wasn’t a response, she shrugged.

“He was nice. A shame he had ta go out like that but I couldn’t care less,” the gangster said. She looked over to the grand piano in the corner of the room. Its lid was lifted on its stand as if it was recently just played. She hoped it was deep enough to put a body in. 

Spinel bent over to grab one of William’s hands and started to drag his body across the wooden floor. She was used to this process of dragging bodies and disposing of them after a job well done. She always rewarded herself after with a nice collection glasses of booze for her liver to break down. 

She looked inside of the plate (that space between the piano and the lid when it’s open) to check if it was deep enough but to her dismay, it was only a few inches. William’s body wouldn’t be able to fit discreetly. She needed another place to put him.

Spinel was about to look around more when she heard the sound of a car door being closed outside. Her head quickly turned to see a few men walking out of several black cars. 

It was Boris. 

“OH FUCK!” She whisper-yelled, scared that someone would hear her. Panic started to wash over her as she frantically looked left and right to place him. “Where do ya hide a body in this house? Boris must have somethin’!” 

Footsteps were approaching the front door just as Spinel swore her heart was approaching her throat. She began to back up, wishing she could shrink into the corner of the room and hope that she wouldn’t be caught.

Her back suddenly collided against something hard and round. She recoiled and jumped up in surprise, quickly turning her body to see what she bumped into but came to a dumb realization: there was a door. Her hand reached for the door knob and swung the door open to reveal a closet.

A closet.

“Oh of course. Right at the very last second-“

The front door opened, letting in Boris Tomassi, the rest of his most trusted men and underbosses. Spinel could hear their laughter echoing in the foyer and the sound of her heart now stopping. 

_ Throw him in.  _

She felt frozen in place.

_ Throw. Him. In. _

They’re gonna see her in any second,

_ THROW HIM IN!  _

With one quick motion, Spinel grabbed another part of William and tried her very best to throw him into the closet with strength that she didn’t know she had. The body was airborne for a second until slamming into a few boxes, creating a loud sound much to Spinel’s disappointment. She silently cursed herself and slammed the door shut, then proceeded to gingerly lean against it to be as cool as she could. 

_ Congrats, ya woke up half of China. _

The men in the foyer stopped laughing and turned their heads to the noise to see Spinel. They weren’t expecting to see a woman in this house today, especially wearing a sheer dress. Some eyebrows were furrowed in slight hostility while some were raised in confusion.

“Who the hell are ya?” Said one man.

“What’s she doin’ here?” Asked another.

“The real question is: why isn’t she doin’ me?” Questioned a third. 

Boris stepped up from the group calmly and had one arm up to silence the other men. He was dressed in a grey suit and black tie with a black fedora in his hands. He was nicely built with broad shoulders and smaller torso. Spinel could imagine what was beneath his sleeves and was slightly intimidated. Boris’ face adorned a neatly trimmed mustache and beard with intense brown eyes. 

He was Boris Tomassi: one of the youngest dons in the game of criminal activity. And he was staring straight at her. 

“If I may ask, miss, but what are you doing in my home?” He asked in a deep, smooth voice. For being a young don, he seemed to be respectful and put together, unlike the other men. 

Spinel stopped leaning on the door to stand awkwardly in place with her hands to herself and her back slightly slouched over. She wore a sheepish grin that could probably mean she was hiding something and she laughed nervously.    
  
“Oh..me? Heh, I-uh…I’m..I was doing your friend, William, a-a service. He let me in but he stepped outside for a moment. I don’t really know when he will be back,” Spinel lied through a smile. She got herself together to be in character and put on an innocent face. “I’m so sorry, was I interrupting something?” 

Boris and the other men were silent for a moment, unsure of how to go on about this but the don cleared his throat. They  _ were  _ just about to have a meeting about some important business to take care of but couldn’t with prying ears. He smoothed his black hair and smiled at her. “No, it’s alright, my dear! You aren’t interrupting anything at all! We were just about to have...a discussion that can wait for later,” he said, clasping his hands together. 

One man from the group looked at his boss with a confused look and spoke up, “But, boss, we gotta talk about hittin’ that joint again-” A slight jab from Boris’ elbow to the man’s stomach stopped him. The boss gave him a look that said, “Say one more word and I will castrate you and feed it to my dog,” and he backed off with hands up in defense. 

Spinel stopped herself from rolling her eyes and continued to look innocent. She still couldn’t believe she was dealing with these saps. It was like they knew nothing about being in this business except for Boris. He probably owned all the brain cells in this bunch. The poor man had to deal with these men as his second in command, advisors, and leaders of their soldiers. They only had one thing going for them: their looks but it certainly wasn’t their brains. 

Boris began to look Spinel up and down from her dolled up face to the sheer dress she wore. He could see the laced bra and thong she wore underneath, including the exposed skin. It was a shame William stepped out...he could’ve had this woman all to him but he left her for Boris to have. Maybe this big shot should take hold of the reins and lead this magnificent creature to ride. All he had to do was tame her and she was all his like everything should be. 

A sly smirk spread across the corner of his mouth like a devious fox hunting chicken for dinner and turned to his men. “Alright, men, I think you can go get started without me in the dining room,” he ordered them with a pointed finger towards the dining room. His eyes turned to the side to look at Spinel. “I can handle our guest right now.”

Behind him, Spinel smirked as well. She watched the men stand there dumbfoundedly in place until being ordered by Boris again. With defeated sighs, they began to walk out of the foyer and down the hall towards the dining room to begin. Boris and the gangster were now alone.

_ This is just gettin’ too easy. _

Boris turned around and smiled at Spinel. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted her to follow him up to the bedroom. She hated to admit it but this role she was playing was a bit fun. Seeing all of these men fall to their knees all because she decided to wear some makeup and a dress was interesting to her. But at the same time, it slightly saddened her. Was this all it took to get a guy to stare? 

“Now that they’re out of the way, how’s about you come with me so you can get more hours of your service?” Boris said smoothly with a nod towards the stairs. Spinel got the hint and grinned. 

“I’ll be glad to, sir. Lead the way,” she answered, walking towards the stairs with Boris in the lead. She followed him down a long hallway with large pictures on the walls. The people in them had serious faces on them, showing Boris’ family lineage of bosses before him. Spinel didn’t recognize any of them, for they were probably long gone by this point since Boris now took the throne. 

The man led her to a set of white doors at the end of the hallway. He grabbed a door handle and opened it for her like he was a doorman. Spinel nodded her head in thanks and entered the room but was immediately astonished by what she saw. 

The master bedroom was pretty gigantic. It had a massive fireplace on the left wall with a painting of...Boris posing with a lion. Both were wearing serious expressions on their faces. A bearskin rug was placed on the floor in front of it. Spinel could practically picture a naked Boris laying on that, pretending he was partaking in a photo shoot. She quickly kicked the image out of her mind and continued to look around the room. The bed was large; a king sized bed with beams on the top, making it a canopy bed. Spinel noticed a pair of chains on the bedposts and took note of them. 

_ God, I hope he doesn’t use those on me… _

“So..you like the room?” Boris asked from behind her. He had already taken off his suit jacket and placed it on a hanger on the now closed door. “It does get pretty lonely at night.” 

“Why don’t you have one of your friends join you?” Spinel jokes. Boris rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“I think I’d rather see them only when I have to. They are like brothers to me...but they’re like brothers. Fun to be with for only so long, heh.” 

Spinel didn’t have any time for small talk. She wanted to get her job over and done with since she had plans right after. She was going to Penelope’s apartment to teach her some things about being more loose. Hopefully she would have the time to get out of this outfit before Penelope would start questioning.    


_ How could I eva explain that ya can see my bra through a dress ta her? She wouldn’t believe me if I lied that I was at a costume party. It ain’t even fall no more!  _

_ Come on, Boris, enough with the bumpin gums and start bumpin yer dick!  _

Spinel began to walk slowly towards Boris, who was in the process of undoing his tie when it was taken out of his hands and into the gangster’s. He looked down to see her with a handful of the fabric but then pulled the tie downward to get his head closer to her. She connected her lips with his, feeling his skin and tasting him. She got a hint of bourbon; oaky and vanilla. She bet he could taste the pinot noir on her from earlier.

“Hey there, big boy,” Spinel said in her best seductive voice after breaking away the kiss and received a grin.  Boris suddenly wrapped his arm around her as their lips moved against one another to pull her closer, and Spinel could feel herself nearly losing her balance. He used his other hand to tug at and twist one of her nipples and opened his mouth a little bit, letting Spinel moan into his mouth. He smirked as he kissed her and brought his hands to the neckline of her dress to take it off. She raised her arms in the air to allow the black dress slip off of her body to reveal her bra and thong. Spinel did the same by taking her hands to Boris’ button up shirt and began to undo them. 

Between each article of clothing being taken off, except for Spinel’s bra and thong, they kept kissing like they were seeing each other for the very last time and didn’t want to waste a second. Boris began to break away from the kiss but used his hands to push Spinel onto his bed, then climbed on top of her. Once again, their lips were together and tongues were inside the other’s mouth.    
  
As much as Spinel liked this attention and what was going on, she knew that she had to take charge. She still had her task at hand and hoped she wouldn’t look suspicious at all if she showed too much dominance. Boris began to slide his hand towards her breasts, trying to maneuver it under the bra but Spinel’s hand slapped it away. He broke the kiss to look at her confusedly.   
  
“What was that all about?” He inquired with slight annoyance in his tone.

Spinel giggled and smiled at him. “I think I got something better in mind, doll. I bet you're tired of taking charge all the time. How’s ‘bout you let someone else take hold for once?” 

Boris’ confused look got even more puzzled. He got up from being on top of Spinel and sat beside her. If it wasn’t because of the kissing, his heart would have been pounding with worry. His thoughts began to race in his head like horses. Did she know something? “What do...what do you mean?”   
  
“What I mean is that I know what’s going on behind your closed doors. I know that your ‘business’ isn’t just business. I know it's stressful, maybe you need the attention that you never got,” She began to say as she stroked his face with her finger tips. “I know who you are, Boris Tomassi. William told me about you and I think it’s a bit obvious that a successful man like yourself would have a house like this. I heard what your friends said about a meeting. All it took was putting two and two together and I guess you could say badabing badaboom there’s my answer.”

Boris didn’t know what to say. His mouth hung agape and a slight blush tinted his cheeks. Should he be mad that someone figured out he was a crime boss? Or should he be a little turned on by the fact that someone wanted to dominate him? He wasn’t sure but he had to play it cool.   
  
He held up his hands in defence and chuckled. “Okay okay...you got me heh. Consider yourself lucky that I’m not grabbing my men to get rid of you since you know. I’ll let this slide for once,” he said but then brought her head closer to him and let his voice become deeper into a growl. “But if you tell anyone, you can bet your cute ass that you won’t be doing any more services for anyone the next morning.” 

Surprisingly, this didn’t phase Spinel at all. Death threats came and went for her all the time so this was nothing new. Besides, she knew of his fate once she was done with him. She lifted a hand to her lips and pretended to zip them shut then threw away the key.    
  
“Your secret’s safe with me,  _ boss _ . How’s bout you just relax and let me take control,” Spinel purred. Her smile grew and she got up to crawl onto Boris’ lap with her legs wrapped around him. She enveloped his lips with hers, feeling around in his mouth with her tongue and slightly smirked when she felt him grip her ass. 

She then started to rock her hips forward on him and back, then repeating the same motion. He gasped as she continued to grind against his hard dick and the speed increased. Spinel could feel it against her clitoris and moaned with him.   
  
“Aaah..” she sighed as she grinded. “You like that, doncha? You like it when someone takes over?”

  
Instead of answering vocally, the mob boss nodded his head and groaned. The groans got a bit louder when Spinel went down to bite his neck and make her mark with hickeys. He prayed that nobody downstairs heard any of this; he wouldn’t ever hear the end of it. But none of that mattered at the moment, Spinel was now trailing her kisses down his muscular body. She kissed his neck, his right and left pectorals, his abs and he could guess where she was going. He allowed her to get off of him and take off his boxers.    
  
Spinel grabbed a hold of the fabric of the mob boss’s boxers and tugged at them, letting it slide off of his legs. She paused for a moment to admire Boris’ erect member and took in the details. It was a bit veiny and very hard to the touch. The size wasn’t disappointing but it also wasn’t super impressive. From a man like this, she expected something more...grand: a banger.    
  
The gangster raised a hand and wrapped it around the base of his dick, causing Boris to groan quietly. That was the only clue she needed to bring her mouth down to the tip of his dick and swirling her tongue on the skin. When he least expected it, she wrapped her lips around it and started bobbing her head up and down. He moaned as she continued to bob her head rhythmically slowly going faster. A hand shot forward to grip Spinel's black hair as she brought her head down to his base, taking in his entire length without a struggle. With her hand still at the base, she pumped her hand and down, as she swirled and rolled her tongue around his dick.    
  
Boris’ moans increased in volume and his grip got tighter. Spinel fought the urge to smile in delight and hummed as she sucked instead, allowing him to feel the vibrations. The man’s breathing became heavier and his moans were more frantic as he started to feel a sensation rising. It was all rushing forward as he ejaculated into Spinel’s mouth and she swallowed without hesitation. 

  
The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, trying to let it become more stable until Spinel raised her voice in question, “How do you feel about something a little more extreme?”   
  
Boris opened his legs to get a clearer look at her and squinted his eyes. “What are you implying?”   
  
“I know you bosses probably love to live dangerously so maybe... I could be more  _ daunting.” _ _  
_ _  
_ “Hmm..how so?”

“I could choke you.”   
  
Boris paused in thought, processing it in his mind until a smile crept on his lips.   
  
“Be my guest.” 

_ He’s just makin’ this way too easy...again. _

Spinel reached forward with a hand and got a grip on his neck. With her other hand, she used a finger to circle the tip, feeling his wetness from before. He looked at her with his brown eyes, telling her to go harder and she did. Her hand pumped his shaft up. Her hold on his neck tightened and every so often, she’d give his dick a small squeeze. Boris’ moans increased as the speed did, following the rhythm and feeling that same sensation as before. He was a bit more sensitive so it did not take him too long to release his white fluids onto Spinel’s hand.    
  
She kept a hold on his neck and with her soaked hand, she took some more of his cum and brought it to her mouth. With a swipe of her tongue, she began to lick it off as if it was a lollipop and it tasted as sweet as one. Her magenta eyes never left Boris’ eyes as she licked and sucked each finger. A mix of drool and cum dripped down on her chin but she decided not to lick it up.    
  
Now with her hand clean, Spinel moved it to be on the other side of the boss’s neck. She finished him off but she wasn’t finished with her job just yet. Her hands became tighter and tighter. Boris could feel the pressure on his neck building and started to become quite concerned. “Umm..miss? I thought we were done with the whole choking..”   
  
Spinel didn’t respond and continued to squeeze harder. It was suddenly becoming more difficult to breathe for the man. Her black nails were digging into his skin slightly, creating small divots. 

“We’re done here..come on that's enough.”    
  


No response. Only more squeezing.    
  


“Okay...now it's starting to hurt..” Boris tried to get her attention but had no success. Spinel only continued wrapping her arms around his neck like a snake strangling its prey. “AGH! I…..said that's….enough.”

Spinel’s face contorted with her brows furrowed and her teeth bared. She ignored it when Boris tried to slap her back to get her to stop choking him and only went harder. She wanted to squeeze every last breath out of him as if it was the only thing to save her. Boris’ face began to change shades from red to a blue as every particle of oxygen was being taken out of him. His mouth made strange sounds that came from his clenched throat.   
  
“I….can’t…...breathe….” he struggled to say as he desperately tried to gasp for any amount of air but was blocked. His vision started to fade in and out with black spots appearing. Spinel let go of his neck and moved her arms into the shape of a diamond. The drool and cum mix was still dripping on her chin.    
  
The last words Boris heard before passing out was, “Hail White Diamond.”    
  
To make sure he really was unresponsive, Spinel poked at his face a few times. She waved a hand in front of his closed eyes and even made a few knocks on his forehead.   
  
“Knock knock!” She said.   
  
No answer.

She tried again.    
  
“Knock knock!”   
  
Still no reply. Boris truly was passed out.    
  
Spinel rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. “Tough crowd. Can’t even reply with a who’s there? So rude!”    
  
The gangster rolled herself off of the passed out man and off of the bed. She spotted her dress and began to slip it back on, pausing to make sure she didn’t have anything on it. Once there wasn’t, her eyes spotted a wooden nightstand next to the bed with a few drawers. Her heels slipped on and walked over to open one of them.   
  
The first drawer didn’t have what she was looking for but it did have some expensive looking things like watches, rings, and necklaces which were perfect for stealing and selling to make a few bucks. She moved onto the next drawer, smiling once she saw a nice looking pistol to use. Spinel picked it up to examine it and saw that it was already loaded. How lucky was she? So lucky!   
  


“Ya know, Boris, ya probably shouldn’t keep a gun like this...perfectly loaded,” She spoke as she picked up his boxers and wrapped it around the barrel of the gun. “Somebody could just easily walk in here, take it, and go somehin’ like this.”   
  
She raised the gun with the boxers on it, pointing it to Boris’ chest, and pulled the trigger. The fabric of the underwear muffled the sound of the gunshot, allowing the bullet to enter his chest more silently. Spinel didn’t want to alert the men downstairs and took the underwear off of the gun then threw it to the ground. There was probably now a hole in it.   
  
Her main objective was complete. She easily could just walk away but she had other things to check off. The gangster turned her heel to begin walking to the double doors of the bedroom and walked out. She could hear the sound of the men downstairs talking loudly and laughing. It echoed off of the walls of the big house as she walked down the halls and she hoped they didn’t hear the sound of her heels clacking on the wooden floors and stairs. Spinel slowed her steps as she made her way to the dining room where the men were. 

Along the way, she passed a table that stood against the wall and held a few plants and a mirror above. Next to one plant, she spotted a gun resting there. A devilish yet childish grin spread across her face as she picked it up. She opened the cartridge to see there were some bullets inside. What was with this family and having perfectly good loaded guns around? She felt like a kid in a candy store!

“Ooooh free sample!” She whispered to herself excitedly as she held both guns in her hands and bounced a little in place. “Don’t mind if I do!” Only Spinel would get excited about random guns laying around...and about candy. She continued to creep her way to the dining room and hid behind one of the two doors. She could hear someone opening a bottle of champagne and saw the cork whizz past her like a bullet. It flew to the mirror and collided against it, instantly cracking the glass and creating a loud shattering sound. The glass fell on the table underneath and onto the floor.

_ Oh thank God that didn’t hit me. I’d have a black eye in seconds! _   
  
Instead of being concerned they broke a piece of furniture that belonged to their boss, the men all whooped and hollered as they poured bubbling champagne in their glasses. One of them stood up in his chair and raised his overflowing glass in the air. “I would like ta propose a toast ta...the best family in New York City: THE TOMASSI FAMILY! NOBODY CAN COMPARE TA US!” He shouted as the other men whooped more and clinked their glasses together while Spinel rolled her eyes. She could hardly bear to listen to the champagne being drunk and men cheering.

_ They don’t got a reason ta celebrate. I almost feel bad for killin their sorry asses. _

“FUCK EVERYONE ELSE! WE’RE THE BEST!”   
  
_ Actually I don’t. Time ta end their little soiree.  _   
  
Spinel leaped out from her hiding spot with both guns in her hands. The men noticed and almost all turned their heads to look at her in surprise.

“Pardon me dollies, but I got a 9-5 job ta do sooo I gotta clock in..” she began to say as she pulled the triggers, sending two bullets into two men’s chests. Other men scrambled to find their own guns but were instantly shot down by Spinel’s rapid fire and fell to the floor. Some tried ducking for cover but the gangster found them and sprayed them with bullets.

Anyone outside could probably hear the screaming men and the gunshots from outside. So many under bosses and captains fell to the ground with wounds while Spinel reigned supreme. 

Bullet shells hit the floor and blood splattered on the dining room table. If anyone wanted to dine in here, they’d best turn the other way. 

A few more shots were heard until Spinel stopped to inspect the room. A few men were slumped in their chairs with holes in them from when they were shot and others were sprawled on the floor. Her guns were smoking from all the shots taken.

She took the guns to her face and inhaled the fumes. It smelled like metal and smoke. She exhaled with a sigh and fumes went out as if she was smoking a cigarette. 

“I’m touchin’ myself tonight,” she said. Her magenta eye caught a full glass of champagne on the table and it was picked up. “Cheers.” 

There were a few drops of blood in the bubbly liquid but it was tipped over to go down Spinel’s throat, emptying the contents. She threw the glass to the ground as if she was a child throwing a tantrum and creating collateral damage. Now it was time to get herself to leave...

After a few more drinks of this expensive champagne.

Spinel poured herself another glass, filling it up to the brim this time and raised it as if she was making another toast. “Cheers to this fuckin’ miserable life. My life’s already wasted so why not just  _ get  _ wasted?” she put her lips on the glass and tipped it to let the champagne enter her mouth. She paused before letting the last of it drop in and looked at it. Most of it was gone and still had a bit more to go but she wasn’t sure about her words. 

She did have somewhere to be right after so it probably wasn’t the very best to be drinking the afternoon away. 

_ I don’t wanna turn up at Penelope’s like that. She wouldn’t think highly of me....if she didn’t already. Who would eva think highly of me?  _

_ Nobody. _

Spinel shrugged and set the glass down. She figured she could maybe steal a few bottles from here since she didn’t have cash to buy some herself. It was pretty ironic she was part of a family that made liquor but she didn’t figure to just get it from them at the moment. 

In the kitchen, a door opened and let in two men. They were two of Boris’ soldiers who were a bit late for the meeting since they had to take care of something: dates. They took care of it real well. Normally, soldiers didn’t attend these meetings but Boris trusted them enough and they were sure to rub it in the other soldiers’ faces. 

Spinel didn’t notice them approaching the dining room as she tried stuffing a bottle of brandy in her bra. She was getting frustrated with how wide the bottle was and wanted to smash it but couldn’t waste it.   
  
“Come on...stupid thing! FIT IN! FIT IN!” Spinel yelled at her boobs as she was practically smacking the bottle. She was about to give it another good smack when she heard footsteps and whipped her head to see the men standing in the doorway with looks of dismay. She stopped fumbling with the bottle and let it fall to the floor, shattering instantly and leaking on the wood. 

The gangster would’ve cared that she just dropped good alcohol but the feelings of worry and “oh shit” were blaring like sirens. She felt frozen in place. The men’s eyes kept shifting from her to the bodies still laying on the ground and back to her but then back to the bodies. After one more look between the bodies and Spinel, they finally spoke up.    
  
“Who the hell are ya?!” they yelled, getting ready to grab her.   
  
Spinel’s brain fumbled to find a lie. “I’m...the maid...I uh...oh fuck it!” She suddenly sprang into action and ran out of the room as fast as she could in her heels with the guns still in her hands. The men put two and two together, figuring out that Spinel was the one that caused the bloodshed in the room and began to run after her. 

“Get back here, bitch!” One yelled.   
  
“Don’t let her get away!” another screamed. 

As Spinel ran towards the front door, she saw her suit coat hanging on a coat rack and held up a hand to snatch it. The soldiers were still behind her and were a bit surprised that a woman in heels was in the lead kicking up dirt. She flew out the front door, missing the last step and almost tripped but her agility helped her maintain her balance. Her work in clownin’ around actually contributed to her for once. 

The running gangster had no idea where she was going. She made a beeline across the snowy yard, trying her best to trudge through it as the men were right behind her tail. She looked at the guns in her hands as she ran and wondered why she never fired at them.    
  
_ Oh wait, it’s ‘cause the plot demands an epic chase scene.  _

Across the street was the cab driver from earlier, sleeping in his car with the engine still running. Spinel spotted him and was surprised when relief washed over that he was still here. The men were still behind her, making their way across the snow as she was running across the street. She made it to the cab and started to pound on the glass to wake up the sleeping driver. He shot up instantly at the noise and looked around confusedly.    
  
“Huh? What?”   
  
“THERE IS NO TIME FOR BEIN’ CONFUSED, PAL! LET ME IN LET ME IN!” Spinel yelled as she pounded on the glass. She figured the door was already unlocked and threw herself into the cab. “OKAY START THIS JALOPY NOW!”   
  
The driver looked back to her with a perplexed and annoyed look. He held his hands up as if he was trying to calm her down by pressing the air down “Whoa whoa slow down, toots. Why are ya so persistent?” he asked.   
  
Spinel could see the men now approaching the car and her eyes widened. She didn’t have any time for him to be like this. “GO GO GO GO!” she howled and slapped the man on his shoulders. The driver finally put the car in drive and slammed his foot on the gas pedal, lurching the car forward and leaving the soldiers in the dust.    
  
“Follow that cab!” one said to the other as he began to run up to their parked car on the street. They got themselves in and drove off to be behind them. Now, both cars were speeding down streets and neighborhoods, one desperately trying to get away while the other tried to catch up. They sped past several red lights and stop signs, ignoring school zones and people, and went way over the speed limit. The driver thought it was a good time to ask Spinel some questions as he drove.   
  
“Okay, now that ya made me break several road laws, hows bout ya tell me just what the hell is goin’ on?! I thought ya were gonna-”   
  
“Can ya think about somethin’ else for once? I literally could have been killed back there. For once, I was grateful yer car was there,” Spinel barked. “Eyes on the road, pal.”   
  
“Well  _ why  _ were ya about to be killed? Can we focus on that question first?”   
  
Spinel groaned as the car turned a sharp turn. The men’s car was still right behind them. It was quite a shock that there weren’t any police cars giving chase as well and telling them to pull over. The cars flew through traffic, avoiding any pedestrians and drivers. 

The gangster’s mouth made a noise similar to a horse and started to explain, “Well that house I was in...I kinda had a job ta do. I may or may not have killed someone but that’s just a regular day in the office.”

The driver was about to look back at her with a flabbergasted expression when they both suddenly heard gunshots behind them. Spinel whipped her head around to the backseat’s window to see one of the men poking himself out of the passenger window with a gun. He didn’t look so happy, nor was Spinel.

“Oh fuck me!” she groaned as she got out her own guns and made sure they had enough bullets in them.   
  
“I will,” said the driver. 

“I wasn’t talkin’ ta ya! I was sayin’ that as an expression of anger!” She shook her head as she began to roll down the window. “I swear ta god..men are just always askin’ ta have their dicks in somethin’ these days. Just stick it in an anthill if ya want some kinda stimulation.” 

Before the driver could say anything else, Spinel had her head and arms out of the window as the cars sped through the Bronx. The wind whipped her hair, some strands were in her face and she lifted a hand to push it out of the way. She pointed one gun at the car and tried to lock onto any part of the men as best she could with the moving cab. She decided to pull the trigger and let a bullet fly at the windshield. It only left a hole in the glass, leaving the driver and passenger unscathed. 

_ Damn, one bullet wasted. Probably should keep track of how many bullets I have.  _

She stuck her head back into the car to avoid a bullet speeding from the opposing men. It struck against a rearview mirror and shattered the glass. The cab driver looked at it with anger.    
  
“Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me? Yer gonna have ta pay for that!” He yelled as he continued to speed. They were now approaching the freeway to get to Harlem. 

Spinel rolled her eyes as she checked her amount of ammo in her guns. She had 3 bullets in each gun. Just like a genie’s three wishes, she had to use her shots wisely or else she might be fucked.

“Ya won’t be so mad if I get our asses outta here without a scratch. Ya got two options: pipe down and keep drivin’ or get shot at by those bozos. Pick the first if I were ya,” She answered as she stuck her head out again. The cars weaved through traffic, receiving beeps and honks from angry drivers. This time, Spinel tried to shoot at the window again to see if it would at least get through but no dice. Her shot went in between the men, who ducked in time. 

_ 5 more. _

The gangster silently cursed to herself as she hid herself in the car again to avoid an opposing shot. The car was now approaching the bridge they crossed earlier at rapid speeds. Another shot was delivered from the men and hit the window, causing the back window to shatter and glass scattered on the seat. 

_ Shit, we’re more vulnerable without that.  _

This time, Spinel stood up more from the backseat and faced the broken window to have better aim. She pointed her gun that had two bullets left and fired once, putting more holes in the windshield of the other car. She shot it again to make the whole window completely shatter, glass fell to the road. They were now right over the river on the bridge, Spinel could hear the sound of the tires switching to a different type of surface and the water underneath. 

_ This gun’s outta amo. Got three more left.  _

Her thoughts went back to when she wondered how cold that river must be since it was now winter with patches of ice floating. Spinel looked ahead to see how much left of the bridge they had. They weren’t in Harlem just yet, giving her time to turn back to the car. She ducked another time to circumvent a few more shots and didn’t care where they landed. All she cared was if she could pull this off. 

“Eva pray?” she asked the driver. 

“No?” he answered confusedly. “Why?”   
  
Spinel sighed and aimed her gun towards the driver of the other car. “Well, ya betta pray this’ll work.” 

She slightly closed her eyes, cringing as if she was an athlete that knew this would be a bad play but there was no turning back. Her grip on the gun tightened with anticipation and worry, turning her knuckles white. Spinel normally wasn’t worried with her shooting but at this moment, she prayed that it was perfect. 

_ Here goes nothin’! _

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Spinel squeezed the trigger of her gun, hearing the loud crack of the bullet escaping the barrel but it sounded muffled. It soared through the air 550 meters per second and she could practically see it traveling out slowly yet it flew in a blink of an eye. She watched it fly towards the broken windshield and entered the other driver’s head, instantly making him braindead. 

_ One down, two to go. _

She pointed the gun to the right front tire of the car and fired twice. The final two bullets flew and entered the rubber fabric, creating large holes and making the car lean forward. Without a driver conscious to steer and an unstable amount of tires, the car began to veer to the right side of the road. The other man began to panic as the car went out of control and stopped abruptly. A car behind failed to step on their breaks and crashed into them, making the enemies topple over. It started to roll like a barrel with no help of stopping. More cars behind crashed into each other as if it were a game of dominos, making it harder and harder for the men to stop rolling. 

With one final push and roll, the car was sent over the barrier of the bridge. Spinel watched as it fell towards the river, allowing gravity to take hold of it and pushing it down. You could hear the one man screaming as he fell to the water and a large splash when it made contact. The automobile was above from the water for a few moments until submerging itself down, creating bubbles. It was now beginning its descent to the bottom of the river with no chances of ever resurfacing. 

For Spinel, she was safe in the cab as they finally got off of the bridge from what seemed like forever and were now in Harlem. Her eyes never left the back window as they drove through the streets, even when the bridge was no longer in view. She just kept picturing the car going off of the bridge and falling down to the river. 

_ Holy shit...I really just did that... _

She stayed silent until she heard the cab driver speak.    
  
“So...what did ya say yer job was again, Miss....miss..” he trailed off a bit. “I’m sorry I never got yer name.”   
  
Spinel continued to look out the back window before blinking away the image and keeping her eyes closed for a little. That image was now burned into her brain and probably wouldn’t go away even with gallons of booze in her. She sighed and answered, “The name’s Spinel. Spinel….just Spinel. I’d ratha not tell what I do for a livin’ unless ya want ta end up like that guy back there.” 

The driver audibly swallowed the fear in his throat and nodded his head in agreement. He was curious about the story behind that scuffle but didn’t want to find out. He instead decided to introduce himself. “It’s Tom...and I wanted ta not be a cab driver and have crushed dreams but here we are: I’m goin’ ‘round pickin’ up crazies like yerself.” 

Instead of being insulted by the comment, Spinel slightly laughed and smirked. “Yea. Bet ya get all kind of bozos but I’ll assume that I’m the one that gets crowned for bein’ the biggest bozo.” She received a small chuckle from Tom. “Just...take me ta my apartment. East Harlem. Please.”

She knew she had to be at Penelope’s apartment but she realized she was still in this getup. She could already imagine the look on her new friend’s face if she walked in wearing her hair down, face covered in makeup, and a see through black dress. It would be a mix of flabbergasted and holy shit but Penelope didn’t seem like the person to say holy shit. That was something Spinel could teach: swearing. 

Tom nodded his head and began to drive in the direction of East Harlem. As they drove through the streets, a couple of police cars would drive by. Normally Spinel would feel nervous about that but the cab driver could feel a pang of anxiety creep up on him. He didn’t kill anybody but he was still an accomplice; the getaway driver. Nobody suspected a yellow cab, though, since they all looked the same and could blend into traffic easily. Spinel couldn’t help but feel a bit sympathetic with the guy. She didn’t want to get anyone who didn’t deserve to be involved in her business. Tom wasn’t the best person but he hadn’t done anything wrong like she had. 

No matter who came into her life, she had to make sure none of them would get themselves into what she does. At the same time, she didn’t want to get too close to anyone in fear that they would end up leaving her in a drop of a hat. Keeping them at a distance was always best.

It was always best.

The drive to her apartment wasn’t too long. They reached the building and stopped at the front. Tom didn’t bother this time asking for a payment since they both had been through enough already. He simply waved a hand to let Spinel go and a small smile. “Go on. After that shit, I ain’t worried so much about...however much it says on the meter,” he said as Spinel was getting herself out of the car but stopped to peer in a window that wasn’t broken. “I don’t know what the hell happened back there but just...be careful out there, ‘kay kid? The world is an ugly place so ya can’t trust many people. Stay on yer toes.”   
  
It was strange to see this guy acting so respectful when Spinel was used to seeing him be so condescending and uptight. However, she still appreciated the advice and nodded her head. She agreed that it was hard to trust anyone these days. 

“Yea, I gotcha. Thanks for the ride,” She said as she started to walk towards the front door of her building. “Good luck out there.”   
  
“Same goes for ya.” 

And with that, Tom started to drive away from the building and his cab mixed in with the rest of New York’s traffic, leaving Spinel at the door. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she walked inside. Surprisingly, the lobby felt warm when it usually was as cold as it was outside. After staying in nothing but her heels, short dress and suit jacket, it felt like the gates of heaven had been opened and God decided to crank up the heat. He probably never had to worry about heating bills or anything of the sort. 

Spinel didn’t see the doorman anywhere, thankfully. He wasn’t at the front desk and was probably parading around, banging on people’s doors and barking at them for their rent. Or he was in his own apartment and slumped over with alcohol bottles. Nevertheless, the gangster was happy not to see him and be bothered. She just wanted to get to her apartment and get out of this dress. She turned to the door to head up the stairs to her floor.

* * *

  
Spinel finally made it inside her apartment. She tried to open the door again, but almost got crushed. She had to place it back in the door frame while groaning that nobody fixed it yet. She could place a bet that it wouldn’t be fixed in the next few months if she had any cash on her. Her apartment was the same as she left it: messy, reeked of weed and alcohol, and falling apart at the seams. She hated the place but it was better than living under a bridge. 

The gangster walked over to her closet, stepping over piles of clothes and empty alcohol bottles in her path. Spinel opened the doors and began to strip off the dress. With her arms above her head, she took the bottom of the dress and pulled it upwards to go over her face and body. Her usual pants, dress shirt and tie were already in a pile somewhere in her room. She got herself dressed but sniffed them to make sure they weren’t too smelly. After one sniff and a shrug, she already had herself in her suit and tie. Spinel then took two hair ties to put her black hair back into the two twin pigtails she usually had them in. 

It strangely felt refreshing to have her hair back in place as if she hadn’t worn it like it in awhile when it was only a few hours. She didn’t have her normal black tears of mascara running down her face but there was still a sense of familiarity. As much as she enjoyed all the looks and compliments she received, it was comforting to be back in her normal clothes.

With herself in her suit and tie and spectator shoes, Spinel made her way out the door of her apartment and outside into the cold winter air. It was now time for her to pay Penelope a visit. 

_ Let’s hope this’ll go well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPINEL'S SWELL SLANG DICTIONARY:  
> 1\. jalopy = old car  
> 2\. cabbage = cash  
> 3\. applesauce = kinda like horsefeathers  
> 4\. pro skirt = prostitute  
> 5\. sap = idiot  
> 6\. bump gums: To talk about nothing worthwhile  
> 7\. gams = woman's legs. 
> 
> I don't think I really used that much slang in this chapter..but damn its fucking long im so sorry. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading a whole book pretty much! If you're reading this, at this point, I'm already getting started on chapter 11! Don't worry, it's full of spinearl stuff (nothin too gay yet they're still friends). This chapter was literally just Spinel putting on a show and damn....I wouldn't mind her doing that just to kill me in the end. 
> 
> The one joke about humans turning their heads once was originally "did you know penguins can rotate their heads 360 degrees? .....but only once" that is from Tootsie! (i watched a bootleg on youtube after ENDLESS nights of searching for it and it was fucking glorious. Sarah Stiles aka Spinel's va freaking out is just amazing. If Sarah ever read any of my mafia Spinel lines, i WOULD DIE OF HAPPINESS. 
> 
> Enough of me yappin! ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. The Bluenose Changes Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel and Penelope bake cookies while having a lesson on being informal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello. Yea....sorry for the huge gap. I've been busy with ya know..work..school..life..yadda yadda. I have had moments of doubt when writing this chapter, thinking that I want to quit the story. I thought that nobody would be reading it and it was taking me forever just to make one single chapter. I was close to quitting until my girlfriend was encouraging me not to give up. I don't want to give up on this story. 
> 
> I've built this world so nicely that it would be such a shame if it went to waste. I still love what I have created and it's so fun to think of scenarios with Mafia Spinel and Penelope. I'm really sorry if I haven't been so consistent with updates. I want to finish this story but with what I planned. 
> 
> Slang dictionary is at the end!

Spinel walked through the cold streets of East Harlem with her usual hat on her head and her gloved hands in her coat pockets. Her black hair whipped around in the frigid wind as if it was a flag in a storm. It got in her face a few times and she brushed it to the side until having it back in her eyes. She grumbled to herself and tried to tuck the pigtails behind her ears but had no luck. The wind was just too strong with snowflakes falling down. She hated walking through this but the gangster really didn’t want to call another cab.   
  
_ Who knows. I might just let anotha car go off a bridge again. I can’t let that happen again. ‘Specially when I’m goin to Penelope’s place. Let’s just hope she’s home.  _

She didn’t know the time of day but by the flow of traffic on the streets, she could tell it was in the afternoon. It was strange how everything that just happened seemed so quick but it was only after midday. From the moment she got dressed in the morning to the point when she could’ve gotten shot in a moving vehicle, time just seemed to fly like a plane. A plane that is on fire and hurtling towards earth but it’s still a plane and flying. 

Cars zoomed by her in the cold weather. The snow fell around but on the road, it became sloshy and grey from the dirt tires would pick up. Some cars would start to slide from the black ice and try to slam on their brakes. Spinel could hear a few cars colliding into each other and beeping their horns but continued to walk. She didn’t care to stop and look at what was going on because of one goal in mind: going to Penelope’s. She lived in the Upper East Side while the gangster lived in East Harlem. It would be much quicker by car but Spinel didn’t exactly have any money to pay nor did she have the patience to wait for a taxi to arrive.

Walking along was the best thing. She’d gotten used to getting around on her feet and didn’t mind the trek. She fished out of her suit pocket to grab a cigarette to smoke and brought one to her lips, then ignited it. Taking a few inhales, Spinel puffed smoke out of her mouth and into the cold air. To her, it was always neat to smoke in the winter because of how the cigarette was much warmer than the air around it. Even without a gasper in her mouth, her breath was still visible. The gangster took another puff then exhaled. 

_ Wish I could afford that fancy shit but I’m stuck with this crappy deck. Maybe I could swipe one from a guy at the club later and hope he doesn’t catch me like a fox in a henhouse. I doubt I’d find a pack in Penelope’s place. She seems like the gal who wouldn’t lay even a finger on a cigarette, let alone look at one. I could always offer one if she would wanna...but I don’t wanna pressure her into anythin’.  _

_ She seems like a saint while I’m the devil.  _

After walking for what had felt like forever in the cold, Spinel could tell she was in the Upper East Side by looking at the nicer apartments that stood neatly together like books in a bookcase. The rooftops had a blanket of snow as did the rest of any flat surface the snowflakes could cling onto. Streetlamps weren’t lit, for it wasn’t that time of day for them to illuminate the streets. Trees were planted in small patches of dirt in the sidewalks with the leaves fallen and were replaced with snow. Cars were parked along the side of the streets, waiting to be used again by its owners.    
  
Spinel couldn’t help but feel a slight shade of green envy of where she was. Everything looked so neat and ornate while the place she lived in was falling at the seams and could potentially break at any moment. These houses had nice windows and roofing while her floorboards constantly creaked and the door to her apartment was still broken. Every resident most likely owned a car while she relied on her feet to get her everywhere. _  
_ _  
_ _ Golly, it must be nice ta live here. I bet Penelope’s livin’ the high life while I’m livin’ the low but with things ta make me high. Does that make sense? _

_ I’d have ta fight tooth n’ nail in order ta live here. ‘Course, I could always just walk into a house, kill the owner, and live there myself so I would literally fight tooth n’ nail. But then again, I’d have’ta deal with the coppers and all that jazz.  _

_ Or I could just work hard like a normal American ta get my way up the ladder but where’s the fun in that? Sounds like it could take ages but killin’ a man? Oh that only takes a few seconds bing bam yer done.  _

Spinel continued to walk through the neighborhoods of the Upper East Side until some of the buildings turned into businesses. Some shops were open to the public while some were closed due to their hours or day of the week. People came and went with filled bags or empty hands. They all had the money to go in these stores and, yet again, the gangster felt jealous. She could always walk in and shoplift but she wished she didn’t have to do that. She wished she could use her hard earned cash in order to buy a nice new winter coat, some food and booze, and whatever else that tickled her fancy. She let out a sigh as she watched a mother and child enter a clothing store but continued to walk. 

It was a strange concept of how much paper you had determined if you could do certain things. Spinel couldn’t quite grasp at it but she knew she desperately needed something in her wallet if she wanted to have food on the table. She could just imagine a big huge turkey on her plate all for her to wolf down or a nice burger from a local joint. Both would taste so juicy, warm, and filling. Just one bite could make her stomach full in an instant…   
  
Her fantasy of eating a nice meal was stopped abruptly with the sound and feel of her stomach growling. Spinel looked down to it as if there would be any visible indication that it was empty but there wasn’t. She groaned to herself and hung her head in defeat.    
  
_ Guess I’m goin’ anotha day without eatin’. If White doesn’t fork over that cash soon, she won’t have anyone to bark at like always. She could bark at Yolanda but it wouldn’t be the same...or would it? Would it just be like any normal day? Would they even care?  _

Her stomach growled again at her, demanding that she grabbed something to eat sooner but she didn’t have the money nor the patience. Walking was Spinel’s only option. 

_ No. None of ‘em would give a crap...just like her.  _

Strangely, the area around her began to become familiar and she was having a moment of deja vu as if she had been here before. She normally wasn’t in this part of town since she couldn’t afford to live here nor did she have any business but she knew she was here at one point. Spinel recognized some stores on the street, not the names of them but by how their buildings looked. She knew where she was and smiled to herself slightly, then quickening her pace. 

Penelope’s bakery was just up ahead. 

Spinel didn’t know why, but she felt quite giddy. 

* * *

  
  


The bakery was quite busy this morning. Lars, Sadie, and Penelope were hard at work, baking pastries and bread while also juggling with ringing up their customers left and right. The holidays were very soon, causing people to come in to pick up some treats for their family dinners and fight over the last baguette. The three workers weren’t expecting this rush to come, for they thought it would be a much slower day but were proven wrong once a line started to form. 

Rush or no rush, Penelope moved around the bakery with the grace of a ballerina she still owned. She placed pastries in boxes, bread in baskets, and just about anything in bags. Ringing up customers was a cinch; she put on her best smile, no matter how difficult the customer or order was. Baking was just as quick; there was no pie big enough for her to not overcome. 

Rush or no rush, Penelope could get the job done. 

Just as the ex-ballerina was wishing a woman, who was leaving with her bag of goodies a Merry Christmas, Penelope had a feeling that she had a pair of eyes looking at her. She turned her head to see Sadie standing quite close to her with a smile on her face but it was quite startling. Penelope slightly jumped, feeling her nerves stand on end and a sudden rush of fight or flight kicked in from the unexpecting Sadie. 

“GAH!” She cried out, jumping back from her coworker, who now looked at her confusedly. “Wh- how long have you been standing there?!”   
  
Sadie blinked. “Um not too long? Sorry for scaring you. I know I don’t look the best but I didn’t look  _ that  _ bad,” She said, grabbing a towel to start wiping down the counter. 

Penelope looked at her with an eyebrow raised and tried to calm down her slightly quickened heartbeat before she could continue. “Well, why were you standing there like that anyway?” she asked. She wasn’t upset with her but was rather confused.

“What do you-ohhhh right. Well I just wanted to say that I think you’re doing a really great job here!” Sadie said with a smile on her face. “It’s been hard with just Lars and I but I’m glad to have another member on the team. You’ve come a long way.”   
  
At first, the brunette didn’t know what to say. Nobody had ever really given her a huge compliment like that yet to others, it would not seem as much of a big deal. A blush formed on Penelope’s cheeks as a smile spread across her lips and she giggled. Was Sadie serious or was she just pulling her leg?   
  
_ She’s definitely lying to you. She’s just saying that so you can work here longer so business can stay afloat.  _

“Why thank you, Sadie! It’s been such a pleasure to be working with you and Lars, even if he can be a handful at times. I think this was a nice change of scenery for me, which is what I really needed,” Penelope answered with a smile. Sadie nodded her head and continued to wipe the counter.

“Yeah, I think we all could use a little change every now and then. I’m actually trying to move out of my parent’s house to live with Lars somewhere but I don’t really know where we could afford. I don’t want to have to spend too much on rent and on transportation...adulting is hard.” The shorter woman sighed in defeat as she swiped a bread crumb off of the counterspace. “I’ve been picking up so many shifts that I don’t have any time to spend time with my friends! Sorry to Jenny that I gotta cancel our session.”   
  
Penelope’s ears perked up. “Session? What do you mean?”   
  
Sadie’s eyes widened and almost slid her arm too far across the counter but caught herself from going further. She blushed and laughed, trying to hide it and play it cool. “Well….it’s nothing! It’s nothing!” She lied.

Penelope smirked and narrowed her eyes. “Come onnn. You know you can tell me, Sadieee,” She said, trying to use her best convincing voice as she edged forward to the blonde, who was trying to edge away. 

Sadie tried to back away from Penelope with her arms still on the table until there wasn’t any more surface for them to cling onto. The loss of support caused her to fall to the floor with a thud and a yelp. The dancer looked down to her mentor with a shit-eating grin on her face but extended a hand to help her up. Sadie was about to grab for it until it was pulled away for a second.   
  
“Uh uh uh! If you want help up, you have to tell me,” Penelope said with her hand up.    
  
The baker sighed in defeat, giving the other woman the hint that whatever Sadie was hiding was going to be out in the open. Penelope extended her hand again to clasp it and hoisted the shorter woman off of the dirty floor. She probably owes her now to clean it after this.   
  
“Don’t tell anyone this, but I kinda….” Sadie winced as she spoke. “Sing.” She opened one to see Penelope’s eye light up with excitement much to her surprise. She clapped her hands and giggled. 

“Oh my goodness, you never told me you could sing! Where do you perform?” Penelope had dozens of questions to ask. She absolutely adored music and the joy it brought her.    
  
“Yeah..I sing in a band with Jenny Pizza, Buck Dewey, a guy named Sour Cream..not sure what his real name is. We usually perform at small restaurants but it’s hard to get a gig. People mainly want to hear jazz so we try to do that...but I’m not sure what’s missing,” Sadie said, putting a hand behind her head to scratch it in slight embarrassment. “I don’t normally like to tell people because it’s a secret passion. Kinda like how Lars likes to bake but now he’s here. My mom made it a huge deal when she heard and literally tried to call every single place this side of New York, even tried the Cotton Club.  _ THE COTTON CLUB!  _ Can you believe that?”   
  
Penelope giggled but her smile slightly faltered. It seemed nice to have such a passionate mother like Sadie has. Her mother never took interest in any of her hobbies except for pushing her to dance. A memory of her picking up gardening flashed in her mind but was washed away at the part when her mother clipped off the heads of her newly grown flowers with scissors. Another image showed her polished fingernail in her face, telling her to not waste time on “foolish things.” She shook her head and put her smile back on her face.   
  
“Your mother does seem quite the handful, but I’m sure she had great intentions,” she reassured, trying not to show her emotions too much.   
  
Sadie laughed and waved a hand. “Ha! She sure did but couldn’t seem to understand when too much was too much. She’s a little more relaxed but still tries to come to my shows and is the one cheering so loudly in the back. I literally had to ask her to cool it down and make sure at every restaurant she had a reserved seat furthest from the setup.”   
  
“Ohoh well you know mothers!” 

_ They can be a real pain in the neck and in the heart, that's for sure.  _

Suddenly, the sound of an alarm broke the chatter between the women, making them jump out of their skins. Next came the rapid footsteps of Lars coming from the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his left shoe and entering the kitchen, which now had a dark cloud of smoke rising. The smell of burnt bread was pungent in the air and the shrill of the alarm was piercing.    
  
“OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! THE CROISSANTSSSS!” Lars yelled as he crashed into the kitchen doors like a linebacker with Sadie now rushing behind him with a fire extinguisher. Penelope was confused as ever but hurried in as well to see an oven with smoke coming out and burnt croissants inside.    
  
“LARS, THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK!” She yelled at him, pointing the fire extinguisher’s nozzle at the smoking oven. 

Its door was opened and, in an instant, white liquid shot out of the device to put out any possible flame and caked the room. After a few more puffs, the smoke dissipated but the smell of burnt bread still lingered. Lars looked in the now white covered oven to see the croissants look like deflated black balloons and groaned.

“It’s not my fault my bladder decided to be full the moment it was done to take them out! You guys coulda checked on the timer but nooo you were chit-chatting away!” He exclaimed while taking out the tray to throw away the inedible croissants in a bin.    
  
Sadie rolled her eyes as she put away the extinguisher and brought out a mop to clean up the white goop. “That was your excuse last time. Now get something to help me clean this up,” She said. Before setting the mop down to clean, she turned to Penelope. “While we get this done, you can go back to the register, Penelope. I’m sure there’s someone out there but tell them our croissants are overdone and...covered in whatever comes out of fire extinguishers.”   
  
Penelope nodded her head at her boss’s request and turned to head out of the kitchen to go to the counter. Sure enough, there was already a small line forming of a few people at the register. Penelope sighed and put on her best customer-service smile to greet the people in line. She didn’t mind talking to others at her job. She loved to have small talk with whomever about whatever but there were times it would be a little overwhelming. 

If Penelope wasn’t quick enough, there would be impatient and hungry people that would soon become angry. She could already feel their furrowed brows and thin lips. The sounds of their annoying voices filled her ears when there wasn’t anyone feeling that way just yet. 

If she was too fast and misplaced or forgot something, the hungry and impatient people would still become angry. “You forgot my cookies!” Someone would say. “This bread is stale,” Another would complain. She remembered two customers almost getting into a fight because one scared the other, who could’ve dropped their croissant. 

There was only a small sliver of a chance to do well and she tried her very best to fit into that sliver. It was overwhelming but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t doable. 

Penelope stood in front of the counter, where a young woman stood with her child, who was practically drooling at the site of the cookies on display in the glass case. He began pressing his glass rapidly on the glass, pointing to the sugar cookies that were shaped like Christmas trees. It was quite clear to the baker that he wanted them so she smiled and grabbed a piece of wax paper to snatch four cookies. She placed them into a small paper bag and told the mother the price: two dollars. It was fifty cents per cookie. While waiting for the mother to grab cash from her purse, Penelope noticed that her apron needed a quick readjusting.

_ That can wait for a moment.  _

When the total amount was given, Penelope put the three dollars into the register and then brought out a single bill for change. Once farewell’s were exchanged, the mother and child left the store with a chime of the door’s bell. Penelope turned around to adjust her apron’s tie, not facing the line while the next person stepped up to the register. She tightened the straps by pulling on both of the strings looped in its holes, feeling the fabric getting tighter on her shoulders. She then brought the apron’s strings around her body and tied both ends together into a double knot.

Her apron was now fixed and a pen and paper nestled in her hands. She was ready to take the next order with a smile on her face that soon dropped once she turned around.   
  


There was just one thing that was a bit off before Penelope could help this man in front of her. The sight made her stomach drop ten stories just as the pen and paper did to the floor but her hands still stood in place as if they were still holding them. 

He looked like Marty. 

Everything about him was similar.

Identical. 

Alike.

It was almost as if he was standing right there in front of her with that white hair, those slate-grey eyes, and that sickening smile. 

Penelope could feel her heart pounding in her chest against her ribcage and thin frame. She could feel her throat tightening and her hands started to visibly shake. Every muscle felt like it wanted to bolt but couldn’t from being frozen in place. 

The world around her started to change. The customers behind the man disappeared as did the bakery until it was all black and just her and him. His face, which was confused, now contorted into something truly malicious that only belonged to the Devil himself. Penelope could see Marty’s yellow teeth that gleamed as he smiled and eyed at her. 

“Are you okay, ma’am?” He asked, but that wasn’t what she heard. She rather heard, “My my, Penelope, you look rather  _ tempting  _ today. Why don’t you get yourself over here so I can get a taste of you?” 

Penelope tried to back up from the counter and the man, only for her back to hit the wall behind her. She felt trapped like a helpless prey that was desperately trying to get away from the jaws of its hungry predator. 

“No...please…”

There was nowhere for her to run. 

Nowhere to hide. 

Nowhere for her to turn to so she could be safe from this absolutely vile human being. 

She was right where Marty wanted her to be. It would be so easy to snatch her and do whatever he so pleased to her body. His hands were probably already all over her now and there was nothing that could be done to stop him. 

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. 

The bakery started to spin around in Penelope’s vision as if they were all riding on a carousel at high speeds. Her head felt so..so light like she was in the clouds and her limbs were heavy, causing her to fall to the floor with a thud. A thick blanket of darkness shrouded her eyes, fading the world she saw. 

The last thing she heard before completely phasing out was Lars and Sadie’s voices coming in from the kitchen.

* * *

The bakery was now in sight for Spinel. She smiled as her pace picked up to a slight jog to get herself to the door quick enough. From the windows, she could see customers already in there but they were all crowding around something. An eyebrow lifted in question and the gangster pushed open the door, hearing the jingle from the bell above. 

As soon as the door opened and closed, everyone’s heads turned to look at her at the same time. Spinel’s eyes widened slightly and lifted her hands up in defense. It was a very strange sight to see. It was almost as if she got caught with bags of money in her hands from the bank and the customers were police officers.    
  
“Whoa easy there, everyone. I’m just here ta see someone,” She started to say, trying to ease the crowd. “Whatever it is yer all lookin’ at, I’m sure it isn’t anythin’ that important…” 

Once Spinel moved to the side to get a better look at what was the newest attraction, she instantly felt her heart drop into her stomach and immediately took her words back. Without hesitation, she quickly shot herself forward to the crowd and lifted her hands to shove people to the side to get through.    
  
In front of her on the floor lied a peaceful and fragile-looking woman that was none other than Penelope. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly hung open as if she was sleeping soundly but Spinel knew that wasn’t the case. Nobody would take a nap on this floor! Not even Donut Boy, who was kneeling over her to check her vitals and talking quietly to a short woman next to him. 

Lars looked up to meet with Spinel’s magenta eyes and his own narrowed once he figured out who just came in. He rose to his feet to appear taller than the gangster with his fists balled up. “Who let you in here?!” He asked angrily, knowing exactly who this was and wanting her to leave.    
  
Spinel huffed and rolled her eyes. “Nobody. It was the sign on the door that clearly said OPEN. Before ya worry ‘bout why I’m here, ya better start tellin’ me just what the hell happened here or else I won’t leave,” She snarled back. “Get on with the talkin’, Donut Boy.”

Lars groaned in defeat as Sadie walked over to the pair. Her face was pulled together with worry. “We don’t know what really happened, miss. All we know is that she was about to get this man’s order and began to have a panic attack,” She explained in a solemn tone. She gestured a finger to the one customer who triggered Penelope’s reaction, who was looking down at the poor woman with regret. He had no idea what he had done wrong and only wanted to buy a cinnamon roll. 

“Also, who even are you?” Sadie asked. 

Spinel looked at him and growled slightly. As much as he looked harmless, she wanted to walk straight up to him, grab him by the collar, and question him. She had plenty of more violent thoughts pass through her brain but she squished them to calm herself down. This was a regular looking guy and didn’t deserve to be treated like the common rival gang member but there had to be something to cause this commotion. 

Just as Spinel was about to march up, she turned her head over her shoulder to look back at Sadie.    
  
“I’m Spinel, a friend of Penelope’s. I also know yer fiance’s ‘cus he buys booze from us every other Friday,” She answered casually and began to walk over. She knew she just revealed information that Lars hadn’t told her and smirked at the look of Sadie’s face.   
  
Sadie didn’t look like she really caught the meaning. “Oh, what a coincidence.” Until it clicked and she became angry as she turned towards Lars. “Wait a minute, buying booze?! LARS!”

Beside her, Lars' face dropped and his eyes grew wide in fear. He knew what he got himself into without telling her and was now facing the consequences. He tried to awkwardly smile at his fiance and held up his hands in defense. “Well..I..uh...hey this is not the time to talk about this! We gotta focus on Penelope!” He laughed as he gestured towards the still fainted woman. 

Sadie’s eyes narrowed at him and had no other choice but to agree with him. She motioned two fingers from her eyes to him to show that she was watching him, always watching. “You’re lucky you’re getting out of this one.”

Instead of lightly tapping on the white-haired man’s shoulder, Spinel grabbed both sides of his coat to bring his shocked face closer to hers before anyone could stop her. The other customers gasped in shock and tried to move away, not wanting to get in the middle of this. His feet were slightly lifted off of the ground, showing the strength that Spinel had and dangled in the air. She bared her teeth at him as she started to interrogate him and shook him like a doll. 

“WHAT DID YA DO TA HER? HUH? WHAT DID YA DO?” She growled. All the poor man could do was lift his hands up and shake his head, pleading with her to put him down.

“I-I’m sorry, m-miss. Please..p-put me down,” he whimpered. All he wanted was a cinnamon roll! And now he was being harassed by a deranged woman in a suit! “I-I didn’t do anything..I swear I swear!”

Spinel’s magenta eyes narrowed. She wouldn’t take his pleads for an answer. She had to press harder. 

“START TALKIN’, PAL! I SWEAR TA GOD, YER INSIDES ARE GONNA BE PIE FILLIN’ IF YA DON’T TELL ME JUST WHAT THE HELL YA DID TA PENELOPE-”   
  
“Spinel, put him down!” Sadie’s voice broke into the tense air. Spinel looked over to the shorter woman with an eyebrow raised in annoyance and confusion. 

“Huh?”

Sadie’s voice was soft yet it still was firm. “Put him down.” She then gestured a hand towards Penelope on the floor, who was stirring. Instantly, the gangster obeyed and set him down gently. She straightened his coat for him and then patted him on the head before walking over to Lars and Sadie, who were now kneeling over a groaning Penelope. She got down to the woman’s level on the floor to watch her eye starting to flutter. 

As if this was the beach at Coney Island, a wave of relief washed over everyone as they watched Penelope start to come back into reality. She groaned, feeling the pain now surging back into her conscious body. When she fell to the floor, it was a hard impact from the solid tiles and she hoped she didn’t hit her head. The woman’s eye tried to open but there was a bright light in front of it, making it hard to fully open. There were also figures in her vision that faded in and out. They looked like the shape of people but there wasn’t a clear indication of who it was yet.

_ What’s going on.... _

_ Where am I? _

Penelope’s hearing started to come back, picking up muffled voices that all blended into one. There was a variety of feminine and masculine voices but it wasn’t clear. There was so much noise in the room, making it a bit hard to focus on just one to bring her back. 

_ Who’s all here? What is  _ here _? Why are they so loud? _

Her vision became much clearer and she could make out the shapes in the room. Their shapes became more detailed the more she forced herself to awaken and could see their clothing, the colors of where she was, and the direction they were looking at.

They were all looking at her.

Penelope could now see everyone, who circled around her as if she was baby Jesus on Christmas in Bethlehem. There were customers with their bags of goodies, Sadie and Lars, and Spinel.

  
  


SPINEL?!

  
  


Penelope’s good eye widened once she locked with Spinel’s magenta eyes. She looked back down at her with a soft yet worried expression. The baker felt her cheeks become warmer and brighter. She wished she could just crawl into a hole at this point from everyone’s stares, especially Spinel’s. She didn’t want her to see her like this! 

  
“Oh thank goodness you’re awake!” Sadie exclaimed next to her. 

Awake? Did she fall asleep?   
  
“Awake? What do you…-”   
  
“Golly, Penelope, you worried us!” Lars said with his arms crossed. “Had to put out smoke and now this!”   
  
“Now what? Can someone please explain-”   
  
As if there was an on switch, everyone started to talk all at once with their voices overlapping one another. Each different in volume and tone but also talking about different things. Their words began to swirl in Penelope’s head while some pounded to get inside. She knitted her eyebrows together in discomfort and wanted to cover her ears like a little kid. 

Amongst the chatter, Spinel was the only one that hadn’t opened her mouth. She looked around at everyone and back down at Penelope. She could tell that she was clearly uncomfortable and this made the gangster a little peeved. 

_ Alright, time ta stop this peanut gallery. _

“Ahem!” Spinel tried to bring the talking to a halt but it kept going. Everyone just had something to say. She had to be louder.   
  
“Hey!” 

Still lots of talking.

_ Fuck it. _

“WOULD YA ALL PLEASE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Spinel yelled at the top of her lungs this time. “SHUT YER FUCKIN’ PIEHOLES FOR ONE SECOND!”

Instantly, the chatter had seized and all eyes were on Spinel, who didn’t look so happy. She’s dealt with people not listening in the past and absolutely despised it. 

Penelope still lied on the floor but her eye was locked on the black-haired woman in front of her. A very slight blush formed on her cheeks and felt her heart jump in her chest as Spinel began to tell the customers off as if she was an angry parent reprimanding her children.

_ Wow.. I’ve never really had someone be my knight in shining armor… _

_ But I think it’s about time I stand up for myself. I can’t keep having Spinel save me like this. I should ask her to help me with that.  _   
  
“Now that I got yer attention, I need all of ya ta get outta here,” She said with a thumb pointing towards the door. A few customers were about to protest, as was Lars because they wouldn’t make a profit but Spinel held her ground. “Ya got yer shit now scram.” 

To her surprise, the crowd started to dissipate but some grumbled under their breaths. The bakers and gangster watched as they walked out the door and headed in different directions, leaving just the four of them in the bakery. 

Spinel sighed and turned around to face the others, who did not look so happy except for Penelope. Lars came closer to her with his hands up. “What the hell was that for?! You just ruined perfectly good business!” he said angrily. Spinel could only huff and roll her eyes at the man. She couldn’t believe how he was acting when Penelope could’ve gotten hurt. Usually,  _ she  _ was the reckless and irresponsible one.   
  
“I dunno if yer head’s screwed on backwards but do ya see what just happened? Penelope coulda gotten hurt and all ya care about is if ya make at least a cent?” Spinel said with a slight growl. “Where I’m from, family is a huge deal but if one member fucks up, we do a lot more than just sayin’ ta drift. So I say, care about yer family and yer peers.”

The gangster gave one last glare at Lars and then knelt down once more to check on Penelope, who hasn’t spoken a word since Spinel yelled. She had the same look on her face like a child looking in absolute awe. 

“How ya feelin’ doll? Ya look like a deer in headlights!” Spinel said with a slight giggle.    
  
“I…” Penelope was a little at loss with her words. 

_ Why can’t I speak? I’m acting like a girl with a high school crush! _

“I think I’m okay. What happened?” She asked.   
  
Spinel blinked. She turned to Lars and Sadie for answers, guessing they could fill them both in. Sadie was the one to speak up.   
  
“Well, Lars and I were putting out those burning croissants and we heard a crash in here. We ran inside and saw you on the floor and that one man standing there like he committed a crime.” She explained. Spinel almost choked at the last bit. “We asked him what happened and all he said that you started to mumble, looking really afraid of him.”   
  
Penelope felt a weight drop on her shoulders as she looked to the floor, suddenly fascinated by the colors of the tiles. They were definitely black and white, no doubt about it. Was there always this many cracks? No, she had to face this. 

The memories started to come flooding back to her. She saw herself standing behind the register and tying her apron, then turning around to see that man.

The man who looked like a carbon copy of Marty. 

She squeezed her eye shut as she remembered feeling overwhelmed and cornered. The feeling of not being able to breathe came back as did the trembling of her limbs. 

Spinel noticed this and got herself closer to Penelope to try to reach her. “Hey hey, Penelope! It’s okay! I gotcha!” She grabbed onto her hands but was pushed away in Penelope’s effort to move. She tried to scoot away from the gangster but her back bumped into Lars’ legs, making her jump and yipe.    
  


She had to get away. Nowhere was safe for her. She had to hide. 

Penelope scrambled on her feet hastily and scampered into the kitchen like a frightened dog, leaving the other three to be dumbfounded. The kitchen was still a bit covered in the white liquid from the fire extinguisher but the lights were out, making it dark enough for Penelope to hide under one of the steel tables. It didn’t take too long for the doors to open, letting light flood into the room. Slow footsteps walked around the bakery but the shoes didn’t look like Lars or Sadie’s.    
  
Why was Spinel coming to look for her?   
  
Spinel wanted to call out for Penelope but didn’t want to make too much noise for her. She still felt a little clueless of what was going on but had a clue.

It took her back to when she was younger, forced to hide from the owners of that dreadful orphanage. So many hours were spent in closets, underneath beds, or just about anywhere she could find. She could still feel those wooden paddles brought down upon her or her wrists being tightly held when she slightly misbehaved. Was speaking too loudly or stealing a cookie such a crime? Was it worth hurting her if she talked back in the slightest? 

_ Well compared ta what I do nowadays, that’s just child’s play.  _

She wished that damn orphanage burned down to the ground but, alas, it was still standing and probably held children. 

Spinel’s eyes scanned around the kitchen for any sign of her brunette friend. There were no traces of her by the ovens, which were still covered in white foam. “Gee, guess it snowed in here too,” she chuckled at the sight. 

Penelope didn’t make a sound as she hid under the table. She watched Spinel’s shoes walk around the kitchen, stopping at some places to look around. Just when she thought she was about to walk out, Penelope’s back arched too high and smacked against the table. It made a loud clang of metal and echoed, causing Spinel to immediately turn around and walk towards the table.   
  
The gangster squatted down to be leveled with the now cowering baker. She had her hands over her face to hide herself from the other. Spinel sighed and sat down next to her but not too close to scare her off again. Penelope didn’t lift her face from her hands.    
  
“Well, it sure is comfy under here. I can see why ya chose ta be here,” Spinel tried to joke with a slight smile. “Ya got access ta the fridge, a table roof over yer head...slightly dirty on the floor but it’s definitely betta than my apartment! If ya don’t mind, I might move in.”   
  
It was a silly joke, sure, and wasn’t one of Spinel’s best but she didn’t want to press on what happened just yet. Going on about it right away could make Penelope avoid it even more than she already has been. 

Penelope still had her face in the palms of her hands and didn’t make a peep. Spinel took her eyes off of the woman for a moment to think. There were a few boxes of flour sitting on a faraway table, waiting for someone to pick them up and use them. A low growl from her stomach caught her attention. She forgot to eat today..again. 

The lightbulb turned on above her head.

“Say...where do ya keep yer stuff ta make cookies? I sure would love somethin’ ta eat. I didn’t eat breakfast this mornin’...or lunch. I probably won’t even eat dinner come ta think of it,” Spinel asked and waited for an answer.

  
Slowly but surely, Penelope finally lifted her hands from her face to look at Spinel. There were still tears in her eye but she seemed a bit calmer. The gangster couldn’t help but feel relieved to see her face again and gave a soft smile. Penelope sniffled, wiping her sleeve across her nose a bit but realized she shouldn’t do that in a kitchen. Her voice was a little shaken as she answered softly. 

“They...they’re over here. I’ll go get them-” She was about to try to get herself out from under the table but was stopped by a glove in front of her face. She looked up to see Spinel had somehow gotten up before her without making a sound. 

“Hold it right there, Peeps! I can go fetch them for ya! Just tell me where and I’ll make like a rodent and gopher them!” Spinel exclaimed with a determined look in her eyes. Penelope blinked (or would it look like winking with only one eye?) at her. Did she just make a pun? 

She sighed with a small smile and lifted a finger to point at the fridge behind Spinel. “In the fridge, there should be the eggs and butter,” Penelope explained. She then pointed to some cabinets. “I believe those cabinets should have the cinnamon, baking powder, and whatever else.” 

Spinel nodded her head and turned her heel to open the fridge for the eggs and butter. She snatched a dozen and a box then quickly set it down on the table. As if her limbs were made of rubber, she zipped over to the cupboards above on a wall and began to reach for the cinnamon, sugar, baking soda, and vanilla extract. She stretched her legs to reach the table and placed them down next to the butter and eggs.

“Got all these! What’s next?” Spinel asked Penelope, who had gotten up from her place under the table and was now flipping through the cookie recipes. She looked up to see that Spinel had already grabbed most of the ingredients and was a bit surprised.    
  
“Wow. That was certainly quick!” She exclaimed and got a small blush and a wave of a glove from the gangster.    
  
“Heh, well I can be a bit quick on my feet. But tell me what’s next! Tell me tell me tell me!” Spinel almost began jumping in place in excitement but quickly realized what she was doing and regained her composure. “Ahem, what is the next ingredient.”

_ Geez, ya bozo, keep it togetha! Why are ya all of a sudden so excited ta make these things? They’re just cookies! It’s not like ya neva made cookies before ‘cause yer mother neva bothered about havin’ that kinda moment with ya…. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Oh wait.  _

_ It is like that.  _

While Spinel thought that Penelope hadn’t noticed her bouncing, the baker slightly raised an eyebrow at her. Penelope knew of how she was a clown before so why did she start acting like that all of a sudden? Was she embarrassed? These thoughts began to swim in her head as she narrowed her eyes at the fine print on the recipe.    
  
“We’re missing cream of tartar. It should be in the same place you found the others,” Penelope told her. 

Spinel stood there dumbfounded and cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. “The hell is cream of tartar? Is it tartar sauce? Why are we puttin’ that shit into cookies?” she asked. “And waitta minute, are we doin’ anotha bakin’ montage? That was so long!”    
  
Penelope giggled and shook her head. “No no, silly! It’s not like that at all! It’s a powder that changes the texture of the cookie from a sugar cookie to a snickerdoodle. And what do you mean ‘another baking montage’?”   
  
“Ohhhh. Well, why doesn’t the recipe say that?”   
  
“Well it does but you're not the one reading it,” Penelope said and then stuck her nose into the recipe to read the first step out loud to Spinel. “Alright, first things first..we have to preheat the oven. Can you turn the knob on an oven and set it to four hundred degrees Fahrenheit on bake?”   
  
Spinel only stood in place, switching between looking at Penelope and at the oven. She squinted at the variety of knobs on the oven and tried to search for BAKE but she hadn’t realized it had been a while since she’s used an oven. There wasn’t one at her apartment, leaving her with cold dinners if she ever got the chance to get something. Being and living on the road a lot meant not having home-cooked meals or required her to actually cook for herself. 

“Uhhh…” Spinel uttered as she tried to look for it. “Cook...no…wait aha! Bake!” Her eyes lit up with excitement as she finally found the bake option and turned the knobs like so. “Did this oven see a pair of tits? ‘Cause it is turned on!”

Penelope’s cheeks grew red at Spinel’s pun and tried to wipe it away from her memory quickly. To distract herself from thinking any further, she looked back down to the next step in the recipe book. “Mix one and one-half cups of sugar, melted butter, and eggs in a large bowl. Stir in flour, cream of tartar, baking soda, and salt. Okay, you can handle the first part and I can measure the second part!”  
  
Spinel nodded her head and grabbed the already melted butter in a bowl then dumped it into a larger one. She prayed that she wouldn’t cause a fire in the bakery, knowing that she didn’t have a baking or cooking history and that she could be quite reckless. She had to be on her very best behavior no matter what! 

To prove her point, Spinel puffed out her chest like a disciplined soldier and began to measure the sugar in a measuring cup. She made sure that she filled the sugar to the edge of the cup and then scooped only a half to make one half. Baking was easy! She could do this without any problems! 

_ Now ta get those eggs.  _

While Penelope measured her cream of tartar, Spinel snatched the carton of eggs and took one out. She tossed it in the air casually a few times and caught it as if she was holding a ball to be thrown. 

_ Waitta minute. _

_ A ball?  _

The gangster’s eyes drifted to look at the carton of eleven eggs. She easily could reach into it and grab maybe a few more to…   
  


_ NOPE! I AM NOT DOIN’ THAT! I MADE UP A PROMISE THAT I WOULD NOT CLOWN AROUND! I MUST STAND BY THAT. _

She turned her head and crossed her arms but one eye peaked open again. Maybe just one…   
  


_ S _ _ TOP IT, SPINEL! _ _  
_ _  
_ Spinel’s trembling hand was now reaching for the egg carton. Her brain was firing messages to her muscles to stop them but her  hand kept moving. She had to fight every urge to pick one up and start her funny business.    
  


_ I SWEAR TA GOD, YA BIG IDIOT- _ _  
_ _  
  
_

Lights. 

  
  


Music.

  
  


Clowns.

Spinel now had two more eggs in her hands but were being tossed around in the air. She maneuvered her hands to catch it every time it soared over her head and underneath her waist. The music that played during her routine could be heard in her ears as did the roars of the adoring crowd. She could smell the popcorn and nearby animals. She could see the flashing lights from cameras and spotlights being shown down on her.

“Introducin’ the amazin’ Spinel! She's flexible! She's quick! She's an acrobat from space! She can do anythin’! Meet yer new best friend, Spinel the clown!” Spinel cheerfully said as she juggled the eggs. She began to sing the tone of the music without Penelope being aware.   
  
“Do do do do do do do do do ba ba! TA DAAAA!”

The eggs kept flying as Penelope turned around with her half of the ingredients together. “Okay, Spinel, now it’s time to-WHAT THE?!” She yelled as she watched in horror as Spinel juggled the eggs. She hands held the sides of her head with worry.

She had to do something! 

“Spinel stop!” Penelope cried. Fortunately it caught Spinel’s attention but unfortunately, she lost her attention on her eggs that were still in the air.

“Huh? What?” The ex-clown said confusedly and lifted her head to see the eggs above. Both her and Penelope watched as they fell back down, landing smack on Spinel’s face. She flinched at each cracking on her one by one, egg yolks now spilling on her black hair and face. 

It felt cold and slimy on Spinel’s head and probably very disgusting to touch. She’d much rather have her eggs in her mouth rather than on her head. 

Penelope has no clue what to say. She had her hands covering her mouth as she stared at the dripping yolks on Spinel. The gangster looked back at her with the same shocked expression. It was silent in the kitchen for another moment until the two of them started to giggle, which grew into a much harder laugh. 

“Gee, I’m sure glad this  _ cracked  _ ya up! I didn’t have any more  _ yolks  _ ta tell but I hope this was  _ eggcellent  _ enough!” Spinel joked with a grin, making Penelope laugh even harder. The poor woman could barely hold herself up as she knelt on the floor and held her stomach as if it would burst. 

“Well, it sure didn’t go  _ ovum  _ my head!” Penelope tried to joke as well but Spinel’s laughter seized as she gave her a confused yet disappointed look. 

“You don’t get it?”

“No? The fuck is an ovum?”

“I...it’s the Latin scientific name for eggs. I meant to say your joke didn’t go over your head,” Penelope explained.

Spinel still stood silent but then mouthed an “ohh” in understanding. She smiled and put an arm around Penelope’s shoulder. 

“Okay, I think we gotta get ya ta tell betta jokes as well! I’ll add that ta the list of stuff I’m teachin’ ya,” She said. 

Penelope rolled her eye and giggled. “Sounds like a plan but first, we gotta get you cleaned up.”   
  
Spinel nodded her head and was about to use a hand to wipe it off her head but was stopped by Penelope.

“Up up up! No, Spinel, we do not do that. It’d make more of a mess than we need,” she said as she was walking to a sink to get a wet rag. She felt like she was reprimanding a child and she was the mother to clean up their mess.

She came back with a dripping towel and began to gently wipe the egg off of Spinel’s black hair. The towel felt warm underneath the gangster’s head as it ran through her locks. She felt a warm sensation in her chest as she watched Penelope.

_ Wow...I neva had this kinda touch in a long time.. _

_ It feels…….nice. _

Spinel began to lean into Penelope’s touch, closing her eyes, and hummed in appreciation and satisfaction. Penelope noticed and a small blush formed on her cheeks. She had never seen Spinel like this for it was entirely new. 

There was something endearing about it and it made her smile. 

Spinel was about to lean in further when she realized what she was doing. Her eyes widened and quickly pulled herself away from Penelope’s touch, who looked surprised. She had gotten the egg mostly out of Spinel’s black hair but there were still some bits and pieces of it still in her strands. 

Spinel tried her best to pretend that she totally wasn’t leaning into Penelope’s hand like a cat enjoying being pet. She cleared her throat and tried to calm her blushing face down by distracting the elephant in the room. 

“So...bakin’! Let’s get ta it, shall we?” The gangster nervously smiled and clasped her hands together. She spotted the egg carton and began to crack eggs while Penelope stood by, unsure how to process what just happened.

_ What was that?  _ Penelope pondered.  _  
_ _  
_ _ What the hell was that for, ya dipshit?  _ Spinel’s brain yelled as she tried to focus on not making a mess again with the eggs.  _ Now’s she gonna think yer a total nutcase! A wacko! Someone who’s got a few screws loose and should be sent ta the looney bin! _

While Penelope wanted to probe her companion a little, she figured it was probably best not to push things too far. As she stirred her set of ingredients, she couldn’t help but look to the side to where Spinel stood. The poor girl was trying to beat the eggs into a liquid but seemed afraid that the yolks would jump out at her and land on her again. 

The baker had to admit: while messes were made, it was quite charming to see Spinel go back to her old roots of being a clown. She could never juggle something like she just did! And the jokes the woman told...very corny but still were able to get a chuckle out of Penelope. 

The two remained silent for a little, making Penelope slightly uncomfortable. She didn’t want Spinel to be embarrassed but didn’t know what to say. 

Until she remembered why Spinel was here in the first place. 

“Hey, Spinel, do you have anything to teach me? Like we planned?” Penelope spoke up. Spinel’s head lifted from the bowl to over her shoulder to look at the other woman at the corner of her eye. 

She was silent for a moment but then broke it. 

“Uh...well I ‘suppose ya could get betta with yer jokes first, but maybe we should leave that ta the masters,” She grinned as she pointed at herself and earned a smile from Penelope. 

“Yes, you are right about that! I’m not usually one to crack a joke or two but I do enjoy puns,” The baker answered.

“Alright, that’s a good start! Gotta love ‘em. We could always go through puns but hmmm..” Spinel put a gloved hand to her chin in thought and narrowed her eyes at Penelope, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I think we oughta get ya ta be a little more laid back.” 

Penelope frowned slightly at the suggestion. Was she too uptight? She was raised to be humble and refined so there had to be some gaps in how relaxing she could be. But more laid back? How uptight was she? 

“More laid back? What do you mean?” Penelope asked with a bit of worry in her tone. Spinel caught it and waved a hand.    
  
“Nah, don’t worry, doll! It’s just that ya seem ta be….how do I put it...like yer a servant at some fancy schmancy ball. Ya can let yer back slouch a bit instead of standin’ like a soldier and ya don’t have ta talk like the Queen of England is comin’,” Spinel explained as she went back to making cookies; she could multitask quite fine. “Not that it’s a bad thing ta have manners and shit but ya gotta let loose, ya follow?”   
  
_ Let loose….but just how loose?  _ Penelope thought to herself. 

She pondered Spinel’s statement, letting it swim in her head and process. 

_ I suppose she isn’t wrong. There is a difference in the way we both talk: she sounds a bit more….rugged? I do sound like I am meeting the Queen of England...which actually  _ would  _ be quite wonderful.  _

Penelope continued to stay silent in thought as she watched Spinel now as she was about to put her tongue all over the spoon covered in mixed batter. A bit of her spit dripped down as she licked it as if she was a dog with an appetite.

_ Well...I don’t have to really act like her..especially right now with that spoon..but I can loosen up a bit. I believe that I act like what they call...walking around with a stick up my behind. I would very much like that stick out of me!  _

_ Did I really just think that?  _

“I think that would be a splendid idea to teach me a better way to speak!” Penelope answered. 

Spinel stopped licking the spoon to turn her head with a smile. “Perfect! Well, ya coulda worded that betta. Maybe ya could say.. ‘That sounds swell!’” 

“Swell?”   
  
“Yea. It’s the same way but more fun ta say. Now, if ya eva get frustrated, just remember that yer learnin’ and it’s new! No pressure!”

No pressure. It was easier said than done. She was glad that Spinel was being patient with her yet she didn’t seem to be a person that enjoyed waiting. Penelope just wanted to break loose from her chains immediately and be a brand new woman but things like that don’t happen so quickly. Sadly, things take time and there was a need to be patient. 

_ I can be patient.  _

“Okay...whatever you say,” Penelope said with a sigh.

Spinel grinned and held her spoon high in the air, it still dripped with batter and drool. “That’s the spirit! Now, let’s get these cookies in the oven ‘cause I am starvin’!” She said as she was about to place the spoon back into the bowl. However, Penelope caught her in time and replaced it with a clean one. 

“Guess that woulda ended a lot  _ batter _ if I reused that,” The ex-clown said with a smirk, receiving a chuckle and a roll of an eye from her partner. 

“Okay okay, that’s enough out of you for a bit, Spinel,” Penelope tried to pretend to scold at the latter but was given a blow of a raspberry.    
  
“Oh, there’s more than that,  _ dough _ !” Spinel joked again but then her smile dropped as she came to realize she was becoming cheesier yet there were no cheese-related ingredients around. “Geez if there was an audience, I woulda thrown tomatoes at me! I’m guessin’ that’s what a lot of ya would do right now, ain't that right?”

  
“Who’s you?”   
  
“Who am I? Who am I? What are ya even sayin?” 

“No, Spinel, I know who you are but I’m saying who were you addressing?”

“Nobody ya’d have ta know. Nobody important! Let’s put these things in the oven already!”

* * *

After a few more jokes, stories, and quick slang lessons were thrown around, the cookies had already been placed in the oven and were now just about to finish. At the same time, Spinel was just finishing a tip. 

“So, if yer at the bar and some horny punk walk up ta ya, do NOT let him get ya a drink. He could put somethin’ a little funky in that and, boom, ya wake up in a bed the next mornin’ without a clue of what happened. Other times, they try ta flirt with ya but it doesn’t usually win me over (unless I’m also really horny then that’s another story, folks),” She said as she played with a whisk, waving it around like a wand. Penelope listened intently. “In all honesty, I’d give ‘em the ol’ one-two but I’ve been thrown out of bars for maybe doin’ more than a one, two, three, ya follow?”

Penelope stayed silent for a moment, trying to let the gears in her head turn and guess what she meant. It then came to her and she opened her mouth in slight shock. “Yes-oh my! Spinel, you should never resort to violence like that!”

Spinel shrugged and stabbed the air with her whisk as if she was thrusting into a chest. “Eh, whateva. If they treat women like that, then they deserve it. Every. Last. Punch,” she put more emphasis in her last words with thrusting the whisk.    
  
Penelope slightly nodded her head but wasn’t exactly in agreement. She looked down at her shoes and shuffled one of them. It was true: men should never treat a woman like that just to have sex but it also wasn’t right that Spinel would deliberately hurt someone like that. This woman most definitely was something else. 

_ I’ve been hurt in the past...but does that mean I should hurt him? Should he be given “the ol’ one two” as Spinel describes it?  _

The chime of the timer interrupted Penelope’s thoughts, bringing her back into the present. Spinel was practically bouncing in place as she held the oven’s door handle in her hands to pull down and reveal their cookies. Penelope smiled as she turned off the timer and nodded to the other woman to open the oven. Spinel grinned and quickly opened it up without hesitation, instantly greeted with the heat coming from inside. On one of the racks on a cookie sheet were at least a dozen snickerdoodles that had all risen and baked. The smell of them wafted through the air and Spinel took a deep inhale to get it all in, then sighed loudly. 

“Ohhh fuck yes. I’d saw my arm off and give it if I got ta smell this every day,” She said with her tongue out like a hungry dog. She could just sit there in front of the oven and smell the air. It was warm and inviting, the total opposite of what she was used to. The gangster usually had the scent of alcohol, cigars, and the occasional reefer around her or even the metallicness of blood. A gal could get used to this. 

Spinel reached her hand into the oven to slightly graze her finger on the metal tray when the skin felt hot and stung. She yelped in pain and quickly brought her now red finger back to shake it rapidly as if it was on fire. “AGH FUCK! MOTHERFUCKER THAT HURT!” She yelled as she shook her hand to somehow ease the pain. 

Penelope’s eye widened in shock and rushed to take a look at the finger. She would’ve cared that Spinel swore like that but that would have to wait. Spinel instantly flinched away, fearing that it would hurt a lot more if it was touched. The scared yet hostile look in her eyes was the same as an animal trying to protect itself. Penelope realized that she might’ve rushed into it too quickly and held her hands up in defense to show that she was not any harm to the other woman. Spinel looked at her hand sheepishly and reluctantly held it out for inspection. 

The gesture made Penelope raise her hands and gently cupped them around Spinel’s hand so she could take a better look. The black-haired woman slightly winced at the touch but stood strong. She knew she took way worse hits than this.

_ Come on...this is nothin’! Ya walked away from fights with cuts, almost broken bones, and grazed skin.  _

_ Oh god, yer just embarrassin’ yerself in front of her! Some tough gal ya think ya are!  _

Spinel’s hands weren’t covered by her usual gloves for she had taken them off so as to not get them dirty. Her index finger was the one that came in contact with the hot pan and already looked red. The skin hasn’t blistered since there was only a quick contact and seemed to be a first-degree burn but still looked like it hurt. Penelope was no doctor but she knew to quickly walk over to the freezer to grab a handful of ice cubes. She then grabbed a rag sitting on the counter and wrapped it over the cubes. Spinel still stood holding her hand as the baker gently took it and put the makeshift ice pack on.

The gangster slightly growled at the cold contact but settled once the cubes seemed to be cooling down her burn. She looked up into Penelope’s eye, who looked back. They stood silent for a moment, trying to take in what just happened. Spinel realized she must’ve been staring quite a bit too long and a blush filled her cheeks then cleared her throat. 

“Thank ya, Penelope..f-for the ice pack,” she stuttered but then straightened herself to keep her cool. “Guess that wasn’t a very cool thing for me ta do...heh..” 

Penelope’s face softened and smiled. “Of course it wasn’t. You tried to grab the tray without any oven mitts. I probably should’ve gotten them out for us but I guess the whole egg thing got in the way.” 

_ I never realized that she was wearing makeup until now. Yes, there is room for improvement but I will say that she does look rather nice.  _

Spinel’s brows furrowed at that and instantly regretted her little show moment. She got carried away and clowned around. Typical Spinel. Always fucking things up. 

_ No wonda why the rest of the gang doesn’t take me seriously. I shoulda stayed at the circus where I belong. Maybe I could just sleep with the monkeys since I’ve neva evolved but they all might be smarta than me. Those opposable thumbs do them wonders! All I do is twiddle my own.  _

“I’m sorry about that. I don’t know what got inta me. Probably shoulda stayed put and listened..” Spinel apologized, her gaze looking down and averting them from Penelope’s, who shook her head. 

“No no! It’s alright, Spinel! Yes, it was quite reckless but it was also very entertaining and humorous! You don’t always have to be so professional around me. We’re friends!”

...Friends?

_ I haven’t had such a nice friend in awhile. Penelope’s a keepa. _

_  
_ _  
_ _ I haven’t had such a kind friend in a very long time. Spinel is definitely someone to keep around.  _

“A-are ya sure? Ya don’t mine me actin’ like a complete bozo?”

_ She’s gotta be jokin! Of course, she would mind! Everyone hates yer jokes and pranks. Nobody laughs at the shit ya pull but instead, they get all angry with ya like madmen. She’s just sayin’ this stuff ta earn yer trust, use ya, and then leave ya behind like all the rest. They’re gonna leave ya… _

_ Leave ya somewhere… _

_ Leave ya all alone.  _

But then Penelope surprised Spinel with an answer. 

“I don’t mind at all, Spinel.” 

Before Spinel could give a goofy grin with an even redder face, Penelope had realized they still had their cookies in the oven. 

“Oh dear! The cookies are still in the oven!” She said as she hurriedly put on her oven mitts and rushed over to grab the tray. Thankfully, the cookies did not seem to be harmed by being in there slightly longer than anticipated. They still looked nice, round, and scrumptious. Penelope placed a cooling rack on the counter and then the tray over top. 

Spinel’s pain in her finger had almost been forgotten as her eyes practically had stars in them at the sight of the cookies. She wanted to snatch and gobble all of them in a single bite but had to hold herself back. Who knew if these cookies were secretly hot burning rocks from a volcano? 

_ That means really really hot and it would burn my tongue! _

She looked over to Penelope as if she was waiting for a command to grab a cookie. The woman rolled her eye and smiled.

_ Is that the all-clear signal? Are the cookies not dangerous? Are they- _

Spinel’s stomach growled once again.

“Fuck it,” She said as she reached for one from the tray and held it up to her mouth. Without any hesitation, the gangster shoved the snickerdoodle, chewing noisily and messily like some sort of cookie-eating monster while a very disgusted and shocked Penelope watched. 

“Um..Spinel?” She tried speaking up as Spinel grabbed a second cookie in hand. She looked up with crumbs falling off of her chin. 

“Hm? What?” She said with a mouthful. “Ya schaid my name?”

Now Spinel was talking with her mouth full? Penelope felt a little sick in her stomach and wanted to put the cookies away at this point. No more cookies for Spinel! She could already picture the pout on her face, the crossing of her arms and hear the complaints to keep them out. Not wanting to see that display, the baker decided to not touch the tray. 

But how does Penelope tell Spinel that she was eating like a total slob without sounding rude? How can she explain to her (with no intentions of being snobbish) that it was just utterly disgusting and is how wolves eat? 

“Yes, I er uh..did! Yes, I said your name because….because…” Penelope started to stutter as the thoughts in her head started to wrestle with each other. 

_ Come on, Penelope, just sugarcoat it and it will be all okay!  _

_ Should we really sugarcoat it? She eats like she was raised in a barn! If she can teach us to be looser, we can definitely show her some things about manners and etiquette.  _

_ What if Spinel really  _ was _ raised in a barn? We can’t judge her like that! She should be the one judging us for being so formal and unlike those flapper girls!  _

_ Well, we better give an answer soon because she is starting to look at us funny!  _

“I’m sorry if I sound rather rude but it’s just that you...eat with your mouth open and also speak while it’s full. It’s a bit uncouth,” Penelope tried to explain without pushing it too hard. Spinel had stopped chewing on her cookie, making the baker wonder if she really did push it. 

The black-haired woman was silent for a moment until swallowing the snickerdoodle before answering. “Uncouth? Doll, I don’t have the time ta be couth. I think all that’s a bunch of hooey and makes people think they’re betta than the rest of us! They all stick their noses up in the air, have fancy schmancy clothes, drink expensive wine, and what do we get? Nothin’!”

Penelope was now starting to worry.  _ Oh god I did push it too far.  _

“Well, it’s not that they want to be of higher status but you wouldn’t want to eat like that at a formal gathering, would you? It all depends on the situation but if you were alone, you are more than welcome to do as you pleased.”

Spinel rolled her eyes. “I don’t really care ‘bout that. Would ya talk like that if ya hung around with a..oh I dunno..a mob? Ya’ve seen those guys right? They don’t talk anythin’ like that,” She said but then silently cursed herself.

_ Oh great example, Spinel. They don’t talk like that but yer lingo is definitely the same. Penelope isn’t dumb but I am.  _

Luckily, she didn’t catch on but fell silent in thought. Penelope has never interacted with a group like that so she wasn’t sure how she would act. If anything, she would be afraid because of how they’re known to be violent, ruthless, and very secretive. Anyone on the streets she walks past could be involved in something sinister. Heck, any customer she’s spoken to and waited on! 

It was a scary thought, for sure, but hopefully, Penelope wouldn’t get involved with any of that anytime soon. 

“I suppose that’s true. I’m sorry for pointing that out. I shouldn’t change your habits,” She apologized. 

_ Then again, my habits are soon changing but are they for the better or for the worse? _

Spinel dismissed it and shrugged. “Eh, no worries. ‘Sides, I’m already changin’ yer habits a bit so I’d say we’re even. Oh! I forgot ta say that these cookies are amazin’! I haven’t baked in a long long time so I’m surprised I didn’t burn the whole place down,” She said with a giggle. 

Penelope giggled as well and nodded. It was good that she didn’t, or else there would be lots of damages to pay for and she knew Spinel nor did she have the money for that. It would cost her everything she owned, including her left arm! As if having only one eye was hard enough, which it most certainly was. The baker never realized how much one could rely on having vision in both eyes until now. 

It wasn’t much of a challenge before, but now it was hard to depict how far something away was for her. One time, Lars tried tossing her a rag to clean dishes but it completely missed her hand and smacked her face. Luckily, it didn’t hurt physically but it did hurt her pride. Her coworker’s laugh still rang in her ears, reminding her of the embarrassment. 

“I had fun, Spinel! I’m glad the cookies turned out great. You can definitely take some home with you..since you ate quite a bit from the batch. I don’t think we could serve such a small amount to the public but we can always make more,” Penelope said while bringing out a small bag to place the cookies in. She hoped Spinel at least owned a refrigerator to store these in. The woman did describe her place as being not super nice and pitied her. The thought of allowing Spinel to stay a night passed through Penelope’s mind. 

_ I sure hope Yolanda and Betty wouldn’t mind me having company. I’m sure they’d be delighted to see that I’ve made friends! I should definitely arrange a get together sometime.  _

Penelope looked up to see Spinel looking back with a bewildered expression. 

“Spinel? Is everything alright?” Penelope asked. 

Spinel wasn’t sure what to say. She looked down at the bag of cookies in Penelope’s hands. The thought of her taking these home slightly confused her, as the back of her mind whispered that she didn’t deserve to. 

“But...shouldn’t these be for the bakery? I-I don’t want these ta go ta waste,” Spinel’s voice was soft. She felt so small and could easily be flicked away like a speck of dirt on a coat. She couldn’t take the cookies home all for herself when they could go to someone more deserving like a child. This was just a free handout on a silver platter that her dirty hands should be slapped away if she reached. 

Spinel held out a hand to lightly push the white bag back into Penelope’s chest while shaking her head. The baker watched in surprise.

“No...I can’t take these, Penelope. Thank ya for the offa but I can’t take these home.” 

Penelope wouldn’t take no for an answer. She smiled playfully and pushed them back into Spinel, who looked surprised at the sudden force. 

“What are ya-”

“Spinel, I know you think that you shouldn’t have these but they aren’t much. Please take the cookies or else I’m...I’m…” Penelope began to say. Was this being assertive? How was she doing? Probably very bad. A bunny rabbit was more intimidating than her. 

Spinel noticed her trailing off and started to smirk a little. 

“Or else what, hm?” She tried to make the baker continue. “Come on, let me have it! What are ya gonna do about it?” 

Penelope’s mind began to race, trying to come up with a good comeback to Spinel. She could tell that the other woman was enjoying this with just the look on her face. Her lip was turned upwards, revealing her teeth slightly, especially her longer canines. Her magenta eyes were narrowed and filled with confidence. It was almost as if Spinel knew that this was going to be rough. 

_ What do I say? What do I say? I really want to get that look off of her face with something but she’s taunting me! I’m no good at this.  _

“Well...um...I’d…” Penelope trailed off as she searched through her brain. As more time passed, Spinel’s smirk grew.

_ Come on, this isn’t even that hard! All I have to do is say something witty! But who am I kidding? Since when was I ever witty?  _

With a sigh of defeat, Penelope hung her head while Spinel smiled in triumph. She began to giggle and raised her hands up in a shrug.

“Guess we’ll neva know, folks!” She said as she laughed then bumped Penelope’s side with an elbow. 

“Aw come on, Peeps! Don’t be such a downa! Ya had great potential but it just fizzled out a bit. I really liked the set up but ya gotta have more confidence.” 

_ She’s right. I do need more confidence.  _

“That’s easier said than done, Spinel.”

“Yea yea yea I’ve heard! We just gotta put ya in some sorta situation that would help ya be more assertive,” Spinel said. She put a gloved finger to her chin in thought. There wasn’t any situation for Penelope to stand up for herself at the moment. They were still in the kitchen while Lars and Sadie were at the front end of the bakery. 

Where was there a situation of character development when you needed it? 

The metaphorical light bulb flashed above Spinel’s fedora as an idea came to her and snapped her fingers that were on her face. She just had to create the situation herself! With a devilish smile, she gave Penelope a shove when she wasn’t expecting it, sending her almost into the metal table behind them.

The baker flailed her arms in the air to try to catch herself on the table, slightly moving it from the force. She looked back at Spinel with an astonished and upset expression.

“Spinel! What are you doing?” She exclaimed. “I could’ve hurt myself from this table!”

Spinel rolled her eyes and then held up her gloved fists as if she was ready to give a punch. Penelope backed up against the table more with fear in her eye. 

“Spinel?!”

“Pretend that I’m a guy who just bumped into ya! Pretend I’m someone who wants ta pick a fight wit ya! I just pushed ya...whattya gonna do next?” Spinel explained. 

Penelope held her hands up in defense, trying to prepare herself in case the other woman tried to push her again. Her brows furrowed and her lips pursed as she watched Spinel stand with her fists clenched. Did she want her to fight back? She couldn’t possibly fight back! Fighting wasn’t in Penelope’s coding. Dancing or being sophisticated was.

_ I don’t have to raise my fists like she is…could I fight back with words? _

“Well...I..I believe I could use my words?” She said, unsure of herself.

Spinel thought for a moment and then quickly nodded her head with a smile. 

“Hell yes, ya can!” She exclaimed. She put her fists down now that she knew Penelope was not going to be using her own. “Gimme yer best shot, Peeps. Don’t sugarcoat anythin’! Except for those sugar cookies ova in the bakery.”

Penelope chuckled. “Alright I’ll try!” 

She took in a slight inhale and exhale. She wasn’t quite sure of what she should say but it was worth a shot. She balled up her fists and tried to make herself look bigger than Spinel. Penelope’s lips thinned as her eyes narrowed as she attempted to make herself look mean and angry. Instead of making herself look intimidating, she looked more similar to a pouting child who had their candy taken away. Spinel tried not to snicker at the expression but slightly let it out.

“Is this yer attempt at tryin’ ta look tough?” She asked with an eyebrow raised as well as a smirk. “Ya look more like an upset toddler! Aw does somebody want hew wowwipop?” 

Penelope huffed in annoyance. “No! I’m trying to look angry! How could you compare me to a child?!”

“Nah nah, I’m just messin’ ‘round, doll. Ya just don’t haveta look like...that. Just kinda relax yourself cause ya look like yer tryin’ way too hard.”

“How can I relax if someone isn’t treating me right?” Penelope sighed. A defeated look replaced her strange one of anger. “Spinel..I think you’re wasting your time on me. I appreciate the help but I think I’m just a lost cause.”

_ Face it, Penelope. You’ll never be able to stand up for yourself as Spinel can. She can walk up to just about anyone and tell how she thinks but me? I can’t even look someone in the eye and tell them that they got my meal wrong at a restaurant.  _

Spinel’s confident smile dropped as did her shoulders. She wasn’t trying to make fun of her or push her too hard but there weren't any teaching tools in the gangster’s belt-or suspenders. She had to let Penelope see that she wasn’t a lost cause. Everyone had a chance of being more assertive. It took practice and improvement of self-esteem but never meant that it wasn’t possible for her. 

_ If only she could see that… _

_ It really isn’t that hard ta get angry. It only takes a few thoughts and boom, ya get angry.  _

“I don’t think yer a lost cause, Penelope. This stuff takes practice, ya know? I don’t expect ya ta be walkin’ ‘round like ya own the place after we’re done. Ya gotta put one foot in front of the otha ta walk if ya wanna get runnin’,” Spinel said as she marched in place. 

_ Geez, this is some real sage shit that I’m sayin’.  _

“Let’s start ta walk! How about ya try ta imagine someone that ya really really really would want ta see lying six feet unda!” Spinel said.

Penelope frowned. “Six feet under? No, I don’t want to imagine someone dead! What if I imagine someone I really dislike.”

Spinel rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Fine. Potayto potahto. Same thing.” 

To get herself in the zone, Penelope closed her eye and began to think of someone she disliked. 

The first people that came to her mind were her very own parents. 

_ How about my parents? No..I was raised right and shouldn’t be so disrespectful. _

_ But they did hurt me! _

Should she imagine a rude customer?

_ I shouldn’t. Sure they might curse at me if I get an order wrong but they might’ve had a bad day. Plus, we always run into those kinds of people. _

_ They still shouldn’t be so rude to the people who want to cater to them. _

What about the guy in the taxi?

Or those men that tried to ambush the two of them?

One very last person came to mind but she instantly tried to push him away. Spinel noticed her brow furrowing and the shake of Penelope’s head. 

“Guess ya really found someone ya don’t like, didn’t ya?” She questioned. “Maybe ya could pick them-”

“NO!” Penelope suddenly shouted, opening her eye to glare at Spinel, who flinched in surprise. She had never seen her friend get upset like this. The baker realized how she reacted and tried to calm herself down. 

“I-I’m sorry...but..no. I can’t. I will just..think of an angry customer,” She concluded, her voice quieter. 

Spinel wasn’t sure what to say or how to piece together Penelope’s reaction. She was much angrier at that suggestion, hinting that she could be hiding something but the gangster decided not to push any further. Whomever that person she thought of might be, Spinel hoped they did not hurt her too badly. 

_ Could be an ex-boyfriend? I dunno. I’d like ta know what went down but maybe I shouldn’t be annoyin’ this time.  _

“Alright. Good choice.”

Penelope nodded and closed her eye, trying to now imagine an angry customer in front of her in place of Spinel. She didn’t like how these kinds of people had no respect for those who work in foodservice. They don’t know what goes on behind those closed kitchen doors and cheery smiles you see at the register. The ones in the industry also have a life just as everyone else did that walked through the bakery door. Penelope tried to focus on how she did not like the maltreatment to direct her in making a stand.

She opened her eye once more to see Spinel waiting for an answer. It was only practice but there was still pressure in the air. One slip up could make her keep going over and over while her friend would laugh. 

Behind Spinel, Penelope could see over her short stature that there was a trash bin, almost filled to the brim. Soon, it would be time to take out the bags for the men to pick them up in the morning. She made a mental note to remind Lars-

A small smile crept on her face as an idea hatched in her brain. 

“Ahem, I apologize for the inconvenience, good sir,” Penelope started in a calm tone as Spinel frowned.

“Uh...where’s the comeback? Ya can’t just treat me like some guy in a fancy tux-”

“I am getting to that.” Penelope walked past Spinel, who turned around to see the baker pointing at the trash bin. 

“But if you have a complaint, may I suggest putting it in the complaint department?” 

Silence filled the room for a moment as Penelope waited for a response from Spinel, who was trying to process what she had just heard. It was strange: did those words really come out of that woman’s mouth? The woman who is too kind to ever hurt even the smallest of flies? The gangster blinked a few times, her brain completely blank.

“Did ya….did ya just say that?” She mumbled.

“Um...yes? Was that too harsh?” Penelope started to worry. Was her comeback too rude? Did she hurt her friend? “I-I’m sorry I should’ve been kinder. I wasn’t very sure how it sounded in my head but the idea just came to me and I-”

“THAT WAS AMAZIN’, PEEPS!” Spinel suddenly shouted, interrupting and surprising the baker. She raised her arms and brought her into a tight hug, wanting to jump up and down in excitement. “Holy shit that was...that was just..I dunno..the bee’s knees!” 

A small blush formed on Penelope’s cheeks as she was listening to the compliments. 

“You really think so?” She asked, a little unsure of herself.

Spinel blew a raspberry. “Think so? I KNOW SO! Oh that’s totally gonna knock the socks off of anyone ‘cause when they see ya, they think ‘oh she ain’t gonna hurt me’ BUT THEN BAM! YA BITE THEM RIGHT IN THE ASS!” 

All Penelope could do was smile as Spinel rambled on about how she had to use that in the future but a trash can had to be nearby. The comeback wouldn’t work without it! 

“Mind if I put that in my collection?” Spinel asked, gesturing to her inside coat pocket as a way of pretending to take it. She received a small chuckle from the baker.

“Don’t mind at all! Consider it as a token of gratitude for your help!”

Spinel’s smile dropped for a moment and raised an eyebrow as she was surprised. Penelope actually appreciated what she had done? Was what she did even useful? 

“Yer...satisfied?” Spinel asked, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy. 

“Well of course I am. I know helping my self-esteem is probably a silly task that nobody else would try to take but knowing that you took that job without hesitation means a lot to me. Like you said, this takes time so I know that this is only day one,” Penelope said. She put a hand on Spinel’s shoulder and looked deep into her eyes, never pulling away. 

“I’m sorry I never appropriately thanked you earlier for calming me down after...all of that happened but thank you. I truly am grateful for you being here, Spinel.”

A bit of red filled Spinel’s cheeks, causing her to quickly look away from Penelope to look at the direction of the kitchen doors. As if her brain was a record player, it was stuck on the words that someone was actually appreciative of her. She could listen to those words on loop but still wouldn’t believe them. 

Spinel hadn’t heard those words come out of anyone’s mouth that were directed to her. Never had she gotten a sincere and genuine thank you. The only signs of gratitude were watered down from White Diamond when a task was completed. Spinel knew that her grandmother never obliged what she did for the family. 

As long as she didn’t fuck things up, the gangster would receive a small “thank you” and not a “oh thank you so much, Spinel! You are the greatest person and we love you!”

_ Okay, I think we get that I’m just a total loser with no value.  _

Spinel’s instincts began to kick in. She wasn’t used to this kind of appreciation and her mind descended into a whirlwind of doubts.

_ She doesn’t really mean that...does she? She’s gotta be jokin’!  _

_ But Penelope is terrible at jokes! And she’s so nice so why would she be lyin’? _

_ She’s gettin’ ya ta believe all this bullshit and then she’s just gonna run away! She will use ya until she’s absolutely sick of ya, she’ll leave.  _

_ Everyone leaves. Nobody will stay. _

Spinel shook her head a little to clear her mind and blinked a few times. She looked back into Penelope’s eye and eyepatch and saw a sincere face. That face did not look like it belonged to someone that would up and leave anyone. That face did not look like it belonged to someone who would lie about their feelings.

It was genuine. 

_ One bona fide face. _

“Do ya really mean it?” Spinel still asked. She just had to double check for herself and got a nod, making her smile.

“Of course I mean it, Spinel. Thank you,” Penelope said softly.

Spinel let out a small chuckle and put a gloved hand behind her head.

“Aw. Heh. Gee, what are friends for?” 

As her hand was against her head, she felt a small cold and wet feeling press onto her hair. Spinel took her hand off her head and looked down to see the makeshift ice pack that was still in her hands from burning herself earlier. The ice cubes had now melted into the rag, causing it to be cold and wet. 

She had almost forgotten that happened. Her hand didn’t hurt as much as it did before since put her gloves back on and the ice helped ease the pain. She supposed she never bothered to set the rag down and forgot it was in her hand, nor did she notice how fast the ice had melted. 

It was a bit interesting how quickly it started from a solid to a liquid. Science never made sense to Spinel but she had a small fascination in it. She wondered how long it would take the ice outside to melt but probably wouldn't for a while. The streets will still be covered in snow, the air will be frigid, and any still surface of water would be frozen. If she ever could, Spinel would love to enjoy the winter wonderland of New York. 

But maybe she didn’t have to do it alone. 

There was actually someone that appreciated her.

Someone who wasn’t annoyed by her presence. 

“Say...Penelope?” Spinel began.

While the gangster was lost in thought, Penelope had gone over to the sink to start washing dishes from their baking. She had a sponge and spatula in hand when she heard Spinel speak up. She looked over to see the other girl looking a bit shy, which was a bit of an odd sight to see.

“Yes, Spinel?” 

“I uh..had an idea.”

“Oh you did? What kind of idea?”

Spinel began to feel strange. Her heart picked up its pace in her chest as the temperature in her cheeks rose. The butterflies in her stomach had woken up and began to flutter around, tickling her. She couldn’t pinpoint why but she could tell anxiety was growing. 

_ Okay..what the hell? Why does it feel like I gotta give some huge speech and if I fail that, they’d throw me in jail? And that jail is on fire in hell?  _

_ Wow lot of pressure. Why is there so much pressure?  _

_ Is this room getting hot in here? Is the oven on or is it just me? TURN OFF THE OVEN IT'S HOT!  _

_ CALM DOWN YA IDIOT! IT’S JUST ASKIN’ TA HANG OUT! STOP MAKIN’ IT SUCH A HUGE ASS DEAL! _

Spinel swallowed the lump in her throat and tried her best not to make her voice sound like a nervous, pubescent boy.

“Would ya like ta...go ice skatin’ with me?” She asked and waited for a reply. She closed her eyes to prepare herself for a big huge NO from Penelope.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

“Oh, that sounds wonderful, Spinel! I’d love to!” Penelope answered with a smile.

And waited.

Wait a minute. Reverse.

“Ya...ya want ta?” 

“Of course, silly. I think Central Park is a good place to go to. Hopefully, there’s a pond that froze over or else we’d be swimming in an ice bath!” 

Spinel’s mind suddenly went blank. Everything felt like radio static with no connection to any frequency. She waited for a rejection and didn’t expect an exception. What were these new things happening? What was going on?

“I...yea. Guess it’s a date then-”

_ WAIT NO STOP WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY. _

Spinel put her hands up in defense quickly and started to wave them frantically, trying to see if it would erase what she just said. 

“NO I mean….yeah. Sounds like a plan,” Smoothing her hair and dropping her voice to a lower octave, Spinel attempted to make herself seem calm and casual. “Meet ya there tomorrow.”

_ Real smooth, dipshit. Real smooth.  _

  
  
  


__

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPINEL'S SWELL SLANG DICTIONARY  
> 1\. Bluenose - prude, stuck up person  
> 2\. bee's knees - something excellent
> 
> Writing this chapter was tricky. I've lost motivation but I can't get enough of adorable gay moments between Spinel and Penelope. It's just too cute. Not too many stupid references in this chapter but some lines are from the movie/show. The part when Spinel is juggling, I used that one bit when she was controlling White in the show and making her dance. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has been here throughout this ride. It's still going but some breaks have been needed. I hope everyone had a safe and healthy Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years and whatever holiday that just occurred. 
> 
> Alright, enough of me yappin! Onto the next chapter!


End file.
